A Living History
by AMistressMalfoy
Summary: It was a forbidden love born in a war of blood. Given a choice to save the world or let history repeat itself, will she succumb to pressure and do what's right, or do what is easy?
1. The Past

Hello my darlings...This is a fic I've been working on for a very long time. A Living History was a plot bunny I've had rattling around in my head since christmas and it has taken over my writing life :D It is the unusual pairing of James Potter/Hermione Granger but isn't really your normal love story. It is a time turner and half the story takes part in 1976, I have tried my hardest to get the dates as close to canon as possible and I am pretty sure I've managed to achieve that.

There are no OC's in this story, every character is from the Harry Potter Lexicon or out of the books themselves. Their deaths might be a little different and the story seems askew from the canon books so this is an Ooc character story. Please bear with this as it is slow starting and the first chapter is abit of a recap from Hermione's PoV. I welcome all reviews and comments, except if you're going to be nasty wink

Now to my thanks...To Wickedswanz who has been with me every step of the way in the writing process, encouraging me, telling me when something was shite and most importantly helping me with lines and smut when I got unbelievably stuck. She was a gem in Marauders characterisation and without her I certainly would never have managed to get past chapter one. To BuffyXO thankyou for your feedback at the start of the story and giving me the big kick I needed :D to Mizz Amaya whom I love dearly and who was more excited by this fic than I was :D To the wonderful DJStroake who didn't mind me annoying her any time of the day with "whine whine whine" lol and lastly and certainly not least the best Beta a girl could ever have. Nicole honey you are the shining light in the story writing, without your red corrections and yellow highlights my stories would be disgusting and stupid :D for the record SHE'S MINE! lol

Again please stick with this story as it is **complete** in 277464 words and I will posting a chapter a day until the end :) (this story is 10 chapters ahead on Granger Enchanted, you can get the link from my profile)

* * *

She didn't know when it had started, perhaps in her first year when she met Professor Snape; he had been so horribly cruel to her, calling her awful names and belittling her in front of the class, but when things were quiet she would catch him staring at her with a disturbing glint in his eye. Perhaps it was in second year when she was petrified, she had told everyone she hadn't even heard a whisper, and even when her eyes were locked open, that she hadn't seen anything other than darkness, but she had lied. It was the second month of being petrified when a strange wizard had entered the hospital wing, Hermione had been alarmed at first, but when Madam Pomfrey had given him leave to visit her, a natural curiosity was piqued.

He was an older man with scars running down his handsome face, his clothes were threadbare and almost falling off him and he looked sad and tired. He held her hand for what seemed like hours, and told her that he wished things could have been different and that he loved her and always would. If she hadn't been petrified, she would have been startled by the tender way he kissed her forehead and stroked her bushy hair.

Maybe it was third year when she met their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and realised that Remus Lupin was the man that had visited her the previous year, she had gasped and caught his attention instantly. Professor Lupin had smiled softly at her and said what a pleasure it would be teaching Hogwarts smartest witch in a century. His touch sent a jolt of power careening through her skin and felt so familiar to her that she couldn't help but lean into him and be lost in his amazing blue eyes. He seemed to be leaning into her when a loud throat clearing came from the door, Professor Snape stood there glaring at her Professor like he had killed someone.

_ "Fraternising with students out of class, Lupin?" His silky voice interrupted their calm bubble and they pulled apart quickly._

"Severus, how lovely to see you." Professor Lupin had said with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Miss Granger I believe it is time for you to leave." He snarled at her, never once taking his eyes off her other professor.

She had scurried out of the room as quickly as her small legs could carry her and stopped a little way down the hall to catch her breath before going back to the tower. As she pushed off the wall she heard the loud argument of her two Professors and could not help but listen in from a small alcove.

"What were you doing you stupid mutt?" Snape spat angrily.

"I don't know, Severus. It's her but it isn't, I'm drawn to her." 

_ "Well, you had better calm yourself down or Dumbledore will have you out of here quicker than you can say Werewolf."_

She heard a bang then an angry growl and she presumed Professor Lupin had struck her Potions Master, she was terribly frightened but it was like watching a train crash, she couldn't tear herself away.

"You heard what Albus said, Lupin! She isn't to know, or the past might never come into fruition. She is the reason for this war, the reason the Potters are dead and the reason your precious Black in a fugitive."

She had run faster than she had ever done in her life, thoughts racing through her mind. 'Surely they hadn't been talking about her?" She fingered the time turner idly and bit her lip, 'No it wasn't me." She spoke out loud. 

It was a mere few weeks later that she had figured out that the potion Professor Snape was making was Wolfsbane and that her beloved Professor Lupin was a werewolf. It almost tore her heart out to keep the secret from her two best friends, but she felt a kinship with Remus Lupin and vowed to keep his secret. A few months later they had a show down with Lupin and Sirius Black, the moment he laid eyes on her he had gasped and fallen back against Remus.

_ "Moony, that's-"_

"Now is not the time, Padfoot, we have other matters to discuss."

She had screamed that she knew Remus was a werewolf and despite the severity of the accusation he had simply smiled brilliantly at her, claimed she was the brightest witch he had ever met, and that included Lily Potter. Professor Snape had chosen that time to burst into the room and summon their wands, before Hermione could react Harry was urging her to stun their Potions Professor and help to save Sirius.

She had almost fallen over in shock when Peter Pettigrew was forced into his human form after being an Animagus rat for over a decade. His beady little eyes had zeroed in on her and he had flung himself to the ground, sobbing and wailing.  
_  
"Please save me!"_

"Get off me!" She had screeched as his long, yellow and dirtied fingernails grappled at her hands and arms.

"We were friends once, you were so kind to me. Don't let them kill me!" 

She had been terribly frightened, even more so when she saw Sirius and Remus watching her with a look akin to horror. They had jumped into action when he dug his nails into her skin, causing her to scream and the wizards to send several curses toward the rat.

She, Harry and Ron had helped to capture Peter Pettigrew and set Sirius free, but just as they were about to make for the castle the moon came from behind a cloud. Professor Lupin transformed into his werewolf form and attacked Sirius in his Animagus form as a dog. Peter had taken the chance to grab Sirius's wand and with a slimy wink he had transformed and run off into the woods.

She had saved Sirius Black that night from the Dementor's kiss and she had imagined he would grateful, but she was not expecting his enthusiasm and to be lifted up and spun around, only to be told that she was extraordinary and beautiful and how he was pleased to have finally met the witch that would bring his godson so much happiness.

Of course, their fourth year was one of the most eventful at Hogwarts, the Tri-Wizard tournament, the Yule Ball, Viktor Krum, all wonderful, she didn't get to see Remus that year but saw Sirius frequently, making sure to bring him socks, hats and blankets that she had knitted herself. Since he couldn't use magic without being detected she had woven a special spell into the clothing itself so all he had to do was say a safe word 'Prongs' and they would shrink and expand at his command.

He had been delighted by her kind gesture and had kissed her hand in a most gentlemanly way that certainly did not befit the way he was dressed so shabbily with long scraggly hair. It was that instant she knew she was seeing a glimpse of the past Sirius Black, the one all the witches used to swoon over, the one who could enter a room and render everyone speechless with a simple smile.

It was this man who was broken and defeated when Harry almost died, who held Hermione's hand when she had cried over Cedric Diggory and had disappeared into the night after kissing her cheek and promising everything would be alright.

Of course, it wasn't meant to be for Harry, and their fifth year was a complete disaster, they had the Slytherins treating them like pieces of dirt, Snape being his usual bastard self and torturing Harry with his Occlumency lessons to prevent Voldemort from getting into his mind. Then the awful dream of Sirius being kidnapped and taken to the Ministry, had Hermione against her better judgement following her beloved Harry into a trap.

It wasn't until five days later when she woke up in the hospital wing that she found Remus sitting next to her bed staring into space with tears streaming down his face. He had informed her that Sirius had been killed at the Ministry and watched as the young witch fell apart in front of him, he held her while she cried, and soothed her when she told him she felt like a piece of her had died with him.

It had been hard for her to get over Sirius's death but she still made sure that she was with Harry every moment she could get away with at Grimmauld Place, it was that short time together that fuelled a desperate need, a long buried desire between the best friends. They lost their virginity to each other in the cold depressing attic of the Black House, and then spending the entire year bickering and fighting, culminating in the death of Dumbledore by Snape's hand. She had never felt so alone in her life but despite their hellish year together she vowed to stand by Harry no matter what happened. Remus had protested and begged that she not go with them, that he wouldn't be able to handle it if she died too.

It was a quiet and intimate moment between the pair and the kinship and connection she had felt in third year reared up again, the spark of magic when their hands touched, the way he would subconsciously touch his neck then smile down at her. It was that very day she found out the true meaning of the feeling of belonging with Remus and realised it wasn't just with him, sharing the odd kinship with others. She wanted to reach out to him and to hold him against her breast like a mother to a child, but refrained when she caught the steely narrowed eyes of Tonks staring at them jealously.

The trio had taken off that night in search of the elusive Horcruxes, one by one destroying the soul pieces of the Dark Lord. It was one night after all had been hexed quite badly during a skirmish, that they were attacked again. The Death Eaters were relentless as they killed Ronald and trained their wands on her. She closed her eyes and waited for death as the killing curse was spat from the lips of who she would later know as Rodolphus Lestrange.

As the green light rushed towards her she heard an inhuman screech and the wind flew around them, the camp lit up with flames as four dragons surrounded the Death Eaters. The lead Ridgeback taking the full brunt of the curse but as their hide was impenetrable to curses, he just grunted before toasting the nearest dark wizards. She had felt strong arms gather her up and apparate away quickly to Grimmauld Place where Harry was being tended to by the nurse and Ron's body lay covered by a sheet.

Looking back to those days it still hurt to think of her beloved best friend dying, in the year that followed Harry had become horribly withdrawn, only leaving his room to give her a kiss, eat something and ask about her progress in finding the last two Horcruxes. Hermione parents had been killed shortly after Ron had been slain, she was alone in the world and no matter how many kisses Harry gave her or brotherly embraces from Remus she still felt adrift, that was until two troublemakers entered her life.

They teased her and touched her until she finally gave into their advances and let them take her to their bedroom and have their wicked way with her.

_ "You've been a naughty little witch, Granger." Fred drawled teasingly in her ear, sending shivers and goose bumps down her spine._

"Whatever should we do with her, Fred?" George asked with a wicked smirk on his face.

"I think our little know it all needs to be punished."

Hermione snorted and looked up into the handsome identical faces of her soon to be lovers. "And what exactly am I being punished for?"

Fred leaned over her knees and kissed her lips tenderly. "For wearing that ridiculously short skirt and-"

"-that ridiculously tight little top. How do you expect us to concentrate with those gorgeous tits pressing against your top, your nipples going hard when the room gets cold?" 

_ She had blushed furiously at his candidness and began stuttering when he pushed her back against his bed, George climbed in next to her and slipped his hand under her shirt to caress her breasts. "No bra, 'Mione? Gods, if we'd known you were so wicked we would have taken you downstairs with our brothers in the next room."_

Hermione moaned loudly when she felt Fred's hand creep up her thigh and trace the length of her damp knickers with his long freckled digit.

"Don't worry, love," George whispered in her ear before licking along her neck slowly. "We'll make it good for you I promise." 

And they did, several times that night and almost every night since. It brought a smile to her face in these times of war that the two most unlikely wizards would sleep in her bed every night, and turn her on so dreadfully that she resembled a wanton witch.

She couldn't think of her two wizards for now, she had other things to worry about, namely her mission with Harry and the destruction of the Horcrux.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" Harry asked her from the doorway.

"Sure, let me go say goodbye to Remus and them I'm all yours."

"Alright, meet me in the entryway in five? I know how you and Remus get when you're saying goodbye."

Hermione gave Harry a grin and skipped off down the hallway to the kitchen where she knew Remus was making dinner.

"Remus?"

He turned around and gave her a sad grin after a quick perusal of her attire.

"Is that what you're wearing, love?" He asked softly and moved towards her quickly.

"Erm… yes, is there something wrong with my outfit?" Hermione was wearing black combat pants, black dragon hide boots and a black wife beater; she wore a simple black bandana around her hair with a red phoenix emblazoned on the top.

"No, you just look all grown up I suppose." He bit his lip and Hermione watched shocked as tears filled his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hermione, listen to me," He said almost frantically and grabbed her arms to pull her close. "If you have the chance to change things, do it. This isn't a world any of us should have to live in. Promise me you won't listen to what anyone else says or wants, I need you to promise me, love, please."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to." He said seriously and pulled her against his chest, she could feel the tears soaking through her hair and his shudder when he took a deep calming breath. "Nothing is set in stone no matter what anyone tells you, things can be changed in the blink of an eye. We have all gone through things that should never have happened, so please love, promise me that given the chance you would change things."

"I promise, Remus. I would do anything for you." She said softly and with confusion and pulled back to kiss his cheek, "Stay safe, Moony."

With his words ringing in her ears she side along apparated with Harry to the rumoured location of the Horcrux. As soon as they materialised Hermione knew something wasn't right.

"Harry, do you feel that?" She whispered in fright as the foreboding power washed over them and sent a bad feeling to her gut.

"Yes. We need to leave." He said urgently and began pulling her towards where they apparated in.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" A cold drawl spat through the darkness, in seconds a murmured Lumos revealed hundreds of death eaters surrounding them, all in their white masks, hoods pulled up covering their identities and wands raised and aimed at the pair.

"Commanding the troops now, Snape? Funny how so many purebloods willingly follow a couple of half-blood cowardly bastards."

Snape threw his head back and laughed as he pulled off his mask and stalked over to the pair, he looked over Hermione with an appraising eye and reached out to pluck her wand from her hand.

"My, my, Miss Granger, haven't we grown up to be the delicious little Mudblood."

"Traitor." She hissed venomously, causing the Death Eaters present to roar with laughter, even Snape chuckled and moved closer to her.

"Always did have a smart mouth, perhaps I should get one of my troops to put something in it to silence you. Draco, perhaps?"

"Fuck you." She enunciated each word with a swift kick to his gut then a high kick to his head, with a sickening crunch he fell to his knees.

"You filthy whore!" He shouted and raised his wand.

Hermione grinned down at him and with another kick his head snapped back and she watched with malicious delight as he fell to the ground with a thud. When Harry raised his wand to curse his former Potions Master a long pale hand reached out seemingly from nowhere and snatched the wand, deftly snapping it in two.

"There will be none of that, Mister Potter."

"Still alive, Malfoy?" Harry spat the name like it was dirt in his mouth. "Thought you would have fled after your incompetent son couldn't handle a simple task of killing Dumbledore, your precious Master can't be too happy with you can he?"

"Lucius has paid for his sons sins, Potter." Lord Voldemort materialised in front of the pair and sneered down at his fallen Potions Master, before taking in that Hermione was standing holding Harry's hand and silently willing her fear away.

"So, this is the famous Miss Granger." He said softly, his red eyes raking over her body inch by inch, she had never felt so violated in her life.

"Stop looking at her." Harry hissed at Voldemort who didn't bother to acknowledge his mortal enemy.

"You were right about her, Lucius, she is quite powerful and she is the one."

"LEAVE HER!" Harry screamed as Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the hair and dragged her against his body, touching her in places that would normally set her body on fire but with now would only bring revulsion.

"You are repulsed by me, little girl?"

"You sound surprised?" She replied tartly as his hot breath ghosted over her skin, instead of being cursed he chuckled and leaned in even closer.

"I'm going to kill your precious Potter now, Mudblood. And I am most graciously going to allow you to watch."

"No, please don't!" She cried out, as he raised his wand and pressed it against the temple of Harry Potter, his gaze never wavered from her as he whispered the curse to end Harry's life.

"Avada Kedavra."

"NO!" Hermione screeched, feeling her entire being drop away as her best friend fell to the ground with a thud, his lifeless green eyes staring up at her.

She felt a wand dig into her back and a voice whispering in her ear that she recognised as Lucius Malfoy. "Bye-bye, Mudblood, I wish I could say it's been fun, but I would be lying."

"Do it!" The Dark Lord hissed as Lucius Malfoy whispered once more in her ear and she felt her world go black.

"Remitto."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

Translation:- Remitto Send Back

**Preview to chapter two...(let me know what you think of Chap one!)  
**

_"Ahh, our glorious leader Prongs returns to the fold with sustenance for the troops!" Sirius cried to a chorus of groans._

_ "You are so dramatic, Sirius." _

_ "Quiet you!" Sirius commanded with a grin and gobbled down a small cauldron cake._

_ "You know I don't believe I've ever seen a witch dressed quite like that before." James said as he took a swig of butterbeer._

_ "Tell me about it," Sirius replied and ran his hand through his long black curly hair. "She had tits to die for in that tight little top, and those pants left nothing to the imagination."_

_"She smelt pretty good, too." Remus said softly, drawing excited woots from his friends._

_"Didn't know you had it in you, Moony old pal. Want first dibs on her?"_

_ "Hey, what if I wanted a go?" _

_ "Like she would look twice at you, Potter."_

_James snorted leaned back on the sofa, crossing his legs as his took another swig of beer. "And you think you're in with a chance, Black, she'll see right through you."_

_ Sirius laughed. "Hopefully I'll see right in her." He replied with a leer._


	2. May we go to your office?

**Benjy Fenwick is a canon character from the first war. Anyone who has read wiki or lexicon will know his fate :D There was no reference to his family or age so everything about him belongs to me except his name :D I tried my hardest to keep the Marauders in what is considered canon but there is so little on them so I guess they will be a little OOC :) love to you all!**

* * *

"Look over there!"

Hermione vaguely registered the soft voice as it got closer and louder.

"Someone get a Professor!" The same soft gentle voice called out.

"Remus," She murmured and tried to focus on the blurred form of the person standing over her. "Help me."

She heard the ground make a soft thud as the person knelt beside her; his scent was so familiar to her, chocolate and cinnamon. "Remus, is it you?"

"Lay still, we've gone to get a Professor."

She laughed then groaned as the pain shot through her middle. "Remus, you must warn everyone, Harry is dead. I couldn't stop them, Voldemort killed him right in front of me."

"V-V- Voldemort?" He stuttered and she could almost hear him wince at saying the name out loud.

She blinked furiously and focused on the figure next to her. "Who are you?" She whispered darkly as the wizard kneeling beside her came into focus.

"You called me Remus so I assumed you knew who I was." He replied calmly whilst looking over his shoulder.

"Where am I?"

"Forbidden Forest."

"Why are you here?"

He looked down at her and if she hadn't been watching him intently she would have missed the devious glint in his eyes. "Picking wildflowers?" He said with a grin.

"I am sure Professor Slughorn will be pleased, Mister Lupin, his stores of wildflowers have been seriously depleted." Came a voice Hermione hadn't heard for years, the calm and serene visage of the headmaster came into view and he looked down at her with a small smile playing on his face.

"You- I- can't be real." She stuttered, trying to move away but was stopped by an agonising pain.

"I assure you, Madam I am quite real." His blue eyes twinkled as he stared down at the injured witch.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." She said quietly as a medi-witch ran her diagnostic wand over her quickly

"Mister Lupin, you may return to your dormitory please make sure you take Messers. Potter and Black with you?"

Remus gulped and nodded, with a quick look over his shoulder he smiled and took off into a run towards the castle.

"There you are, good as new. Just a fractured leg, dear, which I fixed up with a simple spell. Please take it easy." The kindly old witch smiled and patted Hermione's hand before turning o the Headmaster. "She should come and see me if the pain persists, Albus. Do not let her apparate alone."

"She will be coming up to the castle with us and I will ensure she reaches her destination safely, Candice."

"Come and see me if she has any relapses." Said the medi-witch before taking the short journey back to the castle.

"Now, Madam, would you care to tell me how you appeared out of thin air and seem to know who I am." His normally kind and gentle face had hardened and was now watching her intently.

"I hardly think this is the place to discuss it, Professor." She gave an almost imperceptible nod behind her to which he gave a broad smile.

"Indeed the forest does have several ears, that should return to their beds." Hermione snorted when she heard the two distinct 'ooofs' and the plants flatten as the two Marauders ran back the castle.

"Can we go to your office, Headmaster?"

"Come, child we shall have a nice cup of tea and-"

"No lemon drops for me." She finished with a smirk.

* * *

"What did Dumbledore say?" Peter asked nervously as he wrung his hands and paced around the common room.

"Told me Slughorn would like to see how many wild flowers I'd collected. They should be here soon, I can see Dumbledore and that witch coming across the grounds."

"Who do you think she is?"

"Someone I would definitely like to get to know better." An amused voice called from the opening portrait.

"Padfoot! Where is James?"

"Kitchens," He replied with a grin and plonked himself down on the sofa nearest the fire.

"What happened after I left?"

"All we heard was Dumbledore had no clue who she was, then she made some comment about the forest not being the ideal place to reveal anything about herself."

"She was quite lovely wasn't she?" Remus said somewhat wistfully as he stared into the fire.

"Remus has a crussssh." Sirius teased him in a singsong voice then pinched him on the arm.

"Ow! Will you ever grow up, Padfoot?"

"Never, Moony my old pal." He replied with a big smirk and was about to pinch Remus again when the portrait swung open and James threw off the cloak with a flourish, in his hand was a tray carrying dozens of treats, cakes, sweets, crisps and a six pack of butterbeer.

"Ahh, our glorious leader Prongs returns to the fold with sustenance for the troops!" Sirius cried to a chorus of groans.

"You are so dramatic, Sirius."

"Quiet you!" Sirius commanded with a grin and gobbled down a small cauldron cake.

"You know I don't believe I've ever seen a witch dressed quite like that before." James said as he took a swig of butterbeer.

"Tell me about it," Sirius replied and ran his hand through his long black curly hair. "She had tits to die for in that tight little top, and those pants left nothing to the imagination."

"She smelt pretty good, too." Remus said softly, drawing excited woots from his friends.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Moony old pal. Want first dibs on her?"

"Hey, what if I wanted a go?"

"Like she would look twice at you, Potter."

James snorted leaned back on the sofa, crossing his legs as his took another swig of beer. "And you think you're in with a chance, Black, she'll see right through you."

Sirius laughed. "Hopefully I'll see right in her." He replied with a leer.

Ignoring Sirius, he addressed his other two friends who had gone quiet. "So boys, how are we going to find out about that delicious little witch?"

"Why don't we just wait until tomorrow?" Peter said as he shoved crisps down his throat.

"Try to chew, Wormtail." Sirius said with a grimace as chips flew everywhere as Peter spoke.

"What are you four doing in the common room at 1am?!" A screech came from the stairs leading up the girl's dormitory, Sirius and Remus groaned while Peter scrambled into a corner in fear.

"Oh, fair Lily!" James cried and got down on one knee, "Thou art the loveliest witch in all of the Hogwarts kingdom!"

Lily stared down at James Potter and turned her nose up in disgust. "I am ashamed of you, James Potter, as Head Boy you should know better. I thought when Dumbledore gave you this post you would cease these pathetic displays and stop making a fool out of yourself."

Remus winced at Lily's harsh words; he was friends with the young Muggleborn witch but hated how she constantly put down his best friend.

James's face contorted into a scowl as he stood up and brushed non-existent dust off his knees. "Fine," He spat. "I will stop trying to ask you out too, is that what you want, Evans?"

"Yes." She responded quietly as he moved closer to her, she had never seen him look so angry before and was slightly frightened.

"As you wish." He said angrily and pushed past her to the boy's dormitories, "Come on boys, wouldn't want to upset the delicate sensibilities of our illustrious head girl."

Sirius vanished the leftover food and cast a quick scourgify to remove the crumbs from the table. "You always take things too far, Evans." Sirius gave her an angry glare and went up the stairs two at a time to his dorm.

Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs trying in vain not to cry as Peter scurried past her without even giving her a second glance. Remus sighed and placed his arm on her shoulder and looked at her sadly.

"We were only having abit of fun, Lily." He said quietly.

"You think I should lighten up too, Remus?"

"I think it would go a long way to endearing you to the masses."

"Do you think James meant what he said?"

Remus stared at her a long time before answering. "You really like him, don't you?"

She nodded and couldn't stop the sob that broke through. "Why does he have to be such a prat all the time, why can't he just be a normal wizard?"

Remus chuckled, "That's just how James is, you need to stop trying to change him and take him for how he is."

"I will try." Remus leaned over and pecked her cheek before going to his dormitory.

* * *

"Hello, Fawkes." Hermione said softly and stroked the Phoenix's luxurious feathers slowly.

Fawkes preened under her ministrations and trilled a beautiful song, so wrapped up in the gorgeous animal Hermione failed to see Dumbledore watching her shrewdly. He gave her a playful nip to which Hermione let out a small giggle.

"You were always such a good boy, Fawkes. I am very pleased to see you again."

"I must say I have never seen Fawkes behave this way with anyone but myself. I find myself wanting to trust you even though deep down I have no idea who you are or how you got here."

"Well my name is Hermione Granger and I am just as confused as you, Headmaster. One minute I was with Harry and we were surrounded by Death Eaters, we were on the hunt for-"

She paused as Dumbledore held us his hand to forestall her. "Do not tell me things that might change the course of your existence, Miss Granger."

Hermione whipped her head around quickly and looked into the twinkling blue eyes of her former headmaster. "What if I could stop it all, stop Tom Riddle in his tracks, destroy his Death Eaters and save the people I love? Wait how did you know-?"

Dumbledore sighed and ran his hands over his eyes wearily. "You are clearly a member of the Order of the Phoenix, your clothes suggest you are a fighter, yet I have never heard of you before. Listen to me well, Miss Granger you mustn't change the future it could have dire consequences if you do."

"And if I don't?" She was starting to get extremely angry and even Fawkes soft trilling did nothing to calm her. "If I don't the Order of the Phoenix will fall, our saviour dies right in front of my eyes. Tom Riddle sent me here; he had one of his Death Eater's curse me and I woke up in the forest. He did this on purpose, and considering I know how the future ends up we can assume he wanted me to come back here and do nothing."

Dumbledore slammed his palms down on the table causing Hermione to jump startled. "You will not change the future, Miss Granger. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal!" She spat out and stalked to the window.

"Right then!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, receiving an angry glare from Hermione from his quick change of demeanour. "What shall we do with you?"

"Send me home to my death?" She asked sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, then a wide grin took over his wrinkled face. "Don't be silly, dear girl, I have just the job for you."

* * *

"What did you hear, you snivelling little coward?" The large wizard towered over the smaller wizard who was quivering with fear.

"Please, Rodolphus I don't know much, please don't hurt me."

"Filth!" He spat and gave him a quick punch to the face before pushing him to the ground.

He whimpered as he hit the cold stone floor and scrambled back when the door creaked open and two others joined them. "Did he tell you anything of worth yet?"

"The filth has no said anything of use."

"You haven't let me speak!" He cried and screamed as another blow was delivered to his face.

"Let the coward speak, Rodolphus."

"Fine, Snape!"

"There was a girl in the forest she was injured and Dumbledore came down to see to her. She was very secretive and wouldn't tell the him her business, she demanded to be taken inside."

"What was her name?"

"I do not know, but I will find out tomorrow."

Snape leaned over and whispered something into Rodolphus's ear that caused the dark wizard to grin nastily and produce a long curved knife from his belt.

"Time to play, Wormtail."

* * *

"Phineas, would you mind taking a quick journey to the Ravenclaw house and invite Mister Fenwick from the sixth year dormitories to join us?"

Phineas grumbled and cursed as he swept through the frames and out of the office, Hermione turned to Dumbledore and raised her brow in question.

"Is that the Order of the Phoenix's uniform in the future?"

"Can't tell you, it might ruin your future." She replied with a smirk and settled back into the chair, mindful that Dumbledore was watching her intently.

"Judging by your red accessories and the Phoenix emblazoned on your headband I am going to say yes. Liquorice twist?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head as she stared into the roaring orange flames. "Do you think of nothing but sweets?"

Dumbledore chuckled before popping a twist in his mouth. "I like to think about socks, too."

Forgetting herself, Hermione let out a small giggle at his pronouncement but was stopped by a loud knock on the office door.

"Please come in, Mister Fenwick."

A young wizard entered Dumbledore's office, he exuded confidence and was devilishly handsome, ear length straight blond hair and amazing blue eyes. Even in his pyjamas she could tell he was a powerful wizard.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Benjy, I would like you to meet Professor Hermione Fenwick, your cousin."

"Sir, you know my Mother is an only child, I don't- Ahh," He said as the realisation set in. "It is a pleasure to see you again, cousin."

"Headmaster, what game are you playing?"

"Mister Fenwick is our youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix, we need to give you a cover and that is it."

Hermione snorted as she thought to her fifth year when the Ministry accused Dumbledore of using Hogwarts to recruit members for his own personal army. "Recruiting at school now, Dumbledore, not enough adults?"

She grinned at Benjy as he looked at her in amazement for speaking that way to his beloved Headmaster.

"You are quite correct, Professor Fenwick, recruiting for our organisation begins at a young age, Benjy's family were staunch supporters of the light and pledged their son's quite early. Now, Benjy my dear boy, I wish for you to take our new Professor to the Ravenclaw guest quarters until I can procure her quarters of her own. The castle changes so frequently I can never remember what room is where."

Hermione didn't buy his doddering old fool act for a minute and was about to tell him so when he dismissed her.

"You will find clothes that fit you in your room, Hermione, plus a new wand. After breakfast I wish for you to come and see me in my office where we will sort out your class schedule."

"But you didn't..." The door was slammed in her face, with an angry huff she stormed down the stairs the end of her sentence lingering in the hallway. "...tell me what class I would be teaching."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**I hope you liked it:D Let me know!**

_Chapter three teaser..._

_She smirked at Dumbledore's disapproving gaze and gave him a wink when he gestured for her to sit by him._

_ "Were the clothes I procured for you not suitable?"_

_She kept the smile plastered on her face as she began helping herself to the various breakfast dishes. "You wanted to dress me up like little bo-peep." She hissed _

_ Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought you would look more of a lady if you wore those clothes, Hermione."_


	3. I'd like to introduce you

** Again this chapter goes out to BuffyXO who is having her birthday grins all my chapters written and published today are for her! love you! kisses :)**

This chapter is the first real look at the Marauders, 'awareness' will be explained in later chapters :D 

* * *

"Manipulative old bastard!" She screeched and picked up the closest object to hurl it at the wall, it shattered into hundreds of little pieces, it did not help her anger so she picked up the wand off the bed and conjured a large punching bag, kicking and hitting it over and over.

"Don't change things, Miss Granger," She mocked. "You might destroy the future, wah wah fucking wah!"

She heard a clink and look down to her chest where her locket lay, she sighed a clicked it open. Inside was a picture of Harry and Ron, and on the other side was Remus, smiling up at her and waving. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks and her throat constrict as she thought back to the hours before when Harry was slain in front of her, he didn't even try to fight back, he had just smiled and taken the curse like he knew it was meant to be.

She traced the outline of Remus's photo and sighed sadly, her voice coming out barely a whisper. "Is this what you meant, Remus, you knew didn't you that I would end up here and that I wouldn't change anything? I promised you, Remus to change things if I could, and I won't let you down."

* * *

"Good morning, Marauders!" Remus called out brightly from the doorway and laughed when a round of groans met his ears.

"Go back to sleep, Moony!" Sirius moaned from under his covers as he tried to get back to sleep." I was having a wonderful dream that Snivellus's head exploded and we were given the Order of Merlin."

Remus heard James snicker from behind his four-poster bed and rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like a great dream, Padfoot." 

James swept his curtains aside and emerged fully dressed and looking every bit the handsome wizard that he was. His hair would never stay in place, instead looking messy and windswept like he had just stepped off a broom. His eyes were dark hazel and always held a mischievous twinkle, he was tall and stood just above six foot. All the girls loved him, all the boys wanted to be him and all the teachers thought he was wonderful. He was quite the experienced dueller he knew more inventive curses than most of the faculty and students combined.

Sirius poked his head out from under his covers and smirked as Remus and James came to stand by his bed. "Well don't the two of you look just lovely." He pushed back his covers and stumbled out of bed, he was only wearing his black silk boxers, baring his toned, tanned body and the large tribal tattoo at the small of his back. His two friends watched him with interest as he flicked his wand and was instantly dressed, not even a crease in his uniform and every hair in place.

Sirius Black was every witch's dream wizard, his long dark curly hair fell just below his shoulders, and he always looked like he had stepped off the cover of Witch Weekly. He had the most brilliant blue eyes and could almost always be found chatting up a witch or returning from a night with another anonymous student at Hogwarts. He was devastatingly handsome with quick wit, charm and a way with words that would put Casanova to shame. Of course, like James he was as sharp with his wand as he was with his words and would never hesitate to hex someone who annoyed him. Normally he would take his anger and frustrations out on any unsuspecting Slytherin that happened by, or more than likely Severus Snape who always seemed to get Sirius on edge.

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked and pulled their friend's curtain apart.

"Probably stuffing his face in the Great Hall. Come on let's go down I'm starving and eager to see if this new bird is a student."

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Come in!" She barked and pulled out the clothes Professor Dumbledore expected her to wear.

"I've come to escort you to breakfast."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, Benjy. Just let me transfigure these god awful clothes and I will be right with you."

"They are actually quite pretty." Benjy said and picked a dress from out of her closet.

"Pretty," She muttered. "Do I look like the pink frilly lace kind of witch, Benjy?"

He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "No you look like the black bustier kind of witch."

Hermione gave him a bright smile and nodded. "I agree, now I looked through the student records and noticed you are a whiz at permanent transfiguration, care to help out your old cousin?"

"Might give Dumbledore a heart attack." He said with a grin and started transfiguring her clothing.

"Merlin, I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

"Peter!"

"Er… hi, guys." He mumbled and shoved more toast in his mouth.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Remus asked quietly and helped himself to eggs, bacon and kippers.

"Had to go to the library."

"What on earth is wrong with your face, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Looks normal to me." James replied with a laugh.

"I er-uh fell down a couple of steps and hit my head."

Before the other Marauders could respond the doors banged open and Lily Evans walked in with her seventh year dorm mates, most of the boys drooled at the beautiful witch, a few even called out greetings and catcalls. James was fuming as the object of his affections was so obviously ogled by the student masses. She took a seat down the other end of the bench and he could feel his anger gaining speed, with a jab of his fork he stabbed a sausage and chewed on it furiously.

"What did that sausage ever do to you, Prongs?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Thinks she's so great that fucking Evans, how dare she do that to us last night!"

Remus and Sirius snorted at their friend's obvious infatuation. "Still want her then?"

"Well she is the prettiest witch in the school how could I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the Great Hall doors were flung open with a bang yet again. This time the entire student and teacher population fixated on the witch whose arm was linked with Benjy Fenwick's.

"Shit, it's her!" Sirius whispered.

"Well fuck me." James said in shock.

Hermione gripped Benjy's arm a little tighter and tried to look as though she was calm and unaffected. "Why did I let you talk me into this!" She hissed through her gritted teeth.

Benjy snorted. "You look hot, cousin, everyone is practically salivating at the prospect that you might be a new student."

And she did look hot. Benjy had taken inspiration from her outfit the night before and dressed Hermione in a tight black tank top which dipped low at the front, showed a lot of cleavage and her bright blue bra which she had transfigured from a few odd scarves Dumbledore had left for her, the tight long black pants, fitted snugly to her legs and showed her curvaceous hips and toned thighs, she wore boots but this time instead of being combat they were zip up knee high boots with a wickedly high heel.

Her hair was in a high ponytail and gave her the appearance of having a halo of curls around her head, she wore a small amount of makeup and her long silver locket nestled between her breasts, which thanks to the bra looked larger than usual. She looked and felt gorgeous and was now well aware of all the stares she was receiving from the entire population of Hogwarts.

She smirked at Dumbledore's disapproving gaze and gave him a wink when he gestured for her to sit by him.

"Were the clothes I procured for you not suitable?"

She kept the smile plastered on her face as she began helping herself to the various breakfast dishes. "You wanted to dress me up like little Bo-peep."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I thought you would look more of a lady if you wore those clothes, Hermione."

Without letting Hermione respond and leaving her fuming in her chair, he stood abruptly and clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the eating students.

"Good morning students! In the light of Professor Grogan being attacked by several rogue bludgers we have a new teacher to grace our wonderful halls. Please put your hands together and welcome Professor Hermione Fenwick for Defence against the Dark Arts!"

He gestured to Hermione, she pushed her chair back and gave the clapping students a smile and a wave, before taking her seat again and grabbing a mouthful of eggs to stop herself from letting off a tirade of abuse at her employer. Why on earth he would give her the defence position was beyond her, how he knew she had experience was another worry, had he delved into her mind? Or perhaps he knew things that he wasn't letting on. It made Hermione nervous, she was experienced in the dark arts, her skin tainted by them and somehow he knew. He always had a knack of knowing who would be susceptible, and now she would be firmly under his thumb, a location she certainly did not want to be.

She took the moment of Dumbledore's silence to peruse the students in the hall; she noticed the Slytherins in this time were much like those in her own time. Separated by years and class, the purebloods were at one end of the table while the half bloods were relegated to the far end of the table. She recognised many of the students, Severus Snape still looked greasy and sullen, he was also watching her with thinly veiled interest and she couldn't stop the shudder than ran through her body. It was like looking at a Death Eater line up, she spotted Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Regulus Black, all sitting huddled together and speaking quickly while keeping their eyes trained on their new Professor.

Not bothering with the Ravenclaws or the Hufflepuffs, as she didn't know any of them in her time, her gaze landed on the celebrated Gryffindors. Seeing long, bright red hair and a pair of green eyes that would haunt her dreams forever, she knew this witch was Lily Evans. The young witch was staring at her new Professor quite shrewdly and only tore her eyes away to giggle with her friends and gesture towards the head table.

Not letting the young girls bitchiness get to her, she found the Marauders quite quickly, mainly because of the dazzling smile she was receiving from one very young and very handsome Sirius Black. When he caught her watching, he gave her a lazy wink that sent a flush roaring up her cheeks. He whispered something to his companion and she was pinned by the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen, they sent shivers down her spine as she was lost in the gaze of the gorgeous wizard.

She wondered if Dumbledore had purposely made her sit in front of her former house and being only a few feet away from her beloved Remus was almost too much to handle.

But right at this moment she was captivated by the messy haired wizard who was staring intently at her, she gasped when she realised who this wizard was, how did she not spot it before? He was the spitting image of Harry and now she was having disturbingly lusty thoughts about his father. She averted her gaze but not before he licked his full lips and gave her a wink similar to Sirius's, she felt the flush take over her whole face and dropped her fork when she heard the two Marauders chuckle.

"Headmaster, could I see my classroom now?"

He gave her a grin and nodded with an ever-present twinkle in his eye. "I shall have our head boy and girl escort you to your new rooms."

She didn't have a chance to protest before Dumbledore was standing again and had glided down to the Gryffindor table. "Mister Potter, would you and Miss Evans kindly show our new Professor to her classroom?"

"It would be a pleasure, Headmaster." James told him politely and wiped his mouth. Hermione stood from her place and joined the Headmaster in front of the Gryffindor Table.

"Professor Fenwick, it is a delight to meet you." He said charmingly and kissed the back of her hand slowly.

"Thank you, Mister Potter." She replied and tugged on her hand to retrieve it, he gave her a lazy smirk that lit up his whole face and his eyes gained a twinkle that promised that her time in the past would be more than eventful.

"Hermione, this is Lily Evans our Head Girl."

Lily stuck out her hand and nodded her head respectfully at her new Professor. "A pleasure to meet you, Madam." She said in a voice that would chill the desert.

"Funny, your tone implies otherwise, Miss Evans."

Lily had the grace to blush and withdrew her hand, James snickered behind her and Hermione took the opportunity to look over the remaining Marauders. Peter seemed to be stuffed in a corner and forgotten, she felt the hate rush through her body at the filthy little traitor, but a thought in the back of her mind would not go away. Acting on her intuition she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You must be Peter Pettigrew, I've heard you are an absolute whiz at Herbology."

He stuttered and blushed before nodding and swallowing the food that was in his mouth. "I really like it." He said quietly.

"Well that is wonderful, we can always use qualified herbologists. It is a bit of a hobby for me. Perhaps you can assist me in the greenhouse with some classified plants?"

"I-I would lo-love that, Professor." He said with an excited grin.

"Excellent, come and see me after your first defence class and we shall work out a time table."

"Hello, Professor, I am Sirius Black. I am sure you have heard of me?"

Hermione gave him a smirk. "Your reputation is obviously not as grand as you assumed Sirius, for I have not heard of you."

"Well we will have to change that now won't we?" He replied with a handsome grin and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Would you like us to join our Head Boy and Girl in escorting you to the classroom?"

She shrugged off his arm and pinned him with a glare. "Really, Mister Black that will not be necessary."

She heard Dumbledore chuckling softly beside her and she resisted the urge to reach out and pinch him when another person stood in front of her. "Remus Lupin, Professor Fenwick. I look forward to being in your class, defence is my favourite subject."

"Hello, Remus," She said softly and reached out to touch him before remembering herself and pulling her hand back. She cleared her throat and smiled politely, ignoring his curious gaze. "I'm sure you will be a talent in defence, you are quite powerful, Mister Lupin."

Remus blushed and took his seat again, pulling Sirius back down with him. "I think Mister Potter and Miss Evans are more than qualified to escort our new teacher, boys, but I do believe Professor Slughorn is eagerly awaiting some wild flowers?" Headmaster Dumbledore gave them a knowing smile before gliding off out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, Professor, how did you come to be in the forest last night?" James asked her and placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her through the halls, she knew it was completely inappropriate, not to mention this was Harry's father. But his hand felt so good and when it moved under the bottom of her shirt and sent a jolt of power along her spine. She gasped and glared at him, to which he shrugged, let out a small almost inaudible chuckle and removed his hand.

"Bad apparition." She said softly and bit her lip when the smell of his aftershave wafted around her, it was spicy and so masculine it set her on fire.

"You can't apparate into the grounds of Hogwarts, Professor." Lily said knowingly from in front of the pair as she came to a stop in front of the defence classroom.

Hermione sighed as she saw James rolls his eyes and send a venomous glare to the head girl's back. "Thank you, Miss Evans I am aware of that fact, except I landed in the middle of the forest, not on Hogwarts grounds."

Ignoring the mounting tension between his new Professor and the witch that had been in his dreams for years, he pushed open the door and led them inside.

"That is your desk, and those stairs lead to your office."

Hermione grinned at Lily who was looking around nervously and as her gaze landed on their new Professor she blushed again and started talking quickly. "You have a door that transports you to the teachers quarters at the back of your office, the other entrances are located next to each house dormitory, as a Professor you will have access to the houses and all the teachers passageways."

"Thank you, Miss Evans, now if the two of you don't mind I really need to get my schedule sorted out for tomorrow."

"Certainly, Professor." Lily responded with a smile and made her way to the door, when she realised James wasn't moving from his spot upon the teacher's desk she gave out an impatient huff and stalked out into the corridor.

"Well that was interesting, I get the distinct feeling she does not care for me very much."

"She's just jealous." James replied and picked up a trinket off her desk and began twirling it in his fingers. "She's used to being the best looking witch in school and now she has competition."

"Mister Potter, I hardly think that is appropriate to be speaking of your teacher in that manner." Hermione said with a blush.

He grinned and jumped off her desk, "Perhaps not but I like to speak the truth."

"Completely inappropriate, Mister Potter," She said softly as he stood only a few feet from her, she could feel the heat from his body and that delicious spicy scent invading her nostrils.

"How old are you, Professor?" He asked, now a mask of seriousness.

"Just turned 20, Mister Potter."

"You're only two years older than us?"

"Yes." She replied in a daze as he moved even closer.

"That makes things interesting." He murmured then within the blink of an eye he had gone, leaving Hermione behind in a heightened state of arousal and confusion.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**I've always hated stories that portray Lily as some sort of angel, I firmly believe if someone was to come along to snatch what she believed to be hers from right under her nose then she would be a completely different witch indeed :D Thanks for all the reviews so far and here is a sneak peak to chapter four!**

**Chapter Four...**

_Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips as he held onto her hand tightly; he was possibly the most beautiful wizard she had ever seen in her life. Gone were the nasty sneers and the angry glare, to be replaced by a young and fresh faced Lord Malfoy. Of course he was still dressed in the best of wizard finery, his long blond hair was unbound, unlike his future self that always wore it tied back. He still used his cane and she could see it propped up again the railing that he was now leaning against, still holding her hand._

_ "Hermione Fenwick," She all but whispered, suddenly the walkway in front of the Three Broomsticks was feeling very small and constrictive._

_ He smiled down at her and it lit up his entire face, she couldn't remember a time when she had thought Lucius Malfoy as anything but foul, disgusting wizard. _


	4. Muggle Ways

**Again this chapter is for Buffyxo :D Hope you're having a wonderful birthday! **

* * *

"Well, what was she like?" Sirius asked eagerly as they took their seats in the back of the Potions classroom, Remus rolled his eyes and took out his Potions kit knowing full well he would have to do all the work while James and Sirius plotted. 

"She was delicious!" James said with a smirk. "She smelled totally wicked. And she got all flustered when I touched her."

Sirius laughed and wiped away a fake tear. "My boy is all grown up." He said with a sniff.

"You touched a teacher?" Remus asked quietly and began preparing their ingredients.

"Not in that way, Moony, but as I was leading her down the hallway, my hand might have slipped up the back of her shirt."

Sirius let out a small woot, "What did she do?"

"Once Evans had scampered off she told me it was totally inappropriate for a student to be acting that way in regards to a teacher."

"She is right, James," Remus hissed and dumped his second ingredient into the cauldron, gesturing for Sirius and James to follow suit. "Regardless of how attractive she is, the fact remains she is our teacher."

"I felt something when I touched her, it was really weird. Like a ward shock or something plus she's only just turned 20."

"Is that so?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin. "We could have fun with this."

"I intend to, Padfoot, I intend to."

* * *

"Wow that was wicked!" 

"She is so cool!"

"I can't wait for our next lesson, do you think she will wear that to class everyday?"

"Not sure, but I saw her tits!"

Sirius snorted as a bunch of fifth years scurried past them and out of the defence classroom, James scowled as the last one mentioned their teacher's breasts, feeling a strange possessiveness wash over him about the new witch in their school.

"Nice tits? I bet she's a filthy Mudblood." A silky voice said behind them with a scoff.

The Marauders spun around with their wands raised as the Slytherins came up behind them, Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape stood smirking at the Gryffindors, silently daring them to start something.

"Going to hex me, Potter? Funny, I thought you only did that when one's back was turned."

"If anyone uses sneak attacks it would be you, Snivellus." Sirius spat coldly.

"Is there a problem here?"

All the boys turned to face their new teacher who was leaning against the door with a small smile playing on her lips.

"No? Excellent, get inside and takes your seats. Mister Snape, please remain behind."

Sirius shot Severus a triumphant smile before entering the classroom, the door swung shut behind him and the student waited anxiously for their new teacher and Severus Snape to reappear.

"Do you really think you should be attacking a member of the staff for their heritage, Mister Snape?"

"I was merely making an observation that there are more, mud- Muggleborns in this school than Purebloods."

"Is that so?"

He nodded and gave her a slimy smile, even in this time his teeth were yellowed and his hair greasy and limp.

"I find it amusing that so many students go out of their way to hide their true heritage. I noticed you were sitting at the Pureblood end of the table at breakfast this morning."

She saw him flinch and smiled before patting him on the shoulder. "Funny how quickly secrets get out, Severus, don't you think?"

* * *

"Quiet down!" She called out and stalked to the front of the classroom, all eyes were on her arse and hips as they swayed. 

"My name is Hermione Fenwick, you may refer to me as Professor Fenwick, or simply Professor. Since you have covered almost everything for your NEWTS, we are going to be conducting revision of the three main assessment topics and I am going to teach you how to defend yourself by using magic coupled with basic hand to hand combat."

Hermione sighed when the first hand was raised before she had even finished her opening speech. "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Hand to hand combat isn't in our textbooks, Professor Fenwick."

"Must you state the obvious, Miss Evans?" Hermione said sharply and drew a dark blush from the Head Girl. "Hand to hand combat is a Muggle defence technique and I would be surprised to find it in a magical textbook."

"Now where was I? Hand to hand combat, who here thinks they could win against me?"

She looked around the classroom and smirked when only one student raised his hand. "Mister Black, please come to the front of the class."

Sirius swaggered to the front of the class and stood next to his Professor; with a grin he swung his arm around her shoulders like the day before in the Great Hall.

"Mister Black, do you think you could take me in a fight?"

"Most assuredly," He replied with a confident grin and a wink to the girls in the front row who all swooned and giggled.

"Are you sure, Mister Black? I would hate to injure you."

He chuckled and squeezed the small witch's shoulders almost affectionately. "I think I will be alright, it's you I'm worried about, Professor."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Black." She said so only he could hear, when he looked down at her she gave him a devious grin and mocked his wink from earlier.

"Coming onto me, Professor?" He asked softly, "Isn't that a bit inappropriate."

She felt the flush starting at her neck and spreading quickly to her face and ears. "I want you to attack me from behind, Mister Black. I trust you have no problems coming at an enemy from behind?"

The class roared with laughter as her innuendo as Sirius flushed brighter than a Weasley.

"Attack!" She commanded and as she felt Sirius behind her she let her instincts take control. She could almost anticipate his move and when his arm went to go around her throat she gripped him tightly and spun around, deftly punching him in the stomach.

"Fight back, Black, or are you afraid an itty bitty girl can beat you?" She taunted.

He let out a low growl and began attacking which she blocked every time, until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest, his long hair tickled her neck and when she felt him chuckle behind her she elbowed him in the ribs grabbed his wrist and  
flipped him over her shoulder, sending him to the ground with a loud bang before slamming her own body on top of him. He groaned and she smiled up at the stunned class, as she sat up slowly and straddled his waist with her legs on either side of his hips.

"And that, class is how you fight a wizard twice your size. Surprise is the best defence, anticipating their moves and countering them is the next. I will be conducting hand-to-hand combat and defence classes in the Great Hall on Saturdays after breakfast; those interested should put their names on the parchment by the door when class is over. Mister Potter and Miss Evans, you are both required to attend along with the Prefects, please pass on the message for me. But for now turn to page 24 in your books and start revising unforgivables, while I tend to Mister Black here."

She heard a smattering of chuckles before the only sound in the classroom was turning pages and Sirius's dramatic groaning beneath her.

"Alright, Sirius?"

She moved slightly and he let out a strangled moan as she grazed over his cock, "Stop that." He hissed and when his dark blue eyes gazed into her brown ones she gasped and realised just what she had been leaning on.

"I apologise." She said softly and rolled off of him. "Are you injured?"

"Just my reputation." He replied with a grin and sat up, ignoring his aching back.

"Stay still." She waved her wand over his body and murmured several healing charms. "Better?"

"Much."

* * *

"I heard you had quite a class today, Professor Fenwick." 

"Knocking Sirius Black on his behind was delightful." Hermione replied with a smile causing Minerva to chuckle.

"It is an interesting method to teach students muggle defence, where did you learn it?"

Hermione sighed, twisting her locket between her fingers. "An old friend thought it best that we learn to defend ourselves without a wand. You never know when it will come in handy, it's just basic techniques really. Most wizards are quite smug when it comes to defeating witches so it makes my time easy, they fall like a house of cards."

Minerva laughed and patted Hermione's hand. "Whatever gets you through the year dear."

"They are pretty advanced students but still need a lot of practice, I'm starting their proper NEWT revision this week also."

Minerva smiled, tilting her head to the side as she regarded her new colleague. "NEWT preparation is tough on us all, Hermione. Would you care to join us in Hogsmeade for a drink or two?"

"Don't we have to patrol?"

"It's old Sluggie's turn, dear. You need a chance to meet all of our Professors."

"Sure let me sort out my desk and I will meet you in the entrance hall, at what time?"

"7:30pm will be fine."

"I'll be there."

* * *

"Professor?" 

"Yes come in, I'm just in my office!" She called down the stairs.

"I for-forgot to come and see you after class, Professor. WOW!" He exclaimed as she appeared from behind the closet door.

"Anything the matter, Peter?"

"You look hot!" He said still amazed.

"Well thank you, it's nice to know my students think of me as hot, certainly makes it all worth while." She said with a wry smirk.

"Er- um, I wanted to speak to you about the plants?"

"Oh, the dark plants? Certainly, since we have hand to hand on Saturdays, and I am busy Sundays, why don't we meet Monday nights after dinner?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful, Professor!"

"Would you care to escort me to the entrance hall, Mister Pettigrew?" She asked with a kind smile, almost giggling when he flushed right to his roots.

"I-I would be honoured, Professor."

Hermione felt a dull pain in the back of her head and the a flash of something so quick she couldn't be sure what it was, she shook her head quickly and took the arm of her student.

"Let's go shall we?"

* * *

"Did you see her with Pettigrew?" 

"I know! He even kissed her hand and she didn't even care!"

Sirius raised his brow at James as they followed the two fourth years towards the Great Hall for dinner. They hadn't seen Peter for hours and now they were hearing he had been with Professor Fenwick, that in itself was the most interesting thing he had been involved with for awhile.

"She looked hot, did you see her legs?"

"Hell, yes and her tattoo?"

"Could you see what it was?"

The fourth year Gryffindor shook his head, "No, but it looked like it extended across her whole back."

"Gods, would you look at that!" Sirius said in awe.

Peter Pettigrew was sitting at the head of Gryffindor table, surrounded by wizards all clambering to pat him on the back and give him congratulations. There was no room at the table for the two Marauders.

"What's going on?" Remus said and stood next to his two best friends.

"I don't really know to be honest." James replied in shock as a pretty Hufflepuff sat next to Peter and put her hand on his shoulder so she could lean in to talk to him closely.

"That is weird." Sirius said in disbelief and watched as the drama unfolded before them.

Peter laughed and whispered something to the Hufflepuff who blushed and nodded before rushing back to her giggling friends, he finally caught sight of his friends and called out to them jovially.

"Come and sit, boys! Come on, you lot budge up for them!"

They begrudgingly made room for Sirius, James and Remus as Peter started his story again for the benefit of his friends who weren't present earlier.

James had long since tuned out Peter's ramblings that was until he heard where Peter thought she was going.

"-she had a hot date! Did you see what she was wearing? That skirt showed off that perfect little arse-"

"Fancy a trip to Hogsmeade, Padfoot?" James said, his jaw clenching in anger.

"Sure, mate, but you know she will never look twice at you." Sirius said nonchalantly and took a large bite of casserole.

"I just want to go to Hogsmeade, alright?" He said snappishly, much to the amusement of Remus who snorted and tried to cover it badly with a cough.

"Alright calm down, Prongs, go and get your cloak and we'll meet by the one-eyed witch."

"This is only going to bring trouble, Padfoot." Remus said seriously as he watched James leave the Great Hall.

"He's been acting strange since she got here, Remus. I think he might have a crush on her," He said with a grin. "Are you coming?"

"No, I promised Peter I would help him with Transfiguration homework."

"I'll bring you back some Honeydukes chocolate?"

Remus grinned and nodded. "Dark, thanks, mate."

* * *

"Hello, Professor!" Hermione said to Mcgonagall as she approached the table of teachers. 

"Hermione, dear come and join us."

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a smile and sat next to her future mentor.

"Now, none of this Professor business, we are colleagues, it's Minerva. Now would you like a drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine thank you, Minerva."

"Elf wine it is!" She said jovially and poured Hermione a glass. "Now let me introduce you to the teachers."

Several hours and copious amounts of elf wine later, Hermione made her excuses and left the Three Broomsticks, she stumbled slightly and almost fell when a strong hand grabbed her arm and held her against his body.

"Thank you. It appears the wine went straight to my head."

"It is a pleasure to help such a beautiful young witch as yourself." The wizard practically purred as she pushed away from him and smoothed out her skirt and righted her top.

"Well thank you again, Mister-?"

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione gasped and looked up into the stormy grey eyes of the worst kind of pureblood known to the Wizarding world, he stepped forward and picked up her hand, making sure to let his lips linger on the back.

"You have me at a disadvantage, Madam. You know my name but I fear I do not know yours."

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips as he held onto her hand tightly; he was possibly the most beautiful wizard she had ever seen in her life. Gone were the nasty sneers and the angry glare, to be replaced by a young and fresh faced Lord Malfoy. Of course he was still dressed in the best of wizard finery, his long blond hair was unbound, unlike his future self that always wore it tied back. He still used his cane and she could see it propped up again the railing that he was now leaning against, still holding her hand.

"Hermione Fenwick," She all but whispered, suddenly the walkway in front of the Three Broomsticks was feeling very small and constrictive.

He smiled down at her and it lit up his entire face, she couldn't remember a time when she had thought Lucius Malfoy as anything but foul, disgusting wizard.

"And what brings you to Hogsmeade, Miss Fenwick?" Still holding her hand he moved closer to her, she could smell his expensive cologne, he smelled so like Draco it was unnerving.

"You may call me Hermione," She said quietly and gave tried to pull her hand back, but he held firm. "I was out with the other Professors from Hogwarts."

"You are a Professor at Hogwarts?" He asked with his brow raised.

"I started today actually."

"Well I think I would like to see more of you, Miss- Hermione."

"Aren't you married?" She asked abruptly instantly regretting her loose tongue as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at her with a strange gleam burning in his grey orbs.

"And just how would you know that, Miss Fenwick." He said coldly and started to back her up towards the wall. He had released her hand and was now holding his snakehead cane under her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"I felt your ring when you held my hand." She said softly, trying not to appear frightened but failing miserably. She was a fool to have thought this man wasn't the same one she was acquainted with in the future, and was stupid to have underestimated him.

He brought up his left hand and touched the soft skin of her neck. "I apologise, Madam," He said softly and bent down to kiss her cheek, letting his lips linger against her skin. "I did not mean to frighten you."

He stepped away quickly and Hermione sagged against the wall in relief, her fear instantly turning into fury. "Did that make you feel powerful, Mister Malfoy?" She spat angrily, regaining her composure and pulling out her wand.

He turned around and watched the young witch; her hair was flying around her shoulders as the wind picked up around them.

"Are you going to hex me, Hermione?" He asked with a grin and moved towards her again.

"Perhaps I should give you an example of why I was made Defence Professor?"

"I would like that very much, Hermione," He drawled with an arrogant smirk on his face. "However I would prefer to escort you back to the castle."

"You really are a pompous git, you know?"

"Oh I know, it's part of my charm."

"Charm?" Hermione snorted and was just about to retort when she felt the dull ache in the back of her head again, she braced herself against the wall as her mind was assaulted this time with dozens of images, and it was like a film being played in slow motion. None of the things she saw made sense, Lucius Malfoy smiling down at her in Madam Malkins as Draco was fitted for his robes in their first year, a pat on her shoulder as he explained how the Hogwarts Express worked, him sneering at the Weasleys and calling them blood traitors while giving Hermione a wink and stalking out of the store, Draco calling her a filthy whore instead of a Mudblood in her second year and then Lucius again, helping her to stand after she fell.

She screamed as more images assaulted her mind, Peter and Sirius waving as the train left the station, Harry and Ron finding her in the train and making friends with her instead of the lonely trip she had in her past.

"Help me, Lucius," She whimpered as the pain increased in her head and she felt her vision blur, the last thing she heard and saw was shouting and Lucius's strong arms as she fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

They had waited over two hours to spot Professor Fenwick, and when she stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks looking deliciously dishevelled, James had grabbed Sirius's arm and took off almost in a run towards her. 

"Wait!" Sirius hissed and grabbed James to stop his progress when they both spotted the tall, blond, regal looking wizard run straight into Hermione.

"Malfoy." They both spat at the same time.

"Don't." Sirius said sharply as James tried to throw the cloak off to go over there. "Wait to see what she does."

"But it's Malfoy!"

"I know but she can take care of- fuck!"

Sirius had to physically restrain James as Lucius Malfoy pushed Hermione against the wall, then kissed her slowly on the cheek, they could see how frightened she was and as soon as Malfoy moved away she had her wand out and was speaking with a voice so angry that both boys cringed.

"What do you think they're saying?" Sirius strained to hear the words but could only make out her angry tone.

"Let's go closer."

They moved within a few feet and snickered softly when Hermione called Malfoy a git. "Girl after my own heart, mate.' Sirius whispered.

"Hermione?" Lucius called out frantically as she fell to her knees and began screaming. "Miss Fenwick, can you hear me?"

"Help me, Lucius!" She whimpered and fell into his arms, the tall Pureblood picked her up effortlessly and apparated away.

"Shit! We have to go after him, he could be doing things to her right now!" James shouted and threw off the cloak to rush over to the place where she last stood.

"What's that on the ground?"

"That's her locket," James said and picked up the jewellery, he tried to open the locket's clasp but it held firm. "Let's go back to the castle I am almost sure he took her to the hospital wing."

"How could he apparate-"

James let out a huff and started walking quickly back to Honeydukes. "Governors and the Headmaster can apparate directly into the school's ground."

"Oh."

"Come on we're wasting time!"

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and made my nerves disappear:D **

**Chapter Five Sneak...**

_Rodolphus moved suddenly from underneath her and deftly knocked her off his hips and before she could react she was pinned underneath him with her hands pulled over her head in his iron grip._

_ "Get off her!" James yelled and made to move forward, only to be stopped by Hermione._

_ "Don't, Mister Potter. Mister Lestrange has just proven that no matter what happens you should never take your eye off your enemy. You never know just how skilled they are."_

_ "Like that, Fenwick?" Rodolphus growled at her, his long black hair fell into her face and tickled her nose; she snorted in response and brought her leg up quickly between his._

_ "One move, Lestrange and your family jewels might be in need of a polish." _


	5. Baskets of Flowers

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are making this fun to update and makes all the hard work worthwhile! Kisses and hugs...this chapter was fun to write and has a lot of Rodolphus :D  
**

* * *

It was a week later that Hermione woke up in the sterile hospital wing, her bedside table was covered in flowers and cards, and she felt just awful.

"Professor, you're awake!"

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been out for a week, dear."

"A week! Who has been taking my classes?"

"Oh don't worry about that dear, the Governor himself suspended your classes until you were up on your feet again."

Hermione glanced at the expensive bouquets of flowers lining her table causing Madam Van Moore to chuckle. "They aren't all from the Governor, dear. Just the red ones."

"There are hundreds of red ones." Hermione whispered and spotted her silver locket hanging off a rather large bright basket of flowers, she waited until the Medi-witch turned her back before snagging it off the wicker and hiding it in her palm.

"Yes dear he has been very insistent on knowing your progress, visited you quite frequently he did."

"Am I free to go?" Hermione asked, not bothering to acknowledge the Medi-witch who was hovering over her bed.

"Uh yes certainly, dear but please take it easy?"

"May I use your floo, Madam?"

"What would you like me to do with all these flowers and cards."

"Have the elves send the cards to my room and let St Mungos have the flowers, except that one," She pointed to the basket of handpicked flowers. "Have that flooed to my room also, thank you."

* * *

Dozens of books later she had finally come to the realisation that even in the magical world the theories of time travel were sketchy at best. She knew even the minor things she had done, had changed the future for the better. But it wasn't enough; she had only witnessed Lucius, Peter and Sirius. With a fierce determination, she knew what had to be done, she finally understood what Remus had meant, she had to do more, and that would start with destroying the Horcruxes before Harry was even born.

* * *

"Care to tell me what happened, Hermione?"

"No." She replied abruptly and levitated the tea set to the small table in front of the fireplace.

Dumbledore sighed wearily and stroked his beard as she made tea like she was on automatic.

"I have a friend who works at the Department of Mysteries."

"Is that so?" She asked with obvious disinterest.

"He has a prototype time turner that he is working to take you back home."

Hermione whirled around angrily. "You would send me back to a world when the Dark Lord has triumphed, where I, a lowly Mudblood would be used as their whore or be killed on sight?"

"I am sure it is not that bad, Miss Granger."

"NOT THAT BAD?" She screeched and threw the teapot against the wall in her fury. "You would rather I not tell you what I know of the future and prevent it from happening, that you are sending me to my death?"

"You need to calm yourself, Miss Granger, I will not allow you to tamper with the future it could have disastrous consequences."

"The only consequence I can see is the death of the Order of the Phoenix, the death of our saviour, the deaths of everyone I know and love, including myself."

"Miss Granger, please."

"I think it's time for you to leave, Headmaster." She stated coldly and turned her back on her former friend.

"If you need to talk, Hermione, you know where my office is."

* * *

It took ten minutes to make a list of what she would need to make her Sunday journeys and another ten to list the Horcruxes and their locations in the future. She knew the Slytherin locket hadn't been taken from the lake with the Inferi as Regulus was still at Hogwarts and wouldn't betray his Master until a year after he graduated. That one would have to wait until she had a decent plan.

Rowena Ravenclaw had a silver tiara that they had found in the British Museum sitting amongst Muggle artefacts in the great jewels in history exhibit. That would be the easiest to procure, as there were no magical employees at the museum in this stage of history.

Hufflepuff's cup had been a hard one to find, but they had tracked it down to a small antiques dealer in a town only a short tube ride out of London, he had claimed to have it for over 40 years so she was confident it would still be there.

The diary was another tricky one and was in the possession of Lucius Malfoy and unless he was ready to betray his Master she could not think of a way to obtain it. Marvolo Gaunt's ring was buried in the rubble of the Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton. The Gryffindor Horcrux was sitting proudly in the Headmaster's office, the Sorting Hat was a relic left from the founder's days and now contained the soul of Tom Riddle. She knew of a potion that would rid the hat of the soul and keep it intact for future generations.

But for now she had a plan, first on her list was the Slytherin family ring, it would be the easiest for her to destroy and the first part of the Dark Lord that Harry would not have to fight.

* * *

It was Saturday before she saw any of the students again, Thursdays and Fridays she didn't have any lessons and took the time to plan her combat class and her trip on Sunday. She didn't expect a huge turnout but was quite surprised and pleased to see at over twenty students milling around in various outfits, most were witches, determined to learn self-defence.

She noted standing in the corner looking angry to be there were Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange, she surmised that were 'encouraged' to attend to keep an eye on proceedings. Looking around quickly she spotted the Marauders casually leaning against the wall; James was watching her keenly, Sirius and Peter rough housed, while Remus was buried in a book.

"Mister Potter?" Hermione called and gestured for him to come to her.

"I am glad to see you are well, Professor," He said with a grin. "I trust you received my flowers?"

"I do enjoy beautiful flowers, Mister Potter."

"I picked them myself." He gave her a wink and leaned against the door frame as his eyes raked over her body in her combat clothes.

"Why do I feel like I am baring my most intimate secrets when you're around, Mister Potter?" She asked quietly and looked him straight in the eye; all amusement left his face as he considered her seriously.

"Maybe you feel a connection with me," He replied, his hair looking messier than usual as he ran his hand through it. "Or perhaps it's because I am so devastatingly handsome that you can't help but swoon?" He chuckled and pressed his hand against his head in a mock swoon.

"Yes, somehow I doubt it's that." She said with a grin, confused as hurt flashed across his features.

"Well you certainly know how to knock a wizard down a few pegs."

Ignoring his comment and trying to ignore his proximity and how it affected her in ways only the twins had brought out in the past, she cleared her throat and looked around the hall again. "Where is Miss Evans?"

James snorted, "She said and I quote 'I don't need to learn to fight other students, it is a stupid class and I refuse to attend'."

"Is that so?"

He nodded and backed away slightly at the cold glare that came over her normally soft features. "Did she think I wasn't serious when I asked both Head students to be present?"

"Would you like to me retrieve her?" James asked and lightly touched her arm, she felt another jolt of awareness rush through her and the now familiar dull ache in the back of her head as a future memory rushed forward.

_ 'Hermione, these are my parents, Lily and James Potter." Harry said proudly and brought the young Muggle born to meet his parents.  
_  
_ She stared up at James Potter and held out her hand for him to shake, he kissed the back of it and smiled at her tenderly. "It is a pleasure to meet the prettiest witch in Hogwarts, that my son talks so incessantly about."_

Hermione blushed, she was only 12, but knew this man was handsome; and she had never had anyone say anything nice about her before

She was about to respond when a perfectly manicured hand thrust itself into Hermione's face; she stared up into the angry green eyes of Lily Potter.

"I am Lady Potter, it is nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Lady Potter." The young Hermione stuttered as Harry watched on confused at his Mother's obvious dislike for his friend.

"I see your parents, Hermione, come I will take you to them."

"I don't think your mum likes me very much Harry." 

Hermione gasped as her vision cleared and clenched at the hand that was holding her up. "Thank you, James." She said softly, mindful that the entire class was watching the pair intently.

"It's no trouble." He replied sincerely, and helped her to stand properly, his hand casually brushed the side of her breast as he steadied her. She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks as she stared at him furiously.

"Was that necessary?" She whispered harshly.

"Can't miss an opportunity." He said with a grin.

"You are skating on thin ice, Potter."

"I know." He smirked and walked off with a definite swagger to his step.

"Bastard." She muttered and picked up her wand that she had dropped from her hand when the new memory came through.

"Right class, our first lesson will be how to win against an opponent in a magical duel, using combat and your wand."

"Who would like to be first?"

"I'll do it." Came a deep rumbling voice from the shadows at the back of the students.

"Alright come forward then, Mister-" She sucked in a breath a cursed involuntarily as the large mass of Rodolphus Lestrange stepped forward. "Lestrange." She finished and sighed, this might just be out of her league.

"I am going to demonstrate how to beat someone obviously larger than yourself not only in a duel but in hand to hand combat. It is important to watch all the steps, then put it into practice, after the demonstration we will pair up and I will begin the lesson."

"Take your stance!" She commanded and held her wand above her head in her duelling stance, Rodolphus followed suit but was the opposite, arm raised and wand aimed in front of his body.

"Begin!"

"Reducto!" Hermione thought Protego and her silvery shield extended around her body.

"Tut Tut, Mister Lestrange, that wasn't a very nice spell to use." She told him with a grin and shouted, "Diffindo!" Laughing out loud when the seams of his pants shredded and sent the pieces of material sailing the ground.

"Bitch!" He cursed, not bothering to attempt to cover his black boxes with little slithering snakes moving all over them.

"Boo hoo, Rudy," She taunted, "Are words all you have for me?"

"Don't call me Rudy!" He shouted and sent several slicing hexes at her in quick succession.

In Hermione's amusement she had allowed her shield to drop momentarily and the hexes hit their marks, tearing through her black top, revealing a hot pink bra and cutting through her pale skin. Blood spurted out of the quick cuts his hexes made and she groaned in pain.

"Good boy." She said in a sweet voice. "And here was I thinking you were going to go easy on me for being a little bitty girl."

"I think we all want to see what you've got, Professor." He replied with a leer, eyeing her bared bra appreciatively.

Deciding to turn things up a notch, she wordlessly sent out Incendio and set fire to his socks, he screeched like a witch and quickly put out the flames. Hermione, used his distraction to her advantage hexing him, then deciding to continue with her wordless assault and show him what she was made of.

"Langlock." She said in her mind and watched him gag as his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Woo itch!" He tried to shout as his words got stuck in his throat, she saw his eyes get a determined gleam and for a moment she was taken back to the day when Ronald was killed. She remembered those eyes, this was the wizard that had slain her best friend and tried to kill her too.

Not expecting him to have the talent to do nonverbal magic she was shocked when the purple light of Sectumsempra shot towards her, she took a dive to miss it but was caught on the leg, she felt her skin splitting and the blood seeping down her leg as she crawled to her knees and levelled the wizard with an angry glare. The magic in the room seemed to swirl around the pair, the students shifted uncomfortably as it washed over them, the amount of raw magic was constricting and a few of the younger children had already fled in fright.

"Nasty little wizard aren't you, Rodolphus, is that all you've got?"

When a small white haze covered his mouth she knew he had nonverbally countered her langlock spell. "I've got a whole line up of delicious little curses that will turn your body into mush."

"Bring it on." She said with a grin and before he had a chance to respond she had sent off her own Sectumsempra, catching him unawares by using a hex that he believed only himself and Severus Snape knew of.

He grunted and fell to his knees as the curse hit him square on the chest and legs, his own blood spilling onto the ground and staining his white shirt. "Had enough, Rudy?"

"I'm going to make you pay, smug little bitch."

"Oh I certainly hope so." She all but purred, with a quick glance towards the watching students she saw James being physically held back by Sirius and Remus. His wand clutched tightly in his hand and he was practically salivating at the prospect of hurting Rodolphus. He caught her eye as she sent a total blackness spell into the room; she gave him a wink and disappeared into the darkness.

The class heard a startled yell then a loud thud then 'Finite Incantatum."

All the students squinted as the darkness faded quickly the sight before then had the houses other than Slytherin chortling with laughter.

Hermione Fenwick sat straddled atop of Rodolphus Lestrange who was bound on the ground, his hands were above his head and his ankles crossed, he was swearing angrily but no sound was coming out, leading them to believe she had silenced him.

"Now class," She said with a grin, "I have just demonstrated that no matter how big your opponent is you can always defeat them, using cunning," She paused and grinned down at the wizard under her legs, "and Muggle combat skills."

Rodolphus moved suddenly from underneath her and deftly knocked her off his hips and before she could react she was pinned underneath him with her hands pulled over her head in his iron grip.

"Get off her!" James yelled and made to move forward, only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Don't, Mister Potter. Mister Lestrange has just proven that no matter what happens you should never take your eye off your enemy. You never know just how skilled they are."

"Like that, Fenwick?" Rodolphus growled at her, his long black hair fell into her face and tickled her nose; she snorted in response and brought her leg up quickly between his.

"One move, Lestrange and your family jewels might be in need of a polish."

His bonds faded away with a whispered spell and he groaned as her leg rubbed along his cock, biting his lip he resisted the urge to thrust against her. He could feel the heat emanating from between her legs and the way she was wriggling would drive any teenage boy insane.

She grinned wickedly as he thrust lightly against her, his eyes drifted closed and a low moan came from his parted lips. With one final rub she used her free leg to wrap around his waist and flip then back over, whispering 'stupefy', looked up at her students and smiled.

"Remember this day, ladies, use what Merlin gave you and it will be easy to get out of any situation," She said confidently, "Now pair up and begin the plans that are now in your hands." With a wave of her wand the fight plans appeared in their hands and they paired off.

"Enervate." She whispered and when Rodolphus opened his eyes with a start and ran her wand over his wounds and healed him. "That was a good show ,Rodolphus." She said with a hint of pride.

"Thank you, Professor Fenwick, you were an adequate opponent." He said grudgingly.

"A compliment, Rodolphus?"

He smirked, "Slytherins aren't like Gryffindors, Professor. We know when we're beaten; we won't stick around for the heroics. And we know when to concede defeat when we are up against a worthy adversary."

Hermione snorted, "I know what you mean." She said with a wink and held out her hand to the dark wizard.

"You know ,Professor, I have a friend who is always looking for powerful witches and wizards to help him in his cause. I am sure once he finds out about you he would want to meet."

Hermione felt the blood freeze in her veins and his words and turned to face her student with a glare. "And what makes you think I would want to meet him?"

"If he wants to meet you then you'll have no choice." He replied with a dark smirk.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**The customary sneak peek:D Chapter six...**

_"You are hiding something from me Luciussss. Crucio!"_

_ Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground and screamed as the Cruciatus curse ripped through his body and tore through his nerves sending spears of pain straight to his heart. _

_ "Are you ready to tell me, my servant, or do I have to play with your wife?"_

_ "No please!" Narcissa screamed, "Lucius, help me!" The perfectly dressed pureblood form of Narcissa Malfoy was thrown into the room, she landed on her knees with a thud and immediately tried to get to her husband who was writhing and now foaming at the mouth on the ground._

_ "Tell me, Lucius or I shall give your wife to Fenrir and Bellatrix."_


	6. Gaunt Ring

She was up at five the next morning, she knew it would be a tiring journey and had all her supplies shrunk in her tiny backpack that she had hidden in a pocket of her cargo pants.

A volatile potion for the Horcrux, food, medical kit just in case, Muggle rope and climbing gear to get into the basement should there be one. She was nervous beyond belief, although she had helped destroy Horcruxes before, this time she was on her own and venturing into uncharted territory.

She knew she had time on her side, plus a magical power brought forth by practising magic no child should ever be subjected to, the trio had studied every dark curse in the Black Library, using the spells to increase their power. Volatile potions that matured your magical ability were used and they had also taken the time to study to become Animagi, Ron the only out of the three that had not managed the feat before his death.

Harry had taken the form of a stag, reminiscent to his departed father where as Hermione had drawn forth her inner feline and transformed into a black cat, they only distinguishable features were her chocolate eyes and a brown streak down her tail. It had been Remus who had trained them in Animagi training and it pained her deeply to think of him, knowing in her timeline that he would have been destroyed by now along with the rest of the Order. She took a deep sigh and made towards the gates a prickling of awareness at the back of her neck, she knew she wasn't alone. Turning swiftly she pointed her wand to where her magic led her. "Accio Cloak!"

"Ooffff!" The wizard grunted and fell to the ground as the cloak tripped him over, "Gods." He moaned and rolled over onto his back, Hermione instantly recognised who is was following her.

"Remus?"

"I knew this was a mistake," He groaned and put his arm over his eyes as his head throbbed.

"What the hell are you doing, Remus Lupin?" She said angrily and knelt beside him and checked him for injuries.

"I don't suppose you would believe that I was picking flowers?" He asked with a small grin as she helped him to his feet.

Not amused in the slightest Hermione continued to glare at her future Professor. "Start explaining yourself now, Lupin."

"Fine," He sighed. "James and Sirius heard you talking yesterday to Madam Pince about maps of Britain, they were curious to see where you were going."

"So they asked you to spy on me?"

"Not exactly, I drew the short straw. They are up in our dormitory sleeping peacefully while I am out in the freezing cold, skulking in the bushes."

"I'm really unhappy about this, Remus, what I do in my personal time is my business alone. You had no right to agree to this, let alone follow me. What were you going to do once I'd reached the gates?"

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead to be honest." He replied truthfully.

"The gates are warded against student exits apart from Hogsmeade weekends. You would have received a nasty shock and been knocked out for a few days." She smirked at his horrified face and reached out to pat him on the shoulder, only to receive a painful jolt for her troubles.

"What was that, Professor?" Remus asked quietly as her face paled.

She searched his face for a moment before visibly sagging under his blue eyes. "It's called awareness, when kindred spirits find each other they are given a jolt of awareness."

"You believe we are soul mates?" Remus spluttered out.

Hermione laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around Remus's. "Nothing quite so heavy, Remus, so stop panicking. Awareness is more a connection forged between two magical beings whose powers are attuned, it's a deep magical connection that all magical beings are born with, some go through their entire lives without meeting their kindred and other like me are lucky and find many. Most blood kin will find themselves drawn to the same person with awareness, it has a lot to do with blood and spirits." She sighed and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"So you have had this awareness with others?"

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Anyone I know?"

She gave him a quick hug. "Yes, two others."

"James?"

Hermione stiffened and turned to face Remus, deciding to be entirely truthful with him.

"I know I can trust you, Remus. With my life if it ever came to that-, let me finish." She said as he opened his mouth to speak. "It is hard for me to trust people, Remus, I have witnessed things nobody should be forced to. You are a kind and gentle soul, my friend, and one day everything will make sense to you, this connection between us will be something you will hang onto in the rough times. My best friend was the first person I felt it with; we were only 11 at the time and formed a deep connection that nobody could understand. We are going to be very close, Remus; I hope you understand what that means. I won't lie to you, you deserve better than that, but what I have to do is hard and I might not survive. I need strong and reliable people by my side when the time comes, but right now I have to do this on my own. Please understand."

Remus was lost in thought as he stared at a spot over her head, "I don't really know what is going on except I've only known you a few days but it feels like we have been friends for years. I won't betray you."

It was hard to differentiate between this Remus and the one on her timeline. They were both fiercely loyal, sweet and caring, quiet and reserved. He also wasn't showing signs of grief and the weight of the world. His face was still scarred but he was fresh and handsome, sandy brown hair just below his ears, thin lips, gorgeous blue eyes that she knew to change to amber during the full moon. He was still quite skinny, yet toned, young Remus was slightly shorter than his older counterpart, Hermione knew she could probably cuddle up to him and be able to see over his shoulders whereas that had never happened before.

"Tell your charming friends I was going to pick wild flowers." She said with a grin then wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. "I have to go, Remus, be safe."

She stepped out of the grounds with the werewolf watching her journey every step, and apparated away to Little Hangleton.

* * *

"You are hiding something from me Luciussss. Crucio!"

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground and screamed as the Cruciatus curse ripped through his body and tore through his nerves sending spears of pain straight to his heart.

"Are you ready to tell me, my servant, or do I have to play with your wife?"

"No please!" Narcissa screamed, "Lucius, help me!" The perfectly dressed pureblood form of Narcissa Malfoy was thrown into the room, she landed on her knees with a thud and immediately tried to get to her husband who was writhing and now foaming at the mouth on the ground.

"Tell me, Lucius or I shall give your wife to Fenrir and Bellatrix."

Lucius shuddered on the floor and spat out a mouth full of blood when the Dark Lord removed the curse from his body. "Fenwick," He coughed out, blood splattering the fine woollen carpet and the front of his delicate green robes. "Hermione Fenwick, she is extremely powerful, bested Rodolphus Lestrange in a duel, fought Sirius Black in hand to hand combat. From what our spies can ascertain she appeared out of nowhere, and has a sixth year students for a cousin." He took a deep breath and stood with a prominent shake. "I felt her power for myself, my Lord, she is in full control of her magic but it is dark magic."

"I want to see this for myself, Lucius. If she is as powerful as you claim then I want her."

"Very well, my Lord."

"Get out of my sight, Lucius."

* * *

Hermione pulled out her map and began scrying; she had bought the crystal from a small shop out of the main road in Hogsmeade. It was useful to search for the echo of a magical signature that was left behind by the Gaunt's, Morfin had been framed for the Riddle's murder by Voldemort years before and had perished in Azkaban. The most powerful residual magic was from an unforgivable, and since there were three killing curses used in the general vicinity then she knew it wouldn't be hard to find the Gaunt's shack.

It did not take long for the crystal to drop onto the map; it wasn't far from where she was, perhaps 30 minutes on foot. She set off, eager to get to the shack, she passed an enormous stately looking home, it was run down and the grounds were overgrown but she could easily see how it once was. Hermione ran her fingers across the nameplate on the gate, it as covered in mud but a quickly cast scourgify made it as good as new.

"Riddle Manor." Hermione gasped, she could see the cemetery from where she stood, the massive gravestone with a grim reaper, it was exactly how Harry remembered it as it sent shivers down Hermione's spine to see the place where Cedric Diggory was killed and where Harry almost lost his life. He had shared all his memories in Dumbledore's pensieve after they returned from the first round of Horcrux hunting.

She sighed loudly and pulled out a bottle of water for a quick drink, deciding not to dwell on a future that she was working hard to destroy, instead continuing on the dirt path towards the Gaunt Shack.

* * *

"Minerva, have you seen Hermione this morning?" asked Horace Slughorn, the current Potions Master.

"I believe she visits family on Sundays, Horace, she did ask for Sundays to be her day off so she could do as she pleased. Saturdays she holds combat classes for Defence and I believe she is going to organise a few study sessions. Why do you ask?"

"She was making a potion, I just wanted to see how she came along with it. And of course to invite her to my next party." He said with a grin.

"I am sure she would be delighted to attend, why don't you have one of the house elves leave her a message in her rooms?"

Dumbledore sat a little way down the table, trying to not look like he was listening intently to their conversation. He knew Hermione was up to something, for one she would never look him directly in the eye, so she knew he was a skilled Legilimens, two he had witnessed her combat class on Saturday, he had remained hidden to observe in silence and had never before seen a witch that was so focused and had such a tight control over her magic.

She was strong and disciplined, using Muggle techniques mixed with magical. He would have been stupid not to realise what an asset he had in the young Miss Granger. Of course he could tell she was extraordinarily intelligent, exuding a quiet confidence that not many witches her age possessed, her knowledge of the future would prove disastrous if it fell into the wrong hands. Perhaps he should enlist her help after all, her aura was tainted with a black haze, indicating she was deep into dark arts, Hermione would be easily manipulated given the right incentive, of that he was sure and he would be a hero if he managed to destroy two dark wizards in one lifetime.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she arrived at the Gaunt Shack, the place was severely dilapidated and looked as though one gust of wind would blow the entire place over. She was sure Tom Riddle would have placed several warding spells over the home and was glad she had brought a complex book of curse breaking. Silently thanking future Bill Weasley for his insistence on teaching her the basics of curse breaking she set to work reinforcing the wards and the structure to allow her entry rather than break them down completely.

* * *

James Potter sat atop his broom in a foul mood, he hadn't seen Hermione since yesterday and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was anxious to see her again. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that drew him into her magic that made his loins stir in a way that had never happened before.

Remus had claimed that morning he hadn't seen the Professor and had spent the four hours outside freezing his bollocks off. Not one to lie regularly, when he did James could spot it a mile off, he couldn't think for the life of him why Remus would knowingly lie to his face, was he hiding something too? Was Remus having feelings for the witch James thought of his own?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the sun was beginning to set and he wanted to do a few more circuits before dinnertime. Hopefully he would see her then.

* * *

It took Hermione four hours to change the wards to match her magical signature, tired and famished she stopped quickly to consume an invigoration draught and eat a sandwich before setting up her cauldron and putting in the contents of the potion that she had found in an old dusty tome in the back of Hogwarts library. She had kept the Potion in stasis over night so there wasn't much left to do as she brought the flame up high and left it to heat.

She made her way towards the shack wand raised and senses heightened. She pushed the door open slowly, jumping when it fell off its hinges and onto the ground with a thump, steeling herself for the dark magic that no doubt lingered here she tried to recall where Dumbledore said the ring had been, but kept drawing a blank.

"Right I'll have to do this the hard way." She said to out loud.

"Accio Ring!" The ground began to shake and Hermione could see a section of the wall was bulging and creaking under the pressure.

"Finite!" She called and the house stopped moving along with the wall, she walked over with caution and knelt down on the dusty wooden floor, she traced along the line of where the bulge was and could feel the dark magic seeping through. Knowing Dumbledore was cursed by a plague like illness from touching the ring she had brought reinforcements in the form of a transfigured hand, she hoped it would be enough.

"Incidere," A small red light came out of her wand and she began cutting through the wood, making a small hole she pushed the artificial hand through the hole, snagged the ring and pulled it out of the wall.

"Well you don't look very sinister." She said to the ring and as if it heard her, it jumped in the hand and pulsed with dark magic. "Right… Slytherin ring, of course you're sinister."

She made her way out of the house quickly and just in time for her potion to be ready. It gave off the right amounts of pink smoke, indicating it was time to put the Horcrux into the liquid. With shaking hands she lowered in slowly in the steaming potion, holding on for dear life as it shook and the cauldron made an ominous groan and then a loud crack.

"Gods, please hold on." She begged the cauldron, watching it splinter and crack, she cried out as her arm began to shudder uncontrollably, her teeth began to rattle and then there was an almighty explosion and she was thrown backwards twenty meters into the air.

"Fuck!" She cursed angrily as the ring fell out of the artificial hand and onto her chest, she winded and waited for the pain, but nothing happened. "Thanks the gods." She breathed and laughed happily, "One down!"

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**So that's the first Horcrux down :D noone could ever accuse Hermione of not being proactive:D **

** Chapter Seven..preview...**

_Keeping her death grip on the broom she turned her head so she could see him, his breath was hot against her mouth which was centimetres from her own._

_ "Thank you." She said softly. "It is the most wonderful sunset I have ever seen in my life. I am honoured you chose to share it with me."_

_"You make honour come easily, Hermione." He said and closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly, his were soft and wet and he tasted like peppermint. He moaned deeply and his tongue reached out between their joined lips to touch hers tentatively, deciding to take matters into her own hands, she swung her leg over the broom, and scooted closer to him._


	7. A Ride on a broom

** Ok this chapter contains a scene that I wrote at the same time as Virgin of Hogwarts (Draco on a broom) so it might seem a little familiar. At the time I didn't think anyone would notice but the similarities are startling grins just for the record, this one was written first :D Thanks once more to everyone who has reviewed I adore you all!! And to Nicole whose continuing Beta abilities have me wanting to lick her:D Now sneak peek for the next chapter as I have to work tonight and will be posting seven and eight and nine together! enjoy:D oh and thanks to WiccaWitch for pointing out a word that was just floating around:D**

* * *

She returned to the castle in an amazing mood, although totally exhausted, she had a skip in her step and a dead Horcrux in her backpack.

While she was lost in her own world she failed to notice the pair of hazel eyes watching her intently from the Quidditch stadium, as she walked across the grounds. He was hovering over the Slytherin tower and could not resist the urge to go to her.

"Shit!" She cried out in shock when James dismounted from his broom right in front of her, his hair was messy and he was dressed in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform, which never failed to get her heart going faster.

"You startled me."

"I haven't seen you since yesterday," He said and moved closer to her, she could see the small beads of sweat on his brow and he smelt like he had been working out quite hard on his broom.

"Do you make a point of following people, James?"

"Only the pretty ones." He replied with a grin and reached out to touch her face lightly, his fingertips seared through her skin and she felt her heart quickening, as they ran down her cheek and to her neck.

"James," She rasped out as his fingers moved down to her shoulder and stopped. "You shouldn't be doing this."

He looked down at her and smiled, his eyes lighting up with mischief as he moved closer with his broom still in his hand. "Care for a ride?"

"I don't do brooms."

"What about chasers?" He replied with a lopsided smirk that sent her on fire.

"James Potter!" She cried scandalised. "I am your teacher!"

"Only for three more months, Professor Fenwick. Humour me and come for a ride. I promise I won't let you fall."

It was hard to resist a man that looked so like Harry, the only difference being the carefree, hazel eyes and the lack of worry in his face. She knew trusting and giving in to him would be wrong, it could irrevocably change the future and with consequences she wasn't sure she could live with. But standing here with his sweet smile and sparking eyes, she couldn't help herself. Even if the awareness wasn't there she knew that an attraction to James Potter would be near impossible to fight.

"A quick ride?" She conceded.

He smirked and mounted the broom. "Do you prefer the front or back?"

"Neither." She responded, her face had gone a sickly green and she was swaying slightly.

"Are you alright, Professor?"

"James, call me Hermione when we are alone? And I am afraid of heights."

"You are a witch and afraid of heights?" He said through his laughter, and it just got louder when she huffed and stamped her foot indignantly.

"You're making fun of me!"

"Of course." He said with a grin, "It's hard to think of you as a teacher sometimes when you're almost the same age as us, Hermione." He grinned wider when she blushed as he spoke her name.

"You won't go too high?"

"Only as high as you'd like, I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She replied without missing a beat, if possible his face lit up even more at her answer and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, you hop on the front so I can keep an eye on you."

"Alright," She looked at the broom warily before addressing it in a stern voice. "You behave now, do you hear me?"

James chuckled and helped her onto the broom, he rested his chin on her shoulder and gripped the handle in front of her, it was so innocent yet so intimate as well.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear and sent shivers down her spine, he grinned against her neck when he saw the goose bumps travel all over her soft skin.

"No." She said between gritted teeth and gripped his hands tightly. "I'm fine."

"Hermione," He removed one of his hands on the broom and ran it down her arm slowly, feeling what felt like a jolt of electricity go up his arm, "Please open your eyes."

She opened her eyes slowly as she felt them hover instead of zooming through the air. "Ohhh!" She gasped, "It's beautiful."

They were hovering a few hundred metres above the great lake, the sun was setting behind the mountains and the sky was a beautiful pink and orange, reflecting off the lake making everything look like it was covered in a rainbow haze.

"I knew you would like it." He said slightly arrogantly.

Keeping her death grip on the broom she turned her head so she could see him, his breath was hot against her mouth which was centimetres from her own.

"Thank you." She said softly. "It is the most wonderful sunset I have ever seen in my life. I am honoured you chose to share it with me."

"You make honour come easily, Hermione." He said and closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly, his were soft and wet and he tasted like peppermint. He moaned deeply and his tongue reached out between their joined lips to touch hers tentatively, deciding to take matters into her own hands, she swung her leg over the broom, and scooted closer to him.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" James asked hoarsely and moved his arms around her waist so he could turn her around completely. She was glad for his death grip, even though she was acting on adrenalin she was still frightened of falling.

"Taking a chance." She murmured and pressed their lips together again, this time she took control over the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly ran her tongue along the seams of his lips. His hazel eyes searched hers for what seemed like an eternity before he parted his lips and pushed his own tongue out to touch hers.

Hermione moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and moved even closer to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers tangled in his messy black locks.

James couldn't believe his luck, he had kisses before but this was by far the most intimate he had ever been with a witch. He could feel the heat coming from between her thighs and his cock was rock hard in anticipation. When she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her breasts on his chest he nearly come in his pants. She thrust against him lightly and his hands moved down to cup her arse pulling her impossibly close to him. She felt so good in his arms and when she broke the kiss and pulled back he groaned in disappointment and let his head fall to her shoulder in frustration.

"Don't stop." He said with a soft moan and thrust against her.

"Shit." She cursed even as she ground herself on his erection, "We have to stop, James, this isn't right."

"Isn't right?" He asked dazedly, "How can you say that?"

"Because I'm your teacher," She whispered, the tears gathering in her eyes almost broke his heart, he reached up to cup her face and she let them fall. "I can't in good conscience take advantage of you, I know things, James, things that will ruin everything. And I shouldn't have kissed you, I allowed myself to get carried away, the sunset, the broom ride and I'm tired that can't be helping."

"I'll take you back shall I?" he said, his eyes brimming with hurt and his mouth set in a thin line.

"I think that would be best."

As they sped through the grounds she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks in copious amounts. He tightened his arm around her waist as they landed hard on the ground. He got off first and being the gentlemen that he was, he helped her off the broom before snatching it up and stalking off.

Hermione sighed sadly and begun the journey back to Hogwarts, she could still see James up ahead in his uniform, his red robe flying behind him, she touched her lips and smiled, he had tasted like peppermint and something sweet. She knew he hadn't further than a kiss with any girls, judging by the way he reacted to her simple kiss and wondered who the lucky girl would be to teach him the ways of sex.

As she reached the castle doors she felt the familiar dull ache of a future memory pushing through and she fell to her knees as the pain ripped through her mind. "No no no no no," She chanted, "Not now please not now."

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as her mind was assaulted with memory after memory, this time they seemed to be of Severus Snape.

_"Miss Granger, be quiet!"_

"Must you always be such an insufferable know it all?"

"I see no difference."

"Miss Granger, cease that infernal chatter this instant!"

"Get out of my classroom, you stupid little girl."

"Snape's been nastier than usual to you this year, 'Mione."

"I know, I don't understand why he is so cruel to me."

She saw James Potter watching her out of the corner of his eye with a strange look on his face but dismissed it as another odd occurrence that happened in the Potter house.

"Would you like me to talk to him for you, little one?" James asked and put his paper down.

"James!" Lily scolded as she entered the room. "How is Miss Granger to learn to stick up for herself if you continue to coddle her?"

"Stop being a bitch, Lily." James said casually and leaned back against his chair before smiling at Hermione.

"It's alright, Mister Potter, Missus Potter is correct, I do have to sort things out with Professor Snape."

"Lady Potter, Hermione dear." Lily said with a smirk and sat down to eat her breakfast, both Potter men rolled their eyes at her snobby attitude.  
  
"No! Please no!" She cried out.

"Hermione! Calm down please calm down." She felt the warm arms of James go around her, his scent was instantly recognisable to her, and she could still smell the peppermint and sweat.

"Help me stand." She choked out from her position on the ground. "I will not be weak." She said softly to herself.

"You'll be alright, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"NO! I can't afford to spend any more time away from my classes. Just help me to my rooms so I can get ready for dinner."

"Alright." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her towards her rooms, they met no students along the way and Hermione guessed they were all on their way to the Great Hall.

"This doesn't mean I'm happy with you, just so you know."

"You'll understand one day."

* * *

"Ahh, Hermione!"

She turned quickly and smiled, it was a wonderful day when one was overdosed on invigoration draught. "Horace!" She cried out with a big grin.

"Just the witch I wanted to see!"

"What can I do for you, Horace?" Hermione slipped her arm into the Potion Masters and giggled when he blushed bright red.

"I am having a little get together next Saturday night, would you care to attend?"

"Are you telling me I'm being invited to the coveted Slug Club party?"

"You have heard of my parties, dear?" He seemed overly excited by this news and patted her hand affectionately when she nodded.

"Your gatherings are quite popular and word has reached even my reclusive ears."

"So you will attend?"

"I would be delighted."

"Bring a guest would you, dear?"

"I will do my best, Horace."

"Excellent, let's get to our seats shall we?"

Hermione noticed James didn't even spare her a glance as she entered the Great Hall and she tried to tell herself it didn't matter, but it really did. How could she have fallen for someone in less than two weeks? It was unheard of even with the added extra of awareness.

"Did you have a good day with your family, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked knowingly and took a small drink of his milk.

She nodded. "It was wonderful to escape the castle and visit places I haven't visited since I was a child, next week I am attending a tour of the British Museum."

"And what day would that be?" He asked as he slowly stroked his long white beard.

"Sunday of course, Professor." She replied and took a large bite of her roast pork.

"Did you get the owl about Monday classes, Hermione?"

"Has my schedule changed?"

"We have a national holiday on Monday, Founders Day."

"Oh, Founders Day?" She asked somewhat confused. "I've never heard of it before."

"It's a wonderful day dear, all the students get special Portkeys home and we get the day off." Minerva said with a big grin.

"Well except one student this year has to stay behind."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Remus Lupin's parents were killed last summer and he has been a ward of Hogwarts, Minerva here is his guardian."

"So you will be here on Founders Day, Minerva?"

"No dear, I have to visit with my family. We were actually hoping you could supervise his stay in the castle, but perhaps you could change your visit to the museum to Monday so Remus could accompany you?"

"That would be fine, Professor." Hermione gave Minerva a smile to which the older woman smiled back.

"Would you mind telling him on your way out?"

"Certainly, Minerva, I don't seem to have much of an appetite tonight."

"Remus, may I have a word?"

James glared venomously at her and out of loyalty Sirius followed suit.

"He is eating his dinner, Professor Fenwick." James said coldly, startling those closest to him with the tone he usually reserved for the Slytherins.

"It's alright, James, I'm finished anyway." Remus watched Hermione carefully as she bit her bottom lip and hurt flashed through her chocolate eyes.

"Thank you, Remus," She turned back to the table. "Lily come to my office after dinner, we have some things we need to discuss."

"But Professor, I have Potions homework!"

"No buts, Miss Evans! If I ask you to do something I expect you to comply. Do I make myself clear?"

Lily gulped and nodded, a red flush creeping up her cheeks as the Great Hall went dead quiet.

"I will help you with your homework when you return from the Professor, Lily." James said kindly, his hazel eyes staying on Hermione's face, he regretted it instantly when her eyes filled with tears and she quietly asked Remus if they could adjourn to her office.

"What was all that about, Albus?"

"I'm not sure, Minerva," He said softly and watched James Potter's face as he followed Hermione until she could no longer be seen.

"Do you see the way he is looking at her?"

"Yes I do."

"You don't think she would do anything inappropriate do you?"

"Of course not, Minerva, I have full confidence in her."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**So Severus is still the same...I can assure you that future chapters will explain his hatred for the young witch :D What did you think of the kiss with James? Now remember they are suffering under awareness which makes them like two great big sodding magnets drawn together, almost 100fold of what she experiences with Remus :D that should make their struggle abit easier to understand. Lily is suffering a classic case of jealousy like a child with its favourite toy taken away :D And I'm not sure if you can overdose on invigoration draught but you can in my world :D**


	8. Herbology

** Again remember Lily has had James' attention for seven years, now all of a sudden she has nothing. Hermione of course is stressed and a little sad, also quick to temper :D **  


* * *

She sat quietly facing the fire for what felt like hours when Remus cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly.

"I'm sorry, Remus, you must think me terribly rude."

"What's happened?"

"I didn't take my own advice and I've done something foolish."

"James?"

"I kissed him, then told him it was a mistake."

Remus closed his eyes and sighed, "James has trust issues, sure he's dead popular but the only people who really know him are myself, Sirius and Peter. The image he gives out to the school is not the real James. Sure he's a wicked flyer and super confident but there is a lot of insecurity just below the surface. He has pined after Lily Evans since his first year and she has rebuffed him and belittled him the entire time. I'm not surprised he was angry that you rejected him."

"Fuck it!" She cursed angrily. "Remus, I don't know what to do, there are so many things I can't tell you yet I really want to."

"Why can't you tell me, you know I would never betray you."

"That's not enough, Remus. If what I know were to get into the wrong hands it could prove catastrophic to the entire Wizarding world."

"Hermione, I just want to help you."

"And you are, just by being my friend. But that's not why I asked you to come here." She said with a smile.

"No?" He said with a grin and sipped the cup of tea that appeared before him.

"Minerva has to visit family on Founder's Day and since we will both be alone, what with Benjy going home with his friends from Ravenclaw, I thought we could spend the day together at the British Museum."

Remus' whole face lit up with excitement, "You want me to go to the British Museum with you?"

"Yes, that's if you want to? I mean if you don't I will understand, I just thought it would be a nice day out for us away from the castle and all, but yeah, if you would prefer to do something else then I totally understand."

Remus laughed and grabbed her hand across the table. "I would love to go with you, Professor, I've never actually been to the museum before so it would be a treat for me also."

"Excellent. Well even though it's a week away meet me at the entrance hall say 7am?"

"Sounds good."

"Professor?"

"Come in, Miss Evans."

"Oh I apologise I didn't realise you were still with Remus, would you like me to come back later?"

"No that's fine, Remus and I were just finishing up anyway. Remus, will you tell Peter to meet me at Greenhouse 12 tomorrow after dinner?"

"Sure thing, Professor, did you need me for anything else." He stared at her knowingly and she gave him a small nod.

"I apologise for our earlier misunderstanding, Remus." She gave him a pointed look and he smirked.

"Accepted, Professor."

As Remus left Lily took the seat that he vacated, she looked quite nervous and very put out to be here.

"Tea?"

"No thank you, Professor."

"Biscuits?"

"No thank you, Professor."

Hermione smiled and sat down, Harry's Mother looked everywhere but her as the silence engulfed the room. "Tell me, Miss Evans why you failed to appear at the combat class yesterday?"

Lily raised her head instantly, her green eyes flaming, a red flush still present on her cheeks. "I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to?"

"Yes."

"And why is it that every Professor sings your praises yet you treat me like I am less than dirt under your shoe?"

Lily gulped and averted her eyes. "I don't know."

"Miss Evans!" Hermione said sharply, causing the girl to jump violently almost out of her chair. "Your behaviour is not befitting that of a Head Girl, I am terribly disappointed in you, speaking out of turn, saying crude things about my sexual history in the corridors," Lily gasped and Hermione gave her a small smile, "You might want to choose a better place to discuss your Professor than outside the teachers lounge."

"Professor, please I'm sorry!"

"It's abit late for that, Miss Evans, you are aware that even Slytherins came to my class yesterday? The Head boy and all the prefects were present yet you were not. I am taking 50 points from Gryffindor for your truancy and another 20 for your abysmal behaviour in my classroom the past two weeks."

"Yes, Professor." She said softly as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Tomorrow you will join me in the greenhouses as Peter and I organise the restricted plants. You may return to your dormitory."

"Yes, Professor." She said dejectedly and left the office in tears.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted by the end of Mondays classes, she had seventh's years as her final lesson and they were the most disagreeable bunch of all her students, sometimes it was easy for her to forget that these students were only two years younger than her. The age gap seemed at least a decade at times and it made her job hard.

James kept shooting her covert glances from over the top of his textbook and trying to catch her eye but she steadfastly ignored him, knowing if she looked up she would most likely give him detention just so they could be alone together. She noticed that even when Lily spoke to him he completely ignored her; obviously he had used her the night before to get under her skin. And although she didn't agree with his child like tactics she was chuffed that he would go to such lengths to make her jealous.

And now it was dinner time and she finally had some peace and quiet in her rooms, a quick note to the kitchens and she made a steaming plate of roast lamb with an assorted of vegetables, to drink she had chosen a nice warm tea laced with a calming draught and a headache potion.

It was glorious to feel the pain vanish instantly and when the food hit her belly she sighed contentedly, it was magnificent food at Hogwarts, always beautifully cooked and fresh. The elves here outdid themselves; she had certainly missed this food when she was out searching for Horcruxes and when left at the Order with Harry and Remus who were both appalling cooks.

As soon as she took the last bite of her delightful dinner the clock spoke loudly. "It's time to meet Peter and Lily in the entrance hall."

Hermione sighed, she had never realised just how tough the work of a Professor was and if she made it back alive she would never take them for granted again.

* * *

"Miss Evans, Mister Pettigrew." Hermione greeted her two students with a smile. "Let's go shall we?"

"Oh, Professor I'm so excited, I've been reading up on every classified plant I could get my hands on."

"If I knew you would be this eager ,Peter I would have given you my books on the subject."

"Which books?" He asked excitedly.

"I have a restricted plants dictionary you might find useful. But you would only be allowed to read it during study period in my classroom, it is not one that students are normally allowed to read."

Peter babbled the entire way to the greenhouse while Lily remained silent with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice isn't it?" Hermione said and broke through her thoughts.

"What is, Professor?"

"Hearing someone so obviously excited about a subject, it's lovely."

"I'm happy to see Peter with something to do."

"Peter, you can start picking the Lothilis, I trust you know the proper handling techniques?"

"I do, Professor." He replied with a large grin, showing off his rat like front teeth.

"Excellent, you get to work on that and Lily and I will begin getting this spot over here ready for the new seedlings."

She transfigured her boots to gumboots and then did the same for Lily who smiled at her gratefully.

"Tell me about Peter." Hermione said to Lily softly, mindful that Peter was only a few feet away.

Lily bit her lips and looked over her shoulder at Peter who was oblivious to her scrutiny, she looked back at Hermione and was unsure how to proceed.

"I'm not asking for gossip, Lily. I just want to know about him."

"He gets left out a lot, from the Marauders, oh that's James, Sirius and Remus. He always seems to be on the outside looking in, he gets picked on a lot too, even though he is a Pureblood."

"You're a Muggleborn."

"Yes I am." She replied testily.

"Don't get offended, Lily, I was merely stating a fact. I don't hold prejudices against anyone, the only way to get on my bad side is to treat me badly or hurt my family. Those who have hurt my family in the past have wound up regretting their decision quite forcefully."

Lily gulped. "I'm so-sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to act so disrespectful."

"It's alright." Hermione said and levitated a pile of soil into the empty plot. "It doesn't take long to weed out those who think that blood matters. Look at yourself, Lily, you're top of your class and a Muggleborn. They hate you because you destroy all their beliefs, they want to bring you down because you beat them, and you are smarter than them."

Lily gave Hermione a smile for the first time since she arrived. "I see your point."

The three worked in harmony for several hours before Hermione's watch started chiming madly. "Oh good lord, we have been at this for four hours! You both had better get back to your dormitories and I will clean up this mess."

"Are you sure, Professor?"

"Quite." Hermione cast a quick scourgify on Peter and Lily and sent them on their way before doing the same to herself and the benches before putting away the empty pots by hand and the tools into the shed.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me everything, Prongs? You've been in a bloody awful mood since last night and I believe our delightful Hermione has something to do with it." Sirius said as he flopped back against his bed.

"Are we alone?" James responded and started checking through the curtains of his dorm mates.

"Remus is in the loo, Peter is with your beautiful Fenwick and Calam is out on a hot date with a Hufflepuff."

"I'll wait for Remus then." James said got into his boxers, ready for bed.

"Waiting for me?" Remus asked with a grin and sat on Sirius's bed.

"I kissed her last night."

"Evans? Good on you, mate it's about time, she's been panting around you for the past week."

His eyes flicked to Remus who was sitting there with a pained expression on his face and shook his head angrily. "Why don't you tell the story, Remus since you already know so much about it."

Remus sighed and looked up at his closest friend. "Look, she needed someone to confide in, she isn't friends with any of the teachers. Gods, I don't know I feel like she is the sister I've never had, as sappy as that sounds."

"Lily has a sister why can't she confide in her?" Sirius asked confused.

"Damn it, Remus, and what did she say? That it was all a big fucking mistake, that she didn't think it should of happened?"

"Have you ever read the rules for teachers, Prongs?"

"Why would I have read the teachers rules?" James yelled in frustration.

"She can get sacked for being with a student, even a rumour of improper relations and it's all over for her. For Merlin's sake, James, her reputation would be ruined and she would never be hired by anyone, think of her for once!"

"Wait a minute, you kissed Fenwick?"

"I took her for a broom ride over the lake at sunset."

"Oh, Prongsie how romantic." Sirius said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm proud of you my boy, trying to land a bird that is not only unavailable but could also have her life ruined for her troubles."

"She told me to apologise to you, James, she was really upset."

"She was?" James asked hopefully. "Do you think she'd…?"

"I don't think she'll do anything else while she's your teacher, it's less than three months now until the end of school surely you can wait?"

"She's like a bug under my skin, crawling and biting at me. I want her so badly and all of the time, I don't feel like myself, I feel like I do just before a game, nervous and sick, yet confident in my abilities to win. I know she's not a prize, Remus before you say anything, I feel this deep seeded need for her and I don't know if I can wait until June."

"Was she any good?"

James flopped back onto his bed with a massive grin on his face. "She was perfection, she felt so good in my arms, soft and sweet and she tasted divine like chocolate. She wrapped her hands in my hair and then her legs around my waist, I thought I was going to mess my pants literally."

"Where were you?" Sirius asked and nudged Remus who was chuckling quietly at James' obvious infatuation.

"On my broom."

"Oh my hero, Prongs, on your broom snogging a delicious bird who happens to be your teacher!"

"We bow down to you, King Prongs." Remus and Sirius mocked bowed and fell over on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Laugh it up, boys, but come graduation I'll be with the hottest witch Hogwarts has ever seen and the two of you will be lowly virgins!"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and started laughing again. "We're not virgins, Prongs."

"What?" He said slowly looking back and forth between the pair.

Remus snorted and poked Sirius. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"I lost mine last year to a delightful Hufflepuff, Morag was her name I think?"

"You don't even remember her name?"

"She had blonde hair, and the top certainly did not match the tails."

"My god I can't believe you didn't tell me! Remus?"

"Er, Ravenclaw she was a sixth year, I was drunk at last years Christmas party, she was willing."

"So Peter and I are the only remaining seventh year virgins?"

"I'm not a virgin." Peter said with a grin as he entered the dorms.

"Gods, Peter you stink like shit mate."

"Been in the Greenhouse with Professor Fenwick and Lily."

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"She said Fenwick gave her detention yesterday for missing the combat class and being a bitch to her since she arrived."

James looked at Remus guiltily and received a knowing smirk in return. "So you're not a virgin, Peter?" Remus asked while keeping his gaze on James.

Peter blushed bright red and shook his head. "Last week when the Professor allowed me to escort her I had a few offers, it was a red haired Hufflepuff, she was quite experienced."

"What is it with you lot and Hufflepuffs?"

"Well every house except theirs is famous for something, I suspect they wanted to get in on the act."

"Very funny," James said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"So what are we going to do for old Prongs, boys?"

"I say he gives it to Fenwick on graduation night, how sweet!" Remus cooed then fell into fits of laughter again.

"Look it's not for the lack of offers because trust me I get plenty. The witches that offer are certainly less than quality and have had more rides than a cleansweep."

Sirius snorted and clapped Remus on the back who was choking with laughter. "We need to find Prongs a witch!"

"I don't want just any witch, Padfoot."

"You don't?"

"No there is only one witch I want and I am going to have to wait for that."

* * *


	9. Slug Club Part One

** The reason for James's behaviour in this chapter will become obvious in the next one grins He isn't normally this bold or this confident...however Hermione is :D **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone that has reviewed :D although not as popular here as it elsewhere I cherish each and every one you hugs and kisses**

* * *

"Have you made any progress, Lucius?"

"Yes, Milord," Lucius said obediently from on his knees in front of his master. "I received an invitation to a party from Fenwick this morning."

"Show me!" Voldemort hissed and forced his way into Lucius's mind.  
_  
Dear Lord Malfoy,_

I am writing this letter to express my sincere gratitude for assuring I received medical attention after collapsing in Hogsmeade. I am still unable to explain what came over me, but am ever so thankful that you were present, and a more honourable wizard than I first thought.

If you will allow me, I'd like to invite you to be my guest at the next Slug Club party, held by Professor Slughorn in the Professors lounge Saturday at seven.

Please let me know at your earliest convenience and thank you again.

Yours in friendship and gratitude,  
Hermione Fenwick 

"This will work in our favour, Malfoy, you will befriend this witch. Entice her to our side, Lucius."

"Yes, Milord." He said dutifully.

* * *

Hermione sat at breakfast the next morning feeling oddly fulfilled, again James was trying to catch her eye, or to be exact he was leaning back against the bench sending the most handsome smirks her way, Remus was grinning from ear to ear and Peter and Sirius kept laughing at a private joke, none thought to share with the rest of the table.

"Peter seems quite happy," Minerva whispered in her ear. "How did your time in the greenhouse with him go?"

"Really well, Minerva, I left him on his own and he completed everything I asked him to."

"And Lily?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked at her former Professor who was sipping her tea like she hadn't a care in the world. "Lily behaved, for once."

"Has she really been that bad? I can hardly believe she would act so disobediently."

"Minerva, she has been a nightmare, I'm not one to tell lies and I wouldn't discriminate against a student because of who they are. She has been rude and unkind, failing to show up to the combat class when I specifically asked her to be present. However we had a chat last night and I think everything is going to be alright."

"Wonderful I would hate for our Head Girl to get a tarnish on her record for a bout of petty jealousy."

Hermione coughed on her pumpkin juice, drawing attentions from the students closest to them as Minerva pounded her on the back.

"Just what are you implying, Minerva?" She hissed.

Minerva merely smiled and resumed sipping her tea. "Come dear, you can't tell me you haven't noticed the stares the young men have been giving you. Spending seven years with the same young ladies can get a bit boring after awhile, and you are fresh meat."

"Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed, scandalised, "I would never do anything improper with a student of that I can assure you."

"Calm down, dear I am only teasing, plus I think it would be difficult to resist some of the wizards in this school should I be twenty years younger."

"Hermione, I would like to speak with you in private tonight." said Professor Dumbledore, finishing his pumpkin juice and popping a lemon sherbert into his mouth.

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione replied with a sigh and finished her breakfast quickly.

* * *

She stood in front of the Headmaster's door and willed her mind clear, knowing that tonight she would not be able to avoid his gaze. She had wisely removed all evidence of Horcruxes from her mind and into a mini pensieve she could shrink and expand at will. She had one just like it back home and it came in very handy when she was out of the road with her boys, able to review the days attacks and learn from their mistakes.

But she wouldn't make any mistakes this time, only if she let slip to the Headmaster what her plans were, and she really wasn't that stupid.

"Come in, Hermione." His serene voice called from inside his office.

"How can I help you, Headmaster?" She asked politely and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Where you were on Sunday?"

"Straight to the point ,Albus?"

"I don't see any point in beating around the bush, Miss Granger."

"Why does it concern you?"

He slammed his palms down on the table in an uncharacteristic show of anger. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing. I was merely visiting the dentist."

"The dentist?" He asked confused.

"It's a Muggle doctor, they fix teeth."

"What was wrong with your teeth?"

"It wasn't my teeth that needed fixing, but my heart."

"Explain yourself, Miss Granger and quickly."

"I haven't seen my parents for over a year, they were killed by-" She paused as he held up his hand, "They were killed."

"You stupid girl!" He shouted and moved around to her side of the table. "What were you thinking?"

"I WAS THINKING I WANTED TO SEE MY MOTHER!" She screamed back. "How can you begrudge me that? When this woman died protecting your ideals and suffering armed guards and the inability to go anywhere. How could you not let me see her?"

"You are walking an extremely thin line, Hermione. Did you enjoy your broom ride yesterday?"

Hermione paled and felt her heart quicken, "What are you talking about?" She asked quietly.

"I saw you Hermione, with James Potter. Our head boy and one of our smartest students, are you having an affair with him?"

"NO!"

"Should I bring him up here and ask for myself, I want the truth and I want it now!"

"That is the truth!" Hermione cried as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "What you saw yesterday was the first intimate moment between us."

"And it will be the last." Dumbledore told her menacingly.

* * *

The rat scurried through the castle with a spring in his paws; he had to tell the Marauders the latest news and quick!

* * *

"Got a date for the slug club party, Moony?" James asked through a mouthful of toffee.

"Yes I do actually, Jen from Ravenclaw."

"The black haired bird that is always drooling over Lestrange?"

"Mm yes that's the one."

"What about you, Padfoot?"

"Going stag mate." He replied with a grin and swigged down a butterbeer.

"I have to go with Evans, school rules apparently. Head students must attend all functions together."

"Hope your little girlfriend doesn't mind, James."

"She isn't my girlfriend," He muttered as his cheeks flushed pink. "Although I wouldn't mind-" He stopped talking abruptly as Peter stumbled into the room wheezing and coughing.

"Peter what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Fenwick -cough- Dumbledore -cough cough-" He held his hand over his heart for several minutes as he wheezed and coughed.

The Marauders watched him with amusement as he tried to control his breathing and when he finally managed the task and sunk down on the bed he was all but exhausted.

"Care to tell us what got you so excited, Peter?" Sirius asked with a grin and tossed his friend a cold butterbeer.

"I was going for a run around the castle because I was hungry," He said sheepishly. "Dumbledore's door was open and I could hear screaming, it was Fenwick, she was standing toe to toe with him, all I could make out was that she went to see her Mother but she was dead, and then he asked her how the broom ride was yesterday-"

James eyes widened and his mouth dropped open he was so sure they hadn't been seen. "What did she say to that Wormtail?" He asked not really wanting the answer.

"She nearly fell over, she went all white and started shaking."

"Oh gods, this is all my fault!" James covered his face with his hands and groaned loudly. "What happened then?"

"He started speaking really softly but it chilled me to the bone. He asked her if she was having an affair with you and when she said no, he told her he was going to bring you up and ask you himself and that she was lying. Then he told her it would be the last time he allowed her to be with you and kicked her out of his office."

"Fuck!" James yelled and through his bottle against the wall, it smashed into tiny pieces and flew all over the room.

* * *

_  
Dear Professor Fenwick,_

I must say your letter surprised and delighted me. I am extremely pleased at your invitation and I would be more than pleased to attend as your escort. I shall call for you at 7:10pm on Saturday.

Lord Malfoy.

Hermione grinned. "Well that's settled then." She said out loud and quickly penned a note to Slughorn informing him of her guest.

* * *

The rest of the week past uneventfully, combat class was productive and Hermione was extremely pleased to see Lily present with her friends and actually helping out the younger students. The Hufflepuffs were a surprise, they were fast and agile, learning the new skills quickly and efficiently. She knew again that Dumbledore was spying on her class so she made sure she as careful not to be around James too much, he had just given her a quick reassuring smile and started training with his friends. She was sad to see that none of the Slytherins had made it to this lesson and even the Ravenclaws had a pitiful showing.

She sunk into the luxurious lavender bubble bath and felt all her worries fade away. She thought back to a time when she had no fears, back to when she was still a small child sitting on her Mother's knee, while she read her Enid Blyton stories. It brought a tear to her eye just thinking about her beautiful Mother, who died at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had of course left her signature in the form of a bloodied B on the lounge room wall, her parents mangled bodies, twisted and deformed. Both had missing fingers and their wedding rings had been taken also. It had been a dark time for Hermione, but maybe the changes she was making would bring her beloved parents back. She could only hope.

* * *

She nervously looked at the clock for what seemed like the thirtieth time in only a few minutes. She had made sure to pick the most elegant dress to transfigure out of a magazine, of course calling on Benjy to help her, he was more than willing when he was given two tickets to attend the Slug Party as thanks from Hermione. It hadn't taken much persuasion to get the tickets out of Horace in fact he had been quite accommodating when she told him that Benjy was the next best thing in transfiguration and would one day be ridiculously famous.

Benjy for his part outdid himself on her dress, it was knee length and form fitting, a charcoal colour and the sleeves came to just above her forearms. Around her neck she wore a short strand of black Tahitian Pearls that Benjy told her were his Mothers, and he would be honoured if she wore them. She wore her trademark knee high black boots but this time they had stiletto heels and made her legs look longer than they actually were.

"You look ravishing. dear." Her reflection told her and she turned her nose up at the enchanted mirror.

"I only hope my date thinks so. too."

"I agree with your mirror my dear, you do look ravishing." Hermione jumped a mile as the low drawl of Lucius Malfoy came from behind her.

"Lord Malfoy!" She exclaimed and whirled around to see him smirking down at her in all his finery. He looked beautiful, with his long blond hair unbound and his perfect dress robes with tiny silver buckles. He had his signature cane twirling in one hand and in the other he held a small white rose, which he moved forward to attach onto her chest.

"You look very handsome tonight, Lord Malfoy. I'm surprised your wife let you out without attacking you." She said with a small grin.

He smiled down at her and finished attaching the clasp to her dress. "Now you look perfect. my dear."

"Thank you. Lord Malfoy, it will be a honour to be your date."

"Hermione," He purred, causing her shiver. "We are only a few years apart in age, I insist you address me as Lucius."

"Certainly, Lucius. Shall we?"

* * *

"Thanks for agreeing to come with me. James." Lily said with a shy smile in his direction as they sipped small glasses of wine, offered to students who were of age.

"Sorry what did you say?" He replied distractedly as his eyes drifted to the door again.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Lily said quietly and tried not to let her disappointment show.

"Who?"

"Whomever you're waiting for."

"I'm not waiting for anyone," He said sharply, then sighed. "I apologise Lily for my lack of attention to you, I am here as your date and I shouldn't be so preoccupied."

She was just about to answer when Sirius swaggered over with a big grin on his face, "Prongsie. old boy have you found your seat yet?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to look."

Sirius smirked and slapped him on the back before leaning in towards him and blocking Lily's view. "I did abit of switching around with the name tags mate. No need to thank me but you've got a prime seat next to the delectable Professor Fenwick."

James grinned and swung his arm over Sirius's shoulders. "Whatever would I do without you. Padfoot?"

Sirius chuckled. "You'd be sitting next to Snivellus."

"Blimey, that's Governor Malfoy!" A voice whispered behind them as all the eyes in the party turned towards the door where Lucius Malfoy stood looking pompous and regal with a knowing smirk on his face. He turned slightly and spoke to his companion that all the wizards in the room hoped was Narcissa Malfoy as she was a complete dish, an ice queen, but a dish all the same. No one was more shocked than James whose jaw almost hit the floor as Hermione took Lucius's arm and smiled beautifully at the gathered students and honoured guests.

"Hermione!" Horace called out and came ambling over much to Lucius's obvious displeasure. He seemed to be guarding Hermione zealously, glaring at the chubby Potions Master as he released her arm and placed his hand at the small of her back in a possessive gesture, that did not go unnoticed by an extremely pleased looking headmaster.

"Would you look at Dumbledore!" Remus whispered in his ear as the party resumed and the music started back up again. The three wizards watched Dumbledore carefully as he greeted Lucius Malfoy with a smile and was extremely polite and jovial towards Hermione which certainly did not fit with his harsh attitude and watchful eye that she had been under all week. For her part Hermione looked a little uncomfortable and seemed to be searching the room, when her eyes locked with James she gave him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen on her face and he couldn't help the way his lips dried at the prospect of being so close to her during dinner.

"He doesn't look quite so pleased now though does he?" Sirius whispered back as Dumbledore followed Hermione's line of vision to where James was standing staring at her hungrily, his hazel eyes looking her up and down appreciatively and with obvious longing.

Dumbledore said something to Hermione that caused her to tear her gaze away from James, back to Dumbledore then back to James again, instead of the lustful gaze she had been sending him, her eyes were now tinged with fear and anger. Lucius was watching the scene play out before him and was smirking arrogantly, he leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear, while he kept his eyes locked on James, she blushed and then nodded as he led her to the large dining table. He raised his brow as they got closer to the Marauders, almost silently daring one of them to say something to him.

"Mister Potter, Black." He spat Sirius's name disdainfully and looked over Remus like he was nothing, which raised Hermione's ire considerably.

James smirked at Lucius knowing full well that Hermione even in such a short time had come to care for Remus greatly.

"This is Remus Lupin, Lucius." She said in a cold tone, even as her eyes swept over Remus tenderly. "He is second in the seventh year class, an absolute whiz at Arithmancy and like a younger brother to me."

Lucius looked down at her out of the corner of his eye and gave the boys a smile that certainly did not reach his eyes. You could feel Hermione's magic crackling around their small group and it would be a foolish wizard to ignore a powerful witches anger and irritate her further.

"Mister Lupin." He said with a sneer that Hermione missed because she was too engrossed in watching Remus, when held out his gloved leather hand to the younger wizard she smiled up at him.

"Lord Malfoy, a pleasure I assure you."

Sirius snickered and gave Lucius a sneer that would put the Malfoy's to shame. "Yes indeed a pleasure to meet with family."

"Sirius Black, don't be so rude." Hermione scolded to his displeasure. "Lucius, shall we find out seats?"

"Indeed, have a lovely evening gentlemen. Potter, Lupin, Black." He acknowledge each wizard with a nod then an arrogant smirk and led Hermione to the table, well aware that three pairs of eyes were following their journey. To annoy them further his hand slipped down to just above Hermione's arse, she glared up at him and he gave her one of the smirks that sent girls swooning and winked.

"Smug bastard, I would love to see that smirk wiped off his face permanently."

"You and me both, Padfoot. You and me both." James replied with his hands clenched at his sides, eight crescent moon shapes in his palm.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" She hissed angrily and shrugged off Lucius's hand as soon as they moved into the shadows.

"I believe it was, Hermione." He drawled and started to remove his gloves and stood his cane against the table where his seat was.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? What, were you hoping they would hex you?"

"That would have been delightful, being able to expel the blood traitors." He smirked down at her and watched with interest as her face reddened in anger and her hand slid almost involuntarily to her wand that was hidden in special holster in her sleeve.

"Going to hex me, Hermione?" He said with a grin and held out her chair for her.

"I might, if you keep insulting people I care a great deal for."

"Perhaps you should owl me a list of those you care for so I know who I can insult freely?"

Hermione tried to stay mad but a man like Lucius Malfoy made it near impossible, he gave her a knowing smile and helped her into her seat then sat beside her.

"You are such an arse." She said with a small smile, and laughed when he held his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me, Madam." He told her with a smirk and leaned back in his seat and placed his arm over the back of hers.

"Why did you agree to come with me, Lucius?"

He took a sip of the wine that had appeared in front of him and closed his eyes in bliss as the fruity liquid slid down his throat.

"I like parties." He replied with a grin. "Who could resist the urge to spend a night with such a beautiful witch?"

"Who indeed?" Said a deep voice from beside her, Hermione felt her insides churn as she turned slowly. James stood next to her with a smile on his face, his eyes roamed hers lazily and he picked up her hand to place a slow kiss on the back.

"Professor Fenwick, you look beautiful tonight." He said softly before taking his seat next to her.

"Thank you, James, and you look very handsome. All the witches will be fighting to get a dance with you."

"Perhaps," He said with a grin folded his napkin over his lap before offering her some water. "You will save a dance for me, Professor?"

"Of course." She told him softly and smiled when his eyes sparkled.

"Of course you will save me a dance too won't you, Hermione?" Lucius drawled from her left, she nodded and turned her smile to Lucius.

"Of course, Lucius I would be delighted."

Lucius smirked over the top of Hermione's head and gave James a mock salute with his wine before taking a small piece of chicken.

"So, Mister Potter, who is your date this evening?" 

James saw Hermione stiffen slightly at the question then sat back to give him her full attention. "I escorted the Head Girl to the party, Governor Malfoy."

"Is that so?" Lucius asked, his smirk growing wider as Hermione gripped her fork tighter.

"Yes, we were required to attend the party together and any further functions, including the Graduation Ball."

"You did not wish to attend with our lovely mud- Muggleborn Head Girl?"

James' jaw clenched and he gripped the edge of the table tightly at Lucius' mock slip of the tongue. "I respect our Head Girl greatly, she is a lovely witch, Governor," He all but spat. "However the witch I wish to attend with this evening was unavailable."

Hermione bit her lip and tried in vain to stop the wide grin that was threatening to spread across her face. She slipped her hand under the tablecloth and gripped James' thigh, chuckling softly when he jumped then blushed.

"I am sure she won't be unavailable forever, James."

"I am sure of that too, Professor." He said with a grin that lit up his whole face as her hand squeezed his thigh. He put his hand on top of hers and entwined their fingers, his thumb ran across the back of her hand slowly and when she breathed in sharply he knew he was having an affect on her. Silently thanking Sirius for his continual boasting about his seduction prowess he sucked up all his confidence and moved their joined hands over to her lap and released her fingers to slowly slide her dress up along her thighs. She gasped as his fingers made contact with her bare thigh and drew lazy circles over the soft skin he found.

"Everything alright ,Professor?" He asked her with a cheeky grin that drew stares from the occupants closest to them at the dinner table.

"My dear girl, you are looking quite flushed are you alright?" Horace asked concerned from across the table.

"Just fine, Horace." She squeaked when James's finger drew closer to her knickers. "The wine has gone straight to my head. Just water from now on for me."

With one final squeeze, James removed his hand to take a bite of his dessert, and only thanks to his years of being a stag with keen hearing did he catch the disappointed moan that Hermione let out when he left her.

James leaned back in his chair with a wide grin on his face as he sipped his wine, feeling eyes on him he met the icy glare of Lucius Malfoy and mocked his earlier salute of him with his glass, chuckling when Lucius almost popped a vein.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**Ahhh good ole Lucius and his protectiveness :D just to clear things up he finds himself attracted to Hermione, and can't explain why. He thinks she's a pureblood witch :D**

Chapter ten sneak peeeeeeek...

_"James, what are you doing out of bed?"_

_ "What are you doing with Lucius Malfoy coming out of your quarters at 1am and dressing like that in public." He looked down at her tiny shorts, her chest hugging tank top and her bare feet and yelped in surprise when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him into her room._

_ "How dare you insinuate that I would do anything remotely sexual with Lucius Malfoy!" She yelled. "How dare you insult me like that."_

_ "Well what am I to believe that he came inside for tea?"_

_ "What Lucius Malfoy was doing in my quarters is frankly none of your business and how I dress in my own room is my decision."_

* * *


	10. A Potion Load of Trouble Slug Club II

** Oh I just couldn't keep another chapter from you my darlings! I love you all, the reviews are amazing but damn, stop asking so many questions! Because I will always answer them and I'm going to give away my whole plot! Allow a girl a few secrets :D**

I should say that paying attention to the flash 'forwards' is quite important to the story...ones on the previous chapters have certain hints to the future :D 

* * *

"Alright, girls and boys! Let's get dancing!" The wizard DJ called out over the dinner table as the plates and glasses were cleared away.

Lucius and James both stood at the same time and their hands met on the back of Hermione's chair. "I will take care of my date, Potter." Lucius spat angrily and increased his grip on the chair.

"I did promise Professor Fenwick a dance, Governor." James said back just as angrily and refused to release his hold on her chair.

"Oh boys, come now! There are plenty of beautiful witches here for you both to dance with."

Horace gestured around the room and there were certainly a room full of eager witches panting to be with the school's Governor and the handsome Head Boy of Hogwarts but both wizards only wanted one witch, who in their eagerness to hold onto her chair was now being spun away by a very smug looking pale wizard.

"You are out of your depth, Potter." Lucius snarled at him venomously.

"As are you, my Lord." He replied with a grin before offering his arm to the closest witch and spinning her out onto the dance floor, leaving a fuming Lucius behind.

* * *

"I don't believe I caught your name?" Hermione said politely as the tall pale wizard spun her around the dance floor.

"Francois Montrose." He said with a thick French accent as he twirled Hermione around.

"Nice to meet you, Monsieur Montrose, I'm Herm-"

"Hermione Fenwick." He said softly and pulled her up against his chest. "I made it a point to know all the guests at tonight's party."

"Why would you want to know me, sir?"

"Who wouldn't want to know a beautiful and powerful witch?"

"Er thank you?" She was beginning to get uncomfortable in this wizards arms and prayed somebody would cut in. Like an answer from Merlin himself she heard the deep voice of Sirius Black asking to cut in, with an angry huff the wizard released her and bowed respectfully before stalking off to find another unsuspecting witch.

"Professor Fenwick." Sirius bowed over her hand kissed the back of it before pulling her into a slow dance.

"Sirius remind me to award Gryffindor 50 points for rescuing a Professor from the clutches of a disagreeable wizard."

"I just wanted to feel your arse." He replied with a laugh and laughed some more when she slapped his chest. He spun her around quickly causing her to laugh loudly as he twirled quickly around the dance floor.

"Like I would willingly let you touch my arse, Sirius Black!" She exclaimed then squealed as he picked her up and spun her around in the air.

He gave her a wicked grin, plucked a glass of champagne off a floating tray and drank it down on one go before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Must be off, love! Have a great night won't you?" He gave her a wink then was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor dazed she grabbed a glass herself and drank down the liquid quickly before being pulled into another dance.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hermione?" Lucius asked while leaning against the wall and sipping what appeared to be brandy.

"I am having a wonderful time, thank you, Lucius. And yourself?"

"I have made several new contacts this evening and met a few lovely witches. And I believe you promised me a dance?"

"Let's go then." Hermione said with a grin. "I have been looking forward to witnessing the great Lucius Malfoy with his twinkle toes."

Lucius chuckled deeply and kissed her hand. "Would the kind lady honour me with a dance?"

"I would love to." She said, impressed with his impeccable manners.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor just as a slow song was about to start. "What perfect timing." He said with a smirk and pulled her close, his hand resting just above her arse as they moved in time with the music.

"Did you plan this, Lucius Malfoy?"

He just smiled and let his hand rest a little bit lower, and grinned when Hermione stiffened and gave him a glare. "I don't plan anything, Hermione. Everything just seems to fall into place for me."

"Is that so, and how do I fit into this little puzzle board of yours?"

"I haven't decided yet," He replied nonchalantly. "But when I do decide you will be the first to know." His hand dipped over her arse before quickly moving back to her waist, he looked over the top of her head and smirked even wider when he caught sight of James Potter glaring at him hatefully and Lily Evans standing next to him trying to get his attention.

"Stop that!" She whispered when his hand squeezed her arse lightly and almost jumped out of her skin when someone cleared their voice loudly behind her.

"Why, Mister Potter, I did not think it would take you until the end of the night to claim your dance, you disappoint me."

Ignoring Lucius's obvious baiting he turned his attention to Hermione who was looking tired and flushed.

"Professor, may I have this dance?"

"You may." She said softly and before Lucius could object she was pulled into James's strong secure embrace and held tightly against his chest.

It was lucky the party had dwindled down to only a dozen or two enthusiastic souls because the way James was holding Hermione like she was the most precious thing in the world would have been fodder for the school gossips.

"I can't tell you enough how beautiful you look tonight, Hermione." He said and let his hands drift down to her arse like Lucius had done, but this time Hermione did not complain instead she let out a soft moan and moved even closer to him.

"James, what are you doing?" She whispered as she felt his breath against her neck, she could smell his cologne and it was a wonderful mixture of sweet and spice.

"Feeling your delicious arse." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Somebody might see!" She hissed as his fingers danced across her back and down to her arse.

"They might if I hadn't cast a forget-me-not spell on myself before coming over to ask you to dance."

"Where is all this confidence coming from?" She asked, thoroughly confused as her chest pressed against his.

"Would you believe I'm tapping into my inner Sirius?"

"No." She said and giggled when his lips traced the outline of her ear.

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself impossibly close to him. He could feel himself getting hard and his trousers getting tighter as her soft sweet body moulded against his.

"I just decided to take what I want for once, rather than waiting for it to come to me."

"And what do you want, James Charlus Potter?"

"I would have thought that part was obvious." He whispered huskily into her ear, delighting in the shiver he caused in her and the way she pressed her core against him.

"Graduation is less than three months away," She murmured and moaned lightly when he cupped her arse and brought her against his erection. "Easter holidays are even sooner, James we have to stop." She moaned again when his hand brushed against her nipple and moved along her neck slowly.

"Why?" He asked hoarsely as she ground herself against him again.

"Because, Mister Potter, it is hardly appropriate to copulate with your teacher while the Governor of your school is present."

"Damn it!" Hermione swore and untangled herself from James's arms and straightened out her dress.

"I have come to escort you back to your quarters, Professor."

"Thank you, Lucius," She turned to James and smiled sadly. "Thank you for the dance James, will you be alright to make it to your room alone?"

"Certainly," He said and touched her shoulder gently before adjusting his robes and storming out of the room.

"Lucius-" She started to explain as he took her arm and led them out of the staff lounge.

"You do not need to explain anything to me, Hermione, I completely understand."

"You understand?"

"My wife was a student when I picked her for our contract. I was the Governor then too, it was frowned upon and her school marks were picked through quite deliberately to ensure I had not tampered with her records to look upon me favourably."

He came to a stop and she realised they were outside her door. "I will not do anything to jeopardise his future, of that I can assure you."

"I have a friend, Hermione. He has heard of you and would like for me to set up a meeting between the two of you, he is quite eager to make your acquaintance."

Hermione watched him carefully, noting his grey eyes were unguarded and he looked for the first time that evening a little unsure of himself, her gaze drifted down to his left forearm and when she reached out to touch it he visibly shrunk away from her.

"I won't join him, Lucius."

"What if you do not have a choice?"

"There are always choices," She responded cryptically and looked as though she was fighting a bitter internal battle.

"What would you risk, Hermione, if you knew your family was being held until you completed a task?"

"It depends on the task." She replied and reached out to touch his left arm again, this time he did not shy away but released a weary sigh and stared down at her.

"Memories can be damning, surely you understand what I am referring to?"

She nodded, not needing to be told that he was referring to Voldemort and his Legilimency.

"I have to appear to be completing my task or my family will be the ones to suffer."

"What if I could offer you a solution, albeit a temporary one, but a solution nonetheless."

"Explain."

"Come inside, Lucius, the walls have ears."

He stood for over an hour under his cloak and watched Hermione's door, he had been there since she had dragged Lucius Malfoy into her room and James was silently fuming that she would betray him in this manner. He moved closer to her quarters when he heard the creak of her portrait opening and a dishevelled Lucius stalking out, looking quite pleased with himself and a barely dressed Hermione watching him leave with a small smile on her face.

"What are you playing at?" He whispered harshly and held the cloak over his head so if anyone happened by it would appear Hermione was standing at the door alone.

"James, what are you doing out of bed?"

"What are you doing with Lucius Malfoy coming out of your quarters at 1am and dressing like that in public." He looked down at her tiny shorts, her chest hugging tank top and her bare feet and yelped in surprise when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him into her room.

"How dare you insinuate that I would do anything remotely sexual with Lucius Malfoy!" She yelled. "How dare you insult me like that."

"Well what am I to believe that he came inside for tea?"

"What Lucius Malfoy was doing in my quarters is frankly none of your business and how I dress in my own room is my decision."

"None of my business?" He yelled back and moved towards her. "I believe it is my business, Fenwick." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I didn't do anything with Lucius, James." She said in a defeated tone. "He needed someone to talk to and I needed to get out of my party clothes."

"Is that right?" He asked and put his hands on her shoulders and pressed her lightly against the wall. "You're quite short without those sexy boots." He said softly and tilted her chin upwards.

"I think you took Felix Felicis before coming out tonight, James." She whispered and moaned when he pushed his lips onto hers and grabbed her knee to bring around his waist so she could feel the affect she had on him.

"I might have." He murmured back and slid her dress from her shoulders, revealing her soft pale skin to his lips.

"James," She moaned as he latched onto her chest and sucked furiously. "We have to stop."

"Don't want to." He said deeply against her chest and pushed her dress down further to bare her breasts. "Gods, you're beautiful." He whispered and licked her nipple slowly, chuckling when she bucked against him.

"James, stop!"

She pushed at his chest and dislodged him from her nipple, causing him to stumble slightly. Hermione looked up at him and smiled, he looked deliciously dishevelled, his hair was more wild than usual, his lips were swollen and his eyes dilated and burning with need. She could see his erection through his robes and wanted nothing more than to tear his pants off and sink down on him, but she knew deep down they would have to refrain. She had respect for the school and it's rules, even James being in her room was breaking several of them.

"Why did you make me stop?" He asked confused and held out his hand to her which she took and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"When we happen, James I want it to be perfect, not just some quick shag against the wall." His hand ran against her curls slowly and she felt him sigh against her cheek.

"I understand, Hermione. What is it about you that turns me into another person? I think I'm addicted to you."

She smiled and looked up into his hazel eyes, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek she ran it along his jaw and leaned up on her toes to kiss him softly.

"It's not one sided, James, you do know that, don't you?" She searched his face as he stared fixedly into her brown eyes, he mirrored her actions and ran his thumb along her face, smiling tenderly when her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his hand.

"Of course. I see you fighting against our attraction, I see the way you always seem to find me in a crowd and when I touch your skin I feel alive, like I'm burning but in a good way."

"That's how I feel too. It is dangerous for us to touch, James, we both possess a magical gift called awareness, and when you have skin to skin contact it increases the bond we will share."

"Will share?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down as a flush crept up her cheek. "Despite my bravado and confidence I've only ever had three sexual partners. I wasn't joined with them in awareness so all of this is new to me as well. But I have a book on the topic if you'd like to read up on it?"

He nodded, leaned down and dropped a kiss on her nose. "I would like that. Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I have a game tomorrow, would you like to come and watch me?"

"Do you have Gryffindor scarf I can wear?" She asked with a grin.

"I certainly do, Madam," He replied his face lighting up at the prospect of her watching his game. "I will have Remus give it to you tomorrow?"

"Tell him to come by an hour before the game, we have to go over our plans for Monday."

"I'll see you there, Hermione." James leaned down and kissed her once more before shaking his head with a grin. "Like a drug."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**So James's behaviour finally explained:D Naughty boy taking a potion to boost his confidence :D but merlin he's a sexy boy:D Now I know some of you are reading for Lucius and I promise not to disappoint :D  
**

** now who wants a sneak peek? say pleaseeee:)**

_The crowd parted around Hermione to let Sirius and Remus slip through and they all took their front row seats, Remus pulled out a blanket and threw it over their knees as Hermione shivered. Sirius always the gentlemen slung his arm over her shoulders and grinned at anyone who saw him getting close to their gorgeous Professor._

_ "Been to a Quidditch match before, Professor?"_

_ "What do you think I've lived under a rock, Mister Black?" She said with a smile and snuggled into his warmth_

_ "Don't get too close, Hermione," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Our dear chaser might get the wrong idea."_

* * *


	11. Stealing

"Professor?"

"Come in, Remus, make yourself at home. I'm just getting dressed."

"Need a hand, Professor?"

"Sirius Black if you dare come in here I will hex your bollocks off!"

"Promises, promises!" He called out towards her open bedroom door.

"Sirius," Remus whispered frantically and pointed to a spot over by the wall where something was glinting on the carpet.

"What is that?" Sirius asked and retrieved the object; he held it up with a devious smirk. "This is James Potter's cufflink. That dirty bastard, he is keeping secrets from us, perhaps we need to teach him a little lesson?"

"A lesson?" Remus asked and grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"So where do you want to sit, boys?" Hermione asked and thanked Remus when he handed over a worn gold and maroon scarf with the letters J.C.P embroidered on the bottom.

"Top, of course."

"Of course," Hermione replied with a huff and looked up at the hundreds of stairs they had yet to climb.

"So why don't the two of you play Quidditch?"

"Sirius could hardly let a bit of wind affect his hair now could he?" Remus said with a laugh then grunted when Sirius clapped him on the back of the head.

"And Remus would fall on his arse if he looked twice at a broom."

"I can fly a broom!" Remus retorted indignantly.

Hermione giggled as the two play fought all the way up to the top of the stadium, it was pretty full when they arrived but once the Gryffindor wizards caught sight of Hermione they scrambled to clear a seat for her, she thanked a small first year who stuttered that he had saved her a spot.

"Thank you, Michael, are there two seats for my friends here?"

The crowd parted around Hermione to let Sirius and Remus slip through and they all took their front row seats, Remus pulled out a blanket and threw it over their knees as Hermione shivered. Sirius always the gentlemen slung his arm over her shoulders and grinned at anyone who saw him getting close to their gorgeous Professor.

"Been to a Quidditch match before, Professor?"

"What do you think I've lived under a rock, Mister Black?" She said with a smile and snuggled into his warmth

"Don't get too close, Hermione," Sirius whispered in her ear. "Our dear chaser might get the wrong idea."

Hermione looked up at him alarmed, his eyes wide with fear as he smirked down at her. "Take it to my grave, darlin' I promise!" He made a cross over his heart and just as she was about to respond the announcer shouted the Slytherin team players and then the Gryffindor, ending in James Potter, chaser.

She watched him excitedly as he flew across the stadium, going extra slow at the Gryffindor tower to salute his housemates before flying off into the teams formation.

* * *

"She is sitting with the Gryffindors."

"I am well aware of that, _Rodolphus_ for I have eyes of my own."

"Our Lord said we are to persuade her to join our side, _Severus_."

"And how do you suppose we do that, tie her down and Crucio her or perhaps we should cut off a few of her fingers or even kill her only living relative in that other Fenwick."

"All good ideas of course, Severus," Rodolphus said with a sly grin. "However what I had in mind has something to do with people a little closer to home." His eyes drifted over to where Hermione was sitting snuggled between Black and Lupin and laughing loudly at something that Black had said. He noticed that Peter was sitting further down from them and looking a little put out by being left out.

"Closer to home you say?"

* * *

It was a great day for James Potter, he had scored 14 times and putting Gryffindor in front of Slytherin by 40 points, now all they had to do was find the snitch and the game would be theirs. He had done several fly bys of the Gryffindor stands much to the delight of all the witches who thought James Potter was the in wizard of the red and the gold.

He had spotted Hermione a mile off with her riotous curls sending Padfoot spluttering and choking every couple of minutes and Remus sitting close enough to protect her from the elements but not to cause him any worry.

He heard a shout and snapped out of his musing long enough to take a dive straight down to the Slytherin players and catch the Quaffle from right under their noses. He heard their yells of 'Get him!' and took off like a shot towards the hoop, the crowd screamed as the Slytherin players surrounded him but with a grin and a wink towards the closest player he faked to the left fooling the keeper into going the wrong way and threw the Quaffle through the hoop just as another scream went up through the crowd, signalling the snitch had been caught and Gryffindor had won the game.

His flew up to his team and took his place in the last of the V formation and did a victorious fly by of their house stand, the crowd was cheering and on their feet except Hermione whose gaze was locked on his sweaty, muddy form. He hovered in front of the stand, keeping his gaze locked on Hermione he was joined by the rest of his team.

"Who are the champions?" He yelled.

"WE ARE!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you! Who are the CHAMPIONS?"

"WE ARE!" The crowd screamed so loud it was deafening.

"My dear friends," James started to say and the students went quiet and all leaned in to listen to their head boy. "PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" He shouted and the crowd erupted into cheers again.

* * *

"You boys go ahead," She said with a smile at Remus, Sirius and Peter waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. "I need to speak with Professor McGonagall."

"Alright we'll see you Tuesday, Professor!"

"I'll see you in the morning, Professor Fenwick." Remus told her with a smile.

"Remus meet me at my quarters at 7 am rather than at the entrance hall, I've got special permission to use a Portkey."

"Minerva!" McGonagall turned around and smiled at her young friend.

"I'll speak with you later, Filius," Minerva told the diminutive Professor. "Hermione, dear how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow something from you, Professor."

* * *

"Three cheers for Gryffindor!" The common room shouted as Butterbeer bottles clinked throughout the house.

"Hooray hooray hooray!" They cheered drunkenly.

"James, you were bloody brilliant today mate, really got us over the line!"

"Why thank you, Padfoot for keeping my witch warm and not getting in a feel under the blanket!" James laughed and slapped Sirius on the back.

"Well it was difficult because she is mighty fine, Prongs."

James sat back in his seat and closed his eyes; a big goofy grin came across his face as he thought of Hermione.

"Certainly not the regular kind of beautiful is she."

"No, mate she's not but she has something those other witches don't."

"Hrm, and what might that be?" James cracked open his eyes, which he was finding it increasingly difficult to do thanks to all the butterbeer he had consumed.

"She has a brain, mate, and a rack that wizards would kill for a feel."

James threw his head back and laughed. "And it's all mine, Sirius, it's all mine."

* * *

"Touch the clip and then I will count down. Ready?"

Remus nodded and grabbed the opposite end of the clip as Hermione started to count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one." They both felt a pull behind their navel and closed their eyes as they were squeezed by the Portkey and spat out into a dark alley in London.

"Alright, Remus?"

He nodded and closed his eyes; she saw him gulp thickly and pulled out a small piece of chocolate to offer him.

"Here eat this, it will help."

He eyed the confection warily before breaking out into a grin. "How did you know I loved chocolate?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Remus." She said softly and offered her hand to him so he could stand.

"You do?"

She nodded and picked up her bag, before pulling something out and handing it to him. "Mister Filch needed to see me the other night, I took the opportunity to procure something I believe was confiscated two years ago?"

She smiled as he opened the packet and gasped. "How did you-?"

"Come on, Messer Moony we need to have a chat."

They slid into a booth at a small coffee shop and ordered some hot drinks, when they arrived Hermione cast a privacy spell and a forget me not so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You need to understand there are some things I cannot tell you. But what I can tell you is I used the museum as a cover for what I really needed to do in the city today."

"We're not going to the museum?"

"We are going to the museum, however I have an ulterior motive for needing to go. I won't lie to you, Remus; it is dangerous and could turn the tide in a war that hasn't properly begun yet. You all know of the dangers of Lord Voldemort," When he flinched she rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's just a name, Remus, he isn't anything special except a dark wizard who thinks himself better than the world. I have a task I need to complete but I need a wand oath from you that whatever happens here today must stay between us. James, Sirius and Peter must never find out what I am doing and Dumbledore-- well if he finds out, let's just say my life might just be over."

"Hermione, you are really starting to worry me."

"Remus, there are things in our world that are bigger than any of us, I am willing to sacrifice my life if it comes to that to protect those who I left behind."

"Whom did you leave behind?"

Hermione started to breathe harshly as the dull ache started in the back of her mind. "No not now." She groaned as her mind was immediately assaulted by dozens of new memories.  
_  
"Good morning, Hermione," Remus said and looked down at her with a big grin. "Happy birthday, love." He leaned over and cupped her face to kiss her cheek softly, a clearing throat behind them and they jumped apart to reveal a very irate James Potter glaring at Remus in the doorway._

"Remus." He said through gritted teeth before gazing down at Hermione who was looking up at him confused.

"Happy birthday, little one." He said softly and held out a small gift to her, which she took eagerly.

"You didn't have to buy me a gift, Lord Potter."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione? My name is James, please call me that, Lord Potter makes me feel so old."

Remus snorted and leaned back against the sink as James once again gave him a glare that guaranteed anything in it's path instant death.

Hermione tore open the packaging and her eyes widened in shock at what lay inside the velvet box. "James, this is too much, I really can't accept this."

She looked up into his hazel eyes and saw the flicker of hurt that crossed his features before carefully masked behind a big grin, "Nonsense, little one, as soon as I saw it I knew it was made for you."

He took the box from her hand and took out the beautiful bracelet that had several tear drop Sapphires encased in rich platinum hanging from the intricate chain.

"May I?" He asked softly as she held out her hand to him, he took her wrist and attached the bracelet, she felt a jolt of power soar up her arm as his fingers lingered over her skin, causing her to inhale sharply.

"Happy birthday, Hermione." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving the room and a very confused Hermione behind.  


"Hermione, are you alright?" Remus was holding dabbing her face gently with something cold and she nodded slowly.

"Potions…Remus, in my bag." She croaked out and pointed to her rucksack, he grabbed the bag and started pulling things out until he found the potions kit.

"Enlarge it." She said quietly and pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Hermione, what is this?" He said warily as the extent of her supplies. There were about forty labelled potions, ranging from medicinal to restricted.

"My survival kit, Remus. Please hand me the invigoration draught and the small pink one."

Remus uncorked the vials and handed them to Hermione who drank them down quickly, a look of bliss coming over her face as her energy was replenished.

"The pink one?"

"Wand oath, Remus." She reminded him and held out her own wand tip to his. "Do you Remus John Lupin declare without duress that you will protect my secrets upon pain of death?"

"I do declare."

"And do you, Remus John Lupin promise to never reveal my secrets to any of the Marauders, Professors of Hogwarts or any club of secret membership until given express permission by myself?"

He furrowed his brow at the last request then nodded. "I do declare."

"So mote it be." She said softly.

"So mote it be." He responded as their wands glowed white and the tingle of magic rushed up his skin.

"The pink potion is an enhancer of sorts. It helps to focus my magic and strength for when I need it the most."

"Why would you need that?"

"Come let's walk, we've lost too much time. I'll tell you along the way."

* * *

"What do you want to do today, Prongsie?"

"Want to go flying?"

"Sure. I suppose we should be grateful Remus isn't here or we would be studying for our NEWTs."

James snickered and ran his hand through his unruly hair. "I wonder if he's having a good time with Hermione?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sirius asked with a grin and tossed James his broom.

* * *

"Are we taking the tour?"

"Sure." Hermione said and joined the end of the line and pulled out a map that she was given at the front door.

"What are you looking for?" Remus said and looked over her shoulder to where she was quickly searching the small map.

"Precious Jewels." She replied and absently followed behind the tour group as they made their way through the evolution exhibit.

"Anything in particular?"

Hermione seemed to think over his question seriously before sighing. "It's a diamond tiara, with sapphire inlaid stones and a pearlesque teardrop in the center."

"Whose is it?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw's." She replied and smiled when Remus gasped in shock.

"But how? I don't understand."

"How did it get in the museum? Not sure really, but it's been here for over 200 years, sitting in the storage rooms until someone uncovered it placed it in the precious jewels exhibit."

"Did we come all this way just so you could look at it?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "No, Remus, I plan on stealing it."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**mwahahahah oh dear she's going to steal something! hmmm ok a little about the Quidditch, I hate it so it was hard for me to write, Gryffindor was behind by 100 points, each goal scored worth ten points :D erm so there lol. **

**  
**

* * *


	12. Breaking the law

** Oh I know that I'm going to cop some flack over this chapter with Remus's pretend 'condition' I know that you're not mental when you have tourettes so for this fic pretend that you are :D grins. All the locations, train prices and travelling times are real and researched thanks to the tube's online train timetable and pricing guide :)**

* * *

  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled, drawing the attention of the tour group and disapproving glares from a couple of elderly ladies.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione apologised with a sweet smile on her face. "My brother had Tourettes, we will just take a moment and join you shortly?"

"That is fine, Miss, we will be in the World History exhibit when you're ready."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly and made a show of leading Remus away.

"You want to steal an artefact from the British Museum? Do you realise how much security is in this place?"

"Why don't you just shout my plans to all of London, Remus, or perhaps you could draw more attention to us by swearing a little louder?" She spat angrily.

He blushed and looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, you just caught me unaware."

Hermione sighed and sat down heavily on a stone bench. "Remus, you have no idea how important this is, perhaps I shouldn't have involved you."

Remus sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I want to be here, Hermione, I want to help you. I've seen you the last week, you've been stressed and not sleeping, please let me help."

"Whatever would I do without you, Remus Lupin?" She said with a tender smile and linked their fingers.

"You'd probably have pulled all your hair out in frustration from Sirius and James's antics."

"I haven't seen any antics."

"That's my point." He said with a grin, helped her off the bench and slung her bag over his shoulder.

"Come on then, Lupin, let's get to it."

"By the way, what's Tourettes?" Remus asked when they walked through the doors to the next exhibit.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

* * *

"Did you ever find that cufflink, Prongs?"

James gulped and averted his eyes. "No I must have lost it at the party."

"Is that so?"

James nodded and gripped his broom tightly as he gazed around for the snitch.

"Remus found it."

"He did?"

"Uh huh, in Evans' bed."

"What the hell? I didn't go into Evans's bed!" James cried in horror.

Sirius threw his head back and chuckled. "You're right you didn't, we found it in Fenwick's room."

James blushed but couldn't stop the wicked grin that lit up his face. "She's so hot."

"Indeed she is, mate, be careful with that one. She could knock you on your arse before you've even said hello."

"That's what I like about her, she's a feisty one. Won't take shit from anyone, keeps me on my toes," He leaned back slightly with a goofy grin on his face. "I hope we can continue after Hogwarts."

"So you've decided what you're going to do after we graduate?"

James snorted and dived down after the snitch with Sirius hot on his tail. "I got my inheritance on my last birthday." He sat back on his broom and casually tossed the snitch into the air, swearing loudly when Sirius yanked it away.

"Gringotts sent me the records to good old Uncle Alphards will last week, he had a house in London which he left to me. You want to move in after graduation?" Sirius asked.

"What about Remus and Peter?"

"I'm not sure if Peter's Mummy will let him out to play, but I know Remus won't have anywhere to go."

"Then we should do it, but first we have to get through NEWTs."

* * *

"There it is." Hermione whispered and pointed at a large glass display case that held numerous tiaras and headpieces.

"How are we going to get it?" Remus whispered back as the tour guide eyed them suspiciously.

"Start crying." She said so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Start crying on my shoulder, Remus, make a big scene. We need an excuse to stay in here alone, the next tour won't be in here for another 30 minutes."

"Gods, I can't believe I'm about to do this." He muttered angrily then threw his arms around Hermione and began wailing loudly, he buried his face on top of her shoulder and tried valiantly not to laugh at his own dramatics.

"Is everything alright, Madam?"

" I'm so sorry!" Hermione said with a tearful gaze, completely playing up her part.  
"He has some really bad days where we can't even leave the house, I thought he would be alright to bring out in public. I am terribly sorry."

"It's alright, Madam, why don't you take a seat over by the door. Our tour has concluded anyway so you may take your time."

Hermione placed a hand over the tour guide's arm and smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me to have someone as kind as you helping us out."

The man blushed bright red as Hermione ran her hand along his arm. "That's quite alright, Miss, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No you have done plenty, but I do need to calm him down." Hermione pinched Remus under his jacket and a new wave of wailing began.

The tour guide looked around quickly, "I can't stop the other tour from coming along but I can prevent anyone else from coming back through the exhibit?"

"That would be lovely, thank you once again."

"Anytime, Miss." He said with a grin and put up the red velvet rope across the exit. "You have roughly twenty five minutes."

Hermione gave him a grateful smile and watched as he sauntered up the main corridor to the museum.

"That was brilliant, Remus." Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she leaned in and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "Just smashing!"

He gave her a glare that didn't quite have the desired effect he hoped. "I cannot believe you made me do that."

"It was necessary."

She flicked her wrist and her wand appeared instantly, Remus looked on in awe as she pointed it at the security cameras and whispered a spell he had never heard of before, with another flick of her wrist her wand was gone again and no matter how much Remus looked he couldn't see where it was hiding.

"Hermione, where did your wand go?"

She grinned up at him and whispered 'Revealis'. On her wrist was a leather holster that resembled a black arm cuff but double the size, her wand was nestled in the black fabric and when she flicked her wrist the wand jumped into her hand and when she flicked again it jumped back into the holster.

"That is amazing!"

"It was made especially for me, I was somewhat of a target where I came from and couldn't keep my wand in obvious places." He watched intrigued as her eyes saddened and tears began to pool in them but as quick as they appeared she had blinked them away. It made him realise that there were so many secrets she was keeping from him, she looked for a moment like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and he wanted nothing more than to help her.

"We should get on with it, yeah?" Remus said and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze; she looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"We only have about twenty minutes before the next tour comes through, pass me the green potion with the gold flecks through it."

Remus opened her potions kit and pulled out the vial. "What does it do?"

"It's an undetectable corroding potion," She replied. "Pass me the little black box, Remus. It looks like a ring box."

Remus grabbed the small box and opened it; he squinted and could barely make out the tiny little jewel atop the velvet fabric.

Hermione waved her hand over the small jewel and Remus watched in awe as it enlarged and was an exact replica on the Ravenclaw Tiara.

"Uhh… Hermione?"

"Not now, Remus I need to concentrate."

Remus gulped and she took the tiara in her hand and poured the corrosive potion over the small alarm box, it was only seconds later the door swung open and she had switched the tiaras before whispering another spell and closed to door.

"We need to leave." She told him and shrunk the real tiara and placed it into the box, he grabbed up her bag and she linked their arms. "Stay calm, Remus." She told him as she saw his tongue dart out to lick his dry lips.

They made their way slowly through the museum, pausing every now and then to look at exhibits, they saw their tour guide from earlier and gave him a wave, to which he grinned and waved back enthusiastically. As he moved to come and speak to them Remus smirked mischievously then started bawling loudly, Hermione looked up at him with an icy glare before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the museum with another apologetic look towards their guide.

* * *

"Mum, do you mind if I owl Remus and invite him for dinner?"

"Certainly, dear, would you like to invite your other friend?"

"Peter's with his mum today, she's really sick apparently." Sirius said as he read over the owl that had just arrived. "But you do know James if we invite Remus we will have to invite Professor Fenwick too, since he's with her at the museum."

"Is that the new Professor Albus was telling us about?" Charlus Potter asked his wife Dorea.

"Yes, Hermione I believe her first name is," Dorea gave her husband an almost unnoticeable nod in the direction of James who had a lopsided grin on his face. "Perhaps we should invite the Professor and see for ourselves how wonderful she is."

Dorea grinned when Sirius snickered as James flushed bright red. "Would that be alright, James, if we invite your Professor along with Remus?"

"Of course it is." He mumbled and kicked Sirius under the table as he tried in vain to stop his loud chuckles.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Hermione hissed and dragged Remus towards the train station, she was fuming and Remus laughing just made it worse.

"Gods the look on your face was priceless!"

"Well it wasn't a nice thing to do!" She whispered harshly and hailed a black taxi. "Get in."

"Alright calm down, love." He said with a grin and flopped down on the seat.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Kings Cross station, please." Hermione said politely and rummaged through her bag for her stash of Muggle money.

"We're going on a train?" Remus asked with a grin, growing up in a complete Wizarding home he had only ever been on the Hogwarts express, not a proper Muggle train before.

"If you don't behave I will tie you to the front of the train." She responded curtly and smothered a smirk when the driver let out a bark of laughter.

"Yes, Mum." Remus replied and gave Hermione a poke in her ribs to which she squealed and poked him back.

"I'm ticklish, Remus." She held up her hands in defeat when he wiggled his fingers and winked.

"Are you really?" He attacked her with his fingers and laughed loudly when she started screaming at him to stop.

"Stop- Remus! Please!" She panted as he removed his hands and grinned widely. "Most talented fingers in the United Kingdom." He spouted and wiggled his fingers at her again, only to receive a slapped hand for his troubles.

"We're here, Miss," The driver called over his shoulder. "That'll be four pound and twenty pee." She handed him a five pound note with a smile. "Keep the change!" Hermione said happily and pushed Remus out of the taxi.

"Now care to tell me why we are taking the train?"

"I have something I need to buy at an antique shop in Forest Gate, it's only a 40 minute ride and then we can Portkey back to Hogwarts."

"Is that an owl?" Remus asked and pointed to the station sign above them to where a tiny black owl sat hooting softly.

Hermione looked around carefully and gestured for the owl to follow them into an alcove at the station. "What have you got there, little fellow?" Hermione cooed and smoothed down the feathers of the sweet little owl.

"That's Sebastian, The Potter's Owl."

"Why would James be sending an Owl to us in the middle of London?"

"Don't know," Remus said and removed the letter for her. "It's addressed to you, Hermione Fenwick, Kings Cross Station, London."

Hermione took the envelope and tore the wax seal, her brow furrowed as she read the contents.

"We've been invited for dinner with James, Sirius and Lord and Lady Potter. They've arranged with Albus for our Portkey to leave from their home. Would you like to go, Remus?"

"Of course. Lady Potter makes the best roast dinners."

Hermione smiled and thought back to her own Mother's roast dinners, Remus who had been watching her carefully saw the sadness ghost across her eyes again and reached out to touch her hand. "One day you'll have to tell me why your eyes always look so sad."

She signed sadly and looked up into the caring amber eyes of her future Professor and best friend. "I don't have parents, Remus, they were killed by Death Eaters."

"Gods, Hermione I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"How could you, sweetheart? I don't exactly go around shouting my personal business from the rooftops you know."

"My parents are dead, too." He said softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, not caring that she was his Professor, only that their mutual awareness and kinship cried out for companionship.

"I think we're going to be good for each other, don't you?" Hermione asked with a sniff as Remus moved back and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I've always wanted an older sister." He said softly and pulled her close again. "I've not always been popular, Hermione, and to be honest my only real friends are James, Sirius and Peter. Lily for her part tries her hardest, but she just doesn't understand the Wizarding world, don't get me wrong she is a talented witch and charms come so easily to her, but there are certain things about our world she can't quite grasp. I would be honoured if you would consent to being my honourary sister, Hermione. Someone I can come to in my darkest hours, to protect me and be protected in return."

Hermione stared up at Remus and finally understood everything they had been through together, she had always known there was something more to the awareness than what Dumbledore had told her, something more to Remus than met the eye, apart from his Lycanthropy. This was the moment their relationship changed in the past and in the future, the state of their awareness would never change they would always be bound together by this magical gift, but there was something she could do to protect him, to take away some of his pain and bring him the kind of joy he had only dreamed of.

"I have a better idea, Remus, but it will require a huge commitment from you."

"I'm in this for the long haul, Hermione."

"Would you like to be my blood brother?"

* * *

"No reply yet, mate?" Sirius asked a dejected looking James as he pulled the curtain back for the tenth time.

"No. What could they be doing that is so important a reply is too difficult to send back?"

"Aren't they in London, dear?" Dorea called from the kitchen as she sent in a house elf with a tray of snacks and pumpkin juice.

"Yes." James replied, took a long drink and pulled the curtain back again much to Sirius's amusement.

"Well if they are in Muggle London it might be difficult for Sebastian to find a place to get them alone."

"I suppose." James replied and got comfortable in the window seat as the Potter's and Sirius looked on amused.

* * *

"How does it work?" Remus asked as Hermione pulled out a Muggle biro and began writing a short response to James's letter.

"Here you go, Sebastian," Hermione tied the letter to the owl's leg and then gave it a piece of chicken from her sandwich that she had the schools elves pack earlier. "Safe journey, my little friend."

"Sorry, Remus," She linked her arm within his and they made their way to the ticket booth. "It works similar to a soul binding, except we use blood and it wouldn't be on that high of a level. More empathic than anything else, plus it offers blood protection and wherever you choose to live after graduating I can put special wards up that will only allow people of your choosing to enter. The only people that can remove blood protection wards would be the two of us, they cannot be removed under duress either so Imperius curse won't help anyone trying to break in."

"Do you really think that necessary?"

"What the blood bond or the wards?" She asked as a flicker of uncertainty crossed her face.

"Hermione, I want to be your brother do not worry about that," He patted her arm and for a moment she was reminded of an older and wiser Remus, so caring and never wanting to upset anyone. "I meant the wards, I don't even know if I will have a job once I leave Hogwarts let alone a place to live or money."

Hermione could have kicked herself for being so insensitive, even in the future she had never enquired as to what Remus had done after Hogwarts, in fact there was no record of him even existing until he became their Professor in her third year.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts, Remus?"

"If I manage to get good newt scores I would like to work at the Ministry in their spells division, but I think that is very unlikely to happen, no matter what my scores are."

"Remus," Hermione said softly and entwined their fingers as the reached the front of the queue for tickets. "Two for Forest Gate please."

"That's five pound twenty each thanks, love." The chubby Muggle woman behind the counter held out her hand for the money, Hermione counted out the two fares and took the tickets.

"What platform?"

"10."

"Now where were we?" Hermione asked as her fingers entwined with Remus's again and they made the journey through the crowds towards their station. "Right, Remus I know you've had a hard life, but these," She came to a stop in front of him and traced the scars along his neck and cheeks with care, "They do not define who are you, they aren't what makes you the wonderful wizard that I have come to love."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" He asked warily.

"I know a lot of things, Remus, things that can destroy lives and ruin families. But you will be my family and I will protect you with my life should the need arise and I take your secrets to the grave with me."

"Why do I get the feeling I could never keep any secrets from you?"

"The next full moon is on Wednesday," She said quietly and watched his face intently for a reaction. Remus's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open he turned to her with fearful eyes and a sick feeling washing over him.

"Hermione?" He croaked out as the tears began to pool in his eyes, "How did you- I mean did James- gods!"

"Calm down," She said soothingly and as the train pulled into the station she pulled him into a corner seat and put up the simple confoundus spell that would cause any Muggles wanting to sit with them to think it was their stop and stand over by the door. "I am your friend, Remus Lupin and I will never betray you. No one has betrayed you, James hasn't told me a thing and neither has Sirius or Peter, they hold your confidence and would never allow anyone to hurt you."

"Then how?" He asked still in shock as her hand squeezed his.

"Remus there are some things in this world we will never completely understand, and I am one of them." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaning back in her chair. "One day in the future I will explain everything to you, I promise. But for now know this, I will be there for you always."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:**I wanted to show why Remus was so 'involved' with Hermione in the future :) I hope you liked this chapter it was one of the fun ones to write despite the seriousness :D**


	13. Dorea and Charlus Potter

** Dorea and Charlus Potter are listed in the Black Family Tree. Dorea Potter (nee Black) married Charlus Potter and had an unamed Potter baby which I decided would be James :D Again all locations and times are correct as of two weeks ago :D edit to mention that Hermione's monetary situation will become obvious in the next chapter...I can't believe no one has picked up that she has hundreds of pounds.. :D**

* * *

"Forest Gate station, please exit to your left."

"Come on, Remus!" Hermione tugged his hand and pulled him out of the train and onto the deserted station.

"Where to, Hermione?" Remus looked around the neat little row houses and grimaced, he hated the suburbs and was more at home in the country, he missed his family home terribly at times like these.

"Three streets away on the right."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Hermione grinned and pulled him be hind her. "Good."

* * *

"Good boy, Sebastian." James placed the bird on his perch and untied the parchment from his leg.

"Well what did she say?" Sirius said and looked over James's shoulder at the letter.

"They're coming." He said with a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready."

"Dinners five hours away, James!" His mother exclaimed while Sirius chortled with laughter.

"He has to do his hair, Aunt Dorea." Sirius said and laughed harder when James gave him the one finger salute.

James sat down on his bed and fingered the parchment that Hermione had touched only a while ago.

_ Dearest James,_

_ Remus and I will be arriving by apparition at 6pm. I am eager to taste your Mother's roast dinner._

_ Yours,_

_ Hermione._

He grinned madly as he read the letter over again. "Mine," He whispered into his quiet room. "She's all mine."

* * *

The bell above the door tingled as Remus pushed it open and held it so Hermione could enter before him. A thin well-dressed man came out from the back room and smiled at Hermione who was browsing some floral teacups.

"Can I help you, Madam?"

"Oh hello, I just adore your shop!" She gushed in a sickly sweet fake voice. Remus refrained from rolling his eyes at her display and thought for sure the shopkeeper would see right through her.

"Why thank you, madam, now how can I be of assistance."

"Do you have any more cups?"

"No, I am sorry but those are all we range."

"Oh, that is a pity." She said and dropped her bag onto the floor, Remus sighed as the contents was strewn all over the shop. "Oops! How utterly clumsy of me."

The shopkeeper sighed dramatically and bent down to help her retrieve the belongings from the ground.

"Oh could you grab my purse over there behind you?" She asked the man with a smile and almost laughed out loud when his eyes bugged out of his head at the amount of money that was bursting the seams of her purse.

"Here you are Madam." He said with interest as he perused her body then back up to her purse again. "Cups was it?"

Hermione smiled knowingly. "More specifically gold ones."

"I have just the thing."

"Hermione what are you doing?" Remus whispered and pulled her over to the side of the shop.

"I've met this man before, Remus. He is driven by the pound and nothing else, he wouldn't have even suggested other items if he hadn't seen my purse."

"Madam?"

"Come on, Remus." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the counter where the shopkeeper was opening a large wooden box that was lined with yellow velvet.

"There is something strange about this cup, no one has been able to remove it from its box since it was brought in here almost twenty years ago."

"So it is expensive then?" Remus watched as Hermione ran her fingers seemingly over the cup, from his angle he could tell that her hand was actually hovering over it and a tiny beam of pink light was streaming out of her hand.

"It is moderately priced for an artefact that is pure gold, however I would not be in business if I sold items that could not be touched for insane prices. It is marked for two hundred and ten pounds."

"Why do you keep it in the back?"

He gave her a small smile and when she removed her hand he snapped the box shut. "It is made of pure gold, Madam, however that is not the reason we keep it locked away, it was on our show floor, however anything within five meters would jump off the shelf and smash itself. We lost thousands of pounds worth of fine bone china and several artefacts that can never be replaced."

"Do you think it's cursed?"

The man snorted with laughter and shook his head. "Funny you say that actually, the man that brought it in said that anyone with less than noble blood would be killed if they picked it up or tried to melt it down. Considering the bad luck we've had with the blasted thing I tend to agree with him."

Hermione pulled out her purse, found five fifty pound notes and handed it to the man whose smile increased tenfold at the sterling.

"Thank you for all your help, I'll be telling everyone I know how wonderful your store is."

The register made a ting as he counted out her change but was stopped by Hermione's hand over his and a beautiful smile on her face. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, Madam," He said kindly and rushed to open the door for her. "Please come back soon."

* * *

James lay back on his bed tossing his snitch in the air and listening to Sirius ramble on about some bird at school that he didn't really care for.

"Are you even listening to me, Prongs?" Sirius asked then threw a pillow on James's face when he didn't respond.

"Sure," He said with a grin. "What did you say?"

"As I was saying," He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm going to ask Cassie to the graduation ball. She is quite the delicious bird and she's been making eyes at me for weeks now. She has great tits, too." Sirius sighed and flopped back on his bed.

James snorted and tossed the snitch and Sirius, which he caught expertly. "You're going with Evans?"

"Yes, she's already been bugging me about what colour I'm wearing. I mean how many different shades of black are there?"

Sirius shook his head and laughed at his highly intelligent yet completely clueless friend. "She means your tie and cuffs, Prongs. Her dress is to match your er bits and bobs."

Now it was James's turn to laugh. "My bits and bobs? You are such an arse, Padfoot."

"So what colour will you be wearing?"

"I heard Cassiopeia telling her friends she wanted to stick with her house colours, gods Potter she's going to look like a bumblebee with huge knockers."

James erupted in laughter; he clutched his sides and fell from the bed with a thud.

"Our last hurrah," James said soberly as he calmed down. "Perhaps we need to plan a prank to end all pranks?"

James turned to Sirius and they both grinned. "Welcome back, Marauders."

* * *

"Where to now, Hermione?" Remus asked and jogged to keep up to his Professor.

"One more stop then you will need to apparate us to the Potters."

"I've never done side along before." He said worriedly.

"I'll teach you, it's easy. Now come and put your arms around me."

Remus grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Now it's like regular apparition, you have your destination clear in your mind. Ours for now will be Diagon Alley's northern apparition point. Do you have the picture clearly in your mind?" Remus nodded and closed his eyes, his brow furrowed as he pictured Diagon Alley. "Okay, determination is the same as regular apparition, you have to be determined in getting us both their safely and then we have deliberation, this is where it gets tricky, instead of merely seeing yourself in the other location you must think of both of us, all our parts." She finished with a grin.

"Are you ready, Remus?"

"I can see the two of us standing in the apparition point, I am not distracted and I am ready."

"On the count of three, one-two-three."

With a crack they were gone and reappeared seconds later in the bustling Diagon Alley.

"Do I have both my eyebrows?" Hermione teased and laughed when Remus blushed.

"Do I have mine?" She nodded then grabbed his hand again. "I could get used to this kind of treatment, Hermione."

"And what kind of treatment would that be?"

He blushed again and looked down at their joined hands. "When I was growing up I never had any physical contact with my mother or father. They weren't the hugging types and never showed me affection. I had no friends until my second year and even then I think they just felt sorry for me."

"Remus, I don't think-"

"I know," He interrupted and held up his hand to stop her from talking. "They are my friends now and we would protect each other to the death but when we first began to be friends, they were wary of me. I was a frightened little boy who was scared to get close to anyone."

Hermione squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Remus, I will stand by your side always, I hope you know that?"

"Hermione, there are things you don't know about me, I am dangerous and I could kill you."

She looked at him strangely before gripping his hand tighter. "Everything there is to know about you, Remus Lupin, I already know."

"But how- I don't understand."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her uncontained curls. "I've told you I can't explain everything, Remus, just that I know things about everyone, but let me tell you this, Remus Lupin, nothing could make me think badly of you. Do you understand? Nothing, I will always love you and always stand by you."

"Hermione," He said in a choked voice. "You've come to mean more to me in these past three weeks than anyone else in my life. I'm glad to have met you."

Hermione laughed and stopped their journey to hug him tightly. "One day you might regret saying that." She said with a wink. "Come on we've got to organise our robes for graduation."

Remus groaned. "Evil wench!"

* * *

"Sirius! Come and set the table!"

"I don't see why she can't have the elves do it." Sirius grumbled and stomped down the stairs in a huff.

"Come now, Sirius," Dorea scolded but kept the smile on her face. "However will you learn to impress a witch if you can't even set a table?"

"Well I would use my-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Sirius Black!" Dorea laughed and smacked his hand as he tried to take a roll from the table.

"But I'm hungry." He whined as he laid out the silverware.

"Those are meant for dinner and for our guests."

Sirius sighed dramatically and put out some napkins. "Why isn't James helping?"

"He is out chopping some wood." Dorea replied and charmed the dishes to stay hot while Sirius laid out the plates.

"Again why do you have elves, Aunt?"

"I think they are sweet, plus they were already here when I married Charlus."

"Sweet house elves," Sirius repeated slowly. "You must meet the rest of the Black elves then you might rethink how sweet they are."

"Someone just apparated, Dorea love. I felt the wards shift."

"James, your friends are here!" Dorea called out through the open door and laughed when she heard the wood tumble to the ground. "He seems excited doesn't he?" She asked Sirius who gave her a strange smile.

"Wait until you meet our new Professor."

* * *

"You look so handsome, Remus." Hermione told him with a grin and reached out to touch the elegant cut of his robes.

He blushed and looked at the price tag. "I can't afford this, Hermione." He whispered desperately.

"Shut up, Remus, this is my gift to you ok?"

He looked like he was going to object when she held up her hand to silence him. "I want to do it, Remus."

He looked at her defeated. "Fine, but one day I will repay you."

"Excuse me?" Hermione called to the dressmaker. "We'll take these and this too." She handed over something in a black silk bag that Remus couldn't see and turned around to give him a smirk. The dressmaker waved her wand and Remus was dressed in his Muggle clothing again.

"Ready to go for dinner?"

* * *

"May I take your coat, madam?" Hermione jumped in fright when a house elf tugged on her coat.

"Thank you." She said to the small elf and elbowed Remus in the ribs when he doubled over laughing.

"Defence Professor gets fright from Elf! I can see the headlines now."

"Very funny, Remus." Hermione said with a huff as he pushed open the door of the apparition room.

"Remus, dear, you look wonderful!" Dorea Potter exclaimed and engulfed Remus in a loving embrace. "I see you have been finally taking care of yourself."

"Yes, Mrs Potter." He said with a blush and moved on to Charlus who shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Come and sit, Remus, plenty of food!" 

"Where is your lovely Professor?" Charlus asked and looked behind Remus.

"Oh she was right behind me-"

"Ooooff!" Hermione stumbled out of the apparition room with no less than ten house elves hanging off her. "Little help?" She pleaded.

"What on earth has gotten into them?" Dorea exclaimed and ordered the elves off her guest. "Get off her!"

"I'm so sorry, they were trying to take my bag and I don't really want to let it out of my sight."

"Freeze!" James commanded and the elves stopped pawing at Hermione, trying to remove her bag. "Remove yourselves from our guest this instant." His voice was deep and powerful and Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine at the untapped power he exuded.

"But, Sir-"

"You will remove yourself from our guest or you shall not be able to clean for a month!"

"Yes, Sir." They all cried at once and disappeared with a pop.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked and ran his fingers over the spots where the elves had clung to her.

"I'm fine, thank you, James." She said softly and stared up into his tender hazel eyes.

"Did you have fun today?" He moved closer to her and the world melted away as his power connected with hers and his fingers seemed to melt through her arm as they trailed down to her hand and caressed her palm gently.

"I had a productive day." She replied with a smile and closed her eyes in bliss as his fingers entwined with hers.

"I missed you." He whispered and leaned towards her only to be interrupted by an insistent clearing of someone's throat, causing Hermione's eyes to fly open and pull back from him abruptly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, James?" Charlus asked with a lopsided grin that would put his sons to shame.

James groaned and turned around to face four amused faces. "Mum, Dad this is Hermione Fenwick, she is our Defence Professor. Hermione," He turned to face his witch and grinned widely at her flushed face. "These are my parents, Dorea and Charlus Potter."

She moved around James, who leaned against the wall and smirked as the tiny witch met his parents. He didn't miss the amused smirks of his two best friends and vowed to deal with them later.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Potter." Hermione curtsied respectfully and received shocked looks in return.

"Dear girl, I don't believe I've been called Lord Potter in over twenty years!"

Hermione stood from her curtsy and blushed profusely. "I do apologise I just assumed-"

"It's alright, Professor," Dorea said with a sweet smile and engulfed Hermione in one of her famous hugs. "We do not stand on ceremony in this house, my name is Dorea and my husband is Charlus, you do not have to call us by our titles. It makes us feel too old."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dorea." Hermione murmured into her shoulder, before pulling back. "But I must insist you call me, Hermione, I am only just two years older than your son."

Dorea smiled widely and ushered Hermione over to Charlus who also pulled her into his arms. "You are a powerful witch, aren't you?" He said softly and only so she could hear.

"Yes, Sir. I am."

"You are protecting our boys?"

"I am." She responded as he tightened the hug. "It's lovely to meet the man who helped raise such a wonderful son."

"I think I am going to like you a lot, my dear." He draped his arm across her shoulders and led her towards the dining room. James followed his father with a dark scowl on his face much to the amusement of Sirius and Dorea.

"See she didn't even notice his hair." Dorea snorted and clapped Sirius on the back of the head.

"She is quite a beautiful little thing isn't she?"

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**ohhh House elves! I couldn't help myself! grins now here's a sneak peak for my darlings love you all!**

**Chapter fourteen...**

_"You really care for him, don't you?" James asked pushing her back slightly so he could look her in the eye._

_"I do a lot, and for you." She smiled up at him and when his eyes twinkled mischievously she knew she was in trouble._

_ "Want to see my bedroom, Professor?" He all but growled in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight and press against him deliciously._

_ "We have to leave for Hogwarts in less than half an hour, James." She whispered as his lips moved against her neck._

_ "James," She moaned softly when his hand cupped her arse and brought her against him. "You smell so good."_

_ "I'll look after Remus, you don't have to worry." He murmured and dragged his tongue across her jaw until their lips met in a fierce, heated kiss._


	14. Time Turning the Turned

* * *

"Hermione dear, you sit next to James, Remus and Sirius you are both in your regular seats. Now dig in!"

James stood behind Hermione and pulled her chair out for her, making sure to touch her neck with the pads of his fingers as he leaned over to push her closer to the table.

Hermione begun serving herself as the plates were handed around the table, James always pushing his luck, touched her hand with his every time a new dish was passed to her. She had a continual flush on her face and was close to kicking him under the table when Charlus started speaking.

"What are you planning to do after NEWTs, James? I don't believe you've told us yet."

"Actually, I'm glad you brought it up, Dad. Sirius and I were talking yesterday and we want to get a house in London after we finish Hogwarts, five bedrooms of course. One for each of us, Remus and Peter and of course any guests that choose to stay over." He said with a sly look at Hermione who blushed again and ate her roll quickly.

"What about work?" Dorea asked and took a sip of her wine.

James gave his mum and grin and she smiled back at him indulgently. "I was thinking of trying my hand at the Ministry, but I don't really feel like doing anything straight away."

Hermione watched Remus as he looked down at his plate and moved the food around miserably.

"You don't have to work?" Hermione asked quietly and kept her gaze on Remus. Dorea who had been watching the scene intently followed Hermione's gaze and felt her heart clench at the sad face of Remus Lupin.

"Nope," He replied with a grin. "I received my inheritance, Sirius and I never have to work a day in our lives if we choose not to."

Hermione felt her anger growing at his insensitivity and was dying to rush over to Remus and hold him.

"Perhaps you should put your money to good use instead of doing nothing with your life." The coldness of her tone surprised even her and the table fell silent as she gripped her fork tightly.

"Hermione?" James asked confused.

She sighed and flicked her gaze to Remus who was still staring fixedly at his plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Would you excuse me?" She said softly to the group. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Second door on the right dear at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you, Dorea." She pushed back her chair and left the room quickly.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked and looked around the table, his Mother was looking back at him disappointedly.

"Not sure, son," Charlus said and took a swig of his wine. "Better make sure she doesn't get lost though?"

James nodded in understanding and nearly dropped his chair on the floor in his hurry to get upstairs.

"Anyone for dessert?"

* * *

He found Hermione standing at the top of the stairs looking over his family portrait with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Hermione?" He said softly and moved behind her, he felt her stiffen and his confusion skyrocketed when she shrugged off his embrace and moved further down the hallway to the other portraits.

"You know Remus' parents weren't wealthy." She stated.

"I know."

"Has he told you what he plans to do after Hogwarts?"

James tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "Actually I don't think he has."

"He wants to work in spells, creation and the theory of making new spells. Do you think the Ministry will give him a chance?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "No, I don't think they will."

"Do you think anyone will give him a chance?" She asked softly and stood in front of him, her hands coming up to trace the length of his shirt slowly.

"No, I don't think they will." He replied and finally understood her meaning.

"James, I know you didn't intentionally mean to hurt him." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, she heard him sigh before he hugged her tightly.

"But I did, didn't I?"

She nodded against his chest and when his hand cupped the back of her head gently she pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Yes, you did, but I think you can put your money to good use. Don't you?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked and stroked her hair, enjoying the shudder that went through her body.

"Well, galleons don't last forever. And I think after you graduate a lot of doors will be opened for you. I think keeping your options open and thinking of Remus would be a good idea."

"You really care for him, don't you?" James asked pushing her back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"I do a lot, and for you." She smiled up at him and when his eyes twinkled mischievously she knew she was in trouble.

"Want to see my bedroom, Professor?" He all but growled in her ear, causing her to shiver in delight and press against him deliciously.

"We have to leave for Hogwarts in less than half an hour, James." She whispered as his lips moved against her neck.

"James," She moaned softly when his hand cupped her arse and brought her against him. "You smell so good."

"I'll look after Remus, you don't have to worry." He murmured and dragged his tongue across her jaw until their lips met in a fierce, heated kiss.

She moaned a little louder and pressed herself against him, his hand cupped her face tenderly and his thumb dragged across her swollen, moist lips.

"You look gorgeous tonight, my little one." He murmured and was about to kiss her again when she pulled back and looked up into his eyes uncertainly.

"What did you just call me?" She asked softly as he leaned back down again to kiss her.

"You are my little one." He responded with a devious smirk.

"I'm older than you, do you realise that?"

"I know," He said and traced her lips again before kissing each of her cheeks then her forehead. "But you're my little witch, and one day everyone will know it."

* * *

"They've been up there awhile, dear."

"I think he is in love with her." Dorea said with a smile and looked around the stairs again.

"Are you quite mad, love? She's his teacher!"

"Pish posh," Dorea replied. "She's only twenty years old, Charlus. And he needs a good witch in his life, plus he won't be at Hogwarts forever."

"What would Albus think about this?"

Dorea turned her stern gaze to her husband. "If you even think twice about telling Albus Dumbledore so help me Merlin, Charlus Potter you will be sleeping in the shed!"

"But what about the Order, Dorea?"

"Albus still intends on allowing them into the Order, but they don't even know about it yet. Let them have their fun."

"And Hermione?"

"He plans on asking her to join too."

"She is quite a serious little thing isn't she?"

"I think James and the boys will be good for her," Dorea answered with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen our boy so happy before, that look on his face was heart warming."

"You big softie." Charlus said with a grin and wrapped his arms around his wife for a cuddle.

"Hush, here they come."

"Thank you so much for a wonderful dinner, Dorea, Charlus." Hermione gave them each a kiss on the cheek, before allowing James to say his goodbyes.

"Hermione, will you be joining the boys here for our Easter celebration?"

"I would love to, however I am on duty at Hogwarts for the holidays. There are several students staying over and Albus has meetings with the Ministry. So it's left to the other teachers.

"That is a pity, dear," Dorea replied. "Would you like to get together for tea in Hogsmeade this week instead?"

"I am free Thursday and Friday so I would be delighted. In fact, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"Sounds intriguing. I will owl you?"

"That sounds lovely," Hermione replied with a smile. "Come on you lot back to the grind."

* * *

"Welcome back, Professor Fenwick, boys." Dumbledore gave them all a kind smile before opening the main doors to the castle.

"I apologise for returning so late headmaster, Lady Potter's roast dinner was too delicious to pass up."

"Ahh yes, I have had the honour of being a guest in their home." He peered down at her from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Professor, I would like to see you in my office before classes tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly, Headmaster."

"Excellent!" He clapped his hands together causing them all to jump in fright. "Off to bed with all of you."

"Come on, boys, I will walk you back to your tower."

"Remus, could I speak with you a moment?"

"I'll meet you in the dorms." Remus told Sirius and James who lingered by the door. Hermione gave him a smile and he grinned back before jumping through the portrait hole.

"I need to use the map for a couple of hours. I will return it to you in the morning."

"Do I want to know why?"

"No." She said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Didn't I promise I would protect you?"

He pulled out the map and held it out, she gripped one side and tugged when he didn't release his hold on the parchment. "You will be careful?"

"Always."

* * *

"So James, what did you and the lovely Fenwick get up to upstairs?"

Ignoring Peter's loud snoring James grinned and pulled off his clothes ready for bed.

"Just had a snog."

"You snogged your Professor in your parent's house?" Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "A wizard after my own heart."

"You can hardly think of her as our Professor anymore," Remus said as he pulled on his pyjama pants. "What with her snogging James and giving me back the marauder's map, I think of her more like one of us."

"THE MAP?" James and Sirius cried together and jumped off their beds, the sudden loud noise startling Peter awake.

"Where is it?"

"She needed it tonight, doing something top secret apparently. I'll get it back tomorrow."

"Now what is this I hear about a prank to end all pranks?"

"Come on, you two," Sirius gestured to Peter and Remus. "Come into my office."

* * *

Hermione locked and warded her bedroom door before pulling out the gold chain hidden in her robes. Silently thanking Minerva's trusting nature she spun the dial ten times, wanting to go back to when the school was still empty.

With a jolt she stopped and tucked the turner back into her robes and began her journey to the Headmasters office.

She pulled out the map and nearly squealed when it revealed a completely empty castle except for Hagrid who was in the dungeons and Filch who was pacing his office. She pulled up the hood on her robes and moved quietly along the corridors, silently making her way towards the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyles stood foreboding and angry as she stood there staring up at them. "Droobles." She stated and grinned when they moved aside to let her up the spiral staircase.

* * *

"So we're doing this on Thursday?" Sirius asked.

"Can we do it Friday?"

"Why, Remus?"

"Full Moon is Wednesday, I don't think I'll be up to pranking the Slytherins."

"Shit! I forgot, sorry mate, Friday it is."

* * *

"Hello, Miss Granger, we meet again."

"You know why I'm here?"

"The blackness taints me, child. He has tried to call me to him many times before."

"I can help you."

"Oi you what are you doing in here. Breaking into the Headmaster's Office why I ought to-"

"Hush up, Phineas or I will tell the headmaster where your third portrait is located."

He spluttered inelegantly for a few moments before grunting and storming out of his frame.

"Time is a funny thing, Miss Granger," The hat told her with a leathery grin. "You make one decision and the whole world is different."

"I've seen what the future holds for us, hat. It is a lot better than what I left behind."

"Will you destroy me?"

"No, I would never, I have a potion that will take away the darkness, but I want your permission to proceed."

"I have spoken for a thousand years, Godric himself charmed me with his essence so I could sort the students."

"I have done this before, and I am confident I can do it again."

"Proceed."

She stood on her tiptoes and put the hat on the Headmaster's desk. "I am going to do this in two parts, the potion will dislodge the soul from your leather and the spell is a destroyer charm. It works with intent so if I focus on the soul piece as it dislodges it will destroy only that."

Hermione pulled the glowing gold potion out of her bag and trickled it around the inside of the hat slowly, making sure to cover the entire interior, then stood back and waited for the telltale green smoke that showed the soul being torn away from the hat.

"What are you doing, you silly little girl!" Phineas yelled from his frame, Hermione looked over to him and smirked.

"Do be quiet, Phineas." She hissed and froze the portrait in its place.

The hat made a loud sizzling sound and Hermione turned quickly to see the ominous green smoke emanating from the schools sorter.

She cleared her mind and focused on the smoke, it was swirling and moaning as it rose above the hat and hung like a mist over the Headmaster's desk.

"Eradico." She shouted and held her wand tightly as the magic poured out of her wand and focused on the green smoke, she could feel the magic shattering her bones in her arm as the smoke was slowly turning white. "Hold on," She whispered. "Gods don't give up now."

Another scream ripped through her body as her wrist snapped and she used all her energy to focus the stream of magic on the hat. With a loud bang all the windows in the office exploded and she was thrown back against the door with a thud. The last thought that went through her mind was how on earth she would explain this to Dumbledore.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**hmmmm :D Ihope you liked that chapter :D I had fun writing it...I love a naughty sneaky Hermione, Minerva trusts her beyond anything else and that's why she gave her the time turner without question :D She'll tell Hermione off about it sometime in the future I promise :D**

**Sneak peak...**

_"And this gift you got me, will I like it?" He asked and nuzzled his nose against hers as her hand stroked the back of his neck._

_ "It's for the graduation ball, I overheard Sirius mentioning something about your bits and bobs to Remus," She giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of his bits and bobs and grinned wickedly. "Not those bits and bobs, you naughty boy." She whispered and pulled his lips against hers._

_ He moaned as her fingers tightened in his hair and when her tongue pushed it's way into his mouth it took all his control not to rip her blankets off and sink himself inside her._


	15. I'm a feline, nice to meet you

**Thank you to all the wonderful reviews! I adore you all, this story is almost posted completed at GE, check my author page. This chapter explores Hermione's feelings towards James and how she struggles with it :D More Dorea and of course Marauders whom I'm thinking you all are loving more and more each day :D we also have the long awaited Dumbledore confrontation. I wanted to show how Hermione did once think of Dumbledore as someone she could trust and confide in but over time lost her respect for him. Hmmm let's see also we find out where Hermione has been getting her money from and just how badly the lover awareness affects someone when they feel like their mate is being touched by someone else :D **

* * *

The class shifted in their seats as they waited for their Professor to arrive, she had never been late before and just as James was about to leave to find her the door burst open and an extremely jovial, red faced wizard entered with a flourish of yellow robes.

"Good morning seventh years! I am Gilford Tucket and I will be your teacher until such time as Professor Fenwick can return!"

"Yes young man and you name is?"

"Sirius Black, sir. Where is Professor Fenwick?"

"Ahh that is a sorry little tale indeed, from what I am told she was hit with a nasty spell and it destroyed all the bones in the left side of her body. She is in the hospital wing recovering."

James paled and turned a grateful eye to Remus who had gripped his arm tightly. "I need to get to her, Moony." He whispered.

"Diversion?" Remus asked quietly. And when James nodded he kicked the chairs of Sirius and Peter who were sitting in front of them.

Sirius leaned back in his chair as the Professor answered more questions. "I'll take one for the team." He muttered.

"I will too." Peter added, much to the surprise of James and Remus.

"Go for it, Remus." James whispered and gave his friend a prod.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Remus screamed and grabbed Sirius by the scruff of the neck and pulled him to his feet.

"You smug little git!" Sirius yelled back gave Remus a push.

"Get off him, you bastard!" Peter cried and jumped onto Sirius's back.

James tried not to laugh at his friend's theatrics, the only thing stopping him was the thought of Hermione in hospital.

"Time to pay, Sirius!" Remus yelled and kicked Sirius to the ground before jumping on him, within seconds fists were flying and the class was in disarray.

"STUPEFY!" The teacher yelled, freezing the boys and sending them to the ground.

"Mister Potter, please escort these three to the hospital wing then onto Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, sir." He said animated his friends and pulled them up one by one by their collars.

"Come on, you three."

* * *

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She instantly recognised the hospital wing and sighed when she realised she must have been found by the Headmaster.

"You made quite a mess of my office, Miss Granger." Albus said from her right, she turned her head and winced as pain shot down her neck. "Yes, the pain will be quite unbearable for at least another hour or so. Horace is brewing a high strength pain potion for you as we speak. Now would you care to tell me why you felt the need to destroy my office?"

She remained silent and sucked her lip between her teeth, when he sighed she focused back on his weary looking form and even though he had refused to help her and all but forbidden it she still felt guilty. At this time the first war was starting to get bloody, by the time graduation rolled around half of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been recruited by the light, Severus Snape had already sworn loyalty to the Dark Lord and Rodolphus Lestrange had fulfilled his betrothal contract to Bellatrix Black.

"I'm sorry, it didn't happen that way before, although when I did it the first time it was outside and I did have several Order members offering their magic."

"Yes, you did severely deplete your magic, I am surprised we did not lose you."

"I almost died?"

"Yes you did, we had to call in healers from St Mungo's to treat you."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Now I will ask you again, what were you doing in my office?"

"Is the sorting hat intact?" She asked while completely ignoring his question.

"Strange thing with the sorting hat, he shows loyalty to those he feels will benefit the Wizarding world."

Hermione gave a small grin. "We have always had a good relationship. He wanted to put me in Slytherin you know, in my first year. I managed to persuade him to let me go to Gryffindor."

"So you are a Gryffindor?" When she nodded a small smile graced his face. "Only a Gryffindor would have the gumption to break into my office and destroy it."

"Was there much damage?"

"The windows have been restored thanks to Filius' expert charms work. And the hole your head put in my door, well, I thought I would leave that there for future generations."

"You don't really want to know what I was doing."

"I must confess I am at a loss, Miss Granger. The war is not going in our favour, your information could be valuable to both sides, and if you were to succumb to the dark then we will have already lost."

Hermione could feel her blood begin to boil and knew an explosion was imminent. "You think I would betray all those I hold dear for the Dark Lord?" She whispered angrily and was pinned with a pair of serious blue eyes.

"More powerful witches and wizards have fallen into his trap, Miss Granger."

"Fuck you, Albus. You know he killed my parents; he killed my two best friends right in front of me. How dare you accuse me of even thinking of going to the Dark Lord? I told you I wanted to change the future, to stop him before he could even begin his reign of destruction. You want my help, yet you don't want to know what happens in the future, you can't have it both ways, Albus Dumbledore, either you take me with all my knowledge or I shall continue on my own."

"You are skating on thin ice, Hermione." He all but snarled at her. "You would do well to remember that it is I who keep you clothed and fed, I finance these little jaunts of yours and I can take it all away in the blink of an eye."

Hermione threw back her head and laughed; ignoring the shooting pain that ran down her side she pushed herself up so she was sitting. "You don't think I am self sufficient? I don't need your money or the school, I can continue on my own without your help. Is that what you would prefer? No of course it isn't," She said answered her own question. "You want me under your thumb, you want to be able to control what I do and who I do it with. However not everyone is as easy to manipulate as some of your precious Order, I won't be made into a pawn for your machinations."

"And what of Mister Potter and Lupin?"

"You leave them out of this, so help me Merlin, Albus if you hurt a hair on their heads or Sirius and Peters, you will regret ever being born."

"Idle threats I assure you, Hermione. However Dorea and Charlus have shown an interest in allowing the boys to become members of the Order of the Phoenix when they graduated Hogwarts, it would be a shame if they were sent on a mission that went terribly wrong."

"You would hold that over my head? Threatening those I care about to further your own agenda, how very Slytherin of you, Albus Dumbledore. Well at least you've guaranteed one thing,"

"And what is that Hermione?"

"You've lost a friend in me today."

He looked down at her with pity. "Don't get too close to the Marauders, Hermione. I still have plans to return you to your own time."

* * *

"Quiet, if we listen really hard we might be able to make out what they are saying." Sirius hissed as he tried to quieten down the Marauders.

_"And what of Mister Potter and Lupin?"_ They heard Albus ask her.

"You leave them out of this, so help me Merlin, Albus if you hurt a hair on their heads or Sirius and Peters, you will regret ever being born."

"Did Dumbledore just threaten to have us taken out?"

"I don't know, Padfoot." Remus replied, his keen werewolf senses picking up the entire conversation and he certainly did not like what he heard.

_"You've lost a friend in me today."_

"Don't get too close to the Marauders, Hermione. I still have plans to return you to your own time."

Remus watched his friends carefully as they whispered furiously, he thanked whatever gods were listening that they had missed the last part of the conversation, he wasn't sure they would know how to take it. He was having a hard time himself understanding what he had just heard, Hermione was from another time, seemingly, from what he picked up, sometime in the future.

"Shit! Dumbledore's coming! Look injured!"

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked in his serene voices that contradicted his anger from only moments before.

"They had a disagreement, Professor." James said with an amused grin. "I was just bringing them to the hospital to be healed."

"Ahh yes, the healing talents of our Medi Witch are certainly famous. Once she cured me of having a toad growing on my shoulder, quite a mystery ailment I assure you."

"Err, that's great, Professor." Sirius said and wiped some blood off his face. Remus who had been watching from the side of the group did not believe Dumbledore's senility for a moment and vowed to ask Hermione about all of this later.

"Off you go, boys." He said with a kind smile and opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Professor." They all murmured, Remus took one last look at Dumbledore who was watching James shrewdly as his eyes immediately found Hermione's curtained off cubicle, choosing instead to settle his friends than rush to her side. The last thing Remus saw was the narrowed blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore as the door swung shut.

* * *

James stood at the end of Sirius's bed and tried to look at though he were listening to the Medi witch intently, but truth be told all he wanted to do was run down the opposite end and check on Hermione.

"Fighting! Never in my day have I seen such a barbaric display from boys your age. You should know better, great Merlin a broken nose, Mister Black, and you, Mister Lupin have a sprained wrist, Mister Pettigrew you seem to have gotten off the lightest with only a split lip. Now you can all sit there and think about what you've done while I go write up my paperwork. Mister Potter, I can leave you to look after your friends can't I?"

"Yes, Madam, I will keep them in line."

"Pity you couldn't keep them in line while in class, Mister Potter." She said curtly and bustled off towards her office and slammed the door with a large bang.

"Go on then, Potter." Sirius said with a grin. "Go see your witch."

Not needed to be told twice James smirked widely and hurried down to the other end of the hospital where Hermione lay in a curtained off bed, her stopped just outside her and paused, suddenly filled with doubt.

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_ He thought to himself and was just about to turn back when Hermione's voice beckoned him through.

"Are you going to come in or just stand outside looking at the curtain?" Came her amused voice.

"I thought you might be sleeping." He said quietly, his eyes raking over what he could see of her body.

"I have been asleep since last night, I want to be awake. Plus, I heard you voice and wanted to see you."

"You did?" He asked hopefully as his eyes met her tired ones, she smiled up at him and nodded.

"You even need to ask, love?" She said softly and patted the bed next to her hip.

He sat down heavily on the bed and picked up her hand and entwined their fingers. "I was so worried about you." He murmured and brought the back of her hand to his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. In all honesty the spell wasn't supposed to be so powerful I'm not sure what happened."

"What am I going to do with you?" He said and nipped her wrist with his teeth, grinning wickedly when she shuddered and let out a small moan.

"Keep doing that, Mister Potter and you'll find out."

He chuckled deeply and stared into her brown eyes that were watching him closely. He moved further up the bed and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Bring on graduation, little one." He murmured against her lips and then deepened it, his tongue seeking out hers and they kissed slowly and languidly.

"I have a gift for you." She said softly when he pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Oh?"

"It's in my quarters, along with your map that I charmed to return to my room should I be interrupted yesterday."

"And this gift you got me, will I like it?" He asked and nuzzled his nose against hers as her hand stroked the back of his neck.

"It's for the graduation ball, I overheard Sirius mentioning something about your bits and bobs to Remus," She giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of his bits and bobs and grinned wickedly. "Not those bits and bobs, you naughty boy." She whispered and pulled his lips against hers.

He moaned as her fingers tightened in his hair and when her tongue pushed it's way into her mouth it took all his control not to rip her blankets off and sink himself inside her.

"We should stop." She whispered as the Medi Witch began bustling about in her office. "This is hardly the place to be intimate."

"Oh, little one," He breathed raggedly. "You make it difficult not to be intimate."

"Why do you always taste like peppermint?" She asked with a grin as he kissed her once more on the lips and stood up, her eyes fell to the obvious bulge in his pants and bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her lips. She knew that he was answering her question but in her lust hazed mind she couldn't concentrate on anything but the strapping wizard in front of her.

James watched as her eyes glazed over and drifted down to his pants where he was desperately trying to cover his painful erection. He groaned softly when she licked her lips and closed her eyes as desire washed over her.

"I think it's best if I go now, Hermione."

She opened her eyes and nodded. "That's probably a good idea." She watched sadly as he pulled the curtain away and went to step out. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Chasers is the password to my quarters."

He raised his brow as a lopsided smirk lit up his handsome face. "Thanks."

* * *

It was two days later Hermione found herself in the hospital wing, but this time for something entirely different. She had watched Remus being carried from the Whomping willow by James and Sirius, with Peter bringing up the rear with their bags. She had almost slapped herself for forgetting that the full moon had been the night before and immediately raced to the hospital wing, grabbing a bag of dark Honeydukes chocolate on her way.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I will be arriving in Hogsmeade by floo at 1pm. I am looking forward to taking tea with you. I hope this letter finds you well._

_Dorea Potter._

Hermione gave Sebastian a pat before shooing him off as she tucked the letter into her robes and pushed open the doors to the hospital wing, she smiled when she saw Remus's bed surrounded by his friends, all eager to ask after his well being.

"Shouldn't you all be at breakfast?" Hermione asked sternly.

All the students went quiet and turned towards their defence Professor who despite who authoritative tone was grinning mischievously.

"I'm sorry, Professor Fenwick, we were just seeing how Remus was doing." Lily apologised.

"I was only teasing, Lily," Hermione said and gave the Head Girl a strange look before pulling out the chocolate and giving Remus a wink. "I heard you weren't feeling well, Remus so I brought you a present."

"Did you bring us a present too, Professor?" Sirius asked with a smirk and slung her arm around her shoulders.

Hermione giggled and gave Sirius a squeeze. "Stop being cheeky, Mister Black. I think it's time you all left for class, the bell is about to ring." As if on queue the bell chimed for the start of classes and the students all groaned at having to leave the hospital wing.

"But we have Potions!" Sirius whined and held onto her shirt.

"Go to class," She said in a mock stern voice. "Or I won't help you plan your little prank, Padfoot." She said so only he could hear. He pulled back and his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Yes Ma'am!" He gave her a pinch before running off with the other students, leaving James, Lily and Remus behind with their teacher.

"I'm having lunch with your Mother today, Mister Potter. Is there anything you would like me to pass on?" She looked up at him and gave him a tender smile, reserved only for him to which he grinned back.

"Not really, Professor, just tell her I love her and I will see her for the Easter long weekend." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light squeeze; Hermione could almost feel the power crackling around the room as his fingers briefly touched her neck before pulling back.

"Alright." Hermione agreed and licked her lips as James instinctively moved forward, she cleared her throat then turned her attention back to Lily who was glaring at the pairs intimacy with venom.

"Miss Evans, why are you still here?"

Lily turned her brilliant green eyes to Hermione, and she was shocked at the utter hatred the young girl was directing towards her.

"I was waiting for James, Professor. We have class and I thought we could walk together."

"Mister Potter is going to be a little while yet, I think it's best if you run along now."

"But, Professor!" She objected and moved closer to James and reached out her hand to grab him, he was now standing within an inch of Hermione and not even realised that Lily had moved towards him.

"Miss Evans, I said go to class."

Lily glared at Hermione, who stared back at her with a blank expression on her face. "Why do you continually disobey me, Miss Evans, is this how you will treat your superiors when you get a job?"

Lily snorted and flung her long red hair over her shoulders. "I would hardly classify you are my superior, Professor."

Hermione stood slowly, keeping her brown eyes lock on Lily's green ones. "I have more magical power in my hand than you do in your entire body, _Lily," _She whispered and placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "I have seen things that would cause your dreams to turn into nightmares. I've had family and friend die in front of me, I've witnessed the kind of destruction you only see in Muggle movies," Lily gulped and took and step back, Hermione grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back quickly, causing Harry's mother to squeak in pain. "You don't want me as your enemy, I can squash you like a bug and nobody would even care."

"Hermione…" She heard a deep voice behind her then a strong hand on her arm as she was pulled back against the solid chest of James.

"Get to class." She snarled. Lily let out a sob and ran from the hospital wing not once looking back.

"Are you alright?" He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned so she could rest her head against his chest and he felt her shudder in his embrace.

"I don't know what came over me, I think she was going to touch you. I couldn't stand the thought of her touching you."

"Shh, little one, it's alright. I don't want her to touch me, it's only you, I promise."

"James," She said quietly and looked up into his concerned hazel eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He said with a grin. "I think it's kind of hot my Professor defending my honour."

Remus snorted from the bed causing Hermione and James to break their embrace. "Oh don't stop on my account, just pass me a tissue will you? I think my eyes are leaking." He sniffed dramatically, wiped his eyes then burst out laughing at the angry glares he was receiving.

"You'd best go to class, James." She said softly, returning her attention to him.

"I wish I could stay with you all day."

"You and me both." She said with a sad smile. "Thank you for taking care of Remus, will you tell Sirius and Peter I said that?"

"Of course." He replied and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Delicious as always." He murmured and chuckled when she blushed prettily.

"Go to class, James."

* * *

"They are having an affair I just know it!" Lily said bitterly as she sat in Potions with her friends.

"How can you be sure? I mean they might just be close."

"You didn't see the way he touched her or the way she gravitated towards him. It was disgusting, she must have put a spell on him."

"Look!" Sandy whispered and pointed at the door to where James Potter had sauntered in with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're late, Mister Potter!" Slughorn called from the front of the classroom.

"I have a note, Professor." He said and held up the parchment Hermione had written out for him.

"Oh excellent, well get on with your potion then."

"What happened, Prongs?" Sirius whispered as they added their first ingredient.

"Evans was being a bitch to Hermione and she threatened her, you should have seen it mate. I can see why she got the defence job, the room was practically charged with magic, I thought we would have gotten shocks for sure."

"That bad?

"I thought the Evans was going to piss her pants."

Sirius chuckled and patted James on the back. "Never rains but it pours eh, mate?"

James looked at him confused. "The birds, mate! They all want you at once, I could be so lucky to have those two after me."

* * *

"How did your transformation go last night, Remus?" Hermione asked quietly and broke off some more chocolate to hand to him.

"It was really bad." He said with a sigh and smiled in thanks when she gave him another piece of chocolate.

"I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't get to join you, I apologise."

"I wouldn't have wanted to put you at risk, Hermione. Although I do appreciate your concern, I couldn't in good conscience allow you to come into the forest."

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured him a glass of water. "Do you really think I wouldn't have the same skills as your friends?" She asked with a small smile.

"You're an Animagus?"

"Registered, too." She said with a grin.

"Yes well, not for the want of trying I assure you." He replied and greedily drank down the water.

Hermione watched him carefully and pulled a small book out of her robes. "This is for you. It is a book on blood bonds and the rituals attached to them."

He stared up at her with an astonished look on his face. "I don't know what to say, Hermione, I thought you were just humouring me."

"Remus, I never say anything I don't mean. I will do this as long as it is what you want."

"I do want it very much. I think you would make a wonderful sister."

She grinned. "I agree, now get some rest. I have to go hunt out a book for Sirius."

"Hermione, wait!" Remus called out just as she went to open the hospital doors. "What form does your Animagus take?"

"My Animagus is of the feline variety." She said with a wink and left contemplating exactly what kind of feline she was.

* * *

"Over here, dear!" Dorea called from a corner in The Three Broomsticks.

Hermione smiled and waved as she hung her coat up on the hook and made her way over to Dorea Potter.

"How are you, Hermione?" Dorea asked as she rose from her seat and kissed each of Hermione's cheeks before sitting down.

"I am well, thank you, Dorea. And yourself?"

"Wonderful, dear. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Dorea poured Hermione's tea as the silence washed over them, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she was passed a full cup of tea.

"Now, Hermione I did have an ulterior motive for wanting to meet with you today so let's get to the point. Do you have an account at Gringotts?"

"No, Dorea I don't." She replied quietly, suddenly not liking where this luncheon was going.

"I have an account, several in fact at Gringotts. There is one account that only two people in the world know about. You are I, Hermione are the only two who know about this account. Imagine my surprise to get a letter from Gringotts requesting 2000 galleon to be transferred into Muggle money and in your name. Care to explain?"

Hermione gulped and put down her tea. "I don't know how without putting a lot of people at risk."

Dorea waved her wand and they were encased in a soft pink light, Hermione recognised as an advanced Order silencing and privacy charm.

"I was the only person who knew of this account, Hermione, and I know I haven't yet told anyone. So I can only assume you have a contact and Gringotts or you are a seer."

She watched Hermione carefully for any sign that she could be right than sighed when she was less than forth coming.

"So neither then? Something else, what else is there?" She asked herself out loud and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers on the wooden table.

"I'm not from this time." Hermione whispered as relief flooded her body and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What, dear?" Dorea said and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder as the young witch sobbed.

"I know of the account because your Grandson told me about it, it's one we used in emergencies, if any of us needed money quickly we would use that account. The three of us deposited money in it each week."

"Grandson?" Dorea asked, her face having gone a deathly pale. "But James-"

"Not yet, but he will. His son is my best friend- was my best friend." She finished and choked back another sob.

"I must confess that is a very tall tale, Hermione."

"You don't believe me." Hermione stated and sniffed loudly.

"I really don't know what to believe," Dorea confessed and gave Hermione's arm a gentle pat. "Can you tell me more?"

Hermione pulled her locket from out of her robes and undid the clasp. "Harry James Potter," She said softly and showed the image to Dorea who gasped.

"Why he looks just like James, except for the glasses and that strange looking scar. Who is the red head boy?"

"That is Ronald Weasley."

"Weasley?"

"He hasn't been conceived yet." Hermione said with a sad smile and fingered the image of her fallen best friend.

"Did he-?"

"He died yes, killed by Death Eaters."

"I have met Molly and Arthur, wonderful couple they have two boys, William and Charlie."

"They are two great wizards." Hermione said and hastily wiped her tears before starting to close the locket.

"Wait," Dorea placed her hand over the locket and opened it again. "Who is that wizard in the other photo?"

"That would be Remus."

"My gods, he looks so old!"

Hermione stared down at the image with love shining in her eyes. "He has had a very troubled a difficult life."

"Do you love him, Hermione?"

"Of course I do, growing up he was like the older brother I never had. Ironic that I would come here and be the older sister he never had."

"So you're not together?"

Hermione looked up and laughed. "Gods no, too incestuous for my taste."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Hermione. But I am curious as to why Albus hasn't mentioned any of this to the Order." She saw how Hermione stiffened at the mention of Albus' name and knew there was something more to this story.

"You have to understand that I've apparently done all this before. Remus told me before I was sent back that I had to try and change things. I am guessing the first time I listened to Albus and didn't try to alter the time line."

"You have this time, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded and cast a warming charm on her tea before taking a sip. "I have rewritten history, nothing is how it was before I left, for the better though," She took another sip of tea before continuing. "Albus told me when I first arrived that I was forbidden from telling anyone or to actively change things. So I have been doing it in secret."

"And you need my help?"

"Voldemort will kill everyone I love, Dorea, I cannot allow that to happen, I keep getting-" She paused and thought for a moment, "I guess you could call them flash forwards? I don't know really there isn't any theory on the subject so I cannot reference any books. Blinding headaches followed by a series of events that didn't happen to me the first time around."

"And Harry is he dead too, dear?"

Hermione closed her eyes at the mention of Harry as the tears threatened to spill over again. "He was the bravest wizard I have ever met, he faced off with Voldemort over ten times and lived to tell the tale, the last time he wasn't so lucky but apparently I was. I loved him dearly; James reminds me a lot of him you know. Except Harry is a lot quieter and focused, he has existed like no one should have to, walking around with a target on his back, never being able to fall in love." Hermione sniffed and picked up a napkin to wipe away her fresh tears.

"You are in love with my son, aren't you?"

Hermione gasped and looked up in shock. "I don't know I mean I've never been- gods." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "I think I do, Dorea, Merlin help me, I've tried to fight it, but putting two magical beings gifted with awareness together is just asking for trouble."

"Do you think your love for him is because of your Harry?"

"At first, I was drawn to him because he looked so like Harry, but as I got to know him and watched him I saw a lot of differences. James is confident and a little arrogant, he excels at his schoolwork and is extremely gifted with Charms and Spells, he loves with his whole heart and will be loyal to his dying breath. Harry is fiercely loyal also but for different reasons, he had a tough childhood and clings to those he loves, he acts without thinking and normally has to be saving someone to be happy, his gift is in Defence and unforgivables. But that is my Harry and I wouldn't have him any other way, his Patronus is a stag you know." Her eyes glazed over as she spoke of Harry and Dorea knew then that this girl was special, despite her flaws and her quick temper that she had heard of from correspondence with Lily Evans.

"He doesn't have your eyes, our Harry."

"No, he doesn't."

"Something happens to you doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure," She replied quietly. "Albus is determined to send me back, of course after I help him in his agenda."

"I want to help you, Hermione, tell me what I need to do."

"I need to find someone with noble Wizarding blood, I have an artefact that needs to have something extracted from it."

"You've come to the right witch, Hermione, Charlus and I were soul bound when we married and we also did the blood rites, I carry the Potter blood in my veins, you tell me what I have to do and it will happen."

Chapter End Notes: 

**I hope this cleared up a few questions that everyone has been asking :) and Hermione letting her awareness and power wash over her in regards to Lily, protecting what's hers.**

**Sneak Peak :D**

_"I don't know if I should, Sirius!" Hermione protested as he dragged her down the corridor under the invisibility cloak._

_ "Come on love, live a little!"_

_ "I'm a Professor, Sirius!" _

_ "Yes, and that excuse is wearing a little thin."_

_ "Sirius!"_

_ "You could have just given me the password you know, would have made this a hell of a lot easier."_


	16. The prank to end all pranks

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
**

* * *

"So tell me, Hermione, what do you need noble blood for?"

Hermione pulled out a small green pouch and passed it across the table, Dorea looked at it curiously before slipping the little box out and enlarging it.

"Hermione," She breathed out shocked. "Is that Helga Hufflepuff's cup?"

Hermione nodded and pulled out a scrap of parchment and slid it across the table.

"Voldemort killed the previous owner of the cup and then used it as a carrier for a fragment of his soul, if he is killed this will anchor him to the earth enabling him to return to corporeal state. I cannot allow that to happen, this is why I need your help. Only someone with noble blood can remove the soul, the first time we destroyed it was with Harry and now that I know you carry the blood I am going to ask you to help me."

"What do I have to do?"

Hermione licked her lips nervously and pushed the parchment closer to Dorea. "It's all written there."

"Well you need my blood that's an easy one," Dorea said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown as she read the next ingredient. "Charlus will not agree to this Hermione, so we might have to do it behind his back, this is a very dangerous potion are you sure you're able to brew it?"

Hermione nodded. "I will need help though, two sets of hands are required for this potion."

"I have a few contacts I will see what I can do for you. Now the rest of the ingredients are quite simple to procure, am I to assume that we will be using our account?" Dorea asked with a grin.

"Dorea, I can't apologise enough for taking your money, I-"

"Stop, Hermione, I was teasing you. I think we should make our little arrangement permanent don't you? I would hate for Gringotts to think our family is being taken advantage of." 

* * *

"Alright boys, here's the plan!" Sirius said with a huge grin. "Thanks to our honourary Marauder the wonderful Professor Fenwick, we have a book that is prohibited at Hogwarts, a book that is so devious and so dirty that-"

"Shut up Padfoot!" James cried and threw a pillow at his head; the boys fell over laughing at his indignant splutters.

"I was trying to build up at atmosphere, Prongs." With a dramatic bow he waved his wand and a board appeared hovering next to their fireplace. "Let me present the Marauders last Hurrah! To be a Gryffindor!"

James, Remus and Peter stood there with looks of shock on their faces. "Bloody brilliant." 

* * *

"So, Minerva do you and Horace have a bet on the last game of the year?"

Minerva walked alongside Hermione as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, several students passed them and she looked around shrewdly before answering.

"Hermione, I could never in good conscience bet on school match it just wouldn't be right!" She replied in a loud stern voice.

Hermione snickered into her hand and covered it with a badly placed cough. "Fifty galleons?" She asked with a grin.

"One hundred." Minerva replied with a groan.

Hermione ate her dinner slowly; she could feel several sets of eyes on her as she perused the Great Hall. Lily Evans, well that's a surprise, she thought with a snort and raised her glass to the glaring witch.

Next she caught the eye of a very intriguing looking Ravenclaw boy who was leaning back in his chair swilling his pumpkin juice as if it were wine. He was looking at her as if she were dessert, his blond hair fell in his eyes and Hermione raised a brow when he winked at her and saluted her with his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Admirer?" Minerva asked with a grin as the young wizard stared at Hermione.

"Gods, I sincerely hope not."

"Looks like he is ruffling a few feathers."

Hermione followed Minerva's gaze and gasped. James' eyes were almost glowing with fury as he watched the Ravenclaw admiring Hermione, it was only Remus's strong grip on his arm that prevented an all out duel.

Remus leaned over and whispered something to James who in turn looked up at the head table and caught Hermione's gaze, the anger leaving him immediately and his eyes softening as he saw her staring back at him with equal love and a little smugness over his jealousy.

"He is going to be a great wizard one day." Minerva said casually and smiled indulgently as Hermione was lost in the hazel eyes of the man she loved.

"He already is." Hermione said softly and sighed happily when he gave her a lopsided grin and went back to eating. 

* * *

"I don't know if I should, Sirius!" Hermione protested as he dragged her down the corridor under the invisibility cloak.

"Come on love, live a little!"

"I'm a Professor, Sirius!"

"Yes, and that excuse is wearing a little thin."

"Sirius!"

"You could have just given me the password you know, would have made this a hell of a lot easier."

Hermione gasped and pressed Sirius against the wall, when he made to protest she covered his mouth with her hand and squeezed his wrist and inclined her head further down the corridor to where a cat was meowing.

"Did you hear something, my love?" He stopped mere inches away from the pair and Hermione almost squealed when Sirius's hand grabbed her arse and pulled her closer to him.

"Nothing there my sweet let's finish our rounds."

They remained silent and pressed together until Filch disappeared into the dark hallways; Hermione pulled back and ripped the cloak off them quickly.

"Do you mind removing your hand from my arse!" She snapped angrily and wiggled away from him.

Sirius just laughed deeply and grabbed her hand again to pull her down the hallway. "Come on, love, no rest for the wicked!" 

* * *

"Someone's coming!" Remus hissed and pulled James back into the shadows as the great Hall doors creaked open and nobody entered.

With a crackle of magic Peter appeared from his Animagus form and grinned at his two friends.

"Food is sorted, boys, when I told the elves it was for their favourite student James Potter they were only too eager to help us out."

"You scared us half to death, Wormtail!" Remus scolded then unfolded the Marauders Map and spread it out on the table.

He ran his fingers quickly over the parchment looking for anyone coming in their direction. "Filch is in his office again, all the Professors are in the teachers tower," He paused and started laughing causing James and Peter to rush over.

"What is it, Moony?"

"Have you ever seen the map do that before?" He pointed at the little dots labelled Hermione Fenwick and Sirius Black, Hermione's dot had a small speech bubble saying angry and Sirius's bubble had amused.

James chuckled. "I knew Sirius would piss her off eventually." 

* * *

"Sirius Black, if you touch my arse one more time I am going to hex you bald!"

"I can't help it," He whined but kept a devious grin on his face. "The cloak is too small for the both of us."

"Then how about you walk outside of the cloak and I will remain invisible."

Sirius chuckled again and pulled her in front of him. "You know if I were five years older I would definitely be up for a bit with you."

Hermione pushed back at him angrily as they reached his destination. "And what makes you think I would look at you twice, Black? You're hardly my type."

"And here was I thinking you liked handsome black haired Gryffindors." He said with a grin as she whispered the password and entered before him.

"I do, Sirius, but I doubt you have the stamina to keep up with me."

Sirius snorted and leaned up against the wall as Hermione said the next password. "Want to give me a go, Fenwick?" He asked and looked her up and down with a leer.

"Not particularly." She responded and pushed him through the door into the steaming room where hundreds of green eyes stared up at them in fright. 

* * *

"Are we doing all the tables?"

"Of course." James replied and sent out a charm to the head table and grinned when it glowed and seeped into the table and chairs.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are finished." Peter said and flopped down on the bench next to Remus who was muttering a spell and pointing his wand at the Slytherin table.

"Slytherin is completed."

"I think we're done?" James asked and looked at their list on the table. "Oh we still have to do the flags."

"Take a row each?" Remus nodded and went to the opposite end of the Hall to charm the flags above the Gryffindor table while Peter did the ones over Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They left the Slytherin flags to James knowing he would love to get some of them back for years of animosity.

"Do you think we should do something extra special to Snivellus?" James asked as he stood next to Snape's chair.

"I think that your little prank will be enough to annoy him don't you?" Hermione said from the door, shooting Sirius an irritated glare as he pinched her hip and sauntered past her.

"Snivellus deserves everything he gets, freaky little oddball."

"Don't do anything else to him, James." Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione, he-"

"Did nothing to deserve your bullying, James Potter, you will not do anything else to Severus Snape or so help me Merlin, the four of you will regret it."

Sirius, Remus and Peter watched the scene enraptured as James grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her into the shadows.

"You have no idea what he has done-"

"Stop now, James before you make a fool of yourself. Did Severus deserve to be almost killed by Remus in your fifth year?"

"How did you know about that?" James asked in shock.

"I know a lot of things, James Potter and I know that he most certainly would have been killed if you hadn't rescued him, he owes you a life debt does he not?"

He nodded silently and put his arms around her shoulders when she pressed against his chest. "Decisions you make as a child can affect your whole life, one day you'll regret ever cursing Severus Snape and you'll wish for the day that you could go back and change things. Please don't do anything to him."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Not even a bit of red hair?" He smiled against her hair and he felt her laugh deeply.

"No, not even a bit of red hair love."

"Hermione, can I come and visit you tomorrow?"

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, she could feel his desire, taste it in the air as he pressed against her deliciously.

"Why do you want to come and visit me?" She asked hoarsely as his hands drifted down over her arse.

"I have a present for you."

"Mmm," She replied distractedly as his lips found her neck and kissed a path to her ear. "Who are you and what have you done with my James?"

"I'm still here, little one," He whispered into her ear and slowly sucked her lobe into his mouth. "I've just had a much needed confidence boost when it comes to pretty witches."

She moaned when his tongue journeyed along her jaw and his nose pressed against hers.

"I like it." She whispered and pressed their lips together hard as her hand worked its way down his chest and to the prominent bulge in his pants.

"Fuck," He cursed and thrust roughly into her hand as she caressed him through his pants. "What are you doing to me."

She laughed breathlessly and kissed him again, this time deepening it and swallowing his loud moan, she vaguely heard the sound of laughter from the Gryffindor table but ignored it as his hands squeezed her arse until she moaned back.

"You feel so good, James," She whispered and gave him one last squeeze before pulling back, his disappointed groan caused her to giggle softly and pull him down for another kiss.

"I can't wait to feel your skin against mine." He said softly and dragged his finger down her neck and groaned when he felt his cock twitch painfully.

"You two finished yet?" Sirius called over to James and Hermione who pulled away from each other guiltily.

"Finished what, Black?" Hermione shot back. "Is your mind still in the gutter from feeling my arse earlier?"

Sirius groaned as James pinned him with a glare, even in the dark there was no mistaking the fiery hazel eyes of the angry wizard.

"It was a joke I swear, mate!" He held up his hands in defence and backed away slowly.

James smirked and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Marauders we want to make an entrance tomorrow!"

"Bye, boys." 

* * *

Hermione looked at the clock anxiously, watching as it ticked over to 7:20am, the Marauders were late and the charm would activate in seven minutes. She still didn't know why they chose 7:27am of all times but didn't question the 'genius'.

"Good morning, Professors!" Albus called out jovially and spilt his tea when the Great Hall doors were flung open and the four boys walked in wearing gold and red from head to toe.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to smother her giggles, they all looked amazing, all four wizards had red cloaks and red school slacks, their white shirts were covered in tiny little Gryffindor crests and their hair was coloured gold. When they turned around their backs flashed with banners stating 'Gryffindor 1976 House Cup winners' on Remus and Peter and 'Gryffindor Quidditch Champions 1976' on James and Sirius. The Gryffindors all stood on their seats and cheered the four wizards as they sauntered to their table, when they arrived they climbed up onto the table and began their chant.

"Go Go Gryffindor! Go Go Gryffindor!" Sirius, Peter and Remus chanted softly and James began to speak.

"My fellow Gryffindors, we come before you today to celebrate the red and gold! We will be house cup champions and we will win the Quidditch Cup!"

The Gryffindors all stamped their feet and cheered, even Minerva was on her feet punching her fist in the air and grinning madly, completely unlike her Transfiguration Professor in her day it sent Hermione into a new fit of giggles.

James pointed his wand skywards and was soon joined by Sirius, Remus and Peter. They whispered the spell to start the prank and with a surge of magic the entire hall was filled with red and gold. There were angry shouts as every student in the hall found their uniform changed to Gryffindor colours, the flags fell from the ceiling and what would normally be the individual house flags were now several banners, each with a name of the Marauder emblazoned proudly upon it. Hermione groaned and covered her face with her hands when she saw under the name Sirius Black was the almost invisible initial of H.F.

Hermione heard a squeal to her left and almost fell off her chair laughing when she saw the teachers. Dumbledore's beard was flashing red and gold and his hat was blinking 'Go Gryffindor' the rest of the teachers were in various states of red and gold but thankfully their faces had remained a normal colour.

Everyone's food was also red and gold and the only people not looking amused were the Slytherins who were all arguing loudly and trying in vain to get up off their seats.

"Oh no." Hermione whispered and found James quickly in the crowd, he was grinning maliciously at Severus Snape who was now glaring fiercely back at him, when he made a 'You're dead' gesture by slicing across his throat, Hermione raced down from the head table and stood in the line of sight of the two wizards.

"James! What did you do to the Slytherins?"

He chuckled and pointed to the first years that couldn't move from their seats.

"Day long sticking charm." He said with a laugh. "Irreversible." He finished proudly.

"Oh dear," She turned to Dumbledore who was laughing jovially and instructing Horace to give the Slytherins the day off and a round of chamber pots.

"I think you've gone too far." She hissed and looked over at Snape again who had now turned his venomous glare to her. She saw him lean over to Rodolphus Lestrange and speak quietly to him, Rodolphus looked up and locked eyes with Hermione who shivered and instinctively grabbed James's arm.

"What is it, love?" He said softly as the Great Hall chanted Go Gryffindor.

"I think I've just been made a target." James followed her gaze to the Slytherins who were staring at Hermione like she was their last meal. He pushed her behind him and shook his head angrily, they laughed in response and saluted him with their morning juice.

"I won't let them near you." He all but growled.

"You can't be with me all the time, James."

"I won't let them near you," He repeated himself and entwined their fingers, not caring if the whole Great Hall saw them together. "I will come and see you after Potions?"

"I'll be waiting." 

* * *

"Hermione, dear are you there?"

She saw the green flames roar up her fireplace as the floo activated.

"Dorea?"

"Down here, dear!" She called out of the fireplace; Hermione knelt on the ground and smiled at the floating head of Dorea Potter.

"I suppose you heard about your son's exploits at breakfast this morning?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, those boys deserve a right royal spanking. Charlus thinks it's hilarious mind you, but I can't figure out who could of given them such advanced charms." She smiled at her knowingly; Hermione blushed and averted her gaze instantly.

"Not sure, but I think they might be regretting it right about now."

"Oh posh," Dorea said with a laugh. "Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, but that's not why I flooed you. I wanted to let you know I have managed to procure all of your list."

"Already?"

"It seems Charlus was more agreeable than I first thought, and I've fortified the blood by adding some of his, too. Now when would you like to get together?"

"Will you be here for the Quidditch Match on Saturday? I am sure James would love to see you."

Dorea thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think that would work. I read the potion needed to be prepared at dawn so we can stay the night in the castle."

"Sounds good, I will save you and Charlus seats in the teacher's box?"

"That would be lovely, dear, will you tell James to expect us?"

"I will, see you then, Dorea."

"Bye, dear!"

"Speaking with my mother again, Hermione?" James's deep voice said in her ear, causing her to jump startled and fall on her arse.

"Merlin's blue balls, James you scared me half to death!"

He chuckled and helped her up off the floor. "Sorry, well not really." He grinned and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Peppermint again? I'm beginning to think you have bad breath and eat a peppermint whenever you see me walking down the hall."

"I like peppermint." He said and kissed her again. "And what have you been eating? You taste delicious as always."

She held up a small bar of chocolate as he licked his lips to savour her taste.

"Your mother and father will be coming to your Quidditch match on Saturday, they requested top box seats in the teachers section."

"Is that so? Well I'll have to put on my best performance then won't I?"

"I'm sure every game is your best, James." She hugged him close before dragging him over to their sofa to sit down; he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against his side.

"Thank you for your confidence in me." He said with a grin and kissed the top of her head.

They sat cuddled up together for some time before James shifted and put his hand in his pocket to pull out a black velvet box.

"James?" She asked uncertainly and looked down at the box with fear.

"It's not a ring, Hermione." He chuckled and moved so he could face her. The relief that flooded her face more than amused him and she gave him a pinch on the leg for frightening her.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his leg in mock hurt then laughed as she smacked his arm playfully.

"Gods, sometimes I think you and Sirius are the biggest drama queens this school has ever seen." She grinned when he turned his head slowly and she saw a gleam in his eye that promised fun.

"Drama queens, Madam?" He got up on his knees and towered over her giggling form. "Drama queens you say?"

She nodded and shrunk away from him as his fingers got closer to her ribs. "Don't you dare!" She warned as he slowly lifted up her shirt.

"James Potter!"

"Yes, little one?" He asked in a deep husky voice that never failed to send shivers of delight straight to her core.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head onto the arm of the chair and grinned down at her wickedly. "Drama queens?"

She nodded and wiggled to try and get away. "Don't please!" She begged as his fingers came within centimetres of her ribs.

"Don't do what? This?" And then he tickled her, under her ribs, on her belly, up to under her arms.

"STOP!" She screeched with laughter and kicked wildly at his legs, he chuckled in response and kept tickling her. "JAMES POTTER, STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" She yelled between laughter.

"Still think I'm a drama queen, Hermione?" He asked seriously even as his eyes danced with amusement.

"YES!"

"Oh, witch you're going to pay for that," He released her hands and grabbed her knee so he could access her boots. "Sensitive feet, Hermione?"

"NO!" She yelled and struggled to get away as he zipped off her boots and attacked her foot with his talented fingers.

Deciding she needed to turn this tickle war to her own favour she kicked her foot out of his hands and wrapped her legs around his waist, with a jolt he fell onto her and between her legs.

"Drama queen." She whispered and ran her foot over his arse slowly, delighting in the low moan that rumbled against her chest.

"Playing with fire again." He murmured as she drew him closer, he lifted his head from her chest and looked into her eyes that were burning with arousal and desire.

"What is it about you, James Potter that turns me into a wanton little witch?"

"My good looks?" He asked with a grin before reaching up to touch her face gently.

"That might have something to do with it." She replied and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I can't get enough of you, Hermione, I think about you all of the time. I've never felt this way before, you might think me abit of a sap but I can't help the way I feel."

"I would never think of you as a sap, James." She ran her hand through his unruly black locks and smiling when his eyes drifted closed and his lips parted slightly.

"That feels good, little one." He murmured and followed his instincts to kiss her; it was only seconds later that she felt his tongue push its way between her lips and found hers instantly. With a loud moan she kissed him back desperately, needing to touch him and to feel him. Her hands worked their way under his school jumper and tugged it insistently until he pulled back from their kiss.

"Need to feel you." She said softly and forgot to breathe when a lusty grin lit up his face. He sat up on his knees and removed his jumper then his school tie and shirt so he was left bare chested, she bit her lip and her eyes wandered over his naked torso, he was muscled and defined with black hair starting at his chest and ending in a delicious trail down to what promised to be a well endowed wizard.

His hazel eyes darkened with pent up desire as her small fingers trailed down his chest, her short nails scraping over his nipples and causing him to moan loudly. He had never been touched this way before by someone other than himself and it took all his self control not to rip off her clothes and make her his permanently.

His own hands tugged the hem of her tight jumper up slowly and he gasped at her inked stomach.

"That is quite a tattoo you have there, Hermione." He said softly and traced the vines and rose that went around her belly button with the pads of his fingers. "Going somewhere?" He winked and lightly fingered the beautiful red rose and the vine that seemingly pointed down to her beneath her knickers.

"If you're a good boy." She said back huskily.

"And just how many tattoos does my little one have? I do recall a couple of fifth years saying they caught sight of some ink on your back?"

She smiled and covered his hand with her own before unlocking her ankle and taking her sock off. She held up her leg so he could get a good look and shivered when he brought her foot up close to his face, she could feel his hot breath on her leg as he touched her ankle. "This is the lunar goddess medallion wrapped in a spiral from the La Tene Celtic culture. I found it in an old book of charms, it was the sign of the moon and I thought the lunar goddess is beautiful and her mark feminine and pretty."

"It is quite beautiful," He said and let his eyes trail up her leg and to her eyes that were watching him intently. "I see you have someone's name here too, love. An old boyfriend?"

She snorted and tugged her foot out of his grip to wrap around his arse again. "It is the initials of another wizard I share awareness with."

He stiffened against her and started to pull away when she put her hand on his face to stop him. "It is a platonic awareness, actually it's more intimate than that. We are each others family, and will eventually be blood siblings."

"Siblings you say? So I don't have anyone to go and hex?" He asked with a grin and tugged her shirt up over her breasts, letting out a low moan when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra, she lifted her arms above her head so he could totally remove her shirt.

"Beautiful," He breathed as she brought his face down for another kiss. "Can I?" He whispered as his hand traced the outline of her breast.

"It's all yours." She replied with a smile and moaned loudly when his palm rubbed across her nipple.

"I like the sound of that." He said hoarsely and lowered his mouth to her nipple, experimentally rolling it around with his tongue.

"Gods!" She moaned and arched into his mouth as his teeth scraped against her tender flesh, the sweet sounds coming from her mouth sent his cock twitching painfully and he instinctively thrust against her, his hardness almost tearing through his pants as he felt the heat coming from between her legs.

"Hermione," He moaned and kissed her deeply as she ground against his cock. "I can't take much more of this."

She looked up into his desperate eyes, she knew they couldn't consummate their relationship in her teacher's quarters but also knew that he needed something to relieve the intense need he was feeling.

Her hands drifted between their bodies and unbuckled his pants; she slipped her hand inside his boxers and gripped his erection tightly. "Hermione?" He croaked out as she pumped him slowly.

"Shh, love, just let me do this for you."

His head dropped to her chest and his mouth encircled her nipple again as she began pumping him quicker, he thrust into her hand and moaned against her breast as her thumb ran along the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He groaned and began thrusting erratically into her palm. "Little one, stop, uhhhhhh!"

He stiffened above her and she felt a warm liquid enter her palm as she released him, he looked down at her in wonder and with a sated smile on his lips.

"You didn't have to do that love." He said softly as she whispered a cleansing spell.

"I wanted to." She said and cupped his face so she could lean up and kiss him. "My leg is cramping." She whispered and pushed him off so she could stand.

She found her shirt and was about to pull it on when she felt his arms go around her waist. "So this is the other tattoo, Hermione?"

She smiled and leaned back against him, moaning lowly when his hand found her breast and began softly massaging the sensitive flesh. "Celtic cross." She murmured as his free hand danced over her tattoo.

"R.W?" He read out and licked around the Celtic heart on the left arm of the cross.

"My best friend." She said softly as his tongue dragged a trail over to the other side where the initials H.P lay in the right arm of the Celtic cross.

"H.P?" He asked and nipped at her back before licking his way up to the top of the cross.

"Harry, my best friend."

"The one that looks like me?"

Hermione whipped her head around and stared him straight in the eye. "How did you know that?"

"Remus mentioned something about it." He replied casually and bent his head back down to lick the third Celtic heart. "No name on this one?"

"That one is the true heart, for my true love and my soul bound."

"And do you think you've found this true love?" He asked casually, but the hitch in his voice betrayed his hesitance at even asking.

"I think I might have." She said and turned in his arms to wrap herself in his embrace.

"Well that makes giving you my gift that much easier."

"Oh, I forgot about my present!" Hermione smiled eagerly and let him lead her back to the couch.

"Leave it off." He said huskily when she went to put her shirt back on; he smirked at her raised brow. "They're hot little one."

Hermione blushed despite what they had just done she wasn't entirely comfortable parading around for him with no top on.

"Don't be shy." He chided. "If anything I should be pulling my shirt back on."

She grinned and ran her hands along his chest. "But I think you look quite lovely without it on." She leaned it and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Hrmm, best stop that if you don't want me taking you right here."

She looked up into his darkened hazel eyes and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to help myself."

"I know how that feels." He responded and dragged a nail over her nipple.

Hermione moved back slightly and shook her head. "You're getting distracted again."

"Well, it's not everyday I get a pair of tits to play with," He responded with a handsome grin and picked up the box he had dropped earlier. "I got an owl from my Mother this morning."

"You did?" He nodded and opened the box slowly, Hermione tried to see what was in it but he smacked her hand smartly.

"No peeking." He scolded.

Hermione rubbed her hand and again tried to see what was in his hand.

"My mother being the ever observant witch sent me this today. It was charmed by one of the first Potters to only be worn by the witch who holds our heart. I want to give it to you."

"But what if-?"

"You're not my true hearts desire, I doubt that will be a problem do you?" At her sceptical look he picked up her hand and kissed her wrist softly. "Hermione, you've felt the same things I have, this thing we have between us is bigger than lust, it's bigger than a school boy fling. I feel something in here," He pressed her hand to his heart and felt his throat constrict as tears pooled in her eyes. "You will never leave my heart, Hermione. I can promise you that."

She allowed the tears to fall as he leaned down to kiss her nose. "I don't know what to say, James, this whole situation confuses me greatly. I've never felt this way about a wizard before, so totally consumed by them, my every waking thought is of you. I want to be with you so desperately it hurts when we're apart."

His callused thumb dragged across her cheek slowly to wipe her tears away. "Let me give this to you, little one, so you can be secure in the knowledge that I love you."

A sob tore through Hermione's throat as she launched herself at him, her lips kissing every part of his face she could get to. "I love you too, James."

His heart soared at her declaration and he held her face steady so he could kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Let me put it on you."

She pulled back and held her wrist out to him, she inhaled sharply as the cool platinum and sapphire bracelet touched her heated skin. It was an anxious moment for both of them as it sat there on the back of her wrist not moving, then in a flash of white it glowed and clasped itself together.

"You can remove it if you wish, it will only unclasp itself if I stop loving you. And since that will never happen, get used to wearing it." He leaned down again and kissed her. 

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**If you'd like to see Hermione's tattoo's click on my profile and visit my author page on Granger Enchanted, same chapter as this one will have the links to the tattoos :D  
**

Now onto the preview... :D

_"Excuse me, gentlemen." He said and stalked over to the Slytherin table._

_ "Want something, Potter?" Snape snarled at him, drawing the attention of Hermione._

_ "How is it possible for your hair to get greasier just by sitting here?" He replied with a sneer._

_ "I see your little whore helped out in this delightful prank, Potter."_

_ Snape's gaze drifted over to Hermione who was staring at them both with worry as she continued to help the seventh year wizard._

_"Leave her out of this, Snivellus."_

_ "Do I detect a flicker of fear for our beautiful Professor? Would be a pity to see her lovely face all cut up and broken."_

_ "Yes, such a pity." Rodolphus drawled next to him and smirked up at James evilly._


	17. The Brutality of Slytherins

** I am warning you now that this chapter contains a violent rape and it quite squicky. If you don't wish to read then scroll past the big SQUICK STARTS HERE sign in the middle :) mmverm was the winner of the three questions...1. James gave Hermione a bracelet for her birthday and it was the same true heart Potter bracelet he gave her in the teachers quarters. 2. He gave her the nickname 'little one' in the future but had used it in the past first...even though she heard it first in a future flash forward lol and 3. The initials were indeed R.L for Remus Lupin but were woven into the tattoo so James could only see the R :D thanks to everyone for playing and we'll continue again soon :D **

* * *

_  
Hermione,_

I will be attending the final Quidditch match for the season on Saturday and would very much like to meet with you. If this is amenable to you please send Hera back with a response.

Lucius Malfoy. 

"And who is that from?" James asked and looked over her bare shoulder.

"Lord Malfoy."

His grip on her arm tightened at the mention of the blond Governor's name. "And what does he have to say for himself?"

She turned her head and eyed him curiously, his jaw was clenched and his eyes blazing as he tried to read the contents of the letter, which Hermione folded and placed in her lap.

"Jealous?"

"I don't trust him." James said angrily and tried to grab the parchment in her lap to which she jumped up and danced away.

"It's not addressed to you, Potter!" She called out and sat down at her desk, smiling delightedly when the bracelet clunked against the hard wood.

"Hmm I don't like him writing to you." He murmured and kissed her neck softly as she pulled out her quill and penned a response.

"Hera! Come here, girl!" Hermione clicked her tongue and the regal owl of the Malfoy's landed on her arm, she tied the parchment to her leg and whispered in her ear before taking the owl over to the window and sending her on the journey to Wiltshire.

"Now, Mister Potter," Hermione turned to him and smiled as his eyes raked over her bare breasts and to her rose tattoo, his hand unconsciously reached out to touch her and she smiled and moved closer. "We have to leave, James, you have Charms in 15 minutes and I have to supervise the Slytherins in the Great Hall."

He chuckled as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him. "I didn't think you would have to be near them, sorry, love," He said softly and leaned down to kiss her, his grip tightening when she moaned and arched up into his embrace. "We better go."

"I agree," She said but didn't move from his arms instead standing up on tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Have you seen my jumper?"

He pulled it from behind his back with a grin. "Here it is, love." And handed it to her.

"What did you do to it, James Potter?" She asked suspiciously and held the red jumper out in front of her to check for hexes. He held his hands up in defence but couldn't stop the wicked grin that crept over his face.

"I swear, Professor Fenwick I did nothing to your clothes."

"Hrmm, why don't I believe you?"

He grinned and grabbed his bag and his wand from the floor before pulling his school shirt, tie and jumper back on.

"Don't know, distrustful little witch, aren't you?"

"Only around the Marauders." She replied with a grin and put her jumper back on, completely missing James's devious grin.

* * *

"Ahh, here he is!" Sirius cried and moved down the bench in charms to make room for their head boy, who was at this present moment turning heads considerably. Sirius gave him the once over then sniggered which had James raising his brow.

"Problem?"

"Did you have a good free period, Prongs?" He said in a low voice.

"It was productive." He replied evasively and begun taking out his charms revision books.

"We had a productive one as well, but we managed to zip our pants when we were done." Sirius and Remus roared with laughter as James's face paled and he looked straight down at his unzipped pants.

" Fuck!" He cursed and fumbled with his zipper. "She did that on purpose." He mumbled.

"Did she now?" Sirius said and leaned back in his chair with a wicked grin playing on his lips. "And what else did she do on purpose?"

James ignored the flush that crept up his cheeks and slung his arm over Sirius's shoulders. "She tasted the Potter goodness on purpose." He smirked as Sirius groaned.

"Oh really?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. "Tell me all the sordid details, mate, gods only knows why you are getting all the birds while I have to sit on the sidelines. Just not right."

"You're just jealous, Padfoot." Remus murmured from his right managing to revise his notes while still listening to his friends conversation.

"And what am I jealous of?" He replied with a frown.

"Prongs has a hot Professor undoing his zipper whilst you have a Hufflepuff who can't spell her own name."

James threw his head back and laughed, patting Sirius on the shoulder with pity as he held his sides. "Don't worry, Padfoot I'm sure she'll learn to spell Jen eventually."

* * *

"Alright settle down! I know this is awkward for everyone but please keep your voices down! I am here to revise the NEWTs with the seventh years and help anyone with their homework that they have in any of their classes. Now who wants to go first?"

She helped the first years for half and hour with their care of magical creatures essays then moved onto the second and third years that were doing Arithmancy and Potions. She saw Regulus Black watching her craftily as she took a seat across from him and began helping another fourth year with his Runes homework.

"Need any help, Regulus?"

"Not from you." He responded curtly causing Hermione to sigh in frustration.

"Something the matter, Mister Black?"

"Why are you still talking to me?" He said with a cold glare.

Hermione waved her hand and they were encased in a privacy bubble, she leaned over the table and pretended to be looking over his work with interest.

"You know, Mister Black, the choices of our family do not necessarily have to be the choices we make in life. There is always someone that can help you, someone that will gladly take on your burdens if it means you have an easier life."

She could feel the anger flowing off him in waves and resisted the urge to pull away as she ran her fingers over his work.

"You think I should be a filthy blood traitor like my brother? I have honour in my blood and I will not sacrifice my cause for that of a Muggle loving bastard."

"Do you think he will let you live if he thinks you have a smidgeon of a doubt in his cause, Regulus?"

"What are you talking about, you stupid bitch?" He snarled and Hermione was sure if he were able he would have stormed off by now.

"Lord Voldemort, Regulus, do you think he wants you to join his army so you can join in his power? I hardly think you are that dim witted."

"You dare speak his name! I should kill you where you stand you disgusting blood traitor, one day mark my words he will destroy all those filthy bastards you call friends and then use you for his whore."

Hermione sighed and pushed closed his homework book. "One day you'll regret that, Regulus."

* * *

"Gods she's still helping those snakes!" Sirius exclaimed angrily as Hermione bent over the table to help a seventh year Slytherin boy who was staring unabashedly down her top at her breasts. "Nice tits though." He said with a grin as James fumed beside him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." He said and stalked over to the Slytherin table.

"Want something, Potter?" Snape snarled at him, drawing the attention of Hermione.

"How is it possible for your hair to get greasier just by sitting here?" He replied with a sneer.

"I see your little whore helped out in this delightful prank, Potter."

Snape's gaze drifted over to Hermione who was staring at them both with worry as she continued to help the seventh year wizard.

"Leave her out of this, Snivellus."

"Do I detect a flicker of fear for our beautiful Professor? Would be a pity to see her lovely face all cut up and broken."

"Yes, such a pity." Rodolphus drawled next to him and smirked up at James evilly.

"If you touch a hair on her head-"

"You'll what, have your girlfriend beat us up?" Rodolphus and the seventh years at their end of the table all laughed loudly.

"Or perhaps we should give our lovely head girl a taste of what a real wizard feels like." Snape looked over at Lily with a leer and James gripped his wand tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione moving towards them.

"Yes, she would be delicious to break, she's probably a filthy whore like the rest of her race."

"She has perfect tits," Rodolphus said and grinned at his perfect view down Hermione's top. "I think Professor Fenwick's mouth would look quite nice wrapped around my cock, with my blade against her neck, spilling her traitorous blood as I fucked her."

Hazel eyes blazed with fury and he pulled his arm back and punched Rodolphus Lestrange in the face, Sirius seeing his best friend attack the Slytherin came running over and grabbed him just as his fist made contact with the side of Snape's head.

"James, stop!" Hermione cried and rushed to intercept him. "Sirius, go and get Slughorn he's in the teachers lounge. Miriam!"

"Yes, Hermione?" The Astrology Professor called out.

"Can you please watch the Slytherins while I take care of Mister Potter?"

"Certainly, dear."

"Come on, Potter." She said angrily and dragged him out by his wrist with Remus and Peter following closely behind.

She pushed him through the closest doorway to the teachers tower and dragged Remus and Peter through too, whispering the password the door creaked open in front of her quarters and she told them all to get out.

"Hermione-" James started to say but was stopped by her angry glare.

"Get inside." She spat and held open the door for the three boys to enter. "Sit!"

She went into her bathroom and returned with a small medical kit. "I said sit!" She growled at Remus and Peter who gulped and sank into two armchairs by the fire,

She pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a swab and began cleaning James's cut hands, when he hissed she glared at him again. "Hush, you." She said angrily. "I should let these cuts heal themselves and not even clean them so they get infected and your hands fall off."

Remus choked back his laughter at her dramatics but was silenced by a filthy stare in his direction. "Er- sorry." He said and looked down at his hands as silent laughter shook his body.

"Why did you hit Severus and Rodolphus?"

"They were saying some awful things about you."

"So you thought you would hit them?"

He glanced quickly over at Remus and Peter who had now gotten bored by the fire and were perusing Hermione's bookshelves, she followed his gaze then looked back at him with a raised brow.

"I will insist you wear a bra next time we're together, little one." He whispered and gently caressed her breast through her top, her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at where his hands were.

"They all saw?" She whispered back and felt her face flush bright red.

"Mmhmm," He replied and ran his palm over her nipple before cupping her face. "Defending your honour, love." His eyes darted over to Remus and Peter before he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Well you did give a few of the younger boys fodder for their wet dreams." He grinned at her as she gasped and slapped his arm.

"James!" She hissed.

"And to think they're all mine." He gave her another quick grope and then pulled back.

"Nice jumper,Professor." Peter sniggered behind her, ignoring James frantically shaking his head.

"Er thanks, Peter, it's just a red jumper. Well it was a purple jumper until your little charm took effect."

"Hermione, I think he meant what the back of your jumper says."

"What do you mean?"

James groaned and put his head in his hands as Hermione raced to the bedroom.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screeched and came running back out wand raised.

"It was a joke, love!" He shrunk away as she stormed over to him.

"Do you think this is funny?" She turned around to where her back was blinking. 'Chasers do it better' and 'Property of Gryffindor'.

James chuckled and nodded. "It is pretty funny."

Hermione turned around and James was fully expecting to be hexed, he was shocked to see her grinning back wickedly.

"Do you really think I left my quarters earlier without checking my clothing?"

"What, you mean all this time you knew?"

"Of course! I knew you had done something to my clothing and I wasn't about to go out into the hallways to have them suddenly disappear. I did a revealing spell and saw the wonderful comments on my back like a billboard."

"Billboard?" James and Peter both asked confused.

"A big metal sign Muggles use to advertise things."

They both grinned and looked her over curiously, she blushed and stomped her foot. "I am not a billboard so stop looking at me as if I were!"

The boys all erupted in laughter. "Chasers do it better, huh? Might have to find a seeker to see if it's true."

"You wound me, witch!" He cried then laughed when she slapped his arm.

* * *

It was late at night when she started her patrols through the dark castle; a shiver went up her spine as she looked down the dark staircase leading to the dungeons. With a heaving sigh she trudged down the entryway and lit her wand with a silent Lumos.

It had been an eventful day; in true Dumbledore fashion he had merely let James off with a warning and let him on his way. Even loving him as much as she did, she knew he should have been punished and thought he got off way too easily. It was another example of Gryffindor favouritism and knowing Severus Snape he would hold that grudge for decades.

Hermione was startled out of her musing by a loud cry followed by laughter and raced down the dark corridor.

"Stop right there!" She called out as the Slytherins began to scatter.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" She looked around the corner to where a mass of robes was pushed against the wall by Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange; she saw a flash of red hair and huffed angrily. "You three 50 points each from Slytherin, get back to your common room."

They looked back at the two older Slytherins uncertainly. "NOW!" They ran off down the hallway.

"Lily, are you alright?" Hermione asked kindly as they released the young witch and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Y-yes." She stammered and gratefully took Hermione's hand to help her stand.

"Go back to Gryffindor." She said softly and when Lily went to protest she gripped her shoulder. "Now is not the time to argue, Miss Evans."

"Are you sure, Professor?" She asked frightened and looked back at the two smirking Slytherins.

"Quite. Now go."

Lily ran off up the corridor as fast as she could go, only one thought in her mind. Get Help.

Hermione turned around slowly with a smirk on her face, Severus shrunk back slightly but Rodolphus recognising a challenge stepped forward and threw his wand behind him confidently.

"Care to play with someone who will fight back, boys?" She copied Rodolphus and threw her wand to the ground, the lit end making the corridor glow with white light.

"It will be a pleasure." He purred and advanced on her.

* * *

"Gods, I'm so bored!" Sirius whined and threw the snitch to James who caught it and slung his legs over the arms of the chair.

"I know, we need something to do."

Remus was about to suggest their homework when the door was flung open and a dishevelled and tear stained Lily Evans fell through.

"Lily!" Remus cried and rushed over to the Head Girl, whose clothes were torn and her face bloody.

"What the fuck happened, Evans?"

"Fenwick, dungeons," She panted out.

"Hermione did this to you?"

She swallowed thickly and shook her head. "No Slytherins, she's there on her own, five of them."

"Fuck!" James cursed and tore off out of the portrait hole with Sirius and Remus hot on his tail.

* * *

** START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK**

** START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK START OF SQUICK**

Hermione should have learnt from years interacting with the Slytherins to never turn your back on one of the slimy snakes, but in her anger at seeing Lily almost being violated she let her guard down and attacked Rodolphus Lestrange without thinking of what Severus Snape was doing.

They fought for several minutes before Hermione heard a deep chuckle behind her and the haze of an orange curse being sent her way before darkness was her friend again.

She awoke only moments later tied magically to the dungeon walls with her clothes removed and Rodolphus Lestrange leering at her.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lestrange?"

"I think I'm about to find out why Potter sniffs around your filthy cunt so much."

Her eyes widened as he positioned himself between her legs and thrust inside her quickly, Hermione screamed as his cock penetrated her dry walls and his hands roughly pinched her bared breasts.

"You're going to pay for this, Lestrange!" She screamed and let the tears fall down her cheeks, as she couldn't even struggle thanks to the magical bindings. Rodolphus was relentless in his torture fucking her brutally and smirking evilly as her blood dripped down his legs.

"I can see why he likes you so much, filth. You cunt is delicious and tight, almost makes me want to have you as my own personal whore. Bella won't mind you know, she'll probably join in."

"Hurry the fuck up, Lestrange I want my turn."

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as Rodolphus bit down on her shoulder as he came with a roar against her skin, he pulled out and within seconds Snape was buried within her.

"Fuck, she's so tight!" He cried out and covered her mouth with his hand; she knew this would be her only chance to fight back so she bit down hard, drawing his tangy blood into her mouth. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He bellowed and pulled back his hand and punched her in the middle of the face, she groaned as her nose made a sickening crack and spurted blood down her face and dripped onto her bare chest.

"Quickly!" Rodolphus called out as he looked over his shoulder frantically, Hermione could vaguely hear the sounds of thundering footsteps and with a low moan Severus had emptied himself in her passage, the quick whisper of a contraceptive charm and he had pulled out.

"You were a good fuck, whore, least I've had something of Potter's." He spat in her face and pulled up his pants before running off down the hall with Rodolphus.

"Down here I hear noises!" Hermione recognised the voice as Remus and groaned pitifully.

"No, Remus don't come down here." She cried out as her womanhood throbbed with pain.

"Hermione?" Remus called out. "Where are you love?"

"DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" She screeched as the tears fell freely down her cheeks. She didn't want Remus to see her like this or any of the Marauders.

"Great Merlin." She heard the whispered curse and couldn't bring herself to look down the corridor.

"Fucking hell, Hermione!"

"James don't please." She sobbed brokenly as she felt the bonds around her ankles and wrists disappear and a pair of strong arms go around her waist.

"Give me your shirt, Sirius!" James bellowed and in a flash the musky scented shirt covered her.

"It's alright, little one, we're here." James whispered in her ear and it broke his heart to hear her pained whimper as her held her tightly. "We have to get her to the hospital wing."

"NO!" Hermione cried out. "No, James please don't, love, take me to my quarters, I have Potions and charms that can fix me."

"I don't think-" Remus started to say but was cut off abruptly by Hermione.

"I don't want you to think, I want you to take me to my quarters." She said in a quiet yet commanding voice.

"But we might be seen!" Sirius protested.

"There is a tapestry," She murmured as the pain began to get too much for her small body. "Helga, password is true heart. It leads directly into my bedroom."

"I've found it!" Remus called a little way up the corridor; he had already whispered the password by the time a frantic James and a now unconscious Hermione made it to the passageway.

"We have to be quick, she's losing so much blood!"

**END OF SQUICK END OF SQUICK END OF SQUICK END OF SQUICK**

** END OF SQUICK END OF SQUICKEND OF SQUICK END OF SQUICK**

** END OF SQUICK END OF SQUICKEND OF SQUICK END OF SQUICK**

* * *

"What do you think has happened to them?" Lily asked in a panic as Peter opened the Marauders Map and activated it with the password.

"Gods, why didn't we think of this earlier? We could have seen who was attacking the two of you." Peter gave Lily a shrewd look before going back to the map.

"I told you I didn't see who did it, Peter. There's no need to look at me that way."

"I just think it's strange that you knew they were Slytherins but not who they were."

Lily paced the common room nervously as Peter's beady eyes watched her carefully. "I was patrolling the dungeons, Peter, of course they were Slytherins."

"Look there they are!" He exclaimed and moved over on the seat so Lily could join him.

The four dots were moving quickly along the corridors from the dungeons, Sirius and Remus out front with James and Hermione right behind them.

"Why is there only one dot for James and Professor Fenwick?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen that before."

* * *

"Get her into the bedroom, Prongs!" Remus called out as he began rifling through her cabinet to find her healing potions and book.

"Hermione, love please wake up, please." James begged and slowly stroked her face.

"James get out of the way!" Sirius pulled James off the bed as Remus came running back in and started flipping through the book quickly.

"Come on, Remus, she could be dying!"

"Fucking hell, Prongs calm down or I'll bind you."

James pulled away roughly from Sirius and dragged an armchair over to the side of the bed before sinking into it heavily.

"Remus…" James said warningly as Remus pointed his wand at Hermione and called out the first healing spell he could find that was relevant.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked and looked over Remus' shoulder.

"It was an alcohol charm to clean her wounds. James, we need to make sure she is clean, er.." He gestured to where the sheet was draped over her thighs.

James caught his meaning instantly. "Turn around." He snapped and didn't stand from his seat until Sirius and Remus had turned around completely. "Merlin, forgive me." He whispered and slowly removed the sheet to inspect the damage.

"Well?" Remus asked over his shoulder.

"There is a lot of blood, Remus. I can't tell-" His breath hitched as his fingers gently ran over her folds, this was in no way arousing to him to see his beloved laying beaten and broken before him.

"James, you'll have to let me help her."

"I don't want anyone seeing her like this, Moony." He said softly.

"She's like a sister to me, Prongs, please let me help her."

Without waiting for him to respond he turned around and knelt next to James whose fingers were stained red with blood.

"Go clean up, James." He said quietly. "I will fix her I promise."

"You've never used these spells before, Remus." James said and Remus rolled his eyes at his knack for stating the obvious.

"I am the most competent when it comes to success at the first use of spells, just let me heal her, James, we're wasting time!"

"Come on, Prongs." Sirius pulled him away and led him towards the bathroom, his stomach clenching at the blood soaked sheets.

Remus waited until they had shut the door before addressing Hermione quietly. "Don't you leave us, Hermione, if not for me then for James. It would kill him to lose you; I think he might even try to follow you into the next world if he could. I want to apologise for any of these spells hurting you, but I will try to do them correctly."

It took him over an hour to complete the internal healing spells, and then he had to force her to drink several blood replenishing potions, a pain reliever and a sleeping draught to make sure she did awaken during the night. His last task was to change the sheets and thanks to years of being the best friend to two infernal pranksters, he was well versed in sheet and bed changing spells.

"You can come out now." He called out softly and sat down wearily as the door creaked open, he had used up a lot of magical power to heal Hermione and he was exhausted.

"Alright, Moony?" James asked softly as then re-entered her bedroom.

"She's going to be fine. We need to take shifts to make sure she doesn't move during the night, she is still healing internally and if she moves suddenly it might rupture something."

"I'll take the first shift." James stated and sat with his back against the headboard and his hand on her shoulder.

Remus nodded and moved into the small sitting room where he transfigured the small couch into a double bed for him and Sirius. "Wake us up for our shift, Prongs?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Hermione felt like she had been trampled by a herd of Hippogriffs when she woke the next morning, disorientated and sore she heard the sound of snoring and she was completely awake within seconds.

"Accio wand." She whispered and nothing happened. "Shit." She cursed and rolled over gingerly, only to scream so loud she was sure all of Hogwarts had been woken.

"Wh-what ish it?" James asked groggily from next to Hermione, his face was only millimetres from hers and as he rubbed his eyes and took in the frightened form of his love he was up in an instant.

"Calm down, love it's alright." James placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed her skin in a soothing manner.

"I'm in my rooms?"

"You are, little one," He responded and cupped her face, his thumb trailing lightly over her skin as she smiled up at him softly.

"Thank you, James," She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, when he went to deepen it she groaned loudly in pain and grimaced.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Remus stood in the doorway grinning happily and Sirius came up behind him and slung his arm around his shoulders. Both were happy to see her awake and were not oblivious to the way she had been leaning into James and the annoyed glare he was sending the pair for interrupting them.

"Sorry, love." James whispered and tenderly stroked her face before kissing her lightly on the lips and rolling off the bed. "Remus was the spell king who healed you last night."

"Remus…" Hermione's eyes filled with tears as he ran his wand over her body.

"You're all healed but will still have a bit of pain," He shot a quick look to Sirius and James who were watching the pair intently. "You had a lot of damage, Hermione," He blushed to the roots and cleared his throat nervously. "Down there." He tilted his head towards her womanhood and she gasped.

"Remus, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She let out a sob but was quickly silenced by the warm embrace of Remus Lupin.

"Don't you dare apologise for having to be healed, we all love you and couldn't stand to see you in that way. In fact we'd like to give a little back to those who hurt you." Hermione looked up into the flashing blue eyes of her future Professor and suddenly remembered why so many were frightened of him in the future, he was such a strong and powerful wizard, that coupled with the fact that he was a dark and dangerous creature once a month meant not many were willing to anger him.

"Who hurt you, Hermione?" She looked over the shoulder of Remus who was cradling her tenderly, James and Sirius stood in identical stances, wands gripped tightly in their hands and their magic crackling around the room.

"I don't remember." She said quickly and pushed Remus away so she could stand. "Ohhh gods, that hurts, Remus in the bathroom there is a small pink box can you bring it to me?"

She staggered over to the fireplace and picked up a handful of floo. "Go back into the sitting room, I need to speak with the Headmaster." She ordered and the boys did as she commanded, Remus giving her the box on his way past and moving into the sitting room. Once the door had clicked shut behind them she cast a wandless silencing charm and through the handful of floo into the fireplace. "Dumbledore." She spoke and waited impatiently for his response.

"Come through!" He called and she stepped through the floo into his office.

"Good morning, Hermione how can I help- great Merlin, child what happened to you?"

Hermione had yet to look in the mirror but surmised she must look a fright to startle the Headmaster.

"I need to obtain a new wand, Albus, mine was unexpectedly taken from me last night."

"Who attacked you, Hermione?"

"That is not important, my wand is."

"I can have Hagrid find yours for you."

"I have no doubt it has either been snapped or taken as a souvenir. If it was found I would never trust it again, do you have any spare wands?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione I don't, and Ollivander isn't open again until Monday."

"It's fine, Albus I will muddle through somehow."

"Was it a student?" Albus asked as he rose from his seat to help her back to the floo.

"What would you do if it was?"

"I would expel them and send word to the Aurors."

Hermione looked up at him sadly. "A wise man once told me sometimes we have to make a decision between what is easy and what is right." Tears filled her eyes and she smiled sadly and picked up some floo to travel back to her quarters.

"Who was that, Hermione?"

"You." She whispered and disappeared into the green flames, leaving behind a somewhat guilty headmaster for how he was about to manipulate the young witch.

* * *

"You can come out now, boys!" Hermione called the chuckled as the door was flung open and three tired looking wizards fell through.

"Did you use a silencing spell?" James accused.

"You expect anything less?" Hermione stared up at him as her eyes began to fill with tears again, she was trying to valiantly to be strong but all she managed to do was cry even harder. "I'm sorry." She sobbed as James' arms went around her and held her gently against his chest.

"I thought we told you not to apologise, love?" Remus said softly and joined James on the bed, she was soon engulfed in three sets of arms and three voices cooing to her softly and rocking her back and forth.

"Can't have the fifth Marauder crying like a big girl now can we?" Sirius said with a smirk and received and small watery laugh from Hermione.

"Can someone pass me the pink box?" She asked the three wizards and had James push the small box into her hand.

"What's in it?" Sirius asked curiously as she opened it and whispered an enlarging spell.

"Potions," She replied and placed the box on the floor as it began enlarging quickly.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius exclaimed as the palm sized box enlarged to the size of a small dressing table.

"Is that a portable Potions Lab?" Remus asked in awe.

She smiled and nodded as she pulled out one of the tiny drawers and a purple pouch. "This potion was made specifically for me, it contains a drop of my blood so it can only be used to heal my injuries and pain."

"Why would you need something like that?" James asked and began opening the small drawers to peer inside.

"You have heard of Lord Voldemort, haven't you?" She asked sarcastically and uncorked the vial before swallowing it back quickly; a look of bliss covering her face as the pain quickly disappeared.

"You speak his name?" Sirius asked with a new wave of admiration for their young Professor.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself."

"Wise words." James said and leaned back against her bed.

"I know you haven't been personally touched by Voldemort, but that doesn't mean you won't be. Lines have been drawn, gentlemen. Sides chosen, this war is going to long and bloody and if you think you'll remain unaffected then you must have your head in the sand."

"Do you think it's going to get worse?"

She looked at each wizard individually as if committing every line on his face to memory.

"You would be a fool to think that it won't touch you. It's a matter of which side you're going to be on when it all goes down, the light or the dark."

"Light." All three Marauders answered together.

"Well that's a relief," She said with a grin. "I know that Hogwarts seems to be a world of its own but even know he is recruiting here with your classmates and perhaps even some of your teachers."

"You can't be serious?" Remus cried. "No one at this school would join him surely?"

"Can you think of no one, Remus? Not one person that would join the dark lord given the chance?"

"Snivellus." Sirius spat and gripped his wand tightly.

Hermione sighed but remained quiet. "Every action results in a reaction, surely you know that. Think carefully before you act my friends, because it could decide your future."

* * *

She had finally ushered the boys out of her quarters with a promise to be at the match later that day, and gotten a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It was a hideous sight to be sure, both her eyes were black thanks to the broken nose Severus had given her, although the bones had healed quickly the bruising would take days to go down, she sighed in frustration as she flipped through a book of concealing charms. They worked strangely at covering bruising and blemishes, the caster could still see the affected areas but they were hidden to everyone else. Only a well trained eye could spot a concealing charm and she didn't believe anyone would be at the Quidditch Match that could identify her injuries. Considering Albus had been no help in procuring a wand for her, she needed to find one for herself.

_Lucius,  
Please floo to my quarters in ten minutes within receiving this note. I need your help, my friend. Fenwick Floo._

Hermione.

When she had spoken to Lucius last he had slipped a small piece of parchment into her pocket, it wasn't until two days later that she found it and realised what it was. He has given her his personal floo address with a password specific to her.

* * *

Lily sat up in her dormitory with guilt surging through her veins, the boys had come back a few hours before and had been exhausted and angry. James had found her instantly and instead of asking after her he demanded to know who had attacked Hermione and herself. She told him she couldn't remember and much to her surprise they believed her and took Peter with them to fill him in on the latest news.

Now she was still on her bed alone trying to stem the guilt that came with nearly killing her Professor. Or was it the regret at the malicious thoughts that rang through her head when she had run off from the dungeons leaving Professor Fenwick alone with the Slytherins.

It still hurt her desperately to realise she had missed her chance with James by a hares breath; she had a crush on him since her first year when he was a snot nosed eleven year old. She had no concept of Pureblood and Mudbloods and when a young blond haired boy had proclaimed her a filthy Mudblood she had just stood there staring at him, when a dark haired little boy had come to her defence and hexed the much older blond boy.

Of course, she had remained aloof and even acted as though she hated the arrogant James Potter, with his handsome smirk and girls falling all over themselves just for a chance to talk to him, and for years he only had eyes for her. It was amazing to have a confident, charming and handsome pureblood lusting after her so obviously, the whole school knew of his infatuation and she was secure in the knowledge that one day she could change him and mould him to how she thought he should behave. That one didn't work out so well and she had instead driven him into the arms of their new Professor.

Through the Professor's eyes she had seen a new James Potter, one that she had never allowed herself to witness before, he was softly spoken and tender and that's just how she had wanted him to be with her. He had been right in front of her eyes the entire time and in her stupidity to try and change him she had completely missed it, but there was still time to let him see that she was the witch for him, she was sure after graduation his dalliance with the Professor would fizzle and provide ample time for Lily Evans.

* * *

She sat nervously biting her nails and jumped quickly when the floo turned green and an elegantly dressed Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the floo.

"You flooed?" He drawled and smirked down at her nervous form.

"I need your help." She said softly, and went to her small dressing table.

"And what could the kind Professor possibly want from me?"

"A wand."

"Excuse me?"

"I need a wand." She repeated slowly and removed a small black box from her dresser.

"And what makes you think I would have access to such an implement?" He said coldly and pinned her with his steely eyes.

"Gods be damned, Lucius I'm not playing games with you! Would you prefer to have this conversation outside to be sure there is no magical bug on my room?" She cried.

He stared down at her coldly. "I would not presume you would sink to those levels, Hermione."

"Lucius, please I need your help, I can't get one on my own."

"And what do I get in return?" Hermione held out the small box and bit her upper lip as he opened it slowly, his cold calm façade slipping briefly as he ran his fingers over the contents.

"Is that adequate?"

"You do realise how valuable this is, Hermione?"

"I know." He turned to face her and sighed before removing one vial and handing the rest of the box back to her.

"Lucius?"

"I require only one vial to make my trade," He drawled and when she pressed two more vials in his hand he cocked his brow and looked down at her curiously.

"It might help your family one day, phoenix tears can bring someone back from the brink of death."

"I will floo your purchase to you." He bent down and kissed her cheek gently. "I will see you this afternoon?"

At her nod he threw the pearlish powder into the grate and whispered his destination, as he whirled away their eyes locked and he winked before disappearing completely.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**I can't believe no one has made mention on how Hermione seems to have alot of stuff... :D when she was attacked she had on a shoulder bag which contained a shrunken down lab about the size of a dresser and a couple of other things...hrmm I wonder what she could have had in her bag that helped Lucius out so much? Ten points to whoever can guess what...I suggest you read the after slug club scene again I put a clue in what Lucius and Hermione were talking about.. :D**

Sneak peek anyone:D

_"Who did this to you?" He said coldly._

_ "What the headaches? Well I'm afraid nobody knows how they are-"_

_ "Not your little episodes," He cut her off abruptly. "Your face."_

_ "Oh shit," She murmured and felt her cheek. The tingle from the glamour was gone and Lucius was seeing the full extent of the damage to her face. "Does it matter?"_

_ "Who did this to you." He said through gritted teeth. "I recall no injuries on the last report from Hogwarts."_

_ She looked away as to not catch his eye and he growled angrily. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"_

_ It was a rare moment to see Lucius Malfoy lose control, but when he did it was a sight to behold. His long blond hair flew around his shoulders and his normally pale grey eyes were dark and fierce._


	18. Possessions of a Death Eater

** Thank you for everyone's support in the last chapter...now I know this might seem like she's moving quite quickly but my Hermione is a complex little creature. She gets her revenge in this chapter and begins her downward spiral...things are not going to be easy for the young witch and even with the Marauders support it's going to get worse. If anyone thinks she's moving too fast, I agree :D but it's just like bottling up your feelings...one day you'll blow...**

**On a personal note a special mention to cream-cheese-girl your reviews make me smile and are just beautiful! hugs and kisses for you**

* * *

She wasn't sure how Lucius had managed to find her a wand so quickly but within an hour of him flooing away, she received a huge basket of red roses, a shrunken gift bag and a long slim box marked H.F. The small tag attached to the box proclaimed it was made with hickory and contained a runespoor core, which Hermione thought amusing considering it was best for using and deflecting dark magic. She knew this wand would be perfect; it felt like it was made for her, the way it hummed and meshed with her magical energy was perfect.

She held up the wand and barely thought Accio when the small gift bag flew out of the basket and hit her on the side of the face.

"Oh! Powerful little bugger, aren't you." She said with a grin and tucked her wand into her arm holster.

With a chuckle she put her hand into the small gift bag and pulled out what looked to be a tiny piece of black fur, muttering an enlarging spell she stood back as the scrap of fur danced about the room before settling in a rush of fabric levitating in front of her.

"Wow!" She breathed out and reached out tentatively to touch the long luxurious coat.

Lucius had surprised her yet again. The coat was simply breathtaking she had never felt a material so soft before and resisted the childish urge it all over her face. It had a fur pelt covering the front, shoulders and back all the way to the ground where as the sleeves seemed to be made from velvet, the inside had several dozen pockets, some weightless and bottomless while others were just simple pockets, she could feel the warming charms pulsing around the coat and when she read the tiny tag it would also change to cooling charms in the warmer months. Silver clasps ran all the way down the front and there was a hood also fur lined that could be detached with a simple spell should the weather be agreeable.

It only took roughly two seconds for her to decide to keep the coat, it was beautiful after all, and no young witch could possibly resist a Wizarding fur, in fact in the seventies furs were so popular amongst the elite witches and wizards that they had developed a charm to safely remove the pelt and keep the animal alive to grow another. It was truly revolutionary and Hermione wished the Muggle world could have benefited from the charm.

But for now she had a Quidditch match to attend and a lover to support.

* * *

"Malfoy is going to be here today."

"Do you think he'll sit with us?"

"Hardly," Severus replied with a sneer. "Lord Malfoy is far too important to demean himself by sitting with us."

"Watch yourself, Severus, Lord Malfoy is the Dark Lord's second in command. We had best stay on his good side."

* * *

"Alright, students settle down!" Minerva cried in exasperation as the students chanted house songs and threw streamers.

"QUIET DOWN!" A voice boomed from the top of the stairs, every student instantly went quiet as Hermione sashayed down the stairs looking every bit a dark and powerful witch to those who didn't know her. She had on the coat from Lucius which seemed to make her look even more foreboding and commanding, she had on her now trademark knee high boots with her long black pants and a tight black jumper, around her neck was the red and gold monogrammed scarf that James had given her for the previous match. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she head a dozen cat calls and a low deliberate whistle which she identified as Sirius Black leaning against the wall eyeing her with a devious grin.

"Thank you, Professor Fenwick." Minerva said crisply.

"I am sorry for being late, Minerva," She said with an apologetic smile. "I was held up by a wayward coat."

Minerva looked down at Hermione's coat and her eyes widened in shock. "Hermione, where did you get that from?"

"Was a gift," She grinned. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"What kind of pelt is that? It feels like nothing I've ever touched before."

"Mangora I believe. Why is that important?"

"Merlin," She breathed and fingered the luxurious fur. "Hermione, they are one of the rarest furs known to the Wizarding world, do you have any idea how much this would have cost?"

"Minerva, furs aren't rare." Hermione said with a grin and turned to the students who amusingly enough had parted so nearly all the wizards were at the front and the witches towards the back.

"This one is!" She hissed and gave Hermione a poke.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Hermione, who gave you this coat? Because it is worth at least twenty thousand galleons."

"Can't we just say an anonymous benefactor?" Hermione offered with a smile and pulled her arm from Minerva's grip.

"We will discuss this later, THIS WAY, STUDENTS!"

* * *

Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs greeting the special guests and player's parents to the staff top box, she had asked for the task so the other staff could take their seats early. She had wanted to greet Dorea and Charlus personally and take them to their seats, although she didn't mention that part when asking for the greeter's duty.

"Minister," Hermione said with a nod and took the proffered hand to shake. "The Headmaster has saved you and your lovely wife seats next to the announcer so you won't miss any of the action."

"Professor Fenwick, is it?" Minister Fudge asked with a smarmy grin.

"Yes, Sir."

"I have heard a lot of things about you, Madam."

"All good I hope." She replied and smiled politely at the next set of parents.

"Are you training an army, Madam?" He said quickly and grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, girlie." He said and poked her in the chest.

"Minister, is there a problem?" She felt his grip stiffen and then he released her quickly.

"Certainly not, Mister Potter." He said with a friendly grin and turned to hold out his hand to Charlus Potter.

"Lord Potter," Charlus said coldly and gave Hermione, who was shaking, a quick once over before sending an angry glare towards the Minister.

"Lo-Lord Potter, well we must be off." He grabbed his wife's hand and practically dragged her up the staircase, as soon as he was out of range she sagged against the staircase.

"Hermione, dear are you alright?"

"I have no idea what that was about." She said and shook her head to clear the confusion. "I'm not being a very good host, am I?" She gratefully went to the motherly embrace of Dorea Potter who held her tightly.

"That's a nice bracelet you are wearing, Hermione." She whispered softly, pulled back and gave the young witch a conspiratorial wink.

"Charlus, thank you." Hermione kissed both his cheeks and giggled slightly when twin pink flushes adorned his cheeks.

"Yes well," He cleared his throat much to the amusement of his wife. "We must get to our seats."

"Let me take you up, we are sitting together."

"Oh how lovely!" Dorea exclaimed and joined arms with Hermione as they made their way to the top box.

* * *

"Listen up, you lot!" The Gryffindor captain shouted at his team.

The gathered round in a huddle as their captain stood in the middle.

"Today we take no prisoners!"

"YEAH!" The team roared back.

"Today we win the Quidditch Cup!"

"YEAH!"

"Today we finally teach Slytherin who rules this school!"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!"

James pulled down his goggles and smirked, unbeknownst to Hermione he had taken something rather personal of hers while he was in her room earlier and it was now in his pocket attached with a sticking charm. He would give them back to her later when victory was theirs.

* * *

Hermione stood when she saw the familiar blond head of Lucius Malfoy appear at the top of the stairs, he wore his trademark disgusted sneer as he looked around the stands, a small flicker in his eyes the only indication that he saw her and the spare seats that were next to the Potters.

"Charlus, would you mind terribly if we switched seats?" Hermione smiled sweetly and gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head in Lucius's direction.

Catching on quickly Charlus nodded and smiled back. "Certainly dear, not a problem."

"Lord Malfoy it is a pleasure to see you again." Hermione held out her hand that he shook politely, managing to keep the sneer on his face even as his eyes sparkled at her.

"Madam, we were requested to appear at this event after all." He inclined his head politely and dragged his fingers across the back of her hand as he released her.

"Indeed you were, my Lord. And this must be your lovely wife?" Lucius had to fight to keep the smirk off his face as Hermione emphasised lovely in regards to his wife, for she was anything but lovely.

"Lady Narcissa Malfoy." He introduced them and Hermione held out her hand for her to shake and received a disgusted sneer in return.

"This, my dear is Professor Hermione Fenwick." Lucius watched the exchange carefully, noting with pleasure that Hermione was wearing the coat he had sent her.

"Charmed I'm sure." Narcissa said in a polite yet revolted tone.

"Take a seat, Lady Malfoy, please cast a scourgify if you believe your arse might get dirty."

"Hermione, the game is about to start."

Hermione turned around to see the spectators all around them were valiantly trying to hide their laughter at her jibe at Narcissa Malfoy, whom for her part was indeed casting several cleaning spells over the chairs.

"Sit down in front!" Someone shouted from the back of the stand causing Narcissa to huff angrily and sit down with her nose in the air and her hands folded in her lap.

"WELCOME!" Albus cried from his Sonorus enhanced voice. "To the final match of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season, this will determine the winners of the Quidditch cup! PLEASE WELCOME SLYTHERIN!!!!" The crowd cheered and even Lucius managed to clap his hands together a couple of time.

"Do try and look enthusiastic, Lucius." Hermione whispered, he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye as his mouth quirked upwards faintly.

"I do enjoy a good Quidditch game, Hermione." He said softly and smirked as the powerful Slytherin teams flew past the staff box, all saluting the school Governor and former schoolmate.

"NOW PLEASE MAKE WELCOME DEFENDING QUIDDITCH CUP CHAMPIONS… GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione jumped to her feet with most of the crowd and cheered as they Gryffindor team shot out of the bunkers and straight up in the air in a V formation.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione shouted as James shot past the staff box, even flying as fast as he was Hermione could still see the delighted grin on his face.

"Nice scarf, Hermione." Lucius said so quietly she almost missed it, what she didn't miss was the way he was fingering the J.P monogram.

"Thank you, Lucius." She replied with a tiny hitch to her voice. She knew Slytherins quite well and how manipulative they were, give them a slight indication that you're hiding something and they will dig and dig until they find something of worth.

"Have no fear, I am not after your precious Potter." He felt her stiffen next to him and that was all he needed to know that she was sweet on the young Potter boy.

* * *

"Well that is interesting." Rodolphus handed the omnoculars to Severus for the tenth time in an hour.

"He is speaking with her again?"

"She doesn't seem to mind," Rodolphus replied and took back the viewing device to watch as Fenwick leaned in to speak with Lucius and received a warm smile back.

"Gods what if she is on our side after all?"

Rodolphus paled and looked over at Severus worriedly. "Fuck, I hope not or we're dead."

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!!!"

The crowd cheered as Gryffindor did several fly bys with their champion seeker out the front holding the golden snitch in the air to the delight of the crowd. They slowly broke formation and zoomed off to different areas of the arena.

She watched with happiness as James flew into the Gryffindor stand and was engulfed in massive hugs by the Marauders, even Peter, and then was swarmed by witches of every age and designation. He gave them all polite hugs and kisses before mounting his broom and flying quickly towards the staff box.

"Hermione," Lucius purred in her ear, confident that everyone was more interested in the victorious Gryffindors than the school's Governor.

"What?" She hissed back while keeping her eyes on James who had been cajoled into stopping at the Ravenclaw stand.

"After the crowds have dispersed you will meet with me under the Slytherin stands."

"Fine." She responded and didn't need to turn around to know he had gone, and just in time as James dismounted right in front of her and picked up his Mother to spin her around quickly.

"James!" She cried out shocked but laughed gaily as her only child spun her around. "Put me down!"

"Sorry, Mum," He said but looked anything but sorry, he turned to his Father who hugged his son happily.

"You played brilliantly, son, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," He said with a grin and met Hermione's eyes over their heads, she smiled up at him with love shining through and he gave her the most handsome smile she had ever witnessed.

Both Potter's followed James's gaze and smiled knowingly. "We're staying over tonight and will be at dinner in the Great Hall, so we'd best go freshen up."

Charlus patted James on the back and told him well done again and Dorea kissed his cheeks. "That's my boy." She whispered lovingly and as she got to Hermione she bent her head and kissed her cheeks too.

"You're a good girl, Hermione." She said softly and then she was gone down the stairs after her husband.

"That was an amazing game, love." Hermione said softly and ran her hands up his chest.

"Why thank you, little one, I'm glad you approve." He said with a lopsided grin that sent her stomach into a flutter.

He leaned down and was about to kiss her when Hermione pulled back and pushed him away. "James," She hissed. "Someone might see!"

He grinned again and cupped her face in his gloved hand; she could smell the exotic scent of the leather wrist guard as it rubbed against her cheek. "Everyone's gone, little one, it's just us."

She looked around quickly and noticed he was telling the truth, every stand was empty including the staff box. With a grin she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him behind one of the Gryffindor flags.

"Privacy," She whispered and smashed her lips to his, he moaned and fisted his leather wrapped fingers into her hair, tugging the elastic and pulling her hair free.

"You look so hot today, Hermione." He murmured and grabbed her hip with his other hand and pulled her against his body. "Can you feel what you do to me, love?"

"Yes," She smiled against his lips and ground her hips against his hardness. "You played so well today."

"Mmm I did it for you, love," He nipped at her bottom lip playfully then thrust his tongue into her mouth before pushing her up against the supports that held the stands up, she rubbed herself against him and this time he responded by pulling her jumper up over her breasts and rubbing his palm over her nipple. "Gods, I want you."

"We can't not here," She replied breathlessly and giggled softly when his head dropped to her shoulder and he groaned in disappointment.

"Hermione, would you let me-" He shook his head against her fur coat. "Never mind."

"You can do anything you desire, James, I'm not a prude, you know."

He pulled back and looked her straight in the eye; his hazel orbs were blazing with desires and need. "I want to taste you." She gasped and he began apologising profusely.

"Oh love, I'm sorry, I mean I understand if you don't want to it's just Sirius brags about how great it is and I just wanted to-"

Hermione cut him off with an almost brutal kiss and pressed her breast further into his hand, he smiled wickedly and bent his head to suck her nipple into his mouth.

It was her turn to grab his hair when he bit down on her nipple and chuckled sending spikes of arousal down to her core and his hands wandering across her belly to trace the outline of her pants.

"James, wait!" She pushed his head and hands away when the zipper of her pants was released.

"You don't want me to, I understand if it's too soon after last night, are you completely healed?" He asked and she could see he was hurt.

"I don't know if I'll ever get over what happened last night, James. I was hurt and degraded but I love you and I know you'll never hurt me," She sighed and rubbed her cheeks as if to will the stubborn blush away, that spread across her face. "Plus." She gave him a small wavering grin. "It's an acquired taste, most wizards refuse to do it, the one's I have been have always been quite eager and I really enjoy it. However, it's only enjoyable if both parties have a good time."

"I do love you Hermione and if you don't want to do this then I'll understand."

"I need to feel," She whispered. "Need to force the memory from my mind, replace it with something good." A single tear slipped down her cheek, James felt his heart clench as he stared up at his lover and vowed to never allow her to be hurt again.

"I'll help you feel." He said softly and tugged his hand out of her grip, pushing her pants around her knees where they were tucked into her boots. No knickers, Hermione?" He asked with a grin and idly traced her hairless mound.

She coughed as her face flushed ever redder. "I couldn't find any clean ones." She whispered and moaned loudly as his finger moved between her folds and began making lazy circles on the flesh.

"Do all witches-" He flushed red too and stammered as she laughed against his shoulder.

"No, love, most witches have hair there."

"I think I prefer it this way." He whispered in her ear and continued stroking along her pussy lips.

Hermione pushed her thighs wider and let James continue his exploration, knowing this was the first time he had done this she was silently impressed that he seemed to know what he was doing.

When his long finger entered her she bucked and moaned against his hand. He had been watching her facial expressions eagerly for some sign he was pleasing her and this was a very positive sign. "Do you like that, little one?" He murmured and pushed another finger inside her as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her loud moans.

"Stop- uhhhhh," She threw her head back as he added a third finger and his thumb pressed against her clit. "Stop being a smug prat! Oh gods yes, James that's it, love."

He could feel her pussy spasming around his fingers and pulled out quickly, she groaned in frustration and bit down on his shoulder as he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled back to stare into his darkened hazel eyes. "Why did you stop?"

Instead of answering he brought his three soaked fingers up to his mouth and sucked each one between his lips slowly, savouring her juices. He let out a low moan and smirked wickedly as he watched her breath come in pants. "Not bad, Fenwick." He drawled then dropped to his knees.

"James what are-- ohhhhhh!"

James had ducked behind her legs and emerged with his head between her thighs and his tongue buried in her pussy.

She ground herself against his face and his gloved hand held the outside of her thighs to hold her steady as he fucked her with his tongue, it didn't take much for her to orgasm, a simple swipe of his tongue over her clit had her coming violently and moaning his name, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"Like that, love?" He asked smugly and re-emerged in front of her, he pulled her pants up and zipped them before caressing her belly and running his fingers down her face.

"That was- amazing, fantastic, wonderful, mind blowing," She threw her head back and laughed as he gave her nipple a squeeze and pulled down her jumper. "How did you learn how to do that?"

"Which part?" He asked with a smug grin and leaned against the pillar, pulling her against his chest and rubbing her back gently.

"All of it, you prat!" She punched him lightly in the stomach to which he just laughed.

"I borrowed a few of Sirius's more exotic publications." He admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"You mean to tell me you learnt that little act from Play Wizard?"

"Erm… yes."

"Remind me to send them a BIG donation." She stood pulled his face down for a kiss as he grabbed her arse again.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, well aware that she was riding out the effects of her trauma.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse things happen."

James stared down at her strangely then hugged her so tight so couldn't breathe. "I wish you would tell me who did this to you."

"I'll never tell you." She replied, running her hands down his back.

He let an exasperated sigh. "We should go," He murmured and kissed her again. "Merlin, I wish we could do this all day."

"Me too," Hermione smiled and tucked her head under his chin. "I have a meeting before dinner and you have a victory celebration."

"Will you come by?"

"I hardly think that's appropriate do you?"

He sighed and run his hand through his windswept hair. "I suppose not."

"Look if you really want to see me come through the Helga tapestry, I changed the password."

"What is it?"

"Chaser's Girl."

* * *

She wrapped the fur coat around her small body and willed the cold away, Lucius liked to keep people waiting and she was so exception. She was desperately praying that nobody would see them under the stands and the Slytherin flags should provide some cover but two sides were open to the elements and anyone walking by could see them.

"I am pleased you waited for me." She felt his hot breath on her neck and let out an involuntary shiver, it would be hard to find a witch that wasn't affected by the charm of Lucius Malfoy.

"I have been here for ages." She stated in a huff and turned around to face him.

"I see you liked your coat?" His long elegant fingers reached out and slowly traced the fur of her coat. "You look ravishing today, my dear." With a gentle tug she was flush with his body and breathing heavier than normal.

"You like unsettling me, don't you?"

"Of course," He said with a smirk. "I trust your wand was satisfactory?"

"Satisfactory?" She asked and grinned. "More than, it is perfect, Lucius thank you."

"The wizard who acquired it was very amenable when I traded it for the phoenix tears."

"I would imagine the black market doesn't get many light wizards pets."

"Yes, the Black Market." He smirked down at her as his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Lucius…" She said slowly. "How did you get that wand?"

"The wizard who gave his life for your wand owed me quite a bit of money."

"You killed someone for my wand?" She asked in shock and tried to pull away, his hands held her tightly against his body and her struggles got her nowhere.

"Do you think there is a shop that sells unregistered wands, Hermione?" He looked down at her with amusement flashing in his eyes.

"Well I just thought it was like Ollivander, but in Knockturn Alley."

He chuckled and ran his finger down her cheek. "Silly girl. You wanted a wand and I procured one for you. Is it not acceptable now you have discovered the means I used to obtain it?"

"I didn't want you to kill someone!" She cried and pushed his chest forcefully. He barely moved a step before increasing his grip on her.

"Keep your voice down, you silly girl!" He pushed her back roughly and her back hit the wooden pillar. "Accio cane!" The snakehead cane came flying into his hand and he pulled his wand out quickly.

"Silencio!" He aimed his wand around the stand and they were bathed in a soft white light.

"What afraid your little Voldemort lover's will hear us?"

"Actually," He drawled before smirking nastily. "I was counting on your little lover seeing us." He stared over her head and Hermione turned quickly to see James standing at the top of the hill watching her with Lucius.

"You great prat!" She screeched and pushed Lucius roughly intending to run past him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He snarled and pulled her roughly against his body. "But it appears your little boyfriend is." He chuckled darkly and spun Hermione around so she could see James stalking back to the castle, his spot on the hill had been taken by Sirius, Remus and Peter who were staring at them through omnoculars.

"You're a fucking arse, Lucius Malfoy."

"I feel like putting on a show for our little voyeurs."

Hermione struggled in his arms and couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Don't." She whispered as his hand groped her breast roughly and his lips nibbled on her neck. She watched in horror as the three boys threw down their omnoculars and stormed off after James to the castle.

"Why did you do that?" She sobbed and fell to her knees on the grass when he released her.

"Marking my territory." He replied simply and leaned against the pillar as she cried her heart out.

"I hate you." She whispered fiercely and held her head as the dull ache in her mind hit her hard. "Fuck no, no, no!"

_ "Why do you insist on calling her by that ridiculous name?" Lily screeched, unaware they she was being watched by Hermione and Harry in the hallway._

James who was standing by the window with his forehead pressed against the cool glass, sighed wearily before turning to look at his wife. Hermione didn't think she had ever seen the handsome wizard look so sad and dejected.

"You still hate her after all these years." He said softly and went to touch Lily's arm.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed angrily. "I know you're thinking of her!"

"Not always." He replied and sunk down into the chair by the fire.

"When are you going to get over this, James?"

"I AM OVER HER!" He bellowed through the quiet room, causing Hermione and Harry to jump startled.

"You know they're having sex." Lily told him with a smug grin. 

_ "Don't lie to me, Lily."_

"I heard them, James, she was moaning your son's name. NOT YOURS!"

"You're a bitch." He spat and stormed out of the room, not seeing the satisfied smirk on his wife's face. 

"Ohhh fuck, that hurt." Hermione rubbed her forehead and when she opened her eyes she noticed she was still under the stands with Lucius standing above her with his brow raised.

"Who did this to you?" He said coldly.

"What the headaches? Well I'm afraid nobody knows how they are-"

"Not your little episodes," He cut her off abruptly. "Your face."

"Oh shit," She murmured and felt her cheek. The tingle from the glamour was gone and Lucius was seeing the full extent of the damage to her face. "Does it matter?"

"Who did this to you." He said through gritted teeth. "I recall no injuries on the last report from Hogwarts."

She looked away as to not catch his eye and he growled angrily. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"

It was a rare moment to see Lucius Malfoy lose control, but when he did it was a sight to behold. His long blond hair flew around his shoulders and his normally pale grey eyes were dark and fierce.

"Lucius…" She murmured as the tears pooled in her eyes, he was still looking at her angrily but Hermione was surprised to see the anger wasn't directed at her but at her injuries.

"Come here." Although his tone was cold his eyes had softened and he held out his hand for her.

"Lucius, I didn't report what happened to me."

"Why?" He asked her softly and removed a glove so he could touch her face with his fingers, she leaned into his warmth as his fingers stroked across her bruised eyes.

"I was raped, Lucius, by two Slytherins."

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Slytherins?" He asked with palpable rage.

"Yes, I rescued a young Muggleborn from the same fate," She sighed sadly and when his arms went around her shoulders she went to him willingly. "They can still be saved." She whispered.

* * *

"We are in so much fucking trouble, Snape!" Rodolphus snarled as they watched their Lord's second in command embrace and hold the witch they had defiled.

"Perhaps we should go over there?"

"Good idea, let's go over and say hi to the witch we raped and her lover!" Rodolphus hissed. "You are a fool!"

"I'm going over there, what's the worst they can do on school grounds?"

* * *

She should have found it strange to be finding comfort in the arms of Lucius Malfoy and feeling some guilt for upsetting James and the marauders but at that moment all she cared about was his warm arms around her and how nice to felt to be comforted by somebody that didn't have to.

"Lucius," She said and pulled back, his eyes were still darkened and he looked every bit the dark and menacing wizard that she grew up knowing as Draco's father. "I'm wetting your clothes."

"I will buy more." He drawled as his mouth quirked at the side.

"Lord Malfoy?" Lucius felt Hermione's arms stiffen around his waist and her breathing change to quick pants.

"What is it, Mister Snape?"

"We were just on our way to the Great Hall and were wondering if you cared to join us."

He locked eyes with Hermione and saw for the first time a young and vulnerable witch; she was frightened and not about to relinquish her hold on his waist anytime soon.

"Good evening, Lord Malfoy." Rodolphus said from behind them and this time Lucius watched as Hermione's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply as her hands came around to grip his shirt tightly, she was shaking her head slightly and pleading with her eyes for him to not let her go.

Lucius cupped her face gently and nodded his head in understanding. "Mister Snape, I shall be along shortly, you will not wait for me."

"Yes, Sir." He muttered sullenly and when Lucius looked over his shoulder and saw them moving towards the castle, albeit slowly and with quick glances over their shoulders.

He grabbed Hermione's face in both his hands and kissed her temple.

"You wish to see them punished for their transgressions against you?"

"Of course," She sighed. "Gods I don't know, Lucius." She laid her head against his chest as her arms went back around his waist.

"I will punish them." He vowed.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I like my things in one piece."

Hermione snorted and pulled back. "You believe I am one of your possessions, Lucius Malfoy?"

He smirked and fingered the front of her fur coat. "Aren't you?" He asked with a pointed stare at her coat. "I will summon the boys to the forbidden forest, there is a small shack about 300 metres in, you will join me."

She sighed and nodded. "I will."

* * *

"I can't believe she would do this to me." James muttered dejectedly and took a long drink of a bottle of fire whiskey that had appeared in front of him.

"We don't know what he was doing to her." Peter said quietly from the corner.

Sirius and James shot him disgusted glares. "We saw just what he was doing to her Wormtail or were you looking at something else?"

"She was crying." Peter stood and shrugged his shoulders. "At least find out why?"

Remus, who had remained quiet, stood quickly. "I'm going down to dinner. You lot coming?"

"Soon, Moony." Sirius replied and plonked down next to James who looked devastated.

"See you soon then."

"What do you want to do, mate?" Sirius asked and plucked the bottle out of James's hand to take a swig.

"Get plastered." He replied with a sad smile.

"Peter is right, although I never thought I would ever say that. Don't jump to the wrong conclusions, talk to her."

"If she's at dinner then I will."

"Good on you, Prongs.' Sirius clapped him on the back with a grin. "Come on we have a victory feast to attend!"

* * *

'Forbidden Forest, Shack. 11pm."

Severus cursed loudly and threw the closest object, a first year's book bag, hurtling at the dungeon wall.

"We are dead."

Rodolphus looked over his shoulder and gulped, it wasn't every day the fierce young wizard felt fear, but facing Lucius Malfoy's wrath you would be stupid not to be frightened.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall still wearing the clothes she wore to the Quidditch Match instead now her shirt read. Can I ride your broom?

She got many giggles as she walked between the student tables and when she reached the Marauders they all looked away, James was glaring angrily and stabbing his food viciously and Hermione noticed the only seventh year Gryffindor to look at her was Peter who smiled encouragingly, she sighed sadly and smiled back before going to the head table, the one chair remaining was next to Lucius Malfoy.

"Just fucking great." She murmured and stopped briefly to speak to Dorea.

"Hermione dear, are you alright?" She whispered and turned the face the young witch whom she had become quite fond of.

"I'm having a bit of a bad afternoon actually," Her gaze slid involuntarily to James who was staring intently at the pair as they spoke.

"Oh, did you have an argument?" She smiled inwardly at the innocence of their little love affair but was nonetheless concerned for Hermione as her eyes were drawn and bloodshot and she looked as though she had been put through the ringer.

"He saw something that was misconstrued," She said sadly and fingered the fur of her coat absently.

"I'm sure everything will sort itself out." Dorea reassured with a smile and patted the younger witch's shoulder.

"Perhaps," Hermione stared down at James sadly who had now resumed his violent stabbing of his food, her eyes drifted to Remus who was watching her steadily until Sirius whispered something in his ear and he looked down at his food, she looked over to Sirius and he was glaring at her angrily. "Or perhaps I've ruined everything with my stupidity."

Dorea followed Hermione's eyes and sighed. "Ignore Sirius, dear he is such an emotional boy, acts before thinking and never gives anyone the benefit of the doubt."

"I did come to speak to you with a purpose," Hermione said, forcing a smile on her face as she change the subject deftly. "I heard Charlus and yourself are staying near me in the guest quarters?"

"Yes that's right, dear."

"The potion requires the light of the dawning sun." Hermione told her, deliberately staying vague and knowing Dorea would understand immediately.

"Well you know how I love to help young people with their projects. Shall you come by at say four?"

"Thank you, Dorea." Hermione whispered. "I must be getting to my seat, the Headmaster will want to start the celebrations soon I'm sure."

* * *

"What the hell did you do that for?" Remus hissed angrily and jabbed Sirius with his fork under the table.

"Ouch!" He cried and rubbed the pronged spot on his leg. "She deserves it." He replied with a pout.

"Deserves what, Padfoot? We don't even know if she's done anything and we're already condemning her."

"It was pretty obvious what they were doing, Moony. You're a fool to think otherwise."

"Quiet the Headmaster is getting ready to speak." Someone hissed from further down the table.

* * *

Hermione sat stiffly in her chair next to a quiet Lucius Malfoy, she wanted to kick and scream and yell to the world that she wasn't his lover or anything but a friend. But in these vulnerable times she didn't want to alienate a potential ally and remained quiet.

"Welcome Students, parents and distinguished guests to the Quidditch Cup feast!"

The students cheered and let out joyous woots as the Headmaster held up the Quidditch Cup, proudly emblazoned with Gryffindor 1976 and a red and gold scarf. With a clap of his hands the entire hall was filled with red and gold streamers and a very excited and rowdy Gryffindor Table.

"Now for the medals, I will call upon our esteemed Governor Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione looked up at him fearfully and saw that he was smirking over at the Gryffindor table; she followed his gaze and gasped. "Don't, Lucius please."

Lucius quirked his brow and smirked down at her. "Noble little Gryffindors." He murmured and moved to stand next to Dumbledore.

It only took a few minutes until it was James' turn to receive his medal and Hermione felt her heart clench when Lucius gripped his hand tightly after placing the medal around his neck. She watched in horror and he leaned down, smirking wickedly and whispered something to James, his eyes widened in shock and his head whipped around and pinned her with a look that could only be described as betrayal and devastation.

With an angry pull he stalked down from the podium and to his friends who were all shouting wildly and stamping their feet. He allowed him self to be taken away in the throng of students and Hermione watched sadly as he turned his glinting hazel eyes to her then back to someone she couldn't quite see.

As the crowd parted it became obvious what he was going to do, his eyes were now fixed solely on the red head of Lily Evans who was standing a few metres away laughing with her friends. Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away as he closed the gap between them, grabbed Lily by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth, the crowd, if possible cheered and shouted even louder as their celebrated chaser seemingly got the girl.

When he looked up from the kiss that did nothing but make him feel regretful, he heard the loud bang of a Great Hall doors being flung open the black coat of Hermione's flying through. He released Lily and pushed his way through the crowd, his heart clenching in fear at what he had done. When he reached the doors he stopped to look up the stairs as she descended them quickly, as if feeling his gaze upon her she turned around and he felt his world drop away, she had tears streaming down her face and her eyes held a world of hurt.

"Hermione, wait please!"

She turned around and ran up the stairs, he could hear her strangled sobs as she raced down the corridor and sped to catch up with her.

"Please, I have to talk to you!"

She stopped suddenly and spun around, her eyes were flashing angrily and her mouth set in a firm line. "You've done enough haven't you, did it make you feel like a big bad wizard to destroy me, James Potter?"

"Hermione please," He felt his own tears wet his face as the witch he loved more than anything stood in front of him broken and hurt.

"Your heart might desire me, James Potter but it's clear your body wants someone else," She tore off the bracelet and threw it at his feet with a clang. "I'm sure she will love it." She spat and had gone before he could respond.

That is where Sirius, Remus and Peter found him almost an hour later, his back against the cold stone as the tears dripped down his face.

"Fucking hell what happened?" Sirius cursed.

"I happened," James replied brokenly. "I destroyed her," He whispered. "She'll never forgive me."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**Oh James...you silly silly boy... sighs Acting rash and living like a teen is something Hermione never managed to do. A petty angry act on both sides of the coin, James kissing Lily to get back at Hermione who'd done nothing wrong and Hermione throwing his heart back at him in a fit. :( will things get better for our favourite couple?...don't know unless you read :D**

Sneak Peek!

_"I see you are no longer mad at me?" He smirked against her hair._

_ "I've lost everything anyway so what does it matter." She murmured and smiled sadly up at him, a flicker of regret flashed across his eyes before it was masked with his usual coldness._

_ "Am I to assume that you are no longer attached to that Potter brat?"_

_ "You can assume all you like." And rubbed her cheek against his fur coat._

_ "This pleases me." He murmured and gripped her chin so she was forced to look up at him._

_ "Lucius," She said softly but was cut off by his surprisingly warm and soft lips pressed against hers. His gloved fingers gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer, he chose that moment to deepen the kiss and when she moaned softly his other hand gripped her arse so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him._


	19. Revenge is sweetand so is Obliviate

**I think the one thing I love most about fanfiction net is the cowards that lurk then login using anonymous names so they can flame authors :D I think this review had me laughing so hard I had to hold my sides.**

**Let me start off by saying what a complete and utter wanker you are :D for starters my fic is completely written had you taken the time to read the authors note at the start (which I'm pretty sure you didn't) My character of Hermione develops over 277000 words smiles and considering the only 'sex' scene so far has been a violent rape I must agree that I've never had sex that way nor would I ever want to. You are a complete waste of space and thanks to you I'm turning off anon reviews so I do not have to read the verbal shit you seem to like to spew. If you want to leave constructive critisism please sign in and I am quite happy to debate the character development with you. In conclusion :D if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read and if you would leave a proper review (signed in of course if you're not too cowardly) then I can happily ban you grins have a wonderful day and I hope that one day you are treated how you treat other people. snorts oh just had to add...you know this is fanfiction right? If I wanted Hermione to be canon she wouldn't have gone back in time that far (since in canon that's impossible), she wouldn't be falling in love with James Potter, Dumbledore would be a kindly old man, Lucius would sniff out a mudblood a mile off...need I go on? YOU are on a fanfiction site not a canon site...think about it...it might just clear up a few things in your nasty little mind :D  
**

Mary Sue  
2007-06-25  
ch 18, anon._  
_

_Your version of Hermione is nauseating. The plot is interesting, but I can't get over this new, sexy, tattooed, scantily-clad Hermione. I think you really need to work on your character development, so that Hermione isn't just a portrayal of what you secretly want to be. She borders on being a complete Mary Sue.  
Plus, your sex scenes are completely unbelievable. Seriously, have you actually ever had sex?  
I really want to enjoy this story, and if it weren't for Hermione's blatant OOCness, I might have._

_**Now that is over and done with :D thank you to everyone who has left wonderful reviews and those who have left constructive critisism :D just take note the story is COMPLETE, there will be no rewrites or changes to any of the characters :D** _

* * *

"Oh gods, Lils I can't believe James Potter kissed you!" Sandy squealed excitedly. 

"It was wonderful, I felt my toes actually curl!" She grinned madly and danced around her room.

"We should get ready the boys will be down there getting drunk already and we want a prime seat should Mister Potter decide to grace us with his company."

"Something short?" Lily said with a big smile.

"Very short!"

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Prongs." Remus said and sunk down next to James in the corridor. 

"You didn't see her face, Moony, I never thought she would look at me that way. I've hurt her so badly."

"Hermione is a forgiving witch, I'm sure if you explain things to her she will understand."

"Explain what, Remus?" He spat angrily. "The fact that I let Lucius Malfoy get to me and make me doubt what I have with her?"

He heard Peter sigh next to him and he looked down at his rat like friend. "Lucius Malfoy is a master manipulator. When he wants something he usually gets it, regardless of the consequences."

"Are you saying he did all this on purpose?"

"Well what did you see them doing?"

James thought for a minute then covered his face in his hands. "She pushed him and then he grabbed her, she was gesturing wildly and he was smiling at her. I think they were arguing then he pulled her against him and- oh gods." He groaned and banged his head against his knees.

"What Prongs?"

"He looked up at me and smirked when he was holding her, fuck it was all a show for me, he knew I was watching. FUCK!" He yelled and stood quickly. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?"

"Calm down, James." Remus grabbed his friend's arm. "You won't get anywhere being angry and yelling."

"Yeah, mate calm down, you're hurting my ears."

James chuckled softly at Sirius's then sobered. "She won't see me tonight will she?"

"Of course she won't, you great prat."

"What should I do then?"

"Come and get drunk with us, celebrate your victory and ignore Evans at all costs?"

"Ohhh gods, I forgot about Evans."

"You'll need to sort that out too, mate."

"Do I have to?" He whined but smiled too, confident he could make things up with Hermione the next day.

"Yes, mate you really do."

* * *

She sat in her room in a deafening silence; she was sick of crying, sick of feeling sorry for herself and more importantly sick of being the one responsible for the future. 

Of course she could have just played along with the events that made her future what it was but where was the fun in that. "Where indeed." She snorted out loud and accio'd her coat and wand. It was 10:40pm and would take her a good ten minutes to traverse the school grounds and get to the small shack. She was in the perfect mood for a little revenge, coupled with the fact this was most likely the event that turned Severus against her forever made for an interesting night.

"Time to tinker with the future, again."

* * *

"Oh shit there he is, Lils!" Sandy whispered with a grin and pointed to the portrait hole where the self-proclaimed Marauders were walking through. 

"Do I look alright?"

"You look perfect!"

"What if he doesn't come over?"

Sandy seemed to think about it for a moment before grinning wickedly. "Then we will go to him."

"She's over by the fireplace, mate." Sirius whispered and shoved a glass of whiskey in James's hand.

"I'll speak with her later, but for now I want to get good and plastered."

"Good show, old boy!" Sirius cried and with a wave of his wand the table was filled with snacks and different kinds of alcoholic drinks.

With a loud cheer the rest of the Gryffindor team joined their table and they proceeded to get very very drunk.

* * *

"Nice to see you're on time for once, Lucius." Hermione appeared in the small clearing in front of the run down shack that coupled as a breeding ground for doxies. 

"I am always on time for important events, my dear." He purred and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He always managed to smell divine with expensive and masculine scent that was uniquely Lucius.

"I see you are no longer mad at me?" He smirked against her hair.

"I've lost everything anyway so what does it matter." She murmured and smiled sadly up at him, a flicker of regret flashed across his eyes before it was masked with his usual coldness.

"Am I to assume that you are no longer attached to that Potter brat?"

"You can assume all you like." And rubbed her cheek against his fur coat.

"This pleases me." He murmured and gripped her chin so she was forced to look up at him.

"Lucius," She said softly but was cut off by his surprisingly warm and soft lips pressed against hers. His gloved fingers gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer, he chose that moment to deepen the kiss and when she moaned softly his other hand gripped her arse so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him.

"We can't do this." She pulled back and whispered.

"I will do what I please." He said back and caressed her neck with his fingertips.

"It doesn't feel right, Lucius. I'm in love with James."

"He is a whelp who doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?"

He was just about to answer when his eyes flicked to a spot above her head. "We have company." He murmured and pulled her fur hood up over her identifiable curls and pushed her into the shadows.

"Lord Malfoy." Rodolphus and Severus sunk to their knees and bowed their heads as the dangerous Lucius Malfoy glared down at them. Without preamble the two wizards received swift kicks to their heads and were sprawled backwards on the ground yowling with pain.

"Tell me who ordered the rape of Professor Fenwick." He commanded and to their credit Severus and Rodolphus did not flinch from their spot on the forest floor when Lucius pulled his wand and aimed it at Rodolphus's head.

"Nobody." Severus replied and wiped the blood from his face.

"Severus, you stupid boy, do you really believe the Dark Lord has a place in his ranks for those who decide their own missions?" Lucius sneered at him disdainfully.

"The Dark Lord would have approved of what we did!"

"You issues are not with the Dark Lord, Severus," He snarled, and pressed his wand between the younger wizards eyes. "They are with me."

"Please, Lord Malfoy, she deserved it!" Rodolphus cried and scrambled backwards when Lucius pinned him with a cold dangerous glare.

"Let's ask her if she thinks she deserved it, shall we?"

"What do you mean?"

"He means, boys, you should be frightened," Hermione glided from the shadows, her fur coat now open and billowing around her, her magic crackled about the small clearing, ran her hand down Lucius's arm and grinned down at the two wizards with fear in their eyes. "Very frightened."

* * *

Hermione winced as she knocked on the door to Dorea and Charlus Potter's quarters, her hand was bandaged and still a little bloody from the night before, she had only returned to her rooms to get a change of clothes and the base potion that was sitting in stasis, hidden in her portable potions lab. 

She stood back as the door creaked open slowly and Dorea stepped out, she was dressed down in a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a warm woollen coat.

"Good morning, dear," Dorea gave Hermione a quick hug then look at her worriedly. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Hermione replied with a sad smile and linked arms with Dorea. "It was a long night."

"You've hurt yourself." Dorea gently picked up Hermione's hand and ghosted her fingers over the bandage that had blood seeping through it.

"Things that are hard should not be connected with ones fist." Hermione grinned and waved her hand behind her.

"The Potion?"

"Disillusioned, I thought it might look a bit strange to be traipsing around Hogwarts in the dark with a cauldron and a bag full of restricted ingredients."

Dorea smiled and pulled a reduced bag from her pocket. "My offerings, dear."

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Dorea."

"Anything I can do to reduce the weight on your shoulders I am pleased to."

* * *

Lily had laid awake all night replaying the previous days events in her mind. The extreme happiness she felt when James finally kissed her was soon to be replaced by nervous excitement then intense hurt and betrayal when he finally got around to speaking with her the night before.  
_  
"He hasn't come over yet!" Lily hissed to her friend Sandy who was happily drunk and eyeing another Gryffindor seventh year, Calam Jeffries._

_"Go over there, Lils, show him you want him."_

_"You think?"_

_"Uh huh." Sandy replied, obviously distracted by the heated gaze being sent her way by the handsome Callam._

_Lily grinned and smoothed out her mini skirt that Sandy had helped to shorten to practically indecent and made her way over to the group of Gryffindors that were throwing back shots of a clear liquid and laughing rambunctiously._

_She stood at the edge of the crowd and stared down at James Potter who was staring off into space with a soft tender smile playing on his lips, his index fingers was running against his bottom lip and he look like he was in a wonderful day dream._

_Loath to interrupt him she took a seat offered to her from the Gryffindor seeker who slung his arm over her shoulders and drunkenly offered her a bottle of butterbeer which she declined politely._

_"Oi Potter, your witch is here!" Someone called from behind them, James's glazed eyes focused immediately and looked around for said witch, his gaze fell on Lily, who smiled up at him hopefully, but quickly moved to the portrait hole where he strained to see if anyone was there. "Right there, ya git!" The same boy ruffled James's hair and pointed to Lily whose smile was wavering slightly._

_"Oh," He said and gave Lily a small smile before throwing down another shot and standing unsteadily, he gestured that Lily should follow him and her face broke into a huge excited smile._

_He moved to a quiet corner of the common room and when he turned around she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, for a moment he responded and a small moan escaped his parted lips giving her the opportunity to push her tongue between into his mouth. With a strangled groan he pushed her away and braced himself against the wall, and when she tried to approach him again he held out his hand to stop her._

_"Don't, Lily please."_

_"But I thought-"_

_"It was in the heat of the moment, when I kissed you in the Great Hall. I'm sorry if you thought it meant something more."_

_"But I don't understand, it was wonderful, surely you felt what I did?"_

_"I'm sorry, Lily," He said sadly and refused to look her in the eye._

_Lily bit her lip and willed away the tears that were threatening to fall. "She'll never love you like I can, James. She'll never know you like I do."_

_"No she won't, she knows me better than anyone I've ever met, including my Mother. She loves me with her whole heart and soul as I love her."_

_"She isn't good for you." Lily said as the tears fell from her eyes._

_"But she is," He said softly and touched her shoulder. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, not that it matters now since I've ruined any chance I had."_

_"She would be a fool to let you go, James Potter." Lily said sadly and brushed off his hand._

_"You'll still come for Easter?"_

_"Of course, James. I would like us to be friends."_

_He grinned and gave her a quick hug. "Friends it is."  
_  
She let out a small sob at the brilliant smile he had on his face when he spoke of Hermione Fenwick, deep down in her heart she knew that she had lost the one man that could make her happy.

* * *

"So what do we need to do?" 

Hermione started a small fire on the shore of the Great Lake and levitated the small cauldron above it.

"The potion has to simmer until the sun rises, with the first rays of the new morning we add the bone of Charlus' Father and your combined blood. Then you will stir 30 times, while I do the spell, add the unicorn blood, then the cup."

"Easy?"

"If you know what you're doing." Hermione replied with a smile and started adding the ingredients to the base potion.

"Why unicorn blood?" Dorea asked and started enlarging the ingredient she had bought from her contacts.

"The purest soul in the universe, it's blood will keep you alive when on the brink of death but it will be a cursed half life, because of that it is perfect for us to destroy a part soul, a dark soul."

"I don't understand." Dorea said with a sigh. "But I trust you because you have done this before after all."

Hermione grinned and waved her wand over the potion, it emitted a blue light then faded into a haze. "Perfect," She turned her attention back to Dorea who had finished enlarging her ingredients. "Good against bad, light against dark. We fight the dark with the light, our pure hearts will destroy the darkness that invades out world. The times we did this before we always did it with purity in mind, not the kind that Voldemort wants mind you." She said with a smile.

"Of course, the only way to fight the dark is to bathe it in light."

"Most certainly," Hermione said and added another ingredient. "We still had one to destroy in our time, of course it was the Slytherin locket which had been stolen from Sirius's home and peddled into the black market. We had been on a mission to find it when I was sent here, information suggested that the wizard who had stolen it managed to hide it and many other Black heirlooms in a beach cave located in Wales."

"And how many have you managed to destroy on your own?"

"The sorting hat was the easiest, I borrowed Minerva's time turner and the night after I had dinner at your home I went back and broke into the headmaster's office."

"Charlus heard from the Minister that all the windows in Albus's tower had been blown out and his furniture reduced to rubble, that was you?"

Hermione snickered and gave the cauldron a stir. "I would be lying if I said that destroying Albus's office didn't bring me any joy," She grinned over at Dorea who was chuckling quietly. "In fact it was pretty therapeutic, seriously though the last time I performed that potion and spell it was outside with several adult wizards, I was naïve to believe I could undertake it on my own."

"And the others?"

"Marvolo Gaunt's family ring, formally owned by Salazar Slytherin. I destroyed it first, well the potion did, then I managed to obtain the Ravenclaw Tiara from the museum also on the same day we had dinner with you, and the cup of course."

"What is remaining?"

"A diary and a locket."

"Do you know where they are?"

Hermione nodded and added the fourth last ingredient. "They are quite impossible to obtain at this moment. However I'm not concerned, they will be destroyed."

"Here comes the sun," Dorea pointed behind Hermione as the sky begun to lighten.

"Get ready." Hermione ordered and was now all business as the first ray of sun struck the potion.

"Add the bone."

Dorea tipped out a small pouch of crushed bone and shielded her eyes as the potion hissed angrily and spat liquid into the air.

The second ray of sunlight hit the potion and a green haze started to lift off the liquid. "Add the blood, Dorea." Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest as Dorea tipped the small vial of blood into the cauldron, falling backwards when the liquid popped loudly.

"Are you alright?"

Dorea nodded and picked up the stirring rod. "Begin stirring."

Hermione touched her wand tip to Dorea's hand and begun reciting the spell that would infuse the potion with purity and destroy the soul, while keeping the cup intact.

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29-" Hermione said the last part of the spell just as Dorea made it to thirty, she threw her wand away and tipped the unicorn blood into the cauldron.

"Dorea, get the cup!" She opened the box quickly and pulled out the shimmering golden cup.

"Lower it into the cauldron," Hermione instructed and watched with baited breath as Dorea slowly submerged the cup into the bubbling potion. "Let it go." She did as ordered and looked up in fright when Hermione shouted. "RUN!"

Ignoring the potion and the cup Dorea ran as fast as she could into the forest and hid behind a large boulder, Hermione threw herself behind the boulder and held Dorea's arm as a massive explosion rocked the beach of the Great Lake.

"Her-Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I forgot about that bit." She tugged on Dorea's hand and they walked slowly towards the destroyed beach.

"Well that was productive." Dorea said with a chuckle as the smoke cleared where their cauldron should be.

"It worked."

"How can you be sure?"

Hermione pointed to the spot where their cauldron had lay only moments before; in its place was the shining gold Hufflepuff cup without a scratch on it.

"Wow," Dorea breathed out and bent down to pick the cup off the shore. "It's beautiful."

"Shit!" Hermione tugged on Dorea's arm. "Hide the cup." She whispered furiously and stood in front of the older witch while she hid the cup in the long pockets of her jacket.

"Ladies, why was I awoken by my grounds exploding?" Albus peered down at the two witches over his half moon spectacles.

"We were taking a stroll Albus," Dorea lied seamlessly. "There was a loud explosion and we came running to see what had happened. We found the beach in this state."

"Yes, there is nothing like an crisp early morning stroll to sweep away the cobwebs." Albus's eyes twinkled down at the two witches and then walked towards the beach.

"Dorea?" Hermione whispered and tugged on her sleeve.

"Hush, child we're almost in the clear."

"I think we have a few boys in detention after last nights celebrations, they will enjoy making the beach as it once was."

"We should head back to the castle, Hermione." Dorea insisted and held the younger witch's hand in her own.

"Sure I need to freshen up before breakfast."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Albus?" She turned to the now solemn blue eyes of the headmaster.

"Two students were attacked in the forest last night, do you know anything about it?" Hermione shook her head, making sure to keep her eyes fixed just above his eyes as to not have him perform Legilimency on her. "Were you in your rooms?"

Dorea felt Hermione grip her hand tightly and saw the young witch needed rescuing. "She was with Charlus and I last night, Albus."

"Is that so?"

"Yes she was, we had a bit too much wine to drink and I wanted to make sure she wasn't wandering the halls alone."

"The boys, strangely enough do not wish to press charges and since their memories of their attackers have been erased there is nothing we can do."

"That is a pity." Hermione said without feeling.

"Who were the students, Albus?" Dorea asked as Hermione nearly cut off her fingers with her iron grip.

"Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange." He called over his shoulder as he glided towards the castle.

"Care to explain?" She asked Hermione as soon as Albus was out of hearing range.

"They raped me." Hermione stated and refused to cry even though tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Oh dear lord, child, when did this happen?"

"Day before yesterday." She blinked furiously to remove the tears but still some slipped down her face.

"Does James know?"

"He found me," Hermione whispered sadly as Dorea wrapped her in a warm embrace. "With Sirius and Remus, they healed me."

"Hermione, what James did yesterday-"

"Was unforgivable, hurtful, betraying and a lot of other emotions I'm too tired to think of right now."

"Everything will be alright, dear." Dorea cooed soothingly in Hermione's ear.

"I miss my mum." She whispered and despite her earlier decision not to cry she let the tears fall down her cool cheeks.

"Your mother isn't with us anymore?"

"No," Hermione sobbed and tightened her hold around Dorea. "My father and mother were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"My poor girl." Dorea said softly. "If you were my daughter I would be the proudest mother in the Wizarding world."

Her heart broke for the young witch who sobbed brokenly in her arms, losing her parents, friends and family and now losing James was close to pushing her over the edge, Dorea vowed to protect her son's lover till the day she died.

* * *

He had tried the Hufflepuff tapestry but the password had been changed, next he trudged all the way to the teachers tower under his invisibility cloak and stood outside the door to Hermione's rooms. 

He knocked loudly and his earlier confidence that she would welcome him with open arms was extinguished when she didn't answer, hope flared though when a nearby portrait called out to him.

"She isn't home, Mister Potter."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I do not keep tabs on the teachers, kind sir."

"I do!" A young girl called out from further down the hallway.

"Madam," James greeted the young witch politely which caused her to giggle and blush. "You have seen the lovely Professor?"

"I was in her room," She whispered and gestured for him to come closer. "Sobbed her heart out for hours, the poor girl." James felt his chest constrict with agonising pain at causing Hermione to hurt so badly.

"What else?" He prodded.

"She left her room and came back all bloody and dirty."

"She was covered in blood?"

"Oh yes, from head to toe, she was still crying too."

"And then what?"

"She left again with her cauldron, she was saying very bad words. I had to cover my ears or I might have cried too!"

"Oh," James looked around in disappointment. "And she hasn't been back?"

"She came back." Called another portrait and James went to him.

"She is in her rooms now?"

"She came back with a rather lovely older witch, had beautiful dark hair and striking blue eyes. She was still crying and the older witch was hugging her and telling her she loved her."

"But you didn't see anything right?" He asked with a grin.

"Of course not boy, we do not gossip about the faculty."

"So where is she now?"

"Breakfast with the lovely black haired witch."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Where have you been, mate?" Sirius asked and pushed an empty plate over to James who filled it quickly. 

"I wanted to see Hermione before breakfast but she had already left."

"We know she came in with your mother about ten minutes ago."

James looked towards the head table where his mother was almost forcing Hermione to eat, his heart clenched when he saw how awful she looked. Her hair lay limp against her cheeks, her eyes were sad, drawn and bloodshot and her hand was bandaged still with abit of blood seeping through.

"She looks like shit." Sirius said with a mouthful of eggs. "Good job you did there, mate of ruining the only hot Professor we have in this place."

James turned to Sirius who was smiling and glared at him. "Thanks, Padfoot like I needed a reminder of what an arse I've been."

Sirius laughed. "You want some cheering up, Prongs mate?"

"Always." He replied and took a bite of his eggs.

"Snape and Lestrange were attacked in the forest last night, neither has any clue how they got there or who attacked them."

James felt his mouth turn dry and turned his attention to Hermione who was watching the Slytherin table intently as Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange struggled to feed themselves through their swollen lips. As if feeling her gaze they both looked up to Hermione who smirked wickedly and saluted them with her pumpkin juice making sure to use the bandaged hand.

"No she wouldn't have done that." He whispered out loud.

"She wouldn't do what, mate?"

Sirius, Remus and Peter all leaned forward and even though breakfast had been going for over an hour the Gryffindor table was still relatively empty, so they had no one to over hear them.

"The portraits next to Hermione's rooms said she came back to her room this morning all bloody and dirty, and now she has a bandaged hand."

The three boys looked up at the teachers table to where Hermione was still being cajoled into eating, her eyes although sad, held a certain dark glint to them which frightened the Marauders.

"Hermione wouldn't beat up a student surely." Peter whispered.

"Well that depends doesn't it." Remus said with a frown.

"Depends on what, Moony?"

"If those students had done something to her first."

All four boys stared at the two Slytherins who were steadfastly refusing to look anywhere but their plates, the same thought ran through four minds at the exact time. Were Severus Snape and Rodolphus Lestrange were responsible for Hermione being attacked?

* * *

Hermione managed to stay out of the mainstream crowd of students that Sunday. After breakfast Dorea and Charlus had departed with promises to visit Hermione after Easter. She felt bereft when Dorea had left, in such a short time she had come to think of the Potter matriarch as her adopted mother and knew she thought the same about the young witch. 

It warmed Hermione's heart to have someone in her camp, someone to confide in and to love her unconditionally. She had hoped to find that person in James, but had been bitterly disappointed and now Remus had clearly abandoned her she was truly alone.

She hadn't destroyed the tiara in her time, leaving it up to the Order to complete. She knew Tonks had spoken to the Grey Lady and Hermione knew that the founder enjoyed chatting with intelligent students about a variety of topics. This is what brought Hermione to the hidden corridors of the castle, winding her way down hundreds of steps towards the Ravenclaw common room. She could have just gone through the teachers portals but this way she would step directly into the common room.

Patting her pocket to make sure the tiara was encased safety in the fur coat she refused to take off she pushed open the back of the frame and stepped into the Ravenclaw Common room which was thankfully devoid of all the students.

"Madam?" Hermione called out as a chill filled the warm common room.

The serene visage of the Grey Lady floated down the stairs with a book in her hand and a small smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Professor, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"You are an intelligent witch, Madam so I will not insult you with small talk and pleasantries, I need your help."

She smiled down at Hermione, placed her book on the table, which disappeared in a puff of air and then floated above an armchair.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?"

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the sparkling silver tiara. The Grey Lady gasped and reached out to the tiara as if to touch it.

"My mother gave me that for my sixteenth birthday. Wherever did you find it?"

"A Muggle museum of all places," Hermione replied and placed the tiara on a small table.

"You want to preserve it?" She asked with her head tilted to the side as she watched Hermione carefully.

"I want to destroy the darkness that resides inside it without destroying the actual tiara."

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"Because you've helped before, and it was successful."

She gave Hermione a knowing smile and floated off the chair, the book reappeared in her hand as she moved around the room. "You have the power to destroy the darkness and it all begins with your heart, try love for the mind in the library."

She disappeared into the wall leaving a confused Hermione behind, when the door creaked open signalling an approaching student she grabbed the tiara and ran back into the hidden stairwell.

* * *

"You have a visitor." The portrait told her from the wall in her bedroom where she was currently lying having a cry. 

"Who is it?"

"The wolf."

Hermione was up in seconds and opened the door with a bang. "Remus?" She said sadly as he looked down at her with love in his eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly and she moved to let him in.

"I'm not going to mince words with you, Hermione, I want to know what happened with Lucius."

She sighed and gestured for him to move into the other room, where she sank down into her mattress and curled around her doona.

"He thought it would be amusing to put on a show for my lover." She said and sniffed loudly.

"So all that was fake?"

"You would think someone crying would be an indication that it wasn't consensual."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Lucius was being his usual prattish self, he found out I was attacked and wanted to get retribution, but first he wanted to play with James. You know the history of the Malfoys and the Potters. It's almost as horrific as the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Anything to get one over the other, Lucius saw his opportunity to get something of James'."

"Did you have anything to do with Snape?"

Hermione looked Remus directly in the eye and sighed. "I won't lie to you, Remus."

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"You are correct."

"And James?"

"He betrayed me, made me out for a fool and tore my heart from my chest and destroyed it in front of the entire school." She sobbed and got up to grab a hankie.

She felt Remus's hand on her shoulder and jumped into his arms. "Gods, Remus when did everything get so screwed up?"

"Don't know, love." He murmured and stroked her hair lovingly. "Do you still want to be my sister?"

"Of course!" She replied with force. "I just assumed you wouldn't want to be my brother anymore."

"I told you that would never happen." He said softly and kissed her cheek. "I asked Peter to be our third."

"That was nice of you."

"I agree."

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**So...Lily got let down gently by James...that was sweet of him and nice even though he created the situation the big wanker :D Lucius ! raise your hands who loves Lucius:D me me me me me me lol I didn't think it necessary to show the actual act of attacking Snape and Rodolphus, instead leaving it up to your minds :D Dorea is such a lovely witch and I knew Hermione needed someone she could be herself with and spill her secrets to :D No more smooth sailing after this chapter I can assure you, I am going to lure you all back in them BAM! lol**

Who wants a sneak:D or as someone cough said a teaser trailer haha silly witch!

I_t was strange that she could feel him when they weren't even bonded, the fact that she knew he was behind her sent shivers down her spine and when his deep voice invaded her quiet she didn't jump or curse she just turned around slowly and stared up at him._

_ "You're going to miss the train."_

_ "I don't care." He moved closer to her and she resisted the urge to run away._

_ "They won't wait for you."_

_ "Sure they will, I'm Head Boy." He replied somewhat arrogantly._

_ A small smile flitted across her lips and it encouraged him to step closer. "The carriage is waiting for you."_

_ He looked back over his shoulder and chuckled. "Sirius couldn't miss me making a fool of myself."_


	20. Blood Siblings

**I've decided to keep my anon reviews up because some of my more beautiful reviewers use that function smiles thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Love to you all!! This chapter has the bond with remus and hermione and also a reunion with James...I should explain that although there is a happy ending it won't happen until the last two chapters :D **

* * *

"Good morning, Mister Fenwick." The Grey Lady was floating in front of the couch by the fire, reading her usual book.

"Madam, you are looking well this evening."

"You are a sweet boy, Benjy."

"What brings you into the common room this late at night?"

"I had a visitor earlier, I believe she is your cousin."

"Hermione was here?" Benjy asked and sat down next to the Grey Lady.

"Strange witch, looking for love in her mind." The Grey Lady smiled down at him knowingly then floated off into the ceiling.

* * *

One thing Hermione hated more in this world was cryptic clues, right now she would give anything for the older Remus who would sit with her until the puzzle was solved.

She sighed wearily as another book was sent back to its shelf. "Love of the mind indeed." She muttered angrily and slammed the next book shut. "Love of the mind." She tapped her finger against the table then let out a frustrated cry. "Damn it!"

"Having trouble Hermione?"

"Benjy what are you doing here out of bed so late?" She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Patrols," He said with a smile and helped send the legion of books back to their places on the shelves. "Walk with me?"

"Sure," She smiled and linked arms with the young wizard.

"Ravenclaw is the last place I have to patrol."

* * *

"Peter?" Remus whispered into the dark dormitory, Sirius was snoring his head off and James had long since put up a silencing charm so there was no fear of discovery.

"What is it, Moony?"

"Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, look she wants to do it tomorrow, is that alright mate?"

"What about my time in the greenhouse?" He whined.

Remus chuckled and snuggled down in his blankets. "That's where we're doing it."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Benjy, where are we going?" Hermione asked somewhat fearfully as they traversed the dark corridors of the east side of the school.

Benjy looked down at her and could have smacked himself for his thoughtlessness.

"I heard what happened to you, Hermione." He said just above a whisper and held her hand tightly in his own. "I just have to show you something that could prove productive for your time here. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled faintly. "I am a little skittish, you can imagine why?"

"I can and it's alright, if it were up to me whoever hurt you would be drawn and quartered then left in the dungeons for the spiders to eat them."

She shuddered. "My best friend hated spiders, he would be reduced to tears at the sight of them." She smiled sadly and hastily wiped away a tear that had escaped down her face. "But that doesn't matter now, what matters is what you have to show me."

He smiled warmly at her before stopping in front of the blank wall. "Love in the mind."

"Benjy what-" Hermione stopped mid sentence and gasped as the wall dematerialised in front of her and was replaced by the round entryway and a long dark tunnel.

"Come on, Hermione!" Benjy called behind him as she ran her hand along the portal intrigued.

"Sorry, coming!"

* * *

"Whose up for a bit of flying tomorrow night?" James asked his friends as they sat around the fire drinking what was left of the butterbeer.

"Yeah I'll come, Prongs," Sirius said with a grin and down the rest of his beer. "The birds love brooms." He sat back in his chair and rested his crossed ankles on top of the coffee table.

"Is that all you think about, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

Sirius tilted his head to the side and tapped his fingers on his chin in mock thought. "No, I think of food too."

Peter snickered in the corner and drew an angry gaze from Sirius. "What are you doing, Wormtail, still doing homework from a year ago?" he spat.

"Actually I'm going over some things I want to talk to Professor Fenwick about tomorrow." He said and flipped through his book.

"You're seeing Hermione tomorrow?" James asked quietly.

"Remus is, too," Peter replied absently and wrote a few more things down. "We both are."

Sirius and James turned to Remus who was now finding a small hole in his shirt the most interesting thing in the world. "Moony…" Sirius said warningly.

He rolled his eyes and huffed angrily. "Get over it would you? She is my friend and I love her, I won't have either of you coming between us."

James remained silent as Sirius jumped to his feet. "Show some loyalty, Moony!" He practically shouted.

"TO WHOM?" Remus shouted back. "You, or perhaps Prongs here?"

Sirius growled deep in his throat. "Prongs, you great prat, he needs us!"

"So does Hermione," Remus said softly as all the anger left him.

"You saw her didn't you?"

Remus nodded. "I did."

James bit his lip and watched Remus's face carefully; his friend steadfastly refused to look him or Sirius in the eye and remained locked on a beer bottle in front of him.

"How-" He swallowed thickly. "Is she?"

This time Remus stared into his hazel eyes directly. "Destroyed, sobbed her heart out on my shoulder."

"Did she mention me?" James asked not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"You made a fool out of her, James," Remus said in a voice so cold it surprised even him. "You've broken her heart, she loves you so much and you hurt her terribly."

"I KNOW WHAT I DID, REMUS!" James shouted and jumped to his feet. "I just don't know what to do to fix things." He finished softly and sunk back down onto his chair.

"Give her time, Prongs, I know she still loves you."

He seemed to perk up at that and looked at Remus hopefully. "Really?"

"She'll never stop."

* * *

"Benjy, what is this?" Hermione breathed in awe as they entered the low ceiling secret room.

"This, my dear cousin is Rowena Ravenclaw's personal quarters."

"WHAT? Oh my god…" Hermione let her fingers trail over the blue velvet walls of the personal chambers of the smartest witch ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts.

"Our resident ghost might have mentioned you were looking for something along these lines?"

She took quick look around and saw something glinting in the corner caught her eye. "Benjy, what is that?"

He followed her gaze and smiled. "I should have known you would find that."

Benjy walked over to the corner and waved his hand in front of the wall. "Ostendo." He whispered and the blue velvet seemed to unravel, gold threads snaked up the walls and revealed a glass case with a plush blue pillow in the center.

"It's ethereal." Hermione touched her fingertips to the glass and pulled back in shock when it rippled and then hardened again. "Err… what just happened?"

"This is almost like a living object, Rowena charmed it so only the pure of heart could touch her most prized possession."

"Her tiara?" Hermione breathed and turned quickly to see Benjy gaping at her.

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things." She responded with a smile then moved to a overstuffed bookshelf.

"It was cursed by Rowena herself after an old family rival tried to steal it and use it's calming powers for herself. Anyone who managed to hold the tiara by illegal means would be cursed for eternity."

Hermione gulped. "What kind of curse?"

"It was actually quite ingenious, to have your dreams within your grasp only to have them pulled away every time."

"That doesn't sound good." Hermione said quietly, feeling as if all her hope had suddenly died.

"It's not meant to be. Imagine it Hermione, working your entire life for something you've truly desired and just when you are about to take it, bam! It's gone."

"What if someone was to bring it back?"

"I'm not sure, it's been missing for over 50 years."

"Can I come back here whenever I want?"

Benjy smiled and gave her a hug. "You most certainly can, the password never changes but if your intent does, the room won't appear for you."

* * *

She had another restless nights sleep, but knew today her seventh and fifth years would be in for a treat, taking a leaf out of the future Professor Lupin's book, she had obtained a boggart and would begin training the students for their respective NEWTs and OWLs which were in two weeks time.

It was unseasonably warm today so she opted to leave her fur in her room and dress in a pair of skinny shorts which helped to accentuate her womanly hips, black of course, a black tank that showed off her toned stomach, her ink and the small of her back, she decided to also forgo her boots and opt for a simple pair of black trainers that made her short stature more noticeable.

Now walking between the students she received a few shocked looks but Hermione figured it was because her hair looked more riotous than normal this morning and was unbound giving her a wild untamed look.

"Good morning, Professor Fenwick."

She recognised the young Hufflepuff witch who was quite talented with charms and smiled. "Good morning, Cecily, how are you?"

"I'm wonderful thank you, Professor. And yourself?"

"I've had better days." She responded and allowed the young witch to open the Great Hall doors for her.

"Are we doing anything special in class today?"

"We are, something very exciting." Hermione gave the witch a wink and went to her place at the staff table.

"Good morning ,Hermione!" Minerva said with a grin and patted the empty chair next to her. "Ready for classes?"

"I am actually," She leaned in so none of the other teachers could hear. "I managed to obtain a class one Boggart."

"Gosh, where did you get one of those from?"

"I know a few people," Hermione said with a grin and helped herself to some toast and cereal. "I remember one of my former teachers used a class three boggart and that was frightening enough, I figured since OWLs and NEWTs were just after Easter then my students would need a kick up the behind."

"Facing ones fears can be a terrifying experience." Minerva said solemnly. "I remember my NEWT exam with the boggart. It showed my hair on fire and my eyes falling out." She chuckled and took a sip of her tea.

"That was your biggest fear, your hair going on fire?"

Minerva snickered and nodded. "I had such beautiful long black hair, dear, it was the envy of all the other witches. Now stop laughing!"

Hermione giggled abit more then thought for a moment. "Mine was failing all my exams."

Minerva threw her head back and laughed. "And you thought my hair was silly? Merlin, child that is the funniest thing I have heard in days. Just how did you fail your exams?"

Hermione scowled. "My favourite Professor stood above me with a huge scroll with these huge letters across it, screaming FAIL!"

Minerva held her sides as she laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the students and teachers. "Don't you wish we were that innocent now?" She asked and the pair instantly sobered.

"That I do, Minerva."

* * *

Hermione sat atop her desk at the front of the room swinging her legs as her students entered slowly, taking in the changes she had made to their classroom. Gone were the desks and chairs to be replaced with a lounge of sorts, several arm chairs, books and refreshments were littered over the place, the classroom itself was now only half the size, they shuffled about the room and stood awkwardly as Hermione grinned over at them.

"Good Morning, seventh years, how are we?" She jumped off the desk and walked around the students slowly. The students finally realising how short their Professor was without her tall boots.

"Lost a few inches, Professor?" She heard a voice call from the back. The class chuckled and she joined in as she sat back on her desk.

"Take a seat." She said with a smile as her students found spots on the floor and seats on the armchairs. She could see the Marauders out of the corner of her eye, more importantly she felt James's intense gaze focused on her and it took all her will not to stare back.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering what is going on," She looked around at their confused face and grinned. "NEWTs are two weeks away, your examiners will show no mercy and neither shall I. Today I have a special treat for you, next Monday we will be conducting sensory deprivation duelling, and then Wednesday we shall be going over your attempts at Patronus Charms. But for now we have a Boggart." She waited for the response and was not disappointed, the class gasped and began chattering wildly, there was a few fearful faces alongside excited ones.

"Alright calm down! There is no need to be frightened, as you can probably tell the classroom has been shortened significantly. I asked the headmaster to put a new wall in so we could have a small room for attacking your boggart, the only two people in that room will be a student and myself, your fears will remain that, yours. I have no wish to embarrass anyone, I am your Professor and your secrets will be safe with me, once you pass through this door," She waved her hand and a wooden door appeared in the solid wall. "Your test will start, do not think for a moment your NEWTs examiners will let you compose yourself before facing the boggart, it is a fast paced obstacle course, the quicker you reach the end the more points you get towards your score. Alright then, who wants to go first?" She asked with a grin and looked around at the gaping students.

"I will." Lily stood with a small smile and moved towards the door.

"Well done, Miss Evans. Class, feel free to help yourself to some food and drinks. Come along, Lily, let's get this over with."

* * *

"How is your recruitment going, Albus?"

"Very well, Minerva. I have several Ravenclaws already agreeing to join the fight against Voldemort, thanks to their parents instilling the ways of the light in them. A couple of Hufflepuffs, mostly family of Order members, no Slytherins of course," He said with a sad smile and picked up a small dish of sweets, offering one to Minerva who declined before taking one himself. "The Gryffindors are numerous of course, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Sandy Jacobs, Lily Evans and Calam Jeffries has made several cryptic comments to me about being on the right side of the war. I peeked into Callam's mind, his family is firmly entrenched in dark magic, I saw several events of which Lucius Malfoy were present and very familiar with his family. I believe he is being used as a possible spy and with Hermione's help I think we can perhaps put our own spy in the midst of the darkness."

* * *

With a flick of her wand the boggart came flying out at an unprepared Lily Evans who fell on her arse as it took the form of two pleasant looking muggles, Lily screamed as her parents reared back in fear and blood splattered all over their clothes as they fell down dead.

Hermione remained quiet as Lily struggled to think of something humourous to cast her spell but was failing miserably, after five minutes of her crying over her parent's bodies, Hermione sighed and sent the boggart back into its cupboard.

"What was that, Miss Evans?" She said harshly as the girl sobbed on the floor.

"I do-don't kn-kn-know what happened." She hiccupped and wiped her tears quickly.

"Miss Evans," She sighed. "I'm not going to sugar-coat this for you, that was pathetic. If this were your NEWTs and the boggart was the first in the obstacle you would have failed instantly, a third year can defeat a boggart, you will rejoin your classmates and come back again once we have gone through all the students."

"Yes, Professor." She replied meekly and took off in a run out of the room, she was soon replaced by a rather nervous looking Remus.

Again not waiting for Remus to be prepared she released the boggart, not at all surprised when it took the form of the full moon. Remus stood transfixed for several moments before taking a deep breath and shouting "Ridikulus!" The full moon made a squeaking sound and spun around the room like a balloon letting out air.

"Well done, Mister Lupin," She said with a grin. "Send in the next student?"

He gave her a wink and was soon replaced by Sirius Black, looking totally confident and arrogant as usual.

The boggart came flying out of the cupboard and to Hermione's shock remained a large black mass, Sirius stood there watching as his form appeared in the blackness, his normally sparkling blue eyes had been replaced by intense solid black ones, he wore an evil grin and was shouting the killing curse then laughing madly as the dark mass consumed him. "Ridi- Ridikulus!"

His boggart form looked shocked then screamed as feathers began sprouting from every pore of his body before flying back into the cupboard.

"Sirius?" Hermione asked as he stood staring at the spot where his boggart had been.

"I've fought it my entire life," He whispered into the small room. "My family is plagued by darkness, they bathe in and kneel to that Dark Lord. I don't want to be like them."

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "You won't be."

"How can you be sure?" He asked softly and turned to face her, she had never seen Sirius look so haunted and sad.

"You're a good man, Sirius Black," She told him and cupped his unshaven face. "You are your own person, your family doesn't define who you are. They help to mould you into the man you are today and the man you can be."

"What if I can't resist it?"

"You feel the pull of the darkness, Sirius?" She asked, treading carefully as to not scare him away.

He looked down at her warily before she spoke again. "I am the keeper of many secrets, Sirius. I would never betray you."

"It calls to me all the time, it's like I'm two people stuck in the one body. You have happy Gryffindor Sirius," He said with a weary sigh. "Then you have Sirius Black, eldest son of the most noble house of Black, son to Walburga and Orion, heir to a vast fortune of dark artefacts and galleons."

"How do you feel about that person?"

"He isn't the one I want to be, that isn't the life I want to live."

"Then don't," She said forcefully and gripped his hand. "You have so much light in you and it will outweigh the dark, but there will be times when you want it to consume you, you'll want to bathe in it like your family does. But they are weak and you are not. You have something they will never have, a pure heart and an untainted soul."

"I'm sorry." Sirius said sadly and gave her a bruising hug.

"What for?"

"For allowing James to be a prat to you." He got an odd gleam in his eye then pinched her bum, before hurrying to the door so she couldn't get him back.

"Sirius!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Couldn't help it, love, those shorts make for good arse viewing."

"Send in the next student will you?"

It was a steady stream of Gryffindor and Slytherin students and an even steadier stream of fears, ranging from spiders to ghosts, death to teeth falling out. She was beyond frustrated at their lack of ability to master the Boggart and knew they would all fail their NEWTs if she didn't get a reign on their abilities soon.

With a bang of the door the students jumped as Hermione stalked back into the room.

"You are the most pathetic students I have ever taught. Only two out of 40 fifth years failed to destroy the boggart, so far only 6 of you have done it. I have read over the careers you wish to partake in after Hogwarts and I can happily tell you that all of you are now unemployed with no hope for the future. I spoke to Professor Flitwick and Slughorn this morning who assured me you won't be needed for NEWT revision today as you could pass with your eyes closed, so thankfully we have another three hours with the boggart!"

The students groaned and several banged their heads against the wall at her news, with a grin she stood by the door. "Who is next?"

She felt the cold wash over her body as Rodolphus Lestrange pushed off the wall and stalked past her. "Back soon, kiddies."

* * *

"Three more hours of seeing spiders, I can't do it!" Sandy wailed and buried her head on Lily's shoulder who cooed softly at her.

"Shut up would you?" Sirius snapped from behind them.

"Go to hell, Black!" Lily spat at him and resumed her hugging of her best friend.

"You know we all have to see things in there we don't like, but unlike some I managed to conquer my fears and defeat the boggart. Now I am stuck here with the rest of you idiots to see the same thing over and over."

"That bad, mate?" Remus said softly.

"The worst." He gave a small shudder then looked over at James who was staring intently at the door. "What's up with him?" He gave Remus a nudge towards James.

"I think his greatest fear is about to meet the lovely Professor." Remus replied sombrely.

* * *

Hermione couldn't fight the smirk that broke out on her face when Rodolphus faced of with the boggart that instantly changed into two tall black figures with hoods that shouted 'Crucio' and did unmentionable things to his body. He only took a couple of seconds to defeat his fear but by the end he was sweating and swearing profusely.

"That was quite a fear, Mister Lestrange."

He gave her an angry glare and stormed out of the room, making way for Severus Snape who walked in quickly, his dark hair was limp against his greasy skin and he wore a sneer on his angled face.

"Mister Snape, what are you doing?" She said as he stormed over to her and pinned her against the wall.

"I know you had something to do with the little gift in my pants."

"You are gifted in your pants?" Hermione snorted and gave his thin chest a shove. "Funny because I don't remember feeling a thing."

"You fucking bitch!" He cursed and pulled his wand on her, she laughed and pulled her own wand to press between his eyes.

"I dare you," She snarled. "I dare you, Snape to try and best me again, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"YOU DEFILED ME!" He screamed, much to her amusement.

"You defiled me." She spat back in a cold and deadly voice. "Yet I let you get away with it, why do you think that is?"

"You can never prove it was me." He said with a slimy grin.

"Neither can you." She smiled back at him then flicked her gaze down to his crotch then back up again. "Pity about your 'gift' though Severus, I'm sure many witches and crying at the loss."

"One of these days I will get you back, filthy whore."

"I suppose you will, but I will be secure in the knowledge that the next unfortunate girl to be the recipient of your disgusting 'gift' will know what she's getting herself into."

She grinned as Severus fumed and with a lazy flick of her wand the boggart was released without even waiting for it to change he had defeated it and stormed out of the room.

She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and sagged against the wall as the door closed softly. She didn't have to look up to know who had entered and she felt her heart clench with a mixture of love and hurt.

"Hermione…"

"James, you need to face the boggart."

"I already know what my worst fear is." He whispered and placed his hands on her shoulders as she kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

"Then you don't want to face the boggart?" She could feel the heat from his body and it was killing her to not wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his chest.

"It will be you leaving me, telling me you don't love me."

He felt her shudder under his hands and saw a tear hit the wooden floor. "Look at me please, little one." He murmured and placed his fingers under her chin to tilt her face up to his.

"You have to face the boggart." She said barely above a whisper and gave into temptation to look into those hazel eyes that never failed to see through to her soul.

"That's my girl." He said softly and ran his thumb across her lip, she stared into the eyes that had glinted so hatefully at her two days before and came to her senses.

"Face the boggart." She commanded and pushed him away, with a defeated sigh he stood in front of the cupboard as the boggart came flying out at him in the form of Hermione. True to his word, his greatest fear was Hermione screaming at him that she hated him, that she never loved him then with a whoosh of air her hands went around her own neck and her eyes bulged out of her head. Hermione noticed the boggart version of her had blood streaming down her neck and over her hands. With a strangled cry James was on his knees in front of her as his fears took over it was nearly impossible for her to watch him lose it over her now dead body and she cast the Ridikulus spell herself.

"Hermione?" He croaked from the floor.

"It wasn't real," She said softly and knelt beside him. "It wasn't real, just a boggart."

"I kn-know it wasn't real, but I felt it, the wind, the darkness as it surrounded you, your soul as it left your body."

"Calm down." She gripped his hands tightly. "I won't lie to you and say that will never happen, because it might. And you need to be prepared to lose more than your innocence in this war." She stood quickly and extended an arm to him. "Go back to the classroom and send Lily back in please, we need to begin again."

* * *

Hermione flopped back on her bed and threw her arm across her eyes; it had been an awful day. Three hours of boggart training had left her feeling disturbed and drained.

The only ones to continually fight their fears were Sirius, Remus and Snape. Despite being powerful wizards Rodolphus and James still fell to their knees and were reduced to shells of themselves by the end of the class. She had hoped that when the time came to face the boggart in the NEWT exam that they could conquer their fears.

She had always heard from Remus how powerful and strong Lily was and she could see the younger witch did have a lot of untapped magical potential. For starters, she was Harry's mother and a witch that could bear a son so powerful that the air crackled around him would have to be immense in power herself. But Hermione had yet to see anything amazing from Lily, in fact she had been below average in the class, Transfiguration was another class she was dismal at and it appeared she only excelled at Charms and Potions, which was a shame because she had potential to be someone great.

Despite the wearisome day she was looking forward to that evening when she became bonded to her Remus, and set in motion a chain of events that would forever change the Wizarding world.

* * *

"Hello, boys," Hermione spoke quietly as she shut the greenhouse door, she had dressed for comfort that night, choosing a pair of tracksuit pants and a hooded jacket. "Alright?"

"Hi, Hermione," Remus bent down and kissed her cheek before embracing her tightly. "I'm really excited." He grinned widely as Peter came over to the pair.

"Hi, Peter," Hermione gave him a quick hug to which he blushed profusely and when she kissed his cheek she thought he was going to fall over from fright. "Alright?"

"Gr-gr-great thanks, Professor." He stammered and fumbled with his bag.

"So let's get started shall we?"

"Hermione you know everything this entails?" Remus looked at her nervously a moment before pointing to a small passage in the book.

"I was aware of that clause, but if you don't want to do it then we can find another ritual?"

"No, I want to," He smiled down at her lovingly and hugged her again. "It's just I'm worried you'll get my..."

He didn't have to voice his concerns for Hermione to know what he was talking about. He was worried she was would be infected with his Lycan genes.

"There is a part of the spell that protects against magical diseases, another reason why I chose it."

"Oh well, let's get to it then?"

"Ready, Peter?" He nodded and Hermione pulled out two gold goblets, mindful that silver would provide protection but was useless to a lycan.

Remus sunk to his knees and picked up her goblet, Hermione followed suit and they kneeled only inches apart with their goblets sitting next to each other in a chalk circle of protection.

"Press you wand tips together." Peter ordered and stood above them with his wand pointed at the small goblet in front of him.

"Repeat after me, Hermione. I, Hermione Jane of sound mind, body and soul,"

"I, Hermione Jane of sound mind, body and soul-"

"Do willingly and without duress join together in blood with Remus John."

"Do willingly and without duress join together in blood with Remus John."

Her wand tip glowed white before spreading up Remus's wand and into his arm.

"Please hold your hand over the goblet." Hermione raised her hand over the goblet, Peter pulled out a large and very long knife, he slowly ran the tip down her palm, cutting her deeply and allowed the blood to stream in.

"Remus, repeat after me. I, Remus of sound mind, body and soul."

Hermione locked eyes with Remus as he began his part of the ritual, the love that was reflected in his almost overwhelmed her.

"I, Remus John of sound mind, body and soul."

"Do willingly and without duress join together in blood with Hermione Jane."

"Do willingly and without duress join together in blood with Hermione Jane."

"Your hand, Remus." Remus raised his hand and Peter cut it in the same fashion as he did with Hermione, his blood dripping in with Hermione's into the third goblet.

With a flick of his wrist the blood bubbled for a moment before raising from the goblet and separating into two equal parts and into their golden goblets.

"Press your hands together." Peter ordered and then flicked to the next page. Hermione and Remus joined their bloody hands as their wands glowed.

"State what you wish to achieve from the bonding."

Hermione smiled at Remus as his bloodied fingers entwined with hers.

"I want someone to call my family, someone to protect, to love and to receive that in return. I want to be able to know how you're feeling and how you are at all times."

Hermione giggled. "All times?"

"Yes." He smiled down at her. "Your turn."

"I want to be loved unconditionally no matter what I do, I want to have a protector, and I want you to be loved by me, I also want to be able to read your feelings but not all the time, only when I choose to."

"Redimio." Peter tapped their joined hands with his wand and they seared painfully before glowing gold then letting off a shower of golden sparks.

Hermione felt their hands healing while joined and when Peter gestured to the goblets she released Remus and drunk deeply from hers, while Remus did the same.

She felt an unusual warmth flood her body then was assaulted by feelings that were certainly not hers. "Remus?" She asked uncertainly and was faced with the flashing blue eyes of her bonded brother.

"I'm alright, love. And you?"

"Perfect." She said with a smile and instinctively moved closer to him.

"Wait!" Peter cried. "I have to finish the ritual."

Two sets of glazed eyes looked up at peter who was staring down at them nervously. "One last spell, I promise."

"Vestigium." He pointed his wand in the air and the greenhouse was bathed in a light pink hue, it seeped into Hermione and Remus who dropped their wands and joined both their hands together as an intense pain ran through their body.

With twins thuds they hit the ground, causing Peter to fly into a blind panic.

"What have I done, oh my gods, they're dead!"

"We aren't dead, Peter." Hermione said with a croak from the ground and rolled over to check on Remus who was groaning and holding the side of his head.

"Remus?" She asked uncertainly and ran her hand up his arm.

"It feels-" He cupped her face and brought her closer to him. "Extraordinary."

"I can feel you, Remus." She said with a grin and tackled him back to the ground in a bruising hug.

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "This is wonderful," He leaned in a kissed both her cheeks. "I can feel how sad you are, love."

She sobered instantly and pushed him away. "That is hardly relevant."

"But it is, I can feel how much you love him. It hasn't changed has it?"

"Of course not," She replied softly. "He is the only wizard who I'll let hold my heart."

"Uh, guys?" Peter interrupted them and pointed to their necks which were glowing brightly.

"Wow," Hermione ran her fingers along the mark of Remus's neck, while he did the same.

"It's beautiful." Remus breathed as his fingers danced across her skin.

"Why thank you, Remus," She chuckled. "What is mine?"

"A crescent moon," He replied and traced the small black mark on her neck. "Mine?"

She laughed softly and traced his mark. "Cat's paw."

"I have a cat's paw on my neck?" He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"It's cute." She said and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Family, hey?"

She nodded and turned to look at Peter who was looking uncomfortable at their display. "Family."

* * *

It was Thursday night before Hermione had a chance to be alone with Remus again and it was amidst frantic packing for the four-day weekend that saw all but five students leaving for their homes. All the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors were staying with the Potters for the break, their annual Easter party was a sight to behold and Hermione was sad she was missing it.

As to not feel left out, Dorea had already sent her several large gift baskets with dozens of treats and presents like the other guests would receive. She had felt Remus constantly since their binding and although the book said that soon they would be able to control the strength of their bond, Hermione was enjoying the new feelings it was eliciting from her.

Now going towards the Gryffindor common room to say her goodbyes she was faced with the thought that in less than a month she would be out of Hogwarts and a full fledged member again of the Order of the Phoenix. She had noticed Albus leaving earlier for the Ministry and couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

"Hello, Madam." Hermione greeted the fat lady who was drinking wine with several other flushed portraits. "Quidditch Cup." She gave the password and stood back as the frame creaked open allowing Hermione entry. This was her first time in her old common room since being back in the past and it was painful for her to endure, it was empty too as everyone was either packing or saying goodbye to their friends.

"Up here, Hermione!" Remus called down the stairs, he could indeed feel how much pain she was in just by entering the common room and added it to the list of strange things he had found out about her. Like when she was around Severus Snape her fear tripled, yet she remained calm on the outside, Dumbledore brought out feelings of confusion and anger. And then there were the way she would lie when asked questions about herself, he couldn't believe he had never thought about why she never spoke of her past. It never occurred to Remus that she could be hiding something.

"Hi, Remus," She said and pushed her way into his room which looked as though a bomb had hit it, clothes were strewn everywhere, shoes hanging on bed hangings and under wear on the ground. "Err -- someone forget to pack?"

He chuckled and closed his small suitcase with a bang. "Would you believe Sirius couldn't decide what to bring?"

Hermione snorted and ran her hand along the banister of James's bed. "Where is everyone?"

"James was outside riding his broom, Sirius is with him, I think and Peter was off to the owlery to send a letter to his Mother about going to the Potter's."

"You'll take care of yourself?"

"Of course I will, and the others too."

Hermione gave him a small smile before he opened his arms; she flew into them and held him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"You'll miss James, I'll just be a nagging thought in the back of your mind."

"I'll miss James." She whispered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Remus stroked her long curls gently.

"No, I'm not ready to speak to him yet. It still hurts too much that he would dismiss me so callously."

"He loves you, Hermione."

"I have to go." She said abruptly.

"Let me walk you out?"

"Sure." She gave his arm a squeeze and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

It was the sound of James's laughter that had Hermione's heart soaring, she missed that sound terribly and it was like music to her ears. It wasn't until she saw the reason for his laughter

Lily sat atop his lap and he had his arms wrapped around her waist while she poked him in the ribs, she could see how intimate they looked and it nearly tore her heart out.

"Bye, Remus." She stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips before walking past the laughing pair.

James only noticed someone else in the room when Lily stopped laughing and stared over his shoulder, he turned around with a grin on his face only to have it fade quickly and jump up, knocking Lily on her arse with a loud thud.

"Gods be damned, Hermione wait!"

"Why do you keep trying, Lily?" Remus said as James tore out of the common room.

"She isn't good for him, Remus." She replied resentfully.

"And you know him so well don't you?" Remus said angrily and stalked off into the corridor after James.

He saw the back of James's school uniform as he ran down the stairs and stopped to watch him over the banister.

"Hermione, please wait!" He bellowed through the halls, his voice echoing loudly and causing Remus to pray that nobody was around.

Remus watched as Hermione ran to a tapestry and ran behind it, James tried to follow her but was thrown back forcefully.

"Alright, mate?" Remus called down to him.

"Fine." He spat and took off down another corridor leaving Remus on his own.

* * *

"Come on, Potter!" Sirius called from the carriage and kicked the door open as it began to swing closed. They were in the last carriage leaving Hogwarts and had indulged James's desire to see Hermione before he left, she hadn't shown up and he was devastated.

He climbed into the carriage and smiled at the occupants. Lily sat in the middle with her friend Sandy next to the window, much to the disgust of Sirius who detested both witches with a passion. Remus sat next to Sirius and on his other side was Peter, leaving the only available seat next to Lily. He sighed and sat down heavily as the carriage lurched forward, moving quickly towards the Hogsmeade Train station.

He felt bereft and listless, he had wanted to even catch the smallest glimpse of her before leaving just so he could remember her beautiful face or her new mark on her neck which Remus had explained was the mark of their family bonding. He knew that jealousy was a foolish emotion when it came to Remus and Hermione, his friend would never betray him and he knew deep in his heart Hermione wouldn't either.

"Oi, Prongs!" He was startled out of his thoughts by a kick to his leg across the carriage from Sirius.

"What is it Black?"

Sirius grinned and pointed out the window to the lake, where a lone witch stood looking out of the water, she was wearing a long black fur coat and her curls were flying wildly around her thanks to the wind.

"Fuck!" James cursed and fumbled in his pocket for his wand, before kicking open the door and whispering an enlarging spell. "Don't wait for me, go to the train."

"Prongs what are you doing?" Using his actions as explanation, he mounted his now enlarged broom and shot off out of the carriage and over towards the lake.

"STOP THE CARRIAGE!" Remus's voice boomed and with a thud they came to a screeching halt.

"What's going on?" Lily asked in a daze from the floor of the carriage.

* * *

It was strange that she could feel him when they weren't even bonded, the fact that she knew he was behind her sent shivers down her spine and when his deep voice invaded her quiet she didn't jump or curse she just turned around slowly and stared up at him.

"You're going to miss the train."

"I don't care." He moved closer to her and she resisted the urge to run away.

"They won't wait for you."

"Sure they will, I'm Head Boy." He replied somewhat arrogantly.

A small smile flitted across her lips and it encouraged him to step closer. "The carriage is waiting for you."

He looked back over his shoulder and chuckled. "Sirius couldn't miss me making a fool of myself."

She looked up at him strangely as he took another step towards her and reached out his hand to let his fingertips run down her cheeks slowly.

"Why would you be making a fool out of yourself?" She whispered as his entire hand cupped her face. He was so close she could smell his scent wafting off him, it sent her heart racing to be this close to him after so long, she had missed his touch desperately.

Instead of answering her he sunk to his knees in front of her and pulled her hands to his lips before kissing each finger separately.

"Because I'm going to beg for your forgiveness. I was so stupid and childish, I listened to my fears and Lucius Malfoy when I should have trusted in our love, trusted in you and trusted that you wouldn't betray me. I was an idiot and I'm sorry, I know that will never make up for what I did to you and I wish with all my being I could take it back, to take back the pain I caused you. I love you, little one, please don't turn me away."

Hermione closed her eyes as the tears fell freely down her cheeks; she tugged her hands out of James's tight grip and dropped the ground with him, shuffled forward she cupped his face with her hands and ran her thumbs across his cheeks slowly, savouring the warmth of his skin and the slight stubble from him not shaving that morning.

"If you ever hurt me again, James Potter, I won't be around for you to apologise to again."

He grinned wickedly and pressed their lips together in a fierce and heated kiss. "I love you, James." She murmured and gasped when his hands gripped her arse and pulled her against him, deepening their kiss and causing her to moan and rub herself along his hardness.

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, languidly exploring each other's mouths and with their hands wandering each other's bodies when a loud yell pulled them apart.

"OI, YOU TWO!"

"I have to go, little one." He gave her one last kiss before running his hand along her face lovingly. "Wear this please, so at least you will know how much I love you."

He placed the Potter family bracelet around her small wrist and grinned when it glowed brightly and clasped itself again. She felt her heart soar and when he wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her back for a desperate kiss full of need and longing she almost lost control.

"I'll see you Monday, love." He gave her hip a squeeze and kissed her hand gently.

"I love you, James."

He gave her a smug grin and mounted his broom. "How could you not?"

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

Translations:- **Redimio**:- Bind **Vestigium**:-mark

I know you are all going to be frightfully mad at me for having Hermione forgive James so quickly but who could resist him? He's so sweet and loves her so desperately :)

Sneak Peek! ...

_"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Hermione asked and turned slowly, he managed to keep contact with her skin as she moved and when she had completely turned he licked his lips and trailed his fingertips along her chest._

_ "Even better from the front." He said deeply and walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. "How easy it would be for me to take you here, Hermione. One silencing spell and you would be mine; your beautiful dress would be in tatters on the ground."_


	21. The Dark Lord

**lol I was told off the other day for not mentioning that this fic is complete somewhere else hehehe sorry but you have to be over 17 to join the site because there are quite a few raunchy fics there. If you are interested check in my profile a little way down under my author page or something similar :D my author name there is MistressMalfoy and this story is complete in 50 chapters :D Now this story is going to start getting quite raunchy but I will be indicating when the smut arrives with starts here and ends here :D love to you all and your wonderful reviews!**

**Forgot to mention this chapter contains OWL sex hahaha you'll know what I mean... heheh remember it is meant to be over the top and explicit :D  
**

* * *

Hermione was glad for the peace and quiet of the castle, she had no detentions to oversee or classes to attend and luckily for her the only students remaining were from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw which made for an easy four days.

It gave her the time she needed to explore the removal of Tom Riddle's soul from the tiara and that is what brought her to the hidden quarters of Rowena Ravenclaw, sitting in the witch's former chair and staring down at the glinting silver artefact.

Of course, it would have been easy just to use the killing curse and destroy the whole thing completely but Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to do that. Remus had told her that he had managed to keep the tiara in one piece, whilst removing the soul and he had survived the experience so why couldn't she.

With a loud sigh she picked up the tiara and stood in front of the glass cabinet that had remained visible since Benjy had revealed it. This time when she touched the glass something unusual happened, a glass vial shimmered into existence on the very cushion the jewellery was supposed to sit. Looking around Hermione realised she was indeed quite alone and although still apprehensive she pushed her hand through the glass which rippled like water and extended up her arm. The feeling of dread encompassed her and she snatched the vial and yanked her arm back.

"I should have known it wouldn't take you long to figure it out, Professor."

Hermione jumped startled and spun around with her wand aimed at the floating form of the Grey Lady.

"I'm not sure I understand." Hermione held the vial up to the light and watched as the red liquid glittered with gold flecks.

"I charmed my most precious possession with a rather nasty curse." Hermione nodded and picked up the tiara to show it to the ghost.

"I assume I am inflicted with the curse now?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, dear girl you are not. Only those who steal my jewels will suffer the wrath of the curse, so subtle they will not even be aware of its existence until it is too late."

"I don't want to destroy it." Hermione said quietly and looked directly into the eyes of the ghost.

"You hold my blood in your hand, the only thing needed to destroy the darkness. Take the tiara and place it on the pillow, tip my life force over it and then remove your arm."

Hermione swallowed thickly and pushed her arm through the rippling glass again but this time holding the tiara, the inside of the cabinet seemed to glow brightly before the tiara floated out of her hand and sat snugly on top of the cushion, pulling her hand out slowly she grabbed the vial then with trepidation poured the contents liberally over the small crown, it filled every crevice and jewel before lighting up brightly. A large hiss was heard and Hermione had to cover her eyes as a blinding white light filled the room then exploded, sending tiny fireworks across the room.

"Well that was interesting." She said with a grin and turned to the floating Grey Lady who was staring at the tiara with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you, child," She whispered and ran her other worldly hands fingers down Hermione cheeks, sending shivers across her body.

"Did it work?" Hermione went to touch the rippling glass but was stopped by a sharp jolt of power up her arm. "Ouch!"

"Only the heir of Ravenclaw will be able to remove my tiara now, child. You have done well."

"Thank you." 

* * *

"Prongs there aren't enough witches here, mate!" Sirius whined and plopped down on James's bed as he wrote a letter.

"Aren't there?" He replied absently and sealed the letter with a grin before calling his owl over.

"No, there isn't and if you stopped writing sappy love notes to your girlfriend maybe you would see your friends in crisis."

James snorted as he opened the window the release his owl. "Crisis, Padfoot? I hardly think it's that bad."

"Dogs, mate, I would be better off as Padfoot at least I would get some action."

James fixed his tie and grinned down at his tactless friend. "Better make an appearance, being the host and all. Come on, Pads!" 

* * *

"Hello, Sebastian," Hermione opened her window and allowed the owl to settle on her arm. "Would you like something to drink?" Sebastian hooted and nipped her fingers gently.

"Come on then, I bought a little perch just for you." She let him climb onto the wooden perch and filled his little water dish. "I have some owl treats to would you like them?" Not waiting for a response she filled his food dish with some treats and he ate happily.

As Sebastian ate she removed the letter from his leg and held it to her chest while letting out a girlish squeal and tearing the envelope away from the parchment.  
_  
My dearest Hermione,  
I know you are most likely busy with Professor duties but I needed to write to you. I love you, little one, more than I ever thought possible. As I sit here listening to the party going on downstairs and Sirius whining that there are too many witches that resemble dogs and not enough girls, I am thankful to have you in my life. I wish more than anything I could be with you right now, kissing you slowly, touching your skin, and feeling your breasts against my chest. I want to taste you again, to watch you come undone and to know that I was the one who caused it. I want you to scream my name as I lick you, I want your mouth on my skin as I wrap my fingers in your curls. I miss you so much love and I await a return owl._

Yours Always,  
James

By the end of the letter Hermione was overcome with a desire to apparate to the Potter's and let James take her whenever he wanted.

"Little bastard." She cursed with a grin and pulled out some parchment for a reply.

Finished within minutes she sent it off, grinning widely, hoping he was hard as a rock in the middle of his party. 

* * *

"James, love, Sebastian is here for you."

James was up like a shot and snatched the letter from his Mother's hands, much to the amusement of the Marauders and the confusion of the partygoers.

He tore open the envelope in a similar fashion to Hermione in Scotland and settled down to read the letter, his eyes widening and legs being crossed as he skimmed over the dirty words.

"Erm be right back guys."

He slammed his bedroom door shut and lay on his bed with the letter in his hands as he licked his dry lips.  
_  
"My darling James,  
Your words lit a fire in me like no one else before. I can't wait to feel you lips on my breasts and your tongue inside me. I promise you, love that when we next meet it will be my lips and my tongue bringing you to heights you have yet to experience.  
I'm going to make you scream, James Potter when I suck your delicious cock, your hands will be tangled in my hair and pulling me down to take you down my throat, I will be massaging your balls with my hand as my other one pleasure myself, my fingers will be buried in my pussy, fucking me slowly, then just as you're about to come I will push you to the bed and fuck you until you can no longer speak._

How does that sound love?

I love you,  
Hermione.

"Fucking hell!" He cursed and freed his erection from the confines of his pants. He never would have believed she would have such a filthy mouth, or the ability to make him so hard it made his head spin. With a quick tug his cock was in his hand and thrusting quickly, he closed his eyes and imagined Hermione's hand, her breasts bouncing and her low moaning of his name as he pounded into her. With a deep grunt he spilled himself over his hand then lay back panting. "Little vixen is going to pay for that one."  
_  
"Little one,  
Are you trying to kill me? Your words are like music to my ears, never before did I think such dirty thoughts would come from your beautiful mind. When I touch myself I think of you, when I come it's your face I see, I want to make love to you, slowly and passionately. I want you to feel me inside you, touching places no other wizard has before. I am going to make love to you all night and every night for the rest of our lives, I will never tire of the sound of my name on your lips when you come and the way you love me. For I love you, Hermione and when we take that final step I will feel complete._

All my love,  
James.

Hermione couldn't remove the grin from her face even if she tried, this wizard had to be the most romantic wizard in their world. He loved her completely and she loved him back, they weren't without their flaws and even though Hermione was still wearing her rose coloured glasses she knew James wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her and she'd be damned if she gave him up.  
_  
"My Naughty Chaser,  
You are a bad boy, James Potter and very soon I will punish you for leaving me wanting you desperately. Trust me when I say you have already touched places inside me that I never thought possible, no other wizard holds a candle to you, James. I know very soon I am going to be straddling your hips while I fuck your hard cock high and oh so very slowly while we ride on your broom over the mountains of Hogwarts, can you imagine it, love? My hot pussy clamping around your cock, with the wind in our air, where anyone can see us, does that turn you on, James, the thought of fucking me midair, perhaps above the Slytherin stands or the teacher's box? I will make all your dreams come true, my love, just ask and you shall receive._

Yours with wet knickers,  
Hermione."

They continued like this for most of the night until Hermione sent back one final reply saying she was going to bed and while she fucked herself she would be picturing him.

The party had wound down to only a few couples casually snogging and all James wanted to do was return to Hogwarts and claim his witch in the most primal way possible. 

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling happy and sated; she had played with herself last night for a very long time, her orgasm eluding her until she pictured James coming inside her. That did the trick and now she had a wicked image of James naked and pounding into her, which would keep her happy for a few weeks at least.

Today was a day for her to relax, she had to make an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast, lunch and dinner but other than that the time was all hers.

Not being able to leave the castle limited her choices, but after a quick chat with Professor Flitwick who promised to keep the castle together, she made a decision, she would take a quick trip to Diagon Alley, she had a wizard to look beautiful for at the Graduation ball and wanted his eyes on her and her alone. 

* * *

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius sunk to his knees in front of the Dark Lord and bowed his head submissively.

"My spy at Hogwarts says your Professor will be in Diagon Alley today, I wish for you to intercept her and extend an invitation to meet me. Do not take no for an answer, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord." 

* * *

Hermione went straight to Madam Malkins and was immediately fawned over by three sales girls.

"This is what I want." Hermione pulled out an image she had pensieved then drawn, from a magazine she had read in the future.

"Oh dear." The three witches eyes widened in shock at the revealing dress. "I better call Madam Malkin."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Madam not at all."

Hermione browsed through all the beautiful ball gowns and robes, all in 1970's fashion, which she could admit, was ghastly. She was grateful for being a witch that didn't conform to the ideals of the age, this one or the future. She had always been an individual when it came to dressing never one to go with the crowd and often got teased because of it. Now while waiting for Madam Malkin she found the pair of shoes that would compliment her dress perfectly, they were wickedly high in the heel, silver with a small back, two thin straps that went over the toes and glittered with what looked like crystals.

"Professor, how can I help you?"

"I need a dress made, Madam and since you are the best dressmaker in the Wizarding world I wanted to have you make it for me."

She blushed and her measuring tape whipped around Hermione taking her size at the hips, waist and chest. "You flatter me, child so the job must be difficult or my girls wouldn't have come to fetch me."

"It is rather a risqué dress and considering I won't be at Hogwarts in the new school year I want to go out with a bang."

"You have a design?"

"I do," Hermione smiled and handed her the parchment with the crude design on it. Madam Malkin picked up her wand and traced the dress before pointing at Hermione, she felt her clothes disappear to be replaced by the softest silk she had ever felt.

"How does that look, dear?"

"You have outdone yourself as usual, Madam Malkin." Hermione froze at the sound of the cold drawl of Lucius Malfoy, his long fingers ran down her bare back, tracing the outline of her cross and dipping down over her arse.

"Lord Malfoy! You mustn't be in the ladies area!"

"I wish for you to put this on my account, Madam," Lucius drawled coldly as his eyes locked with Hermione's in the mirror. "And anything else the lovely witch requires." He let his hands rest on her shoulders as his eyes smouldered with desire.

"Madam, may we have a moment?"

"Certainly, Professor, if you need anything just call out to me. I will just be on the other side of the door."

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Hermione asked and turned slowly, he managed to keep contact with her skin as she moved and when she had completely turned he licked his lips and trailed his fingertips along her chest.

"Even better from the front." He said deeply and walked her backwards until her back hit the wall. "How easy it would be for me to take you here, Hermione. One silencing spell and you would be mine; your beautiful dress would be in tatters on the ground."

She inhaled sharply as his hand found its way inside her dress and caressed her bare breast. "What is so special about you?" He murmured and groped her gently. "No one has ever refused me before, Hermione. Yet here you stand, the epitome of defiance, glaring at me as your body craves me."

"I don't want you." She whispered even as she leaned into his touch.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I have been sent to capture you, Hermione. Use your trust in me to lure you to the Dark Lord. If there are any memories you do not wish him to see now if the time to remove them."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her shrunken pensieve. "That's mine!"

"I took the liberty of stopping by your quarters to fetch it. Those were very naughty letters from our Head Boy, Hermione."

"You read my personal correspondence?"

He chuckled and placed the pensieve on a high shelf behind her. "You have quite the delicious body, Hermione. Large firm breasts," He pushed her dress over her shoulders so it pooled around her waist. His large warm hands caressed both her breasts as his thumbs ran slowly over her nipples. "Small waist," He trailed his hand to her waist. "Large hips, just how I like my witches, curvy yet small." He gripped her hips hard and pulled her against his chest. "You can run all you like, Hermione, but one day you will be mine."

"I'm in love with another wizard, Lucius." She said softly and tugged her dress back up over her shoulders. "I won't betray him."

Lucius glared down at her coldly and picked the pensieve up the thrust into her hands. "Remove your memories and do it quickly, we haven't much time." 

* * *

Albus sat with the Wizengamot as they passed another useless law, he was becoming weary of the internal politics of the Ministry of Magic. Just as another wizard was about to speak the doors to the high court were flung open and several Aurors streamed in.

"Minister, there are Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley, we must get you and the rest of the Wizengamot to safety."

Albus stood quickly and with a wave of his wand had disappeared to Diagon Alley. 

* * *

After banishing the pensieve back to her quarters at Hogwarts, Hermione grabbed her purchases from Madam Malkins with the receipt for her dress that would be delivered a few days before graduation and made her way out into the cobbled street.

It was the screams coming from the top of the alley that had her blood chilling, then the mass of black hoods and white masks as the Death Eaters moved silently through Diagon Alley, casting the killing curse on anyone who dared get in their way. Hermione knew she wasn't going to go down without a fight, threw her shopping into a nearby doorway and shot off several stupefy's, taking out five of them before they reached her. Circling her like prey, they kept their silence. There were at least twenty Death Eaters, each one with their wands pointed straight at her.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." One snarled from her right.

"Well you can tell your Dark Lord that he can shove his meeting up his arse."

"What bad words for such a little witch."

"Crucio." One of them whispered and she fell to the ground, having been tortured under the Crucio in the future she knew what to expect, she gritted her teeth and rode out the intense, nerve-numbing pain.

"Powerful one." Another murmured and then there were shouts back at the top of the alley as the Aurors arrived.

"Morsmorde!" Three of the death eaters shouted the Dark Mark spell and sent it up into the air, it was bright and powerful and with three strong wizards casting it at the same time it lit up the entire alley.

"Stop by order of the Ministry!"

Hermione felt a hand grab her hair and yank her back as he shielded his body with her smaller one.

"Lower your wands or I will kill her." He snarled and pressed the tip of his wand into her neck.

"You will release my Professor." Hermione closed her eyes as Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of them.

"I think not, Dumbledore, the Dark Lord wants her."

Just as Albus raised his wand the Death Eater murmured 'Portus' and they portkeyed away. 

* * *

"She is here, my Lord."

"Excellent." He hissed. "Bring her to me."

"My lord, she is disagreeable."

"Wonderful." He said with a slimy grin. "I like them feisty."

"GET OFF ME, YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Voldemort chuckled darkly as the curly haired young witch was dragged into the room kicking and screaming, with a loud scream she gripped her jailer's hand tightly and deftly flipped him over her shoulder before attacking the next wizard who approached her. With a palm thrust in his face he was yelling and holding his broken nose. They once more surrounded her as she took up a battle stance.

"Who wants to go next?" She snarled angrily as they moved their circle in closer.

"Professor Fenwick, it is a delight to meet you finally. I have heard some wonderful things about you from my faithful servants."

"Which ones would that be, the arse lickers or the rapists?"

He chuckled again, his eyes flashing red as he hand shot out with the striking speed of a snake and yanked her forward so her head was pulled back and her neck bared.

"You have a smart mouth, Fenwick. I will enjoy breaking you."

Hermione snorted. "I will never kneel before you."

"Perhaps you need an incentive?"

Hermione froze as she heard the screams of someone else being brought into the dark lord's throne room.

"I believe you know a Mister Benjy Fenwick."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Voldemort spun her around, Benjy was being held up by to Death Eaters, his left eye was swollen shut, he had blood streaming down his face, his nose was clearly broken and he had several teeth missing.

"Don't, Hermione!" He croaked out as blood spat from his mouth. "They've taken everything from my mind already."

Hermione turned a sly smirk to the Dark Lord. "What is it you want from me, Mister Riddle?" She whispered his name and smirked wider as his eyes widened in shock.

"Kill him." Voldemort hissed and grinned evilly as Benjy's body was reduced to dust by at least thirty reductos.

"You bastard!" She screamed and elbowed him in the ribs before turning around and punching him quickly in the face.

Voldemort wiped his face with his sleeve and sneered down at her, with a raised hand she flew across the room and hit her head with a thud.

"I do not allow filth to touch me, Fenwick." He hissed angrily and levitated her so she was dangling in front of him, she reached around the back of head and grimaced as she felt the blood trickling down her skull.

"You have one chance to redeem yourself, Fenwick."

"I'm sorry I don't do sycophants and their small cocks."

If she hadn't been frightened before she was now, his red eyes glared at her murderously as his hand snaked down her neck, his thumbs that were cold to the touch, pressed against her windpipe. A dark smirk crossed his face as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, he could smell her fear and it was delicious to him.

"You will bring me Sirius Black and James Potter. I want them and you will comply."

"No, I won't." She rasped out as his thumbs pressed harder onto her windpipe.

"Sirius Black has refused his birthright for too long, his family is eager to bring him back into the fold. James Potter's parents are two of the leaders of a new group called the Order of the Phoenix, comprised of the elderly and students. However you knew that already didn't you?"

"Go to hell." She spat in his face and he snarled furiously.

"Fenrir!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is your team in place for our second attack?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Instruct them to begin, take no prisoners." 

* * *

"Hermione, you must wake up!" She felt something cool on her face and struggled to return to consciousness.

"Is she awake?" She heard Dumbledore's voice and cracked open her eyes, the medi-witch came running and began shooting several diagnostic spells over her body.

"Crucio, several stab wounds and a head injury. You'll be fixed in no time, Hermione." She forced several potions down her throat and Hermione felt the pain vanish instantly.

"Headmaster, what happened?"

"You were abducted from Diagon Alley, we found you unconscious and injured in front of Madam Malkins and brought you back to Hogwarts."

"Benjy is dead." She said softly as tears pooled in her eyes. They might not have been blood cousins but had still been quite close and she would miss him.

"He had been captured and tortured he screamed at me not to tell them anything. He said they had attacked his mind and when I spoke Voldemort's real name he ordered his Death Eaters to kill him. He exploded, Albus, right before my eyes!"

"I am sorry, child, but he knew what he was getting himself into."

"Is that your best argument for justifying his death? He knew what he was getting himself into. For fucks sake, Albus, he was only sixteen!"

"He was a valuable member of the Order, Hermione."

"He knows about the Order, your not so secret society is now on his hit list."

"What else happened, Hermione?"

"He wants Sirius, well his family does. I don't understand."

"Families take their wayward children very seriously, if Sirius was brought before them he would be killed instantly."

"I refused to give him Sirius. But he also wanted James, said something about Dorea and Charlus being leaders for the Order and that James would make a valuable asset to his dark army, when I refused he instructed Fenrir Greyback to start the second attack team."

"Ahh, well that explains a few things." Albus said cryptically and stood from his chair.

"You're all healed, dear!" Came the Medi-witches happy voice. "You will experience some slight shaking from the Cruciatus but other than that you are as right as rain and free to go."

"Albus, what is going on?" Hermione felt her heart clench in fear and searched her mind for any feelings from Remus, it was so faint she could barely feel it, sadness and devastation.

"There was another attack." He said solemnly.

"Albus…" Hermione sat up quickly and began throwing her clothes on, lastly were her boots and she pulled them on and ran after Dumbledore who was walking away quite quickly.

"Damn it, old man, tell me what has happened?"

He sighed and turned around quickly, she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Potter Manor was attacked last night, Hermione."

"NO!" She yelled and pulled on Albus's robes. "Who, Albus, tell me who please!"

"Their house was reduced to rubble, we have been pulling the children out all morning. Dorea and Charlus were killed first, those who didn't manage to hide in the warded cellar were taken as hostages or raped then killed. We lost Sandy Jacobs and the entire sixth year Gryffindors."

"What about-" She paused and swallowed thickly as the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"The Marauders are all alive however a little worse for wear. We have set up new headquarters at your new home. Fenwick House."

"Take me to them, Albus." She said forcefully and Albus gulped as the raw power crackled around her.

"I thought we discussed this, Hermione, I told you to stay away from James Potter."

"And I don't give a fuck right now, Albus Dumbledore, take me to him now, old man or find out why I was a force to be reckoned with on my timeline."

"I will not stand for your insubordination, Hermione."

"Is that what this is? You are a fool to believe I would stop loving James or he would stop loving me just because you told me to. You are in my home, using my facilities. I know for a fact the Order had no real headquarters until Orion and Walburga are murdered in two years time, if you do not take me there instantly your precious Order will have no home."

Without answering her he apparated them directly to a run down shack, with a whispered command the shack shimmered and a beautiful Manor house came into view. Not waiting for him to allow her entry she pushed away and ran inside, she saw Sirius sitting on the chair staring into space and ran to his side.

"Sirius?"

He looked at her and broke down, burying his head in her curls and holding her tightly. "They were like my parents, Hermione." He cried brokenly.

"Hush, love I know, I loved them too. You are safe here, I promise you."

"Hermione?"

Remus sat down next to her and she leaned back so he could cuddle into her other side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm coping." He said softly and when Hermione felt his hand on her stomach she looked down to see his fingers entwined with Sirius'.

"James needs you, Hermione." Sirius croaked out and released his strangle hold on her.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Will the two of you-"

"We have each other, Hermione. James only has you."

She was up like and flash and taking the stairs two at a time, her hair was flying about her wildly and she wished for the first time to have worn more sensible shoes. It only took a moment to find him and she came to a skidding halt in front of the door to the master bedroom. He was laying on the bed staring into space with his head on Lily's lap, she was stroking his hair and crying silently. As if he felt her presence his glassy eyes trailed up her body and rested on her eyes, she could feel his pain and sorrow and entered the room slowly.

"Hermione?" His voice cracked and he looked at her as if not really sure she was actually there.

"It's alright, I'm here." Ignoring the murderous glare from Lily, she removed her jacket and smiled down at him, with speed and agility from years of Quidditch he flung himself at her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I was so worried about you, little one, they told me he'd taken you. I thought I'd lost you too, Merlin they're gone, love, I'll never see them again."

She cupped the back of his head and looked directly into his bloodshot hazel eyes. "They were good people, James, I am so sorry."

Hermione could see over James's shoulder that Lily was still sitting there watching them with obvious interest. She knew James would never open up with the other witch in the room and sighed, knowing what she had to do.

"Lily, would you mind giving us some privacy?"

She stared up at Hermione with shock, clearly wanting to be the one to comfort James. "I want to stay and be with James."

"Go and sit down, love," She whispered to James and kissed his lips softly. "Let me get rid of Lily and we can be alone."

"I'd like that." He said back with a watery smile and kissed her back just as softly.

He walked over to the fireplace and sunk down on the small leather couch while Hermione walked back to the bed where Lily was still sitting.

"I appreciate you being here for James, Lily. But I'm here now and we need to be alone."

"But I want-"

"This isn't about you," Hermione hissed. "I know you dislike me because of James' feelings for me, but this is about him and what he needs, and that is me. We are in love, Lily. He needs the witch he loves by his side, I know you are his friend but he doesn't need a friend right now. Please give us some privacy."

Lily glared at her blackly before standing with a huff and storming out of the room. With a weary sigh, Hermione locked and securely warded the door so not even Dumbledore could get through before going to James and kneeling before him.

"Is she gone?" He asked quietly and continued staring into the dead fireplace.

With a flick of her wand it roared to life in the cool room and sent flickers of warmth throughout the bedroom.

"Yes, love she's gone."

He looked down at her with a desperate, feral gleam in his eye and without warning she was pulled up into his lap and had his mouth pressed brutally with hers. Their teeth clashed and lips bruised as he kissed her hard, his tongue pushing between her lips and attacking her with fervour.

"James?" She moaned and tore her mouth away from his as his hands ripped her shirt straight up the middle.

"I need you, little one, to hell with waiting until Graduation. Please, love let me have you."

"I'm yours." She whispered and squeaked when he pushed her to the floor and tore off her bra, her boots were yanked off and then her pants, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Beautiful." He breathed and covered her body with his larger one, he kissed her again, harder than before, she felt his teeth cut through her lip but ignored the pain, instead grabbing at his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Eager, little one?" He growled ferally as her small hands hurriedly undid his pants and pushed them down his legs with her feet.

"Shut up, James." She ordered and wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel the heat pulsing through his cock that was resting against her pussy.

"Hermione," He murmured and moaned loudly when her hand found his cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"Do it!" She hissed and screamed loudly as he thrust into her roughly, his movements were jerky and inexperienced but he made up for it with passion. His lips found hers as he thrust into her over and over. She knew it wasn't about love or desire this was about a desperate need to feel, to feel her skin against his and hearing her moans as he drove into her.

He pressed his face to her neck and moaned again as she tightened her hips and met his thrust for thrust, within a few minutes he stiffened above her and she felt his teeth bite down on her shoulder as he came hard with an untamed burst of power, shooting his seed up into her pussy.

They both cried out as pain seared through their skin and sent bursts of white light flying around the room.

"James?" Hermione asked uncertainly as her back throbbed.

"What was that?" he asked in confusion and held up his wrist.

"Wow," Hermione breathed and traced the fresh ink on his wrist. "It's Celtic and it's my first initial."

"How can you see that?" He asked softly as her fingertips ghosted over the raw ink.

"I studied the Celtic language in school, see here is the H but it's surrounded by knots, each knot has a different meaning. Nobody will know what it is unless you tell them.

"What does it mean?"

Hermione sighed and held him tightly. "We passed through the final stage of awareness." She whispered, suddenly afraid of his reaction.

"You mean we're soul bonded?"

"Yes, you did read the book I gave you?"

"Of course I did, love, I forgot about the consummation details."

"You're not upset?"

Ignoring her question he kissed her slowly, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. "Hermione, did you-?"

"Come?" She asked with a small smile. "No but it doesn't matter. It was good, I enjoyed myself and I love you."

"I'm sorry." He whispered and it was then she felt the warm wetness on her neck and ears from his tears.

"Don't you dare be sorry, James Potter." She ran her hands down his back, enjoying how he shivered and gripped her shoulders.

"I didn't want it to be this way."

"I know but there will be more chances for you to take it slowly."

He moved off her chest and offered her his hand, leading her over to the bed he pulled back the covers and hopped in before patting the spot in front of him. She smiled down at him and climbed under the doona so she was facing him.

"Tell me you'll never leave me." He whispered almost desperately as his hand cupped her face.

"James…"

"I don't want to hear that you can't promise that because of the war, little one, I just need to hear it, lie to me if you have to. Just please tell me you'll never stop loving me and you'll never leave me."

"I will love you until the day I die, James Potter. We are bonded by the soul; there is no deeper connection than that. I will never leave you willingly, I promise you."

"My beautiful, little one," He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her slowly. "No escaping me now."

"Same goes for you, Potter." 

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

woooooo baby how did you like the smut? and the 'owl' sex? giggles When this fic was still in the draft stage, the sex scene originally was at their graduation night but the deaths of Charlus and Dorea forced them into a situation that sped their relationship up a little...Now onto the Lucius front...some of you are going to be pissed that Hermione was abit hypocritical with Lucius, allowing him to grope her when she gets pissed at James for kissing someone else...but she's heading down and quite quickly...theirs is a complex relationship. The Owl Sex was quite a good idea of mine :D what started off as a dirty letter to Hermione from James was quickly pushed into something very dirty. James not usually so forward or crude in person was able to write what he desired without getting embarrassed :D

Portable Pensieve was the little secret Hermione shares with Lucius :D and the consummation between James and Hermione (which I loved writing because it had all my favourite things, awkwardness, love, a little rough lol and James apologising for her not climaxing hehe) anyway I hope you liked it and I'm so sorry about killing Dorea and Charlus along with Benjy. Benjy Fenwick was killed during the first war by being exploded (canon) so I thought it fitting to do the same. Charlus and Dorea died of old age in Canon but that didn't fit in to what I wanted to do :D

As always look forward to your reviews and I wait with baited breath for your reviews:D

Sneak?

_Hermione pressed her ear to the wall as James ran their bath, the scent of lavender filling the room as a bright red flush crept up her cheeks._

_ "Oh my." Hermione giggled as she heard Remus taking Sirius hard against the wall._

_ "What is it?" James asked and dipped his hand in the water to check the temperature._

_ "I think Sirius and Remus are sharing the room next to ours."_

_ "What's wrong with that?" He said, as she blushed further._

_ "I don't think they are going to be getting any sleep."_


	22. Defending their love

**James finally starts to come into his own in this chapter and the next...and the smut continues :D Remus/Sirius slash inthis chapter :D**

* * *

"Mmmhmmm." He answered and slipped his fingers between her thighs when she hooked her leg back over his.

"Play away." She responded and moaned when she felt his cock slip between her arse cheeks and rest against her rapidly moistening pussy.

"Gods, you're so hot," He nibbled at her ear and gripped her hip tightly when she pushed back against him again.

"You want to take me this way, James?" She whispered and shifted so his cock was positioned at her entrance.

"Oh yes, little one," He moaned as the tip of his cock entered her, he could feel himself rapidly losing control and when her hand gripped the base of his cock to stem the rapidly approaching orgasm he murmured his thanks and kissed her neck.

He gripped her thighs tightly and with a strangled moan he was buried completely within her, he began thrusting quickly but was soon stopped by Hermione.

"Slow down, love, it isn't a race," She said softly and gripped his arse and pushed back against his cock slowly. "When I push down, you push up."

He was vaguely embarrassed at having to be taught how to make love, but Hermione was so gentle and open about the whole situation that he wanted nothing more than to make her orgasm.

"That's it, love." She moaned her approval as his jerky movements from earlier became graceful and fluid, they moved in time, moans of pleasure escaping their lips as his cock thrust into her slowly and purposefully.

"Gods you feel so good, so tight, love," He said and moved his hand back to her stomach for leverage.

"Yes, James, that's it, yes right there. Ohhhh, gods!" She moaned loudly and he could see she was biting down on her lip hard as he began thrusting quicker and deeper.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear as he felt his balls tighten and his thrusts became unrestrained and wild.

"Put – ohhh gods, James put your fingers here," She had her head thrown back against his neck and moved his fingers onto her clit. "Touch me!" She met him thrust for thrust as his fingers rubbed against her clit, this was Hermione completely losing control and he was enthralled by the look on her face.

When he felt a delicious pull on his cock and heard Hermione screaming his name and digging her nails into his arse he bit down on her neck and orgasmed loudly, shouting her name and pressing his fingers on her clit hard.

"Don't!" She said forcefully as he started to pull out of her. "Stay inside me a bit longer, love, I like it."

James growled in her ear and gripped her hip possessively. "I like it too." He kissed down her neck and across her shoulder, he felt a strange heat coming from his wrist and when Hermione hissed he knew she felt it to. "Will we feel that everyone time we make love?"

"I don't think so, it's just the residual binding magic. Every time we have sex our bond will grow stronger, we will begin to feel each other, like I do with Remus."

"Where is your binding mark?"

She sighed, wondering how long it would take for him to ask that question and slightly surprised it took him this long. "On my back."

Hermione felt him pull back and run his fingers across her binding mark, the initials JP were prominently displayed in her true heart at the top of the cross covering her entire back.

"Your true heart."

Hermione snorted. "Like you had any doubts?"

"Not really." He finally pulled out of her and she pouted at the loss of contact. "Don't worry, I won't be out of you for long." He said with a grin and rolled her over onto her back, he bent down slightly and took her lips softly, his tongue actively seeking out hers.

The two lovers kissed slowly and passionately, their languid exploration of each other would not be disturbed this time, for now they had all night.

* * *

Lily sat opposite Sirius and Remus who were sitting thigh to thigh on the couch, neither one wanting to leave the security the other provided or to check on their friend upstairs. Peter who had just returned from the kitchen, carried a tea service with four cups of tea and some biscuits, set them down carefully before offering them to his grateful friends and a still fuming Lily.

"What are they doing up there? I thought when she said they wanted privacy they would be down in a few minutes."

Sirius snorted from across the coffee table then smiled down at Remus who was gripping his thigh tightly.

"What?" Lily demanded looking around at the three friends who had identical smirks on their faces.

"Come on, Lily for Head Girl you can be quite dense sometimes, what do you think they're doing up there?"

Remus took a long drink from his tea and looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "She is certainly feeling extremely contented."

"You would be to if you just had the rodgering of your life."

"You don't think that they're- up there- doing that?" Lily stammered.

Even Peter laughed at this comment from their Head Girl. "What do you think they're doing, chatting over fruit salad?"

Sirius and Remus roared with laughter, grateful for once for their friends lack of tact.

"James has been panting around her for weeks and now they've made up and are all _I love you, James I love you, Hermione_," Sirius made a gagging sound. "Of course they're going to shag, they are in love with each other, James needs comfort and from what I heard from Dumbledore, Hermione needs comfort too."

"Why would she need comfort?" Lily asked, genuinely curious.

"She was taken out of Diagon Alley yesterday by Death Eaters, Crucio'd, and forced to watch as Benjy was killed in front of her."

"Oh," Lily bit her lip and looked upstairs, she seemed guilty of something and Remus narrowed his eyes when he looked over at her.

"What did you do?" Remus snarled at her, causing her to jump in fright and look into the eyes of a very angry wolf.

"She said it wasn't about me, I was angry that she forced me to leave James. She lost her cousin but didn't say anything."

"That's the kind of witch Hermione is, Lily. She cares about others before herself, she would have never let James know what she'd been through when he needed her so desperately."

"He had me there." Lily said with a sad sigh.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and were about to speak when Peter beat them to it. "Are you blind, Evans?" He asked not unkindly. "He is in love with Hermione, he will never look at another witch the way he looks at her."

"Well said, Peter!" Sirius saluted him with his tea. "He's right, Evans, Potter doesn't want you. I don't mean to be harsh but you need to back off, he loves Fenwick any fool can see that."

Lily choked back and sob and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. "Think we were too harsh, Moony?"

"She needed to hear it."

* * *

She lay awake watching his chest rise and fall, after a rather intense snogging session he had finally fallen asleep with his head on her chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. He had held onto her for dear life and Hermione knew that James would need her for a long time to come.

But for now she was content watching him sleep, well not completely content since she saw the sheets were slightly tented and wanted to play with her sexy wizard.

With a wicked smirk she crawled slowly under the sheets and crawled between his legs, keeping her eyes latched firmly on his sleeping face. Careful not to make too much movement she wrapped her hand around his cock and licked the underside slowly, to her annoyance he remained sleeping, with a determined glint in her eye she took his whole length in her mouth and sucked hard, with a quick thrust of his hips he was awake and his fingers buried in her hair.

"Ohh yes, love," James moaned and bit his lip, his eyes found hers and she smiled around his cock while giving him a long hard suck.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off his cock and up onto his chest.

"That was quite a wake up." He kissed her hard on the mouth and gripped her arse tightly.

"You didn't even let me get started."

"Mmmm, I want to do other things with you, little one, that is at number five on my list."

She rested her head on her joined hands on his chest and laughed. "You have a list?"

"First was to make love to you and since I did that second ,it still counts." His eyes darkened when he thought of their first encounter on the floor.

Hermione bit her lip as she moved slightly, James's cock was nestled against her pussy and it was difficult to concentrate, he was very well endowed it and she was slightly crampy from their vigorous activities.

"As much as I would love to fulfil your wish list, I need a bath." She pushed off his chest and walked to the bathroom, unashamed with her nakedness. She looked back over her shoulder and couldn't help the pulse of desire that flared through her stomach at the sight of the muscular James Potter laying on their bed, his hands behind his head and his cock sitting up proudly, nestled in a patch of wiry black curls. This was the first chance she was getting to truly look at him and wanted to savour every moment. His legs were long and muscular from years of playing Quidditch and his left had a long scar running up the side of his thigh, his chest which she had seen before was beautiful and toned, even his arms were defined with muscles. He looked perfect laying there in the white sheets, his tanned body begging for her to lick.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked huskily as he watched Hermione stare at him unabashedly, his cock twitched when she licked her lips and turned her darkened eyes on him.

"Coming for a bath?" She looked at him from under her lashes as he stood slowly from the bed and walked towards her, his cock was bobbing proudly, hard and ready for action.

"You going to wash me, little one?" He murmured and cupped her face, he licked his lips before pressing them to hers slowly and deliberately moving sensually until she moaned and gripped his arse.

"I'm going to do more than that if you're a good boy."

"Mmmm what if I don't want to be a good boy, what if I want to be buried inside you again, to hear you moan my name before I make you come."

"Gods, I've created a monster." She moaned as he lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Peter was snoring loudly on the couch as Sirius and Remus sat close together, their thighs rubbing together and their hands occasionally touching.

"Do you think we should wake him?"

"Nah," Sirius said with a smirk. "Let him sleep, should we go find a room?"

"I found one earlier, the only other one with a bed that wasn't taken."

"Come on then, Moony."

He put his hand on Remus's shoulder and looked at him curiously when he shivered and growled softly. "Alright, mate?"

Remus turned to Sirius and nodded, feeling as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs.

"Just feeling alone."

Sirius moved his hand down Remus's back to just above his arse. "Me, too."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Remus opened the bedroom door and went inside with Sirius close behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut Remus whipped around pushed his friend against the wall roughly, eliciting a low growl from the other wizard.

"You like it rough don't you, Padfoot?" Remus asked softly and gave Sirius's neck a long slow lick causing him to whimper.

"What are you doing, Moony?"

"Comforting you," He replied with a wolfish grin. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I like witches." Sirius moaned as Remus cupped him through his pants.

"Don't lie, Siri," He whispered and rubbed his hand along his burgeoning erection. "I know you don't just fuck witches, when you come back to the dorms smelling like a certain Ravenclaw."

"Gods, Remus, don't stop." Remus grinned wickedly and made short work of Sirius's pants, dropping them around his ankles then tearing his shirt from his body, the buttons clanging to the ground and a loud moan coming from the dark wizard.

"I won't stop until I've come in your arse, Sirius."

He spun Sirius around so his face was pressed against the wall and kicked his thighs apart. "Full Moon, mate?" Sirius breathed and grunted when he felt Remus's cock run against his arse.

"Two days, you know how I get." A brief glimpse of regular Remus shining through before Moony took over again.

"I like how you get, Merlin how many nights I've wished you would come to me. All those times I've heard you wanking in your bed, wishing it was me touching you and making you moan."

"I'm going to make you moan, Padfoot, then scream." Remus licked his palm then ran it over his cock before spreading Sirius's arse and thrusting into him quickly and without warning.

"Oh gods yes!" Sirius cried as Remus's long hard length broke through his puckered hole and sent stars through his eyes.

"You feel so good, Pads, as good as I imagined." Remus groaned in Sirius's ear and gripped his cock tightly, pumping in time with his fast and deep thrusts.

"Harder, Remus harder!"

* * *

Hermione pressed her ear to the wall as James ran their bath, the scent of lavender filling the room as a bright red flush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh my." Hermione giggled as she heard Remus taking Sirius hard against the wall.

"What is it?" James asked and dipped his hand in the water to check the temperature.

"I think Sirius and Remus are sharing the room next to ours."

"What's wrong with that?" He said, as she blushed further.

"I don't think they are going to be getting any sleep."

James laughed and pulled her away from the wall to wrap his arms around her waist. "I remember the silencing charm, little one."

"Yes but they didn't."

* * *

"Oh yes, Sirius, so tight so hot!" Remus threw his head back and moaned as he gripped Sirius's cock tighter and pumped it quicker.

"Remus, let me come!" Sirius cried as Remus stilled his movements of his hand but increased his thrusting in his arse.

"Anything you desire." He whispered huskily and with one final thrust emptied himself into Sirius before pulling out and turning him quickly.

Remus sunk to his knees and his normally blue eyes flashed amber before swallowing Sirius down the back of his throat.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair flat," Hermione tilted her head to the side and regarded him thoughtfully as she poured water over his head to wash out the shampoo.

"I don't suit flat." He said with a pout as her fingers pulled his hair down over his eyes.

"You're right you don't," She picked up the sponge and lathered it up before tenderly washing his shoulders, under his arms then starting on his chest.

"You however, little one suit straight and curly hair," He ran his fingers through her soaking locks and down to her shoulder, his eyes darkened at the sight of her breasts sitting half in the water with her nipples peaking out over the top, soft and demanding attention.

"Do you want to be washed or play, James?" She asked throatily as both his hands groped her breasts.

"Play," He said deeply and pulled her down for a long slow kiss, taking the time to explore her mouth with his tongue and delighting in the way she pushed his thighs apart to stand between them, her toned stomach pushing against his rapidly growing erection.

"Play is good," She whispered and climbed into his lap, his hands rested possessively on her hips and pulled her chest against his.

"How am I to cope when we return to Hogwarts, now that I know what you look like when you come, all flushed and mouth dropping open as you let me do wicked things to your body."

"We only have one week left until you take NEWTs, then you're not a student anymore."

"A whole week, little one?" He moaned as he felt her heat move against his cock, even in the hot water he could tell she was aroused.

"Then we have forever, James. Long nights falling asleep in each other's arms, making love in every room of this house. Maybe I will finally get to finish my exploration from earlier?"

"I would like that, ohh, gods!" He moaned as she rose on the small bench in the bath, grabbed his cock and sunk down on him quickly.

"Yes, love, you feel so good!"

James's grip increased on her hips until his nails were digging into her flesh, she used his shoulders as leverage as she rose and fell slowly over his hardness, needing more friction he thrust up into her every time she pushed down, his hazel eyes locked with hers and no words were needed as the two lovers explored each others bodies. She leaned down and captured his lips, slowly pushing her tongue between his lips, swallowing the deep rumbling moan as she squeezed her muscles around his cock.

"I love you," He whispered tenderly and ran his fingers along her face as she slowly took him inside her.

"I love you, James," She mirrored his actions and cupped his face with both her hands, as his cock filled her deliciously.

"Harder." He said and growled softly when she rose to her knees then pushed down as hard as she could. "Yes, love that's it."

His hands gripped her arse and picked her up out of the water, he looked around desperately and settled on the wall between their bathroom and the boys bedroom, with a thud she was pressed hard against the tiles and her legs were around James's waist.

"Going to make you scream, little one."

"James.." She whispered and grabbed his face as he impaled her again, thrusting quickly and deeply, sending her into the tiles and moaning so loudly she was sure it would wake the entire house, if not for the silencing charms.

"Feel so good, Hermione. Gods, I love you!" He grunted as his balls tightened and remembering her clit, his fingers pinched her hard, sending her over the edge and screaming his name loudly before pressing their lips together bruisingly.

"I love you, James Potter," She moaned softly as her pussy pulsed around his cock, James thrust against her weakly, riding out both their orgasms and panting hard.

"You are beautiful." He kissed her softly on the lips, letting her legs drop to the ground and stroking along her face.

"I'm dirty again." She said with a sated smile.

"Bath?"

* * *

Sirius came hard, shouting Remus's name and gripping his sandy hair tightly. Both wizards sagged to the ground and Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius's waist.

When a loud thud hit their wall they jumped to their feet and grabbed their wands, both laughing when they heard James moaning loudly.

Never one to miss an opportunity they pressed their ears to the wall and grinned madly as they heard their two friends shagging frantically against the wall.

_"Feel so good, Hermione. Gods, I love you!"_

"Wow," Sirius breathed and looked up at Remus, who had tears shining in his eyes, he ran his hand down his friend's hip and pulled him close so he could kiss him. "They really are suited aren't they?"

_"I love you, James Potter."_

"I can feel how much love she has for him you know, it makes my heart want to burst out of my chest."

"Want to write a poem?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Go to hell." Remus growled and took Sirius's lips with his own as their neighbours started their bath again.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sun shining brilliantly through the sheer curtains and a large strong arm around her waist, James was breathing deeply against her neck and was loathe waking him. She felt so safe with him, like the world wasn't at war, and his parents hadn't just been killed by her weakness.

"Go back to sleep, little one." He kissed her neck gently before pulling her against his chest; his large hand stroked her breast slowly as he nuzzled his nose in her ear.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"Felt you thinking."

Hermione stiffened under his tender ministrations and turned to face him, he cracked open and eye and blinked quickly as the bright room invaded his sleep-clogged mind.

"You could hear what I was thinking?"

He shook his head and yawned. "No, love, I felt your mind in overdrive, like it was running a mile a minute. Was quite strange really, but I knew that you were thinking."

"Oh," Hermione exhaled slowly and snuggled into his warm embrace. "We have a big day today, are you up for it?"

"I'm up for a few things, my love." He whispered and brought her thigh up over his hip and ran his cock along her folds.

"James…"

He sighed and released her leg, choosing instead to kiss her deeply. "I know we have things to do, I don't want to leave this room and face the outside. I feel safe here knowing you're in my arms and not out doing something stupid."

Hermione raised a brow and gave his ear a nip with her teeth. "I don't do anything stupid."

"Of course you don't, love, you just do intelligent things badly."

"If we had time I would get you for that." She whispered in his ear, grinning madly when a wave of goosebumps ran down his skin.

"Let's get dressed and face the masses, hey?"

* * *

Remus, Sirius and Peter sat at the breakfast table with a sullen looking Lily at the other end; sitting not far from her was a solemn Dumbledore and a sad looking Minerva.

"Where are Mister Potter and Professor Fenwick?" Albus pinned the three boys to their seats, each one gulped and looked at the other and remained quiet.

"Mister Lupin…" His normally serene voice was calm yet deadly. "I have done a lot for you son, don't repay me by breaking my trust in you."

Remus's jaw clenched in anger but he remained quiet. It was Lily who finally broke the silence.

"She was _comforting_ him in the master suite."

If possible Dumbledore's face got darker with fury and it was only the soothing touch of Minerva that stopped him from tearing the house apart.

"Don't, Albus," She whispered. "They have both suffered terrible losses, they need to grieve, who are we to judge them in a time of crisis."

"It is unethical and inappropriate." He said in a low voice so only Minerva could hear.

"Leave them be, Albus," She sighed wearily as a door banged open from upstairs and the sounds of footsteps on the stairs had the occupants in the dining room waiting eagerly for the pair for arrive. "All they have is each other, and we have no right to interfere."

"I told her to stay away from him, Minerva, and she disobeyed me."

"Dorea and Charlus approved of their relationship, Albus. She told me."

As Albus was about to respond the door swung open, James and Hermione walked in hand in hand. James only releasing his lover to pull out her chair and seat her before taking his own and resuming his tight grip on any part of her he could find.

The remaining Marauders were all grinning widely at the pair as they worked seamlessly to fix breakfast for themselves. Hermione poured the tea while James released her again to butter her toast and pass the milk.

"Sleep well, you two?" Sirius asked with a smirk and slung his arm over Remus's chair.

"About as well as you two." Hermione replied and snorted into her tea when Sirius nearly fell off his chair with shock. Remus sat staring at her with his mouth gaping open while Peter looked between the four of them with a confused expression on his face.

"Her-Hermione?" Remus stammered, sending James into a fit of silent laughter, his shoulders shaking as he tried to regain his composure.

"You know you're a wizard, Remus, silencing charms work a treat."

Sirius now regained his composure and the wicked smirk reached over and picked up Hermione's hand off the table to kiss it gently. "When you silence rooms, love, it only works for the room that you are in."

Hermione turned to James who had frozen in place, his piece of toast mere centimetres from his mouth as his face paled.

"James!" Hermione hissed. "The bathroom?"

He looked down at his plate and Hermione watched as his shoulders began shaking with laughter again even as an embarrassed flush crept up his cheeks.

"Sorry, little one." He whispered and ran his fingers up her thigh under the table, smirking when her eyes darkened and she licked her lips.

"Ahem!"

They were broken out of their longing stares by the insistent throat clearing of Albus Dumbledore.

"Mister Potter, we have a meeting with Gringotts in an hour for the reading of your parents will. Misters Black, Lupin and Pettigrew will all be attending."

"It'll be alright." Hermione murmured and stroked his hand that was on her thigh.

"I want Hermione to come with me."

Albus sighed and was pinned with a determined glare from James. "Before you refuse, Headmaster, you should know my parents thought of Hermione as their own daughter, my mother and her were quite close and they would want her there. I want her there, she is the witch I love and nothing anyone says will change that."

Hermione felt her heart soar at his proclamation, and entwined her fingers with his.

"As I was about to say, Mister Potter, Hermione is required to attend because she has been listed in the Potter will."

Hermione gripped James's hand tightly before turning to Albus. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"We will discuss this new development later, Hermione."

"No, you will not," Came James's commanding voice. "There is nothing to discuss Albus. I know of my parent's involvement with the Order of the Phoenix and their continued monetary support. Hermione loves me and I love her and that's all there is to it, if you wish to sack her then so be it. I can support her in any career she chooses, she does not need to be your Professor."

"Very well," Albus said with a grim expression, next to him Minerva was smiling proudly at James who seemed to of come into his adulthood overnight. He had always been a powerful and commanding presence yet now you could feel his magic had purpose it was focused and determined with something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "One hour, we will apparate directly in front of the bank."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:**I hope you liked this chapter...James really starts to grow in the next chapter, turning into the great wizard we all know him to be :)**


	23. Wills

** I should mention that although there will be alot of smut from now on..the stuff between Hermione and James is special to me...it represents the beginning of a new relationship where everything is sweet and innocent and you have alot of sex...try to remember back to when your life was like that and you'll enjoy it more :D **

* * *

"We will side along apparate anyone who does not feel comfortable arriving on their own." Albus addressed the small group consisting of Hermione and the Marauders. Much to Lily's anger, Minerva had already taken them back to Hogwarts. She had wanted to go to Gringotts but Albus was firm in her returning to school in a show of solidarity for the students. "Any takers?" 

"I-I will, Sir." Peter squeaked and stepped up to hold Dumbledore's arm.

"Anyone else?"

"I can take someone, Headmaster. As can Remus he is well versed in side along apparition. I helped him myself."

"Very well, apparition point Gringotts." He held onto Peter's arm and they disappeared with a pop.

"See you both there." Hermione said to Sirius and Remus, while keeping her eyes firmly on the hazel ones of her lover.

"Right you are." Sirius nodded solemnly and the two apparated away.

"Are you alright?" Hermione ran her hands along his chest as he gripped her waist tightly.

"Not particularly, but with you here I will be alright." He leaned down and kissed her lips chastely, enjoying the way she instinctively arched into him and parted her mouth.

"Mmmm," She moaned softly and when his tongue entered her mouth she nearly tore his clothes off.

"We have to go." He rested his forehead against hers and tried to control his ragged breathing.

"Go back to bed?" She asked with a grin and gave his hardness a quick grope before pulling away.

"Vixen," He murmured. "Want to joint us there, I don't really feel up to apparating."

"Sure, love, put your arms around my waist and clear your mind."

* * *

"Mister Potter, please take a seat." The ugly goblin told James, then turned his gaze to the rest of the group. 

"I will be waiting outside, Gentlemen, Professor." Albus shut the door behind him as the goblin waved his hand, the room was instantly filled in pink light.

"We ensure the privacy of all our clients, Sir."

James sat completely still staring straight ahead, he was gripping Hermione's hand tightly and she shifted in her seat to put her free hand over the top of his. He looked down at her and smiled gratefully as his thumb drew lazy circles over her fingers.

"Lord and Lady Potter took every precaution to ensure you remained very wealthy Mister Potter- excuse me, Lord Potter."

"Please can we just get on with this?" Hermione could see James's control beginning to slip and he was using all his power to not cry in front of his friends.

"Very well," The goblin opened a large sheet of parchment and looked down at the boys and Hermione. "I, Lord Charlus Frederick Potter and I, Lady Dorea Ursula Potter in sound mind and body hereby bequeath the following- Mister Peter Pettigrew receives the sum of twenty thousand galleons held in trust until he successfully graduates Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Mister Remus John Lupin receives fifty thousand galleons held in trust until he successfully graduates Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius Lycoris Black, for your commitment to the Potter family and to their son James you shall receive one hundred and fifty thousand galleons, the title to a large farm plot in Holyhead and the deed to the Black Family apartment in Wizarding London."

"Wow," Sirius breathed and looked around at the equally shocked faces of Remus and Peter who between them had never seen hundred galleons let alone thousands.

"Yes thank you, Mister Black." The Goblin looked down at him disapprovingly then turned his cunning eyes to Hermione.

"I, Lady Dorea Ursula Potter bequeath the following to Professor Hermione Fenwick, Phineas Nigellus Black's personal library totalling in five hundred tomes, charms, spells and potion books. The Black family jewel collection is left to you also along with several signature pieces created for Lady Potter by her husband Lord Charlus, including her blood rites jewellery, wedding set, diamond tiara and a gold cup."

Hermione sat stunned as the weight of Dorea's fondness for her registered. Those books were some of the most sought after tomes in the Wizarding world, Helga's cup was now hers again and Dorea's wedding set which had Hermione fighting back the tears, the Black Family jewels were coveted by all the family members and for her to leave it to a witch that was not a blood relative or by marriage was almost unheard of. The only other time this had happened was when Sirius had died and left everything to Harry.

"We leave our beloved son, James Charlus Potter, the entire Black and Potter fortune, two Manor Houses, a farm in Godrics Hollow, all Muggle stocks and bonds, jewels and their family legacy," The goblin turned his gaze to James who was now crying silently as his parents will was read. "You are a very rich young man, Lord Potter, you have an amassed fortune of over five million galleons, thanks to your parents cunning investments in the Wizarding and Muggle world."

"Is that all, Sir?" James asked and helped Hermione to stand.

He let out a small huff and regarded James curiously. "After you complete Hogwarts you must make an appointment to receive your monies. Please sign here, gentlemen."

Sirius, Remus and Peter stepped forward to sign the contracts which disappeared with a flash.

"Lord Potter, upon your parents death every asset was transferred into your name, the Potter and Black vaults are now under Lord James Charlus Potter and shall remain that way until the day you pass. You will need to obtain a will pack before you leave today, Sir."

"Very well." James replied and signed his name, indicating for Hermione to do the same.

They had made it to the door before the Goblin called out to them. "Miss Fenwick, please remain behind. We need to read the Fenwick Will."

James felt Hermione stiffen and inhale sharply; he looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hermione…"

She looked to the ground and he could see her shoulders shuddering as she cried silently. "I didn't want to upset you more," She sobbed and buried her face in his chest when he embraced her tightly. "I watched Benjy die, James."

"Gods, love, why didn't you tell me!"

"You were upset enough as it was, you didn't need my problems on top of everything."

"Madam?"

"Stay with me?" She pleaded and he cupped her face tenderly.

"Always, love."

"I will be quick, Miss Fenwick, Master Benjy left you his entire family fortune, three homes and a shop front in Diagon Alley, currently unoccupied. Your galleon net worth is seven hundred and fifty thousand, not including your properties. Sign here."

Hermione did as she was told but not before noticing the parchment registered her as Hermione Jane Granger along with Hermione Jane Fenwick. Her raised brow drew a toothy grin from the goblin.

"We know everything, Madam." He said so only she could hear.

* * *

The group walked back out into Diagon Alley, the boys could see a shift in the way Hermione was interacting with James and were curious as to what happened in the room after they had left. 

James for his part kept his eyes firmly on Hermione who kept hers facing forwards, completely aware that he was staring down at her.

"Stop looking at me." She hissed and pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Don't pull away from me, Hermione." He said in a dangerous low whisper and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What is your problem?"

Not answering her he turned to the rest of their party. "Headmaster, would you excuse us, we have some things we need to discuss." He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and apparated them away.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" She yelled and pushed him away, not recognising where they had apparated to. 

""Little one, you need to calm down." He reached out for her but she shied away. Instead choosing to storm off down a small dirt path into the forest.

"Where are we?"

"Godrics Hollow, my parent's farm. We would come here when I was a boy for our holidays."

"Why?" She asked barely above a whisper and jumped when his arms went around her waist and his chin rested on top of her head.

"We needed to be alone, I needed to be with you alone."

She visibly sagged under his tender embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, James."

"Oh, love," He murmured and turned her to face him. "You did what you thought was best."

"I did, you lost your parents. I barely knew Benjy even as cousins we hadn't much time together."

His long callused fingers ran along her cheek and he bent down to kiss her nose. "I want to show you my home."

* * *

"Calm down, Albus!" 

"I will not calm down, he just apparated away with her!"

"They need each other, how can you deny them that?"

"She is integral to my plans, Minerva, I cannot have her distracted."

"There is something you aren't telling me, what are you hiding?"

Albus sighed and stroked his long white beard. "Several years ago there was a prophecy, one that foretold the birth of the new saviour."

"Hermione and James?"

He shook his head solemnly. "James, yes, but not Professor Fenwick."

"Oh dear," Minerva sighed sadly and conjured some tea, taking a cup and sipping deeply, before turning her eyes back to Albus. "Who?"

"Lily Evans."

* * *

"Wow, it's gorgeous," Hermione ran her hand along the polished wooden banister as they walked upstairs, James's hand was resting on her arse and she was struggling to remain in control of her desires. 

"I agree." He replied huskily causing Hermione to look over her shoulder and grin when she saw he was staring right at her arse, a prominent erection was pushing against his dress pants.

"Maybe we should go downstairs." She said and turned around, running straight into James who had moved directly behind her.

"Don't trust me around a bed, Hermione?" He murmured and pushed her curls off her shoulders, sending goosebumps down her arms.

"Not really." She smiled and touched his face.

"I don't blame you," He grinned. "Come, my lady let us adjourn to our kitchen." He held out his hand which she took with a giggle and led her into the kitchen.

"Er -did you do this?" She asked and looked around at the food which looked enough to feed all of Hogwarts.

James snorted and held out her chair. "Mother's elves were always like invisible hands, she preferred to do the work herself most of the time."

"This is too much we'll never eat all of this."

"We give the leftovers to the elves for their supper. They have special stasis spells which will keep the food for weeks."

Hermione smiled and heaped food onto his plate, the gesture so normal yet intimate it made his heart soar.

"My mother loved you." He said quietly after a long silence between the pair. "The goblin gave me a letter when he gave us those will forms."

"He did?" Hermione looked up at him and saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't want to open it." He whispered and gripped Hermione's hand tightly.

"Then you don't have to, love, do it whenever you are ready."

James looked down at her heatedly and clicked his fingers; he spoke without taking his eyes off Hermione. "Please remove the food."

Hermione heard a small whoosh then James grabbed her and deposited her on the kitchen table, she squealed and gripped James's shoulders as he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard, pushing his tongue between her lips and exploring her willing heat.

Keeping their lips attached he undid her buttons quickly and slipped her shirt off her shoulder, next came her bra, his hands finding her breasts instantly. She let out a small moan when he pinched her nipples and frantically worked his pants down his ankles taking his boxers with them, her small hand grabbing his cock and pumping it quickly as he almost tore her pants from her womanly hips.

"Lift," He ordered and urged her up so he could pull her knickers down over her boots. "Oh gods yes that's it, little one." She tugged him forward by his cock letting out a hiss when he came in contact with her heat, he hooked his fingers under her thighs and spread her wide before sheathing himself completely inside her.

Both moaned loudly as he filled her, her nails dug into his chest as she threw her head back and bared her neck to his greedy lips. Wanting to mark her desperately he latched onto her skin and sucked hard, she didn't seem to care so he moved down to her chest, nipping and sucking as his arse clenched from the force of his thrusts.

"Yes James that's it, gods harder, love." She met his lips in a heated kiss, their tongues instantly finding each other and duelling fiercely.

"I love you!" He cried as he climaxed and spurted his come up her wet passage, kissing her hard he ran his fingers along her clit slowly, one soft press all it took to send her over the edge, he thrust weakly against her as she pulsed and contracted around him.

"I love you, too." She said softly and cupped his face, he looked down at her with so much love and feeling she almost started crying.

"We have to leave don't we?" He asked with a sigh and pulled his boxers and pants up over his hips before looking around for her knickers. Spotting them on the sink he grabbed them and pulled them over her boots, sliding up her legs and up over her arse.

"Gods, witch you make me so randy," He gave her a grin before kissing her softly. "What's wrong with me?"

She laughed softly and let out a small moan when his fingers traced the outline of her knickers. "Nothing is wrong with you, love."

"I want you again." He pushed her knickers aside and slowly stroked her clit.

"We have to go back to school." She protested even as she writhed against him, hating the way he was smirking at his effect on her.

"You feel so good, I don't think I could ever get sick of touching you, little one." He bent down and kissed her slowly and moaned when her small hand pushed his pants back down around his ankles and found his renewed erection, pumping up his shaft quickly.

He stared down into her eyes and didn't like the cunning gleam he found in them, she was looking up at him like she had a plan, a plan to best him somehow.

"You like making me lose control, James Potter?"

"Love it." He said with a smirk, not noticing her narrowed eyes or how the cunning gleam got brighter. She moved quickly dislodging his fingers and sinking to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He stammered as her small hands gripped the base of his cock.

"Making you lose control." She smirked up at him and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth he cursed violently and thrust forward.

"Ohhh goddddddds yes, Hermione." He tangled his fingers in her hair and controlled her head as she bobbed up and down on him. She knew that most wizards liked to be in control when a witch was sucking on their most precious possession. Fred and George had been most willing participants in her sexual exploration, allowing her to experiment on them and try out new things. She had thought at first it would have been distasteful but after awhile learned to enjoy herself while giving pleasure. Now using her skills on James she was thankful for their patient teachings as he was clearing enjoying himself.

With a long hard suck he felt his balls tighten and he come in Hermione's mouth his hand pulled her mouth down to the base of his cock as his seed filled her. He felt her gag and pulled back instantly, sagging over the top of her and panting.

"We have to get back." She said with a grin, and squealed when James pulled her up and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You vixen." He panted and smiled at her tenderly when she pulled up his boxers and slacks, doing up the zipper and clasp then doing the same with her own.

"Come on, love we need to get back."

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of crisps. 

"Probably off shagging somewhere." Remus replied with a grin.

"Speaking of shagging," Sirius said with a leer and looked Remus up and down.

"Full moon is tomorrow." Remus responded casually, looking at Peter quickly before turning his flashing blue eyes back to Sirius.

"Padfoot's coming out to play." Sirius said with a soft growl.

"Can't wait."

* * *

"Bout time you two got back, 'twas bout to send out a search party." 

"Hello, Hagrid!" Hermione gave his arm a pat and stifled a giggled when he blushed through his large bush of hair.

"Right come on, you two we got dinner to get to."

Hermione linked arms with the half giant and wiggled her bum when James gave it a pinch.

"Looking forward to the holidays, Hagrid?" Hermione asked and bit back a squeal when James's hand found itself up the back of her shirt and stroked his initials on her ink.

They made conversation for a few more minutes before arriving at the castle, James moved forward and opened the door, chuckling when Hagrid walked in before Hermione. He grabbed her arm and gave her a quick kiss before swatting her on the arse and shutting the door firmly

"Starven' me." Hagrid said happily and pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, James grabbed Hermione's arm again but this time to tuck into his own so he could walk in with her to the dining room.

The hall went deathly silent as James entered with their Professor on his arm, he exuded a new type of confidence and power. Hermione gripped his arm tightly as he escorted her to the Head Table, ignoring the catcalls and grins from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, he kept his eyes focused straight ahead until he reached Hermione's chair. He bowed over her hand then kissed the back of it softly, giving her a wink he helped her into her chair and went to his own seat at the Gryffindor Table.

"Dinner?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"Starved!" He replied.

"Fenwick doesn't look very hungry." James looked up at his love that was being stared down by Dumbledore and receiving pokes in the ribs from Mcgonagall.

"She ate before we came back." He said with a smirk and gazed longingly up at Hermione who felt his eyes on her and looked back with equal love and a slow agonising lick of her lips.

"She did, hey?" Sirius grinned at Remus who looked up at Hermione just as she licked her lips sending the two wizards into fits of laughter at her obvious teasing of their best friend.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

* * *

Hermione was grateful for the silence, after two days of emotionally draining interaction she was happy to be able to sit and collect her thoughts. 

There was still one holiday left being Monday, which was the next day and in light of the Death Eater attacks Dumbledore had encouraged families to bring back their children early and so far only the Hufflepuffs a few Ravenclaws and the entire surviving members of the Gryffindor house had returned. Not one Slytherin had been present at tonight's dinner and Hermione was glad, James was a show of strength in public but wondered how long it would take him to lose it. In light of that fact she was penning a small note, letting him know the passwords to her chambers and the various tapestries he could access.

"Dipsy!"

"Professor's calling Dipsy?"

"Dipsy, can I trust you?"

"We elves keeping all our Mistress's secrets, Professor."

"I need you to take this note to Sirius Black."

"We is liking Mister Black, Mistress."

"Thank you, Dipsy." She gave the small elf a rub behind her ears and watched with a smile and she nearly fell over with delight and popped out of the room.

* * *

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked James and handed him a Quidditch magazine that was lying on the table. 

"I'm doing ok." He said and stared off into the fireplace while turning the pages of the magazine.

"Er, Padfoot,"

"What is it, Moony?" He yawned loudly and stretched his arms up high over his head.

"You have a friend." Sirius looked to where Remus was pointing and nearly fell off his chair in fright as the small elf handed him a note then disappeared.

"Well that was strange." Remus plucked the note from Sirius and opened it quickly.

"Oi, it could be from a bird!"

Remus chuckled and flicked the note back to Sirius. "It is, but not your bird."

"Ahhh," He grinned. "Don't think old Prongs would like it if I took advantage of this?"

"I doubt it."

Remus gave James a kick and nodded his head to Sirius who was grinning madly and waving the note in the air.

"My Dearest Jamesy," He spouted in a singsong voice. "I miss you terribly!"

Remus and Peter erupted in laughter as James jumped up and took off after Sirius who was tearing around the common room and laughing madly.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" He shouted and made a grab for Sirius who tossed the note to Remus who jumped up and raced off with James in hot pursuit.

"Gods be damned, Moony if you don't give me that note," A sly grin came over his face. "I'll tell the whole school what you were doing in a certain bedroom last night."

Remus paled and immediately handed over the note. "Weak!" Sirius cried then fell back onto the couch panting and out of breath.

"See you boys later." James smirked and tapped the Gryffindor common room wall in the spot the note indicated, whispering the password and disappearing.

* * *

She looked down at the parchment and sighed, she knew in her efforts to destroy the Dark Lord's soul she would be putting herself in extreme danger, so it was important to make a will. She had intended to give everything to James but then realised he had enough money to life ten lifetimes without making a dent so instead she willed all the galleons to Remus and Peter equally, she gave Remus the homes and Peter the shop front in Diagon Alley. The books she willed to Sirius knowing he would enjoy having that over his families head, the jewels and cup she left to James, plus her own personal effects, the Potter true heart bracelet she would insist be given back to him on her death or when she was sent back to her own time. With a sigh, she signed her real name and the parchment disappeared with a flourish of flames and just in time as one of her portraits creaked open and a dusty and dirty James Potter fell through with a thud. 

She sat back in her chair and watched his as he coughed and spluttered before looking around and capturing her in his intense gaze.

"Hello there." She said with a grin and put down her quill as he moved towards her.

"You know Sirius has all the passwords to your quarters now. So I wouldn't walk around naked too much."

"Is that right?" She stood and removed her robe, he groaned when he saw she wore nothing underneath.

"Expecting visitors?" He asked hoarsely and moaned when her small hands ran up his chest and tangled in his hair.

"Albus was going to drop by, thought I would give him a peep show."

"These," He cupped her breasts, his thumbs running across her nipples slowly. "belong to me, little one. And this-" He ran his fingers along her folds. "Hmm, wet already? Well that is mine forever, no one else's but mine."

"Yours." She murmured and tugged up his jumper, he lifted his arms and removed it, watching her eyes glaze over as his chest was exposed to her. "Mine." She whispered and licked his nipples in turn, swirling her tongue around the peaks making them harden under her ministrations. She slowly pulled the zipper down the front of his pants and pushed them down around his ankles, he toed off the trainers he was wearing and then kicked off his pants, giving her a push she fell back onto the bed with a squeal.

"I missed you." He murmured in her ear then licked a path down to her pulse point and over her chest.

"You saw me two hours ago." She moaned when his mouth sucked hard on her nipple.

"Two hours of being hard and wanting to make love to you, little one."

"You haven't taken a lust potion have you?" She asked and laughed when he snorted indignantly.

"You are completely unaware of the spell you weave on unsuspecting wizards, you put us under this enchantment, create a drug for me to become addicted to. I like having you as an addiction."

"Oh hush, James," She replied with a huff and brought his face up to hers. "If anything it's you who has the witches falling at your feet, sending longing looks your way, all scrambling to talk to you. I'm thankful you even looked at me twice."

"Looked about ten thousand times now, love." He whispered and kissed her slowly, pushing his tongue between her lips and savouring her taste. She brought her feet up to his boxers and hooked them with her toes, pushing them down around his ankles and angling her crotch so his cock pressed against her.

"I think you're wonderful," She whispered and reached between their bodies and positioned his cock at her entrance.

"I think this is wonderful." He grinned and pressed into her slowly, both moaning as he filled her completely.

Wanting to feel him for as long as possible she bent her knees and pressed up when he thrust into her, he was pulling out agonisingly slow and pushing back in even slower, savouring her warmth and moaning when she whimpered and gripped his back tightly.

"Sooo good." She leaned up and kissed him slowly, lazily pressing her tongue to his to deepen their union.

Both were so into their intimacy they didn't noticed the fire flare green and the angry grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy watched as James Potter made love to the witch he claimed as his own.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**dun dun daaaaaaa ohhhh Lucius was watching them make love!zomg! what does this hold for our favourite couple? grins I do apologise for my previous chapter by not putting in a preview...I plum forgot:D**

**Sneak peak...**

_"Well he bloody better," Hermione snapped from her kneeling position on the floor. "Do you believe Bellatrix Black will use stupefy on you? Or perhaps Evan Rosier or Lucius Malfoy, do you think they won't kill you on sight for who you are? We must fight fire with fire, no more playing mister nice wizard, we need to show these scum who is boss. And it certainly will not be Voldemort-" She growled angrily as a collective shudder went up through the members. "OH GROW UP!" She shouted. "Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself, he is a fucking lunatic. Born Thomas Marvolo Riddle to a muggle father and a squib mother, he isn't even a pureblood. He is half at best and even then most of his magic was born from dark spells and rituals. Being afraid of a wizard because of his name is childish and stupid, you are all grown witches and wizards and if you don't start acting like it his little band of murderers are going to start picking you off one by one."_


	24. The Fifth Marauder

**  
**

** Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed..I still cannot believe how well this story is being received! so tell all your friends! I want to convert as many people possible to Jamione! grins madly So old Lucius watched their love making, what do you think he is going to do:D We meet the Weasleys this chapter and the Order... :D I should mention that in 1976 (the time my fic is set) Charlie Weasley is three years old, Bill is six and Percy is in Molly's belly about to be born...we also meet the Tonks family with Dora who is also three :)**

**Which reminds me...how come no one mentioned 'the gift' in Severus's pants? Doesn't anyone want to know what it was? (boggart chapter) **

* * *

It was still dark when she woke wrapped in the secure embrace of James, after their slow love making they had fallen asleep holding each other, Hermione woken hours later by a violent nightmare her lover was experiencing. She had been left shaken and feeling sick after hearing him begging for her life, telling whomever it was to take him instead, pleading for her to be spared. His excruciating scream making her hold him even tighter, when he had woken groggily and increased his tight embrace of her, now begging her to never leave him, to never make him live alone, her heart had broken and she sent out a prayer that she either wouldn't be killed or Dumbledore's friend would never find a way to send her back home. Even if it meant living in a world where she and James weren't lovers at least he would be near and close enough for her to touch.

It was those thoughts that drew her out of bed and over to restock the fire that had died during the night. As she levitated the logs over to the fireplace her breath caught in her throat, lying amongst the cold stone was a small bag, surrounded by red petals. She picked it up and with a quick look to make sure James was still sleeping she pulled the small box and note out of the bag.

_"For my witch, to remind her who she belongs to."_

Hermione looked down at the note in a panic, he hadn't needed to sign the parchment for her to know whom it was from, the elegant scrawl was easy enough to identify. And then the small gift bag that she hoped didn't need enlarging. Mindful to keep quiet she levitated the velvet covering and groaned when the tiniest piece of fabric was revealed, they were just about the smallest pair of knickers she had ever seen, g-string, see through and green with a tiny bow on the front, realising there was something still in the bag she put her hand in and pulled out another gift, a matching bra, made of next to nothing and also see through. Knowing Lucius wasn't one to scrimp on indulging a witch, her hand found another offering a garter belt and the silkiest stockings that felt like liquid.

"Bastard." She hissed and picked up another note that fell out.

_"Do not attempt to send these back, my dear, they are charmed to return to you."_

"Bastard, bastard, bastard." She cursed, startled out of her anger when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on, love?" James yawned and bent down to kiss her cheek just as she shoved the lingerie under her desk.

"Just some paperwork." She replied quickly and caressed his bare backside, running her hand along the firm globe to his hip.

"Come back to bed?" He stared down at her heatedly and grinned when she nodded and allowed him to lead her back to their bed.

"Hold me for awhile, then you have to return to the tower."

"Yes, Professor." He grinned cheekily and dragged her back under the covers and into his warm embrace.

* * *

"You're not going to be here today, little one?" James asked with a pout belying her earlier opinion that he had indeed grown up.

"I am with the Headmaster all day today." She said with a sigh and pulled on her knee high boots. She looked powerful today, wearing her customary black wife beater with the phrase, 'My broom is bigger than yours' on the front, much to James's amusement who claimed that it was his idea in the first place so should have the trademark across her breasts saying 'Property of James C Potter'.

"Property indeed." She snorted and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, checking herself in the mirror and sharp pinch to her arse told her she looked presentable.

"I have bruises on my arse you know." She said with a grin and attached her wrist holster and adjusted her locket.

"I like my marks being on your skin, I wish everyone could see them."

"Sure, that would work, _So class today we are going to learn how to mark your witch, lesson one leaving hickeys on her tits, _That would go really well." She said wryly and squealed when he pinched her again.

"Cheeky wench!" He cried and yanked her forward into his arms. "Be careful today, and I will see you tonight after dinner?"

"Nope!" She grinned and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm meeting with Peter tonight in the Greenhouse."

"Can I come?"

"Nope! Now be off with you, my darling chaser, I have work to do."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply. "Something to remember me by."

* * *

"Hermione, you're looking quite angry today."

Hermione smirked up at the Headmaster. "Trying to make an impression, Albus, I'm sure you understand?"

"No need to be worried, Hermione, the Order is very anxious to meet the witch that met with Voldemort and survived."

"More like they want to whip me for being the cause of the Potter's and Benjy's deaths."

"Do you really believe that, Hermione?"

She sighed and looked back up at the castle. "I don't know, perhaps not. Certainly puts a lot of things in perspective. I knew someone who blamed himself every time someone was killed and we could never bring him out of it, I know how he feels now."

Giving her a strange look he opened the gates with a wave of his hand and allowed Hermione to exit before him.

"Have you been to The Burrow before, Hermione?"

"Is that where we are going?"

"Indeed it is." He smiled down at her and for a moment she caught a glimpse of the old friendly Headmaster she remembered from her time.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

"It's only two levels." Hermione said as they walked up the small path towards the Burrow which looked nothing as she remembered.

"Only two levels?" He asked confused.

"They have seven in my time."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Molly did say she wanted a girl, two boys so far and another on the way."

"She's pregnant now?"

"Indeed she is, I believe they've named him Percy."

"MUM! SOMEONE'S HERE!" She heard a tiny voice scream through the garden.

"Well if that isn't announcing our arrival-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the door burst open and a very pregnant Molly Weasley came bustling out.

"Albus! Do come in and bring your young friend with you."

Hermione quirked her brow and looked up at Albus who was smiling serenely. "This is how you're running the Order, at a pregnant witch's home with children running around?"

"As you well know we do not have headquarters, however I plan on that changing after the meeting."

"Wonderful." Hermione said sarcastically and followed the Headmaster into the ramshackle house.

"In the front room Albus," Molly called from the kitchen and waved to Hermione who gave her a small smile in return.

"Remember yourself, Hermione." He warned, Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat near the door as the room begun filling up with Order members she recognised from photos and her own time.

Albus clapped his hands and the chatter died down to whispered, he looked around the room smiling happily as Molly came in levitating trays of tea and snacks for the members.

"Come to order!" He commanded and everyone fell silent.

"I know we are all mourning the loss of Charlus and Dorea, they were good people. Dorea being one of our top strategists and Charlus being our financial backer will be sorely missed. These are two of the reasons I've called this meeting, we need financial backing and quickly, I have asked for a meeting with the new Lord Potter, James has agreed to meet after his NEWTs are completed. Secondly, I have a new member to induct, she is the defence Professor at Hogwarts, a brilliant and cunning mind, experienced duellist and well trained in muggle combat techniques. Hermione?"

She stood and walked to the front of the room, she felt everyone's eyes on her as she knelt before Dumbledore.

"She is a child!" Someone called from the back of the room.

"How can she plan our strategies?" Another called.

"Are we going to fight like muggles?" That came from Arthur Weasley, a very excited and handsome Arthur Weasley.

"We are not going to fight like Muggles, Arthur. However we can learn a thing or two about defending ourselves without our wands."

"From that child?" Came a snide voice from the side of the room. That she would later identify as Frank Longbottom.

"This _child _defeated Rodolphus Lestrange in a magical duel and hand to hand fight. Also rendering Sirius Black to a quivering mass of Wizard. I can hold my own, sir as anyone who dares to challenge me will find out. Your security is severely lacking, you are holding meetings in an unwarded and unprotected home of a family with children. You have nothing in place to prevent Death Eater's walking up to your porch and killing you all. No anti apparition wards, no traps for wizards or witches wearing the Dark Mark, no blood wards over the home itself. And that is just your security, look at you, you're a bunch of over weight, lazy, old has-beens. None of you could best a Death Eater in a duel it's no wonder you keep losing your members, pathetic." She spat and took her spot on the floor again as the room stared up at her in shock. "No offence to Arthur and Molly, you have a lovely home. But it's hardly suitable for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, do you believe Lucius Malfoy hosts Death Eater meetings with tea and snacks?"

"She's right." Came a gruff voice she instantly recognised as Alastor Moody.

"Constant Vigilance." She said with a grin and received a chuckle from the old wizard.

"A witch after my own heart." He said with a toothy grin and took his place next to Dumbledore. "The lass is right, we cannot in good conscience continue on like we have been. Soon the Dark Lord will take over the Wizarding world and we will be left either dead or slaves. We must start on the offensive, start taking them out before they kill us."

"You mean for us to use unforgivables?"

"Gideon, I am sure that is not what Alastor means." Albus said soothingly.

"Well he bloody better," Hermione snapped from her kneeling position on the floor. "Do you believe Bellatrix Black will use stupefy on you? Or perhaps Evan Rosier or Lucius Malfoy, do you think they won't kill you on sight for who you are? We must fight fire with fire, no more playing mister nice wizard, we need to show these scum who is boss. And it certainly will not be Voldemort-" She growled angrily as a collective shudder went up through the members. "OH GROW UP!" She shouted. "Fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself, he is a fucking lunatic. Born Thomas Marvolo Riddle to a muggle father and a squib mother, he isn't even a pureblood. He is half at best and even then most of his magic was born from dark spells and rituals. Being afraid of a wizard because of his name is childish and stupid, you are all grown witches and wizards and if you don't start acting like it his little band of murderers are going to start picking you off one by one."

"Well said, Hermione." Dumbledore said from behind her. "Now do we have any objections to inducting Hermione into the Order?"

The room remained silent with only Moody's throaty chuckling coming from beside her. "Get on with it, Albus, I'm eager to hear what else the lass has to say."

Albus chuckled and with a wave of his wand his robes transfigured into luxurious white dress robes, the Order symbol on the right breast pocket.

"Do you, Hermione swear to uphold the values and laws of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I do swear."

His wand glowed yellow and the tendril shot onto her wrist.

"Do you, Hermione swear to protect your fellow members with your life should the need arise."

"I do swear." Another yellow tendril shot out into her wrist and curled around it like a snake.

"Do you, Hermione swear to aid the Order of the Phoenix in the destruction of Thomas Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort."

"I do swear." A red tendril shot out of Albus's wand and onto her wrist.

"Do you, Hermione swear to follow orders set by your superiors and keep the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix on pain of death?"

"I do swear." Another red tendril encircled her wrist.

"Hermione today marks the day of your service in the lights army, The Order of the Phoenix." He flicked his wand and the four tendrils braided themselves together and seared into her skin, with a gasp of pain it disappeared into her wrist.

"You will feel a slight warming sensation when a meeting is being called."

"Like the dark mark?"

"Similar, instead ours don't cause crippling pain or leave a permanent mark."

"Clever." She said with a grin and stood to brush off her pants. "First, Albus I am going to offer you the use of Fenwick House for the Order to use as a base and headquarters, secondly, we need a secret keeper. I suggest you, partly because Tom Riddle is afraid of you and frankly I don't really trust anyone else except Alastor. Thirdly, you need to get security measures in place, three point apparitions, emergency Portkeys, safe houses, routine checks for tracking spells, combat training, duelling brush ups for the older members. How many Aurors do you have as members?"

"Aurors aren't allowed to belong to any private group, it's a Ministry protocol."

"So why is Alastor here?"

Moody chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Good point, girlie."

"We need inside people, in the Ministry. In fact I think if you do a check of Augustus Rookwood you'll find him with a very proud Dark Mark on his left forearm."

"Well, girlie you've certainly opened their eyes up to what we need doing." He turned to Albus, "Will you get all her requirements in place, Albus? I want to move the new recruits into Headquarters and begin their Auror level training."

"I will start today, Alastor. Hermione, why don't you meet the members?"

She rolled her eyes and walked down from the small platform, instantly going to Molly and Arthur who were watching her carefully.

"Mister and Missus Weasley, it is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and for a moment she thought they were going to ignore her.

"Likewise, Miss Fenwick."

"Please call me Hermione." She held out her hand to Molly who pulled her into a huge hug around her large belly.

"Welcome to our, home dear, let me introduce you around."

"Thank you, Missus Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear, now this is Fabian and Gideon my brothers." She reached out and tweaked the cheeks of her brothers and giggled madly when they blushed.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely and they moved on to the next group.

"This is our youngest member, same age as yourself I believe dear."

Hermione looked up into the dark brown eyes of the young African man. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Madam, a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." She said with a grin and couldn't help the blush that attacked her face when he kissed her hand.

"This is Frank Longbottom and that lovely witch with the pink dress is his wife, Alice."

Frank looked down at her and nodded. "Fenwick." He greeted curtly then moved off without allowing her to respond.

"Well that was rude," Molly huffed. "Never mind, dear, come along."

Molly introduced her to the rest of the Order, which consisted of four witches, and 32 wizards, when they reached the last couple Hermione gasped recognising them instantly.

"Alright, dear?"

"Oh yes fine, they just reminded me of someone I used to know." The Lestranges had murdered Andromeda and Ted Tonks quite brutally; Tonks was away on a mission when they had been killed, Harry and Hermione had responded to the urgent patronus only to be too late. And now here they stood very much alive and quite happy by the looks of it.

"Andromeda, Ted, this is Hermione Fenwick."

"Nice to meet you both." Hermione gave them polite nods and was startled when a flash of pink came barrelling into the room nearly knocking her over.

"Nymphadora!" Ted scolded and gave her a swat on the bottom. "Do not run in other people's homes!"

"Sorry, Daddy," The teeny little witch replied and looked up at Hermione with a big toothy grin. "I'm Nymph- Nymphadora." She struggled to get out much to the amusement of the adults.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Tonks, and how old are you?"

"Fwee." She said with a big grin and held up four fingers.

"Three? Wow, that's really old!" Hermione said and knelt down by the small witch. "I like your hair, it's really pretty."

"It's pink." She said proudly and puffed out her little chest.

Hermione was about to speak again when Tonks was unceremoniously pushed out of the way for a small red head boy.

"I'm William Weasley." He said arrogantly and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"Hermione Fenwick," She replied and saw the Tonks and Weasley families desperately trying to contain their laughter. "Lovely to meet you, William." She shook his hand and he proceeded to look her up and down.

"You are very pretty."

"Err, thank you." She tugged at her hand but the little six-year-old held firm.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hermione snorted but covered it quickly with a cough. "Yes, I do."

"Can I be your boyfriend?" He asked with a grin.

"Thank you, but I have a boyfriend."

"William!" Molly scolded and pulled her son away not before he gave her a wink. "Arthur Weasley, what have you been teaching my son! He winked at her!"

She felt a tug on her pants and looked down at another red haired boy; even at such a young age she could see the dimples of Charlie Weasley.

"I'm Chawles." He smiled up at her with his thumb in his mouth.

"Hi, Charles, I'm Hermione. Can you say Hermione?"

"Niney." He replied and grinned widely. "Niney niney niney niney!" He squealed and ran around the room, Tonks who had been watching and giggling followed him both children squealing and shouting 'Niney'.

"So, Niney, would you like to show me the new Headquarters?" She turned around to a grinning Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Certainly, Mister Shacklebolt, will anyone else be joining us?"

"Albus has already apparated ahead with Alastor."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Don't worry, mate I'm sure she'll be back soon." Remus raised his brow and looked over at Sirius who was sniggering behind his Potions textbook, James was standing by the window and had been for several hours awaiting Hermione return.

"She's been gone for hours." He said quietly and picked up a book he hadn't been reading.

"Want a game of exploding snap?" Sirius called over to him.

"Sure why not, but over by the window."

* * *

"So that's the house and grounds, is it suitable?"

"More than," Kingsley said and sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

"Well there are fifteen bedrooms, gods only knows why anyone would need that many but it has come in handy for us. If we put double beds in the partner rooms and single beds in the others we should have enough room for over fifty people to stay at one time. The dungeons can couple as cells and as a training area for duelling and combat training. The ballroom can be used for our meetings and there are ten house elves on staff. Plus we can erect wards to emit only friendlies, we will be secret kept and unplottable. The perfect base to start our plans."

"Sounds great." Kingsley yawned loudly and looked at his watch. "Well its time for this little black duck to head off, are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"I am, yes."

"I'll escort you, I live in a house in Hogsmeade."

"Right you are, let's be off there are some things I need to do before the sun sets."

* * *

Remus was pacing the common room almost frantically as the sun slowly set, it would only be a few hours until his next transformation and he was feeling antsy and nervous. He could feel Hermione, not strongly but the deep affection for him was there and it was the only thing keeping him calm.

"I'm off to the Greenhouse!" Peter called and stepped out of the portrait hole just as James let out a low growl from the window.

"What is it, mate?" James didn't answer but gripped the windowsill tightly, Sirius came up behind and sighed.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." James said angrily and felt Remus come up next to him, too.

"Who is that with Hermione?"

The three boys looked down at the main entrance gates to the Hogwarts grounds where Hermione was standing closely with a dark wizard dressed in Auror training robes.

"Well that was suave." Sirius chuckled as the wizard kissed Hermione's hand then bowed over it.

"Why didn't she push him away?" James spat and pushed away from the window.

Sirius looked down and smirked as Hermione gave the wizard a wave then made her way to the Greenhouses.

"Maybe you're not enough of a wizard for her, mate."

"Why don't you go shag Remus, Pads and leave me the hell alone?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and slung his arm over Remus's shoulders. "Maybe I will." He said with a wicked grin and nuzzled his friend's neck gently.

"Gentlemen?"

Sirius cleared his throat and moved away from Remus who was blushing madly. "I must speak with Mister Lupin, there is a problem I need to discuss with him."

Mindful of the other students milling about Remus acted concerned and followed the Headmaster out of the portrait hole to ready himself for his transformation.

* * *

"Hello, Peter!" Hermione called and put on a pair of gloves.

"Good evening, Professor."

"I see you've gotten started already?" She said with a smile and poked around in the dirt to check his handy work. "You're done a good job so far."

"Thanks, Professor." He said with a huge grin, his two big front teeth reminding her of Wormtail.

"We shan't be long tonight, Peter, I know you have things to do."

He looked at her curiously and when she raised her brow and smiled his face morphed into a look of shock.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" She gave him a wink and continued planting the seedlings. "Your secret is more than safe with me."

"Th-thanks, Professor."

"So where do you plan on going tonight? I didn't get the chance to see Remus before I left this morning."

"We usually wait until Remus has transformed before we go out into the forest, we're meeting near the green pond on the west side."

"Excellent, take care of yourself will you?" She let out a shiver when a loud howl echoed across the grounds just as the moon peaked over the horizon.

"You'd best be going, I'm sorry we didn't have more time tonight."

"Even thirty minutes is enough for me, Professor."

"Pete, you in there, mate?"

"You can come in, you know." Hermione said with a grin and pushed a few more seedlings into the dirt.

"I was hoping you'd be naked." Sirius said with a leer and pushed past a rather nasty looking man eating plant.

"James not with you?" She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice but failed miserably.

"Sorry, love he had some things to do before the moon."

"Oh, right then."

"Coming, Peter?"

"Sure be right with you."

"I'm sure whatever he had to do was important," He told Hermione who sniffed softly and used her forearm to wipe away an errant tear.

"Peter, you know your friends love you."

"I know."

"I would do anything to protect them and you. If you're in trouble I want you to come to me." She looked pushed up his sleeve and bared his right arm which had a large purple bruise on it.

He gulped and shook noticeably. "Can- Can I come and see you after class tomorrow?"

She leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm always here for you."

* * *

"Why do you do it?" Peter asked James who looked back at him with confusion.

"Do what, Wormtail?"

"Upset her."

"Who?"

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Fenwick, you made her cry."

"Hermione was crying?" He asked and grabbed Peter's shoulders.

"She thought you were coming with Padfoot and when you didn't she was upset."

James cursed and ran a hand through his messy black locks. "I was angry at her, because of my own jealousy."

"You're an idiot, Prongs."

* * *

Hermione watched the three boys sneak across the grounds with a grin on her face, well for Sirius and Peter, she was still sore at James for not coming to see her before they went into the forest but figured she would get over it quickly.

She followed behind them silently, eager to see the three boys transform. From memory she had only seen Peter transform the night he betrayed Remus and Sirius again. And of course she'd witnessed the transformation of Padfoot slash Snuffles. She had a hit and miss relationship with Sirius over the two years she knew him, they had fought constantly, he had treated her like an overbearing child where she had accused him of trying to reincarnate James through Harry. So it was a shock to some to come into the library of Grimmauld Place and see a sleeping Hermione with Padfoot nestled against her belly, her arm over his fur patting him gently. She had loved that dog, but could happily leave Sirius out in the cold, which brought a lot of laughter to the Order members.

Now standing in the thick trees she could see the boys removing their clothing and folding it neatly in a pile near a huge tree, a low howl could be heard in the distance so she knew Moony wouldn't be far away. She bit her lip as James removed all his clothing and stood in the clearing gloriously naked, the moon bounced off his toned chest and with a flick of his wand he transformed instantly into a large brown stag, with several black markings over his back and a pair of huge hazel eyes.

She heard a low growl and looked over to where Sirius had transformed into Padfoot, the hair on his back were standing on end as he glared into the dark forest. Another growl met her ears and Moony pounced into the clearing onto Padfoot and tackled him to the ground, they wrestled around for a few moments before Moony gave Padfoot's muzzle a long gentle lick. Hermione realising that she would be noticed if she didn't transform, took her animals form and prowled into the clearing. Moony and Padfoot were immediately on point as soon as the feline entered their domain; Wormtail scurried away in fright as Prongs look on in interest.

She assumed a submissive position on the forest floor as the two canines sniffed her, Hermione's brown eyes looked up into the amber ones of the dangerous wolf Moony and for a brief moment she saw a glimpse of Remus shining through, she meowed in fright when he bared his teeth and growled lowly. Padfoot behind her let out what could only be described as a doggy snigger and nudged her with his nose, Moony in front of her did the same then licked her face in the same manner that he did with Padfoot then threw his head back and howled.

It was a long night for the five animals, Moony hunted and killed several small animals which he happily shared with Padfoot, while Prongs took great pleasure in chasing the small black cat that had joined in their adventures while Wormtail stayed at the back of the pack, not wanting to risk the ire of the feline that could quite possibly eat him.

Hermione sat purring, cuddled up against the warm belly of Padfoot as the sun began to rise. She could feel him stirring behind her and cracked open an eye, letting out a graceful yawn she stretched her limbs and moved over to the pile of the boys clothes, thinking with a grin she would steal them and make them walk back to the castle naked. She transformed back to her human form and was about to high tail it with their clothes when a throat clearing had her fall on her arse in fright.

"Going somewhere, Professor?" Sirius stood before her, totally unashamed in his nakedness, in fact he appeared to be posing, his chest was puffed out and as her eyes travelled down his chest she gasped and fell backwards again.

"Good gods, Sirius!" She covered her eyes quickly as a flush crept up her cheeks. "Mind putting that away?" He chuckled and when she peaked through her fingers he was bending over in front on her. She noticed for the first time he had a tattoo on his back which was intricate and tribal, his arse was tight and muscular, as was his back.

"Bloody hell." She whispered and dropped her hand down as she stared at the fine specimen that was Sirius Black, his keen hearing heard her curse and he looked over his shoulder with a wicked grin on his face before striding over to her and to pick up his clothes.

"Get a good look, Fenwick?" He asked huskily as he pulled his shirt on and looked directly into her eyes. She had thought James was well endowed but Sirius gave a new perspective on Gryffindor Boys.

"Wh-what?" She asked dazedly as her eyes locked onto his rapidly growing cock.

"I said- Did you get a good look?" He spoke very slowly and looked down at her with dark blue eyes.

"I certainly hope you're going to put those pants on, Padfoot," James' deep voice came from behind him. It wasn't hard to hear the very angry tone in his voice; Sirius gave her a lazy wink and pulled his pants up quickly.

"No need to get upset, mate, just teasing," He looked over at James who was glaring at him furiously. "Right then better go see how Remus is doing."

James kept his eyes on Hermione until Sirius had disappeared completely and Peter had run in grabbed his clothes and run off again.

"What are you doing here, little one?" He asked, trying not to smirk as her eyes drifted down to his soft penis, which he could feel under her attention was starting to harden.

"I wanted to join you." She said in a small voice then licked her lips before looking back up into his amused eyes.

"I don't want them to see you naked." He whispered and knelt before her, his hand coming out to caress her knee.

"They didn't see anything." She replied suddenly feeling nervous at the animalistic gleam in James's eyes.

"Just as well," He murmured softly and moved between her legs, his hands moving up to caress her thighs.

"Is it?" She whispered and moaned softly when she felt his hardness against her core.

"Mmmhmm, can't have them seeing my little one." He responded and crawled up her body until they were chest to chest.

"What are you doing, love?"

He ran his fingers along her jaw and pressed his lips to hers. "Making up for upsetting you."

He cupped her face and stared into her eyes, it felt so natural, in the wild amongst the leaves and sticks, small animals scurrying past as he pressed against her.

"I missed you and I was emotional." She admitted and moaned when his hand gripped her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist.

"A whole day without being inside you, without touching you. It nearly killed me, I was jealous and stupid." Without warning he thrust inside her, Hermione threw her head back and whimpered as his cock penetrated her deeply.

"Ohh, James!" She cried as he thrust into her quickly, desperate and needing release, desiring to see her come undone around him.

She could feel the bark and sticks digging into her back as he lowered his forehead to hers and breathed harshly against her face.

"Gods, you're beautiful." He moaned and cupped her face, her tongue darted out to touch his lips and he was lost to sensation. The feel of her soft velvety passage wrapped around his cock, her small hands caressing his face, the scent of sweat and vanilla invaded his senses.

She wrapped her other leg around his waist and held on tightly as he pumped into her quick and hard, the force of his thrusts sending her up the forest floor. They were both moaning so loudly she thought for sure the other boys would hear them and come running, but so far they had remained alone.

"Stop thinking." He whispered and kissed her deeply and passionately just as her climax broke through, pulsing and contracting around his cock and signalling his own, he cried out her name loudly as he come hard into her pussy.

They lay against each other panting and wrapped up in their love for each other until a slow clapping echoed through the clearing.

"Well done, Prongs, you really gave it to her."

Hermione gasped as James grabbed his shirt from behind her and covered her breasts and then her body with his.

"Fuck off, Padfoot!" He yelled, while keeping his concerned gaze on Hermione who had blushed bright red.

"Alright calm down, mate, just taking Moony to the hospital wing."

They heard his footsteps as he ran off towards the school and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief then let out an embarrassed giggle.

"Gods, that was mortifying!"

James chuckled and kissed her gently. "Well worth it to see you laid out for me on the forest floor, love."

"Animal!" She purred and nipped at his nose.

"Your animal," He grinned. "Come on, love let's get you dressed then we have classes!"

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**the forest floor shagging giggles isn't that naughty!!!! I wanted to show how inept the Order was at this point in time. Canon shows the Order had only just been formed at this point in time and they were quite defensive...not attacking first and certainly not using unforgivables. I'm not sure of the location of the Order headquarters at this time so the Weasley's house was perfect for what I needed :D Hermione having been well versed in the Second War Order's wards is certainly qualified to tell them what to do :D Will we see Dumbledore change his opinion on Hermione helping:D maybe...**


	25. Defence against Golems

**Once again thanks to those who have taken the time to review and to 'Jenn' I think it's a mark of a good writer who can describe an outfit or a situation and have the reader know exactly what they are talking about :) so thanks for your comments on my being a terrible author because of my desire to describe what my lead character is wearing...perhaps in future I'll just write "she was clothed" as to not insult your delicate sensibilities...once again I don't really care if you don't read my fic because I'm not writing it for you :D **

* * *

Hermione yawned loudly as she set up the room again for her next round of training, similar to last weeks Boggart this time they were using Sensory Deprivation duelling which consisted of removing one of their senses and forcing them to duel. Today she was going to remove their sight, making the room so dark that not even a sliver of light could be seen. She was interested to see how the students coped with their sight taken away and remembered how Alastor had trained them in a similar fashion taking away their sight with blindfolds and forcing Harry and herself to fight while missing something important.

He was a clever wily old wizard, he knew their strengths and weaknesses. Hermione could do wandless magic well but only in her left arm, she couldn't use her right arm to fight and was virtually useless if injured on her left side. That is part of the reason Moody insisted she learn Muggle combat techniques so she would have a slim chance if her wand arm were incapacitated. It had worked well for her until the day she was sent back, always managing to fight back and even after several times injured in her wand arm the enemy still hadn't realised that she wasn't useless without it. Luckily for them the Dark Lord didn't employ and strategists, his philosophy was pick a place to attack, kill as many as possible, take the witches and others as slaves then leave their mark.

Only two people in the world knew her weakness, Alastor and Harry. She knew they would never betray her and today Alastor would be visiting the class to witness the training for himself. She was eager to speak to him and looked forward to his assessment of her skills after the class.

"Speaking of class." She muttered and threw open the door to her classroom, moving aside as the students entered and sat down at their desks.

"Good morning, Seventh Years." She smiled at the class and saw a shimmer out of the corner of her eye, she recognised it as a disillusionment charm and instantly fired a stupefy to the back of the room.

The class jumped up in fright and stumbled out of their seats as Hermione stalked to the back of the room and whispered the counter spell to the disillusionment charm.

"Fuck," She cursed and waved her wand over the fallen wizard. "Sorry, Alastor." She said in a low voice, failing to stop the grin that spread across her face at his angry glare.

"Well help me up, girlie don't just stand there gawking!"

Hermione snorted and helped the aging Auror to his feet. "That was a powerful stunner, Fenwick," He rubbed the back of his head then grinned widely when she stuttered an apology. "Don't be saying sorry, I could have been anyone you did a good job."

"Well, class I should explain, this is Auror Alastor Moody he is here today to oversee your duelling training. The room will work in a similar way to last week, with one difference." She walked over to the door and threw it open. "Come on!"

The class filed into the room and looked around at the strange creatures in the room. Hermione leaned on the closest Golem and grinned.

"These are Golems, specifically designed for duelling. My little friends here is not going to go easy on you, they will use every curse they are programmed with to bring you to your knees. I don't want you to go easy on them either; they aren't real and cannot feel pain. However if any of you uses a spell or curse that is even borderline unforgivable, I will haul your arse to Azkaban myself. Now any questions?"

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"Last week you mentioned something about sensory deprivation?"

"Well done, Miss Johnson, ten points to Slytherin. Who here thinks they can guess what sense we will be taking away today?"

"Legs!" Sirius called out causing the Gryffindors to laugh loudly and pat his back.

"Would you like me to take away your legs, Mister Black? I assure you I can make it quick and very painful."

"Err thanks but no." He said with a grin and leaned against the wall.

"Mister Potter, how about you?"

He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "I am going to guess at sight, it seems the most appropriate and since the windows have been removed also the most logical."

"Well done, Mister Potter, ten points to Gryffindor. Today we will be removing your sight, this room will be in total blackness. You will not even be able to see your hand in front of you. Now saying that, you will be in no danger in this room, Auror Moody and myself will be just over there," She aimed her wand and revealed a small sectioned off part of the room, with a glass viewing area. "The glass is charmed with night vision so we will be able to see how you are doing. Now if any of you find yourselves in trouble the safe word is black cat. Say it loudly and we will stop the golems and you will be let out of the room. The fight will continue until one or both are defeated. Alright, that said who wishes to go first?"

"I will." Sirius stepped forward and removed his school robes, revealing his black slacks and white oxford shirt with Gryffindor tie.

"Uh ah, Mister Black," She scolded as he went to remove his tie. "You cannot choose your attire in a battle or a fight for your life. Your tie shall remain on. Everyone else take your seats and start revising your last chapter of your texts."

The class filed out, James shooting Hermione a grin as he left the room last. She turned to Sirius who was poking at the golem and sniggered.

"Please don't pick apart our Golem, Sirius."

He turned to her and grinned. "I'm ready to go."

"This works like a normal duel, except you can't see your opponent. Remember the safe word."

Alastor and Hermione walked behind the glass and the Auror enabled the night vision just as Hermione darkened the room.

"How do you think he'll do?"

"I think well, he's very powerful. Sometimes it's uncomfortable to stand near him because of his excess power."

They watched as Sirius moved silently around the room, crouching down and reaching his hand out in front of him, testing the area before continuing.

"He's cast Silencio on his shoes."

"Smart move," Hermione grinned at Moody who merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't get excited, Fenwick, he might fail yet."

Hermione crossed her fingers, a silly Muggle tradition but hoped that it helped him anyway.

Sirius fell to the ground on his stomach as three stunners whizzed past his head, he sent an angry glare to where he thought the assessment room to be then got to his knees and crawled along the ground, he paused and cocked his head to the side before sending out two consecutive stunners, taking out two of the Golems and leaving one for him to fight.

"I'm going to get you, ya soulless bastard!" Sirius yelled as the Gollum sent a purple curse towards him, clipping his leg and sending him flying backwards and hitting the wall with a thud.

"Right that's it, Fenwick, grade him."

"No wait," Hermione held up a hand to forestall him and watched Sirius who was shaking his head dazedly and struggling to get to his feet.

"Little bastard," Sirius spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor and squinted through the darkness, his keen hearing from being an Animagus finally coming in handy. With a quick spin he shouted 'stupefy' and the golem hit the floor with a thud.

"Impressive." Moody conceded and flicked his wand at the wall and lit the sconces.

"Well done, Sirius," Hermione grinned and helped him into the small room. "Sit still while I bring in the next student, I'll be back to heal you in a moment."

It only took a few minutes to heal a grateful and smug Sirius Black before sending him out with three failed students who were all coming out of successive stupefies.

"They were pathetic," Moody grumbled, much to the amusement of Hermione.

"Scouting for recruits, Alastor?" She leaned back against the window and smiled at her future friend.

"Always," He said gruffly. "But we need members for another organisation too." He gave her a knowing look and she nodded just as the next student entered.

Hermione turned off the light source and they were once again bathed in darkness. "Remus Lupin," She told the Auror as he looked over the class list. "You won't be able to recruit him for the Ministry."

"And why's that, Missy?" Alastor asked and as Hermione was about to respond she was drawn back to the room where Remus had stupefied the three Golems and was standing in the dark awaiting instructions.

"Well that was fast," Hermione waved her wand and beckoned Remus forward. "Fastest time Mister Lupin," she told him proudly. "Fifteen seconds, care to tell us how you managed that feat?"

Remus looked nervously at Alastor who was looking back and forth between the pair shrewdly. "I have excellent hearing." Remus mumbled.

"That you do," Hermione replied and patted his shoulder. "Alastor, Remus won't be able to work at the Ministry thanks to their werewolf laws, although he would make an excellent candidate for the Order of the Phoenix."

Alastor nodded and put a red tick next to Remus's name before handing over a small slip of parchment. "Memorise this, boy, be at that address one day after graduation at the specified time."

"Yes, Sir," Remus scurried out of the room.

"He is going to make an excellent addition," Alastor looked down at his list once more. "Potter's next, do we even need to test him?"

Hermione nodded. "I have to test everyone, we don't give special privileges to the wizard who is financing our war campaign."

The door creaked open and James strode in exuding power and radiating confidence.

"Where would you like me, Professor?" he asked seriously even as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Anywhere is fine, Mister Potter," She replied with a small grin. "They will beat you regardless of where you stand."

James scowled and took a position in the centre of the room as Alastor took away the light source.

"Alastor, what are you doing?" Hermione cried as he fiddled with the Golem controls.

"I want to see what the boy's made of. Charlus was an expert dueller it's logical to assume he would have passed on those traits and knowledge to his son."

"That's disgusting," Hermione hissed and was about to halt the assessment when Alastor grabbed her arm.

"We need good fighters, Fenwick."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "If he gets injured…"

Moody smirked. "I'm well aware of your affection for the boy but we need to see what he's made of, if his blood is anything to go by he are in for a show."

Hermione watched James uneasily as he flattened himself against the wall and tilted his head to the side as he listened for any movement.

She could see the golems moving stealthily around the room, aware of James's presence in the dark but not entirely sure of his exact location.

"What exactly did you change?" Hermione accused as a golem sent off a reducto hex that hit the wall and sent showers of stone onto James below.

"Increased their power a little, efficiency and agility."

"If they injure him, Alastor…" She left the sentence hanging but there was no mistaking the dangerous lilt of her voice.

"Let's just watch shall we?" He replied, impervious to her angry glare.

James for his part was feeling quite worried after the first burst of power had nearly knocked him out. He was a little dazed and disorientated, however determined to show up the old Auror that was radiating smugness from the moment he stepped into the room.

Another burst of light erupted from the golems wand and although brief it gave James the perfect opportunity to locate his attackers. Unwilling to let them beat him he shouted 'Reducto' and smirked when the spell hit the golem and exploded its head in a bright show of sparks

James could see the other two golems had closed in and were slowly circling him, both raising there wands at the same time he made a split decision just as the light blew forth. He dived to the ground, twins jets of light scraping his back and causing him to scream in agony.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed, grabbed her wand and raced to the door only to be stopped by the roughened hand of Alastor Moody.

"Stop right there, Fenwick, give the boy a chance."

Hermione huffed and watched as James groaned and struggled to his feet, his eyes were blazing with fury and shone brightly in the night vision.

James didn't make a sound as he moved silently around the room, his eyes were narrowed and he was breathing deeply, Hermione could see blood seeping through his school robes and longed to go to him.

She heard Alastor inhale sharply as a golem snuck up behind James, from her angle she could see his fierce expression. It was mere inches away from him, the other golem was circling to the left and in the darkness Hermione knew he wouldn't see them until it was too late.

"He's a goner," Alastor said with a shake of his head and began to walk away when Hermione grabbed his arm this time and told him to wait.

"I think he's going to do something a little different," She murmured then gasped when James suddenly spun, his leg high in the air and connected with the golems head sending it careening onto its back. The other golem sensing an oncoming attack began firing off stunners and several slicing hexes, which properly aimed, could sever limbs. Hermione gripped Alastor tightly as James dived once more to the right and sent off his own stupefy, the golem hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"That was more than impressive." Alastor turned around and realised he was speaking to an empty room, looking back to the room he could see Hermione leaning over the bleeding form of James Potter. "Take him to the hospital wing, Fenwick!" he barked. "I'll take care of the rest of the assessments." 

* * *

As soon as the lights came on Hermione ran into the room. James was lying on his stomach groaning, as his back bled.

"James, can you speak?"

"Uhhhh hurts," he muttered. "I got them."

Hermione chuckled. "You did get them, well done."

"Hurt," he said softly then slumped unconscious.

"Take him to the hospital wing, Fenwick!" She heard Alastor call out from the night vision room. "I'll take care of the rest of the assessments."

Hermione didn't need to be told twice and whispered the spell to reveal the floo and levitated him through to the hospital wing in a flare of green flames.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**Now can you see why there was no preview? I would have lost all my readers just with this chapter snickers **

_He barely had time to react when his arms were full of the small curvy witch that he loved so desperately. Her lips connected with his neck as she pushed him forcibly backwards into the dark cold alcove he'd only just checked for rule breakers._

_ "Missed you…" She murmured into his ear and ran her hand down the front of his pants, smirking when he moaned deeply and grasped her arse hard._

_ "Anyone could walk past, little one." He spoke softly but with force even as she kissed along his neck and massaged the front of his pants._

_ "Come to my room, James?" She pleaded and he knew that refusing her would never be easy. "I need you to hold me, I need to feel your skin against mine."_


	26. The Trouble with money

**Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and to those who like my descriptive writing love you lots:D **

* * *

Hermione sat next to James's bed, loath to move in case he woke up and was disorientated. The healer had been horrified at the extent of his injuries, several deep long gashes to his back and neck from the golems. She berated Hermione for allowing a student to be injured, not bothering to correct the witch that it was in actual fact Alastor Moody who had caused his pain, knowing it wasn't worth the effort.

Hermione would have to deal old Moody a little payback, perhaps something to do with his metal leg. Snickering softly at the thought of pranking a world class Auror she missed James shifting in the bed and the opening of his hazel eyes.

"Little one?" Hermione fell out of her chair with a thud, thoroughly stunned by James's soft voice.

"Not funny," She grumbled as he chuckled and looked down at her from his high position on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Hermione smoothed down her clothing and tentatively reached out for his hand that he took instantly. The pad of his thumb was drawing slow lazy circles around the inside of her wrist, tender and gentle and just like her lover.

"I've been better," James winced and tried to roll over to face his love but was stopped by an intense pain in his neck. "What happened?"

"The golems were a bit more," She paused and gave his hand a squeeze. "They were a bit more enthusiastic than we'd hoped."

"Enthusiastic?" He replied slowly, his eyes lingering over her lips as her tongue darted out to moisten them.

"Oh, James it's all my fault!" She cried out and buried her face in his blankets, startled by her distress it took him a moment to respond, his hand left hers and moved to the back of her head, stroking her soft curls and soothing her distress.

"I don't see how it was your fault," He said slightly confused. "I wasn't fast enough that's all."

"I allowed Alastor to increase the power on the golems. He thought they were too weak for you and your power should reflect those of the attackers."

"Oh," He replied softly and removed his hand from her hair, shifting slowly in the bed he could make room for her. "Get in." He ordered in a tone that warranted no argument.

"James…" She started to say but was cut off by him tugging her sharply into the bed.

"Hush up and let me hold you." He murmured and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, ignoring the aching pain in his back.

"Someone might come in," She whispered, resting her head on his firm chest and splaying her fingers across his warm skin.

"I don't plan on shagging you," James chuckled against her hair then laced their fingers together.

"Pity," She giggled when he pinched her arm then shifted so she could look up at him. "I'm sorry for what Moody did, James. I should have stopped him but I was a little intrigued to find out how you would handle yourself."

"And how did I handle myself?" He asked and stroked his thumb along the back of her hand.

"Like a champion."

"James Potter, champion dueller and expert lover." He laughed hard at Hermione's expression, caught between amusement and being scandalised.

"Someone's coming!" Hermione hissed and launched herself into the chair by the bed, ignoring James's pained protest.

"Mister Potter, I am pleased to see you are awake!" Hermione rolled her eyes as Dumbledore walked around the curtain, his blue eyes twinkling at the schools Head Boy.

"I am a bit sore," James admitted. He flicked his eyes to Hermione who smiled at him softly before her eyes hardened and turned to the headmaster.

"Was there something you needed, Albus?" She asked curtly.

"Yes, I wish to see you in my office after dinner tonight, we have some orders for your class that we need to go over."

This time it was James's turn to roll his eyes, the headmasters less than covert 'orders' comment certainly didn't go over his head and didn't think anyone with intimate knowledge of the war would have been fooled also.

"I'll be there," She looked quickly to James and raised her brow. "I must be off. Mister Potter will you inform Peter that I'll send an elf to collect him when I return? I wish to discuss his future aspirations and our appointment was booked for this evening."

"I will, Professor."

Hermione gave his hand a quick squeeze before breezing out of the room and back to her classroom.

"Your Professor has a long and arduous task in front of her, Mister Potter, she will not be available for one on one chats until after school has been completed." Albus stared down at James over his half moon spectacles, his meaning clear. 'Stay away from my Professor."

"I assure you, Headmaster I have no intentions of taking Her-Professor Fenwick away from her duties to the school or any other extra curricular groups she might be party to."

"Excellent!" Albus clapped his hands together happily, all traces of his Order persona gone.

"The healer tells me you'll be able to appear at dinner tonight, you did well today, James and will make a fine addition to any employer."

"Thank you, Headmaster," James replied and groaned when the healer came bustling in with more salves and potions for his back.

* * *

"How did they go, Alastor?" Hermione asked the Auror who was going over his notes at her desk.

"Pitiful," he said gruffly and handed over his observation sheet.

"Remus was the fastest," Hermione grinned then quickly skimmed down the list. "Snape and Lestrange second and third?" Her grin was gone and replaced with angry scowl.

"They were fast little buggers, came in destroyed the golems in under two minutes. Lupin as you said was the fastest at 15 seconds, which I was supremely impressed with. Pity the Ministry is narrow minded with their ridiculous laws, we could have used him in Magical Law Enforcement."

"Don't even get me started, Alastor. I hate that Remus won't have an occupation after he leaves Hogwarts but he has a trust set up from the Potter's and I have enough money to support us both for a few years yet."

"He is going to make a good addition to the Order, regardless what Albus's views are on recruiting school children."

Hermione snorted, drawing the old Auror's gaze from his paperwork. "Something amusing, Fenwick?"

"Albus doesn't care about school children he cares about destroying Voldemort."

"So jaded for someone so young," Moody mused at stared at her sadly. "His heart is in the right place."

"I suppose it is," She replied guardedly. "This war is going to make killers out of children."

"You're barely an adult yourself," He replied, his blue eyes intense as they watched her carefully.

"I've seen things that no child should have to, I've hurt people, even caused deaths. I don't want them to go their wholes lives living through the guilt of killing someone."

"Well we can only hope that Albus has some plans up his robes then." Alastor took the parchment from her hand and went to the floo. "See you tonight, Fenwick."

* * *

"Hush up, Moony," Sirius whispered as Remus complained that the cloak was too small for the two of them now.

"Well get a move on," Remus snapped and pushed Sirius forward, sending the young wizard sprawling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What the bleeding hell was that for?" He said harshly and yanked the cloak from off of Remus.

"For you being a prat," Remus replied and peeked around the curtain of James's bed. "Having fun, Prongs?" Remus asked his friend who was laughing silently as to not alert the healer.

"You two couldn't be more like a married couple if you tried, it's a little sickening to tell you the truth."

Sirius and Remus both glared at James who pushed back the covers and grinned. "I'm just teasing," He held up his hands in mock surrender then grabbed his socks and shoes.

"Why did you use the invisibility cloak, it's the middle of the day."

James stifled another laugh when Remus shot Sirius an angry glare. "Someone seemed to think we needed to hide."

Sirius leaned against the curtain frame and smirked. "Come on, Moony you know I just wanted to have a grope where no one could see us."

James buried his face in his hands and laughter wracked his body, even over his loud guffaws he could hear Remus spluttering and stammering.

"Padfoot!" Remus managed to exclaim after a few seconds of being stunned. "You could have just asked you know."

Sirius raised his brow, his smirk growing more prominent as he moved closer to Remus. "Is that so?" he asked huskily. "How about we skip dinn-"

"Enough!" James cried and grabbed the cloak. "I'm hungry and you two are going to put me off my food so let's get going!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Minerva whispered.

"What?" Hermione shook herself out of the daze. "I'm alright, just tired and wishing NEWTS were over."

"Aren't we all, dear," Minerva smiled tiredly then pushed a goblet over to Hermione who peered into it curiously. "We might have a long night ahead of us, drink."

"What is it?" Hermione lifted the goblet to her nose and sniffed delicately.

"A little elf wine with an invigoration draught."

"Oh that's perfect after the day I've had."

Minerva took a small bite of her dinner then smiled. "Yes I'd heard young Mister Potter was injured."

Hermione stiffened noticeably. "Yes, he was hurt pretty badly, I certainly got an earful from the healer."

"I do approve, dear," Minerva said quietly and patted Hermione's hand. "Dorea owled me before she passed on. She wanted me to look after James should anything happen to her and that she wanted her son to be with you."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she thought of Dorea. She missed the beautiful witch terribly and knew James was struggling desperately with the of his beloved parents.  
"I loved her a lot," Hermione said softly and drank down the rest of her draught. "And your approval means a lot to me." She gave Minerva's hand a gentle squeeze.

Hermione smiled softly when Minerva hastily wiped a tear from her eye. "I seem to have something in my eye."

"Ladies…" Hermione turned to see Dumbledore hovering behind them, his ever present twinkle directed at their clasped hands. "Would you care to come to my office?"

"Certainly, Albus, I just have to do something first. I will meet you there."

"I'll come with you now, Albus," Minerva gave Hermione's hand one final squeeze before walking after Albus.

As soon as they'd left the Great Hall Hermione finally allowed her eyes to search out James and was immediately blushing at his heated, desire filled gaze. He gestured for her to join him and she glided down from the teachers table, unaware her journey was being watched intently by two Slytherins.

"How are you feeling, Mister Potter?" She asked and squeezed in between James and Sirius.

"I am well thank you, Professor," he said loudly so the table could hear their normal conversation. "You look good enough to eat." He finished softly and so only she could hear.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, well I am pleased you're well," She slowly slid her hand under his robes and stifled a laugh when he jumped startled and knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Something the matter Mister Potter?" She asked innocently and slid her fingers further up his thigh, lightly brushing over his crotch before removing her hand completely.

"Off so soon, Professor?" Sirius smirked up at her when she stood, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"I have a meeting with the Headmaster tonight," She turned to Peter who was watching her with interest. "Mister Pettigrew, I wasn't sure if Mister Potter passed on my message to you?"

When he nodded she smiled and gave him a quick wink. "I have a shelf full of books that would be of interest to you, if I do not return too late tonight then I will send an elf with the password."

"Good night, gentlemen." She smiled sweetly and left the Great Hall, ignoring James's heated tight lipped glare and chuckling at the sound of Sirius roaring with laughter behind her.

* * *

Hermione was fuming and wished not for the first time she'd thought of transfiguring a punching bag in the shape of Albus Dumbledore. He was at the exact moment informing the order of the new recruits he'd planned to enlist after graduation and she felt sick to her stomach thinking of her dearest friends being on the front lines.

"Alastor was at Hogwarts today undertaking some assessments of the Seventh Year students. Alastor?"

"They were pitiful, only five look remotely promising from the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Two of those are ear marked for Death Eater duty as soon as they graduate, the other three were James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Wasn't Potter injured?" Someone called from the back causing Hermione's ire to increase.

"Yes, Professor Fenwick, care to tell us how a student managed to be injured under your care? I would have thought you more responsible than that." Albus smiled down at her with what seemed like a caring expressing, except she saw the hidden malice in his gaze, the anger of her closeness with James and the Marauders.

"He had some minor cuts on his back and a sore neck."

"Is his money bequeathed to the Order should he die?"

Hermione glared at Frank Longbottom in disbelief. "Is that all you care about Longbottom, James Potter's money?"

Frank's face reddened as he turned to face the angry witch. "And what were you caring about when he was being injured, or perhaps we should ask you what you were caring about afterwards?" He smirked at her nastily and Hermione had a hard time imagining this was the father of one of her closest friends and fierce defenders.

"What are you implying?" she growled angrily.

"I'm implying that you should be focused more on the Order and less on the pants of Hogwarts Head Boy."

Hermione heard several gasps echo through the room and even she inhaled sharply. "How dare you," she hissed. "What I do with James Potter is none of your concern nor will it ever be. I suggest you focus on your abysmal record as an Auror and less on the private lives of your fellow Order members."

"You bitch!" he cried and jumped to his feet, wand at the ready.

"Stop it!" Hermione lowered her wand as Alice Longbottom jumped into the fray, protecting her Auror husband. "We shouldn't be fighting," She directed her gaze to Hermione who sheathed her wand. "And we shouldn't be insinuating things about others love lives." This time her eyes landed on her husband who nodded curtly and put his wand back into his pocket.

"Yes well, what Professor Fenwick does with young Mister Potter is indeed her own business and his. In regards to his inheritance I have made moves to secure it in case of his demise."

"I can't believe we are having this discussion," Hermione shook her head disgusted. "We should be discussing how we're going to be training the recruits to be up to our standards, not what will happen to their estates should they die."

"Agreed," Alastor said from the podium, drawing a thankful smile from Hermione. "At this present time they are beyond pitiful, as I was saying earlier only three Gryffindors wizards impressed me enough to warrant inclusion into the Order. By default I think we'll have to include Peter Pettigrew who seems to hang around the three boys like a bad smell."

Hermione didn't think her anger could rise any higher but Moody's jibe at Peter raised her hackles. "Perhaps if we dismiss them so quickly they will find another outlet for their magical ability?"

The room silenced and all eyes were on Hermione. "What are you suggesting, Miss Fenwick?" Dumbledore said quietly, although there was no mistaking the anger in his voice.

"I am suggesting that if we turn away someone because of their lack of duelling skills they might find a darker way to release their energy. Dark spells, and several potions increased my own magical power. It is easy enough to find books that will help you magically and if rejected from those he feels comfortable with, someone might feel the need to seek out other options."

Alastor watched her carefully for a moment before nodding. "I agree, Pettigrew's in. Now onto the females, Lily Evans had quite a lot of magical power but little experience on how to focus it. I believe some intense training coupled with combat lessons from Fenwick and she'll be up to recruiting status."

Hermione was gripping the edge of her sit, desperately trying to quell the intense need to hex someone. She had known Lily was a member of the Order, or at least James was in this time but she never thought of having to train the witch one on one."

"Albus, it's ten o'clock we have to return to Hogwarts for rounds." Minerva had been watching Hermione out of the corner of her eye and noticed the young witch getting steadily angrier and more unrestrained to the point where her hair seemed to be crackling with power.

Albus nodded and with a wave of his wand all the Order papers disappeared with a flash. "We shall reconvene in seven days time for the initiation of our new recruits. We have thirty in total including today's offering from Alastor. Unless there is an emergency, we shall see you back here then."

Hermione stood and ignored all the well wishes that were sent her way, choosing instead to march straight to the floo and get back to Hogwarts.

* * *

She could see him the floor below walking slowly with his wand lit, beside him was the Head Girl as they completed their nightly rounds of the school, searching for rule breakers and children out of bed.

Hermione needed him desperately, needed to feel his skin against hers and feel his love. She wasted no time in moving down the staircase to where the two students were checking in a few dark alcoves and stood to await their arrival.

"Looking forward to the dance, James?" Lily asked conversationally.

"I am looking forward to school being over," He replied and shone the light into an empty classroom.

"Well I'm looking forward to the dance and dancing with you." She smiled at him sweetly and Hermione resisted the urge to gag.

"It should be fun. I'm sure you're an excellent dancer."

"My mother gave me lessons when I was a child so you're in for treat. We can show up everyone else."

James smiled and continued looking around the dark hallway for rule breakers. "Sounds like we're going to have a good time."

"James…" Lily started and reached out to touch his arm just as the light from his wand shone on the great marble staircase that Hermione was leaning against. "Professor!" She cried and covered her heart with her hand. "You frightened me!"

"I apologise, Miss Evans," Hermione replied, her eyes darting over to James who was staring at her heatedly. Obviously their earlier exchange in the Great Hall had not been forgotten. "I need to speak with Mister Potter, you can go back to your dorm now."

"But we haven't finished rounds!" She objected and looked to James expecting him to agree but only found him staring at Hermione with a look of pure wanting.

"It's alright, Miss Evans, twenty points to Gryffindor for your diligence and dedication to your position as Head Girl. However this really cannot wait."

"Alright, Professor." She said quietly and moved towards the staircase that led to the Gryffindor dormitory. "Good night, James."

"Night, Lily," he replied smiled at his fellow head, watching as the staircase changed and took her out of view.

He barely had time to react when his arms were full of the small curvy witch that he loved so desperately. Her lips connected with his neck as she pushed him forcibly backwards into the dark cold alcove he'd only just checked for rule breakers.

"Missed you…" She murmured into his ear and ran her hand down the front of his pants, smirking when he moaned deeply and grasped her arse hard.

"Anyone could walk past, little one." He spoke softly but with force even as she kissed along his neck and massaged the front of his pants.

"Come to my room, James?" She pleaded and he knew that refusing her would never be easy. "I need you to hold me, I need to feel your skin against mine."

"Bad meeting?" He asked gently as she tugged him into the hallway.

"Hush, the walls have ears." They arrived at Helga Hufflepuff's tapestry and Hermione whispered the password. 'Oh chaser, my chaser."

He chuckled as she led him into the passageway and they were instantly transported to her room. With a quick push she forced him into the room and against the stonewall where she attacked his lips with eagerness, her small hands making quick work of his school robes and flinging them to the floor.

"Did something happen?" He panted as she tore her lips from his to remove his crisp white shirt and unbuckle his pants.

"Albus is an arse and I had a run in with Frank Longbottom." She replied keeping her eyes on her task.

James sighed and grabbed her wrists, halting her exploration. "James…what-?"

"Are you alright?" He asked gently and released her hands to cup her face. "I've never seen you so- well aggressive before."

"I'm sorry I assumed you'd want to be with me." She turned from him feeling foolish all of sudden.

"Hey…" His callused hands grabbed hers gently and turned her around. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love, and I do want you desperately. I was just worried about you."

Her eyes glinted briefly before she launched herself at him again, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips attacked his with so much passion it took his breath away. "I love you." She whispered and tore off her shirt, her legs dropped to the ground and she gave the same treatment to her long pants, kicking them away and licking the length of James's torso.

"Merlin!" He gasped as she dipped into his belly button, swirling around the sensitive flesh before moving onto his nipples. "Feels so good." He gripped the back of her head as she laved his nipples, sucking each one into her mouth while using her teeth to graze the sensitive peaks.

"Gotta get you uhhhhhh- Merlin!" He cried as her cold hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed him hard. "get you back for tonight!"

"Get me back?" She smirked and kissed up his chest, licking the hollow of his neck before nipping his jaw. "You appeared to like it."

"I did you naughty witch but I couldn't leave the table until my chaser stopped saluting," He laughed and spun her around quickly, reversing their positions and grinding his erection into her knickers. "Thought of Dumbledore in his long johns and then I could leave the table. You know they left me there on my own."

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Poor baby," She cooed. "Can I make it up to you?" Although her expression was the epitome of innocence her eyes gleamed with desire.

"I'm sure I can think of something you can do," he said softly and ran his hands up her sides to cup her face. "I can think of a hundred things, starting with kissing you, then getting you out of your knickers and giving you some special treatment."

Hermione gasped as his hand palmed her nipple and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply, his tongue seeking out her warmth and exploring her mouth passionately.

She gripped the back of his head as she kissed him back and rubbing herself against his hard cock. "Surprise- ohhh Merlin- for you!" She cried out as he dipped his head to suck her nipple into his mouth, his teeth scraping over the sensitive peaks as he gripped her hips.

"And what would that be?" he asked huskily and dropped to his knees in front of her. His sharp inhale of breath all she needed to know that he found her surprise.  
"Nice…" He murmured and caressed the front of her knickers where she'd had sewn 'Property of James Potter'. "What brought this on, love?"

"Needed to belong to someone," she grasped his hair tighter, small breathy pants coming from her lips as he slowly tugged her knickers down around her ankles.

"Going to keep these," He said softly and threw them onto his pile of clothes. "Might hang them over my bed so the Marauders can see how lucky I am."

Hermione laughed and tried to pull him back up only to have his hands grip her wrists again to still her movements. "James?"

"Hush, love," He said gently and nudged her thighs apart. "It feels like an age since I've done this and I suddenly have an appetite for you."

"Bad boy…ohhhhh yes!" He lifted her foot over his shoulder and took a long slow lick of her pussy, paying special attention to her clit. "Oh you are a bad boy, more, love please!"

He chuckled against her heat and licked again, this time pushing his tongue inside her dripping pussy. "Keep still, love." His voice rumbled against her folds as she pushed down against his face.

"Can't- too good-, love you!" Hermione cried out as he licked her clit again.

"Love you too, little one," He took another swipe at her clit and grinned smugly as she came apart above him, her thighs clenching around his neck as she moaned loudly.

"That was- wonderful," Hermione panted and placed her shaky legs on the ground.

"Yes well,I do try my best."

A lopsided grin touched her trembling lips as she stared down at her handsome lover, she wasted no time in pulling him to his feet and kissing him hard, tasting her musky release on his lips and pushing him forcibly to the bed.

"I like trying my best too, Mister Potter," She purred and crawled up his legs, bending down to take a long swipe of his cock and mirroring his smug grin when he cursed and arched up.

"So beautiful," He said softly and ran the pads of his fingers down her flushed cheek. "And you're all mine."

She bit her lip as his hand caressed her nipples, tweaking and pinching as she straddled his legs. "Going to fuck you now." She stated and gripped the base of his cock and sunk down on him quickly. She threw her head back and moaned as he filled her completely, his legs trembling as her pussy gripped him like a vice.

"Oh Merlin's blue balls!" He cursed as she clenched her inner muscles around him and began moving quickly, rising to her knees then sinking down on him hard.

"Like that, love?" She panted and rode him hard and fast, he barely had time to thrust up before she was pushing down on him again. She leaned down and kissed him hard, her tongue thrusting in her mouth in time to movements on his cock.

"Oh yes more!!" He moaned loudly against her lips and gripped her arse tightly, taking control and pounding up into her hard, her high desperate whines fuelling him on and sending him slamming into her almost brutally.

"Yesssss…!" she hissed as he sat quickly and flipped her onto her back and pounded into her aching pussy mercilessly, grunting and moaning against her ear,

"So tight…so beautiful…" He grunted again and could feel his balls tightening, not wanting to come before his love he pressed his fingertips to her clit hard and watched her come undone, her beautiful lips gaping open in a silent moan as he stiffened above her. He would never find a more gorgeous vision as Hermione in the throngs of climax, her face was flushed and sweaty, her lips red and swollen and tiny breathy whimpers falling from her mouth.

"I love you, James," She cupped his face and kissed him gently on the mouth as he panted above her.

"Mmmm don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing my name on those pretty lips of yours."

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks at his pronouncement. He was getting more confident in the bedroom, the way he spoke after their couplings would have a sailor blushing.

"Do you want to stay?" Hermione asked and gave him a little push so she could crawl out from underneath him.

"Where are you going?" He asked and rolled to his side, propping his head up on his elbow as he watched her move around the bedroom.

"I have to send Peter a message he needed to talk to me and I can't let him down," She replied and sat down at her desk naked to write the note.

"What does he want to see you about?"

"Now, Mister Potter that would be none of your business," She gave him a wink over her shoulder and called for the house elf. "Take this to Peter Pettigrew, make sure you aren't seen."

She could feel James's intense stare on her back and resisted the urge to return back to the warmth of his embrace, choosing instead to dress quickly and await the house elf.

"Come back to bed, love," Hermione felt a shiver go through her body at James's husky voice.

"This is important," Hermione replied and tied her hair back quickly just as the elf returned with a small pop.

"Mistress, boy wizard says he be 30 minutes."

"Thank you," Hermione replied warmly and turned back to James who was lounging in the sheets with a wicked grin on his face, a slow lick of his lips and a pointed look down to his crotch had heat pooling in between her thighs.

"James…" She said warningly but it only increased his heated stare, his hazel eyes were practically thrumming with desire.

"Little one…" He licked his lips again and let the sheet fall down to his legs, exposing his erect cock.

She felt a pulse of desire at his blatant offer and made her way to the bed slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his. "Is there a moment when you're not aroused?"

"When I'm asleep," He murmured and held out his hand for her to take.

"We haven't much time," She said softly and allowed him to push her pants down again, his warm hands caressing her skin as it was exposed to him.

"I don't need much time," He replied and gave her an indignant glare when she giggled madly.

His eyes blazed into hers as he pulled her back onto the bed and covered her with his larger body. He grinned wickedly as he forced her thighs apart and positioned himself between them before thrusting inside with a strangled gasp.

Hermione gripped his hair and pulled his face down for a searing kiss and thrust her tongue deep in much the same fashion as he did with his body below.

He fucked her hard and fast into the bed and they took each others groans and delighted sighs with their mouths still joined and their bodies moving more frantically towards completion.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear and gasped as her muscles began tightening around him, both coming quickly and shuddering. Hermione smiled sated and happy up at her lover and snickered softly when his deep even breaths invaded her ears and a soft snore broke from his nose.

"Typical," She muttered and nudged him over on the bed, retrieving her pants and quickly putting them back on to await the arrival of Peter.

* * *

Chapter End Notes: 

**yawn I'm sleepy and it's cold and raining...who wants to come warm me up? grins So James got the 'back' off chat from DD...do you think he'll listen? The Order wants James's money...kind of makes him a target hey :) and ambushing James heheeh so yum!**

sneak peek:D

_"How can you not see what this is doing? We are on opposite sides of the war and we always will be. One day we are going to meet on the battlefield and where will your loyalties lie then?"_

_ "My loyalties remain to myself and to my family!" He hissed angrily, his hand gripping her face tightly as he glared down at her._

_ "Yet you think I owe you loyalty, for what, Lucius? Tell me why I should be loyal to you when you stand for everything I am against?"_

_ Lucius sighed and ran his thumb over her cheek. "You should be loyal to me, Hermione because I am loyal to you, trust that if we meet on the battlefield you will not die from my wand."_


	27. I Trust you Peter Pettigrew

** I can't think of anything to say for this chapter...ummmmmmmmm oh Peter and Hermione have a convo, James is a prat then apologises :D erm..**

* * *

****

Hermione cast a quick silencing spell around the room as the flames in her fireplace turned green and Peter whooshed out onto the rug. She had left the bedroom door partly open and even with the spells didn't want to take the chance that James might over hear. From her spot on the couch she had a birds eyes view of their bed and would be able to see the minor wards she'd set up over the bed to alert her if James woke up.

"Sit down, Peter," She said with a smile. "Tea?"

"Yes please, Professor." He replied and she could tell he was nervous but the wringing hands and his beady eyes were darting around the room.

"You need to calm down, Peter," Hermione handed him the cup of tea which she had laced with a calming draught.

"I'm scared." He said softly and sipped the hot tea slowly.

"Of what?" She asked and got comfortable next to him on the small couch.

"My future is bleak, Professor, I've gotten myself in deep with the wrong sort of wizard."

"Snape and Lestrange?" Hermione asked and put down her tea to take Peter's hand in her own.

"Yes…" He whispered and began shaking. "They want James and Sirius but I can't do it, I just can't betray them."

"Then you've already won. You have to remain true to your heart, Peter and don't bow down to peer pressure. Because once you do it will set off a chain of events that no one will be able to prevent."

"I don't understand…" His bottom lip quivered and Hermione felt a pang in her chest at just how far this young wizard had fallen. She also felt a surge of anger towards the Professors and his friends in that they hadn't noticed his pain and his cries for help.

"Come here," Hermione said softly and opened her arms. Peter went to her gratefully, desperate sobs wrenching from his throat as she held him tightly

"My mother is dead and I have no one."

"You have me, Peter, and the Marauders, we won't abandon you, I promise."

"I don't know if I can do this, I can't be two people. Little Peter Pettigrew, annoyance and tolerated friend of Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot and then there's Peter the traitor who spies on his friends and tells their secrets to Voldemort's young army." He sniffed long and hard and Hermione felt his tears wet through her shirt, but she didn't mind.

"Tell me what you feel in here," She pressed her hand to his chest.

Peter choked back another sob and hastily wiped his tear filled eyes. "My heart tells me to stop being such a coward, but my head tells me to do what Snape says and give them whatever they want."

Hermione gripped Peter's hand tightly. "Promise me, Peter that you'll never betray them, promise me!"

He winced and nodded. "I promise to never betray my friends."

"Thank you, Peter," Hermione said solemnly and poured him another cup of tea as his had gone cold.

"I do-don't understand…" He stuttered.

"What?"

"You trust me."

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I do trust you and I think with people trusting in you then when the time comes to choose if you're with the light or against it then you'll make the right decision."

"Th-that means a lot to me, Professor." He said quietly and stared into his tea with watery eyes.

"Peter, tell me what they've been doing to you?" She felt her own eyes well with tears at the broken young wizard sitting next to her and suddenly it all made sense. He betrayed his friends in her timeline because no one believed in him; no one took the time to be a rock in his shaky world and now that she had all of their futures were set in stone.

"They call me blood traitor because I'm in Gryffindor, but I don't understand why since my entire family was in Hufflepuff. I was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor yet they still curse and beat me for being a traitor."

"How often do they hurt you, Peter?" Hermione wrapped her arm around shoulders and held him close, wanting him to know that he was cared for.

"The junior Death Eaters have meetings every second day, they pick the weaker students, curse them, then obliviate their memories."

"Not yours though?"

"No, Professor," He gave a heavy sigh and place his cup on the table before standing. "I should be getting back it's nearly midnight."

"Peter, just so you know, the Headmaster wants you to join the Order of the Phoenix. I trust this will stay between us?"

He nodded seriously. "It will. Good night, Professor."

"Peter, you know to call me Hermione when we're alone and I want you to know I am here for you whenever you need someone."

He smiled widely and reached over to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Hermione."

It was with a slightly lighter heart that she returned to her bedroom and the sleeping form of James Potter who was currently on his stomach with his head on his arms. She couldn't stop her wandering eyes or her hands pulling the sheets down to stare at his gorgeous body. She loved staring at her lover, he was a handsome specimen and she thanked her lucky stars every day that he loved her if only for a brief moment in time.

Gently she ran her fingers down the line in the center of his back, running over several small scars and soft tight flesh. Her lips followed the path her fingers had just travelled, placing open mouth kisses along his spine and down to the swell of his arse. She kissed each globe tenderly before moving back up his spine and to his neck, laughing softly when he moaned softly in his sleep and scrunched up his nose.

She wasn't ready to wake him yet; contented just to explore his body and touch every inch of skin she was denied during the day. He even smelt good, his regular masculine scent mixed with a little sweat from their earlier activities. She felt like devouring him and getting lost in his very soul.

Her fingers danced across his muscular arms and down to his wrist where his knotted H stood out proudly on his tanned skin, to his fingers which she lightly traced and caressed each one before moving back up his arm, so intent in her exploration she missed his eyes watching her, that was until his hand flicked out and caught her wrist, gripping it tightly in his vice like grip. She let out a squeal as, with a chuckle he pulled her down and covered her body with his own.

His eyes danced and his mouth curled into a wicked grin. "Back are we?"

"Yes, love but you weren't supposed to wake yet, I was having fun."

"I can think of other 'fun' things we can do." He murmured in her ear.

Hermione shuddered underneath his naked body. His breath was hot against her ear and his hands probing and insistent as they slowly pushed her top over her breasts and unzipped her pants.

"Have you any energy left, my chaser?" She whispered and licked up his neck as he tugged down her pants. "Or have I worn you out?"

He chuckled huskily against her ear causing her to inhale sharply as a jolt of desire ripped down her spine and pooled between her thighs.

"I assure you that going a few more rounds between your beautiful thighs won't be a stretch."

"Gods, I've created a monssssster ohhhhh!" She cried out as he pushed two fingers into her wet heat. James propped himself up on his elbow and rested his face on his palm. A smile played on his lips as he looked down at her beautiful face.

"Mmm-- like that?" His smile grew smug as his fingers thrust into her quickly. "I love nothing better than watching you come undone."

James leaned down and captured her lips, slowly moving against hers as his fingers increased the pressure in her pussy, thrusting hard and fast as she bucked up against him.

"More!" She pleaded and he complied, inserting another finger and pounding into her quickly. "No! Need you, love, please!"

A low growl left his lips when her hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed. "As you wish, little one."

Within seconds he was on top of her and thrusting into her quickly, both moaning loudly as his cock filled her to the hilt. He wasted no time in kissing her hard, his tongue instantly seeking hers and exploring her devouring mouth with eagerness.

"Yesssssss!" She cried out as he thrust into her roughly, forcing her to grip his shoulders so she wouldn't hit the headboard.

"Love you, gods, baby love you." The coarse hairs on his chest rubbed against her nipples deliciously as he pounded into her, never wavering from his goal to bring her to climax yet again.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned low as a particularly deep thrust hit just the right spot, she gripped his arse tightly, digging her nails into his arse and urging him on as he grunted above her.

"Oh won't- last if you ohhhh Merlin- keep doing that!" She clenched around his cock as he gave one final hard thrust and roared, climaxing hard and falling limp against her chest while her pussy pulsed and milked him.

"I'm such a wanton," She giggled through breathless pants in his ear and whimpered in disappointment when he rolled over and slipped out of her.

"I think I need a stamina potion," James murmured and pushed her curls from her face with a smirk. "Hate not lasting for you." He nuzzled her cheek, running his lips along her face and using his fingers to tease her nipples.

Hermione gripped his fingers in her own and turned her love filled eyes to James. "You always make me lose control, James, don't you dare think that you don't last long enough. It's always wonderful, quick, slow, hard or fast. Now, keep playing I liked it."

She placed his fingers back on her breast and smiled when he resumed his gentle touches.

"Care to tell me what had you so upset?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head, choosing instead to cuddle into his chest and bury her head against his neck. "It doesn't matter, they are a bunch of wankers."

James laughed and held her to him tightly. "Tell me please?"

"James…"

"Tell me," His voice was commanding and rough even as his hands tenderly stroked her breasts.

"No," She shook her head and kissed along the column of his neck, praying he would drop the subject so they could move on.

"I want you to tell me!"

Hermione huffed exasperatedly and pushed him away. "Why can't you take no for an answer? Sometimes I don't feel like sharing everything that happens alright?"

She didn't want him to know what the Order had been arguing about or the fact that his money was the main equation. She was disgusted in the members of the Order, mad that they would reduce his loyalty and his parents loyalty to a bunch of galleons.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower," James said curtly and grabbed his clothes, dressing quickly he walked over to the portrait and looked back at Hermione. "I wish you'd just trust me."

"Don't you get it? I do trust you but I can't be expected to tell you everything for Merlin's sake."

James sighed and shook his head before disappearing into the passageway the last thing he heard was Hermione's violent cursing and something smashing against the wall as he left his lover to her secrets.

* * *

"Alright, you two?" Despite his foul mood he was amused by his two best friend's display of affection.

"Want to join us, Prongs?" Sirius replied, completely unembarrassed about being caught snogging in the common room.

"Gee thanks for the offer, Padfoot but I've enough affection for one night." He slumped down on the couch and let out a bone weary sigh.

"What did you do this time?" Remus all but snarled at his friend who had tears in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he stared into the fire.

"You've upset her again!" Remus growled.

"Go to hell, Moony," James spat, finally looking his friend in the eye. "Not everything has to do with you."

"Hey! Don't be so damn rude!" Sirius cried and stood next to Remus who was growling softly.

"I warned you, Prongs that if you hurt her you'd deal with me."

"Remus…" James started to say but was cut off as Remus grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his feet.

"What did you do?" Remus hissed, his blue eyes flashing amber as he snarled at James.

"It was a misunderstanding!" James stuttered, unused to this side of his placid friend unless it was a full moon.

"Tell me what you did!"

James sighed with relief as Remus dumped him on the floor after several urgings by Sirius. "She wouldn't tell me why she was upset and I got angry that she didn't trust me." Even to his ears the reason behind their mini fight sounded stupid.

"Wasn't she at an Order meeting tonight?" James nodded. "Perhaps she wasn't allowed to tell you what happened?"

"Oh Merlin," James groaned and punched the nearest object which happened to be a small chair. "Why do I always bugger things up?"

* * *

She had thrown the closest thing to hand, a tall crystal vase that had been standing proudly on her dressing table was now in hundreds of pieces on the lush carpet flooring of her room.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Hermione froze at the sound of his voice, cold and chilling and sending shivers down her spine.

"Why are you here, Lucius?" She asked wearily and turned to face the older wizard.

He stared down at her smirking. "Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Professor?"

"I believe visiting a female Professor after midnight is a little inappropriate." She replied tartly.

He swept a stray lock of hair out of her eyes his mouth curling into a knowing and all too predatory smile.

"Visiting you will always be inappropriate." He murmured and ran his fingers down her arm, ignoring how she shied away from his touch.

"Lucius… I'm not a single witch."

Lucius stared down at her coldly. "That does not matter to me. I told you that one day you would be mine, you say you're a taken witch, yet you still allow me to buy you pretty things and fill your knicker drawer."

"Lucius, please don't do this."

"Are you rejecting me, Madam?" He drawled.

"How can you not see what this is doing? We are on opposite sides of the war and we always will be. One day we are going to meet on the battlefield and where will your loyalties lie then?"

"My loyalties remain to myself and to my family!" He hissed angrily, his hand gripping her face tightly as he glared down at her.

"Yet you think I owe you loyalty, for what, Lucius? Tell me why I should be loyal to you when you stand for everything I am against?"

Lucius sighed and ran his thumb over her cheek. "You should be loyal to me, Hermione because I am loyal to you. Trust that if we meet on the battlefield you will not die from my wand."

Hermione reached up her hand and touched his face gently. "Despite my gut instincts telling me to tie you up and call the Aurors, my heart and mind tell me to trust you. I know I will be loyal to you, Lucius, and I can promise that if we meet on the battlefield I won't help the Order to capture you."

"Then I will take your promise, Madam." He murmured and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I have a gift for you."

"Ahh the life of Lucius Malfoy's kept witch!" Hermione cried mockingly, laughing at his enraged expression before he flung a large pink bag towards her.

"I will be overseeing NEWTs in my role as Hogwarts Governor and I shall be attending the ball with my wife."

Hermione peaked into the bag and pulled back the tissue paper, a breathless gasp escaping her lips. "Oh it's gorgeous!"

Lucius smiled at her indulgently. "Madam Malkin had it delivered to my home. Imagine my wife's surprise at my thoughtfulness, only to have it pulled out from under her."

Hermione laughed and gave Lucius a quick hug. "Thank you, Lucius, it was kind of you to bring it to me."

"Yes, wasn't it?" Hermione froze as she felt James enter her bedroom, his anger obvious as he looked between the pureblood and his lover.

"I must be off, Madam." Lucius bent down at kissed each cheek gently. "I shall see you for NEWTs, Hermione."

"Good night, Lucius," She replied. "Floo powder is on the mantel."

Another smirk from Lucius, this time directed at James who was glowering at him, his hand firmly clutching his wand. "Mister Potter, again a pleasure to see you. We keep meeting in the most awkward places." His grey eyes flicked to Hermione then back to James. "Do keep up your revisions, I would hate for you to fail your NEWTs."

"I'll keep that in mind," James said through gritted teeth and kept his eyes trained on Lucius as he smirked wickedly and disappeared into a flare of green flames.

"Don't start." Hermione held up her hand as James opened his mouth to speak, she could almost see the steam coming from his ears from his unchecked anger. "I didn't know he was coming and I certainly did not ask him to stay."

James exhaled loudly and threw his wand to the floor and begun slowly undressing, his hazel eyes locked to her sad brown orbs.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked softly when he kicked off his shoes then his trousers.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He held out his hand and she took it with a smile, willingly going to his arms. James wrapped her in his secure embrace and held her tightly.

"You were a prat."

"Uh huh," He replied noncommittally and stroked the back of her head. "Ready for bed, little one?"

"You're not going to badger me to tell you things I don't want to?"

James sighed and lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. "I can't promise that I won't be curious but I'll try to understand your position. Now are we going to bed?"

Hermione stood on her toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Yes, let's."****

* * *

**  
**

Chapter End Notes: 

**I am really disappointed in all of you SIGH I made a reference to my favourite all time movie Dead Poet's Society and no one caught it! dramatic sigh first person to review with what it is gets to ask three questions grins **

**Sneak anyone:D**

_"My dear, you need to watch where you step, you are likely to offend someone"_

_ Hermione glared angrily. "And just where have I been stepping that is so offensive?"_

_ Hermione felt her blood chill at the smile Horace gave her. "You know Tom Riddle was in the Slug Club in his day." He told her matter of factly._

_ "Is that so, and should that be of significance to me?" She asked curtly, her fingers curling around the cool smooth wood of her wand._

_ "I keep in contact with a lot of my ex students, dear. I think if you change your views and quickly you might find yourself on the right side of the impending war."_

_ "I don't go about changing my loyalties, __Professor. And I would ask you to kindly leave, lest you wish to fall prey to a few nasty curses."_


	28. Picking Wildflowers?

** hehe the reference was 'Oh Chaser my Chaser' thanks everyone for playing SIGH lol **

* * *

"Good morning, Remus!" Hermione called out while walking around the lake the next morning.

Remus turned and grinned, having felt Hermione's happiness and opened his arms to which the young witch jumped into and hugged him tightly.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks." Remus murmured in her hair and held her to his chest.

"I feel the same," She kissed his cheek softly then ran her fingers down his scars. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," He replied and placed his arm around her shoulders so they could continue walking.

"I'm nervous about NEWTs," He said softly and caressed her shoulder tenderly. "Although it doesn't matter considering I appear to have employment."

Hermione smiled and cuddled against his chest as they walked. "Darling, I am positive you have nothing to worry about. You are the smartest wizard at Hogwarts and if you don't get a minimum of eight NEWTs then I will eat James's smelly Quidditch socks."

Remus laughed, a deep rumble that resonated through the quiet grounds. "Careful Hermione or I might be tempted to fail on purpose."

Hermione's expression turned serious and stopped in front of Remus. "You're going to take Alastor and the Headmaster's offer for after graduation?"

Remus nodded slowly and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It's not like I have any other prospects." He said miserably.

"Things won't always be this bad, Remus."

"Won't they? I'm going to spend my whole life transforming into a creature I can barely stand. The stench of darkness is everywhere around me, in the air so I can taste it." He gave her a strange look before staring back out over the lake.

"You can smell it in me." She stated and followed his gaze to where the giant squid was swimming just on the surface.

"I can, but it's strange. It's not like with Sirius or Regulus their darkness is inherent. Even Peter stinks of darkness but I suspect it's got a lot to do with the plants he deals with. With you it's like an outer skin or gods," He ran his hand through his hair and huffed. "I can't explain it."

"I can," She gave his waist a squeeze. "I needed extra magical power that couldn't wait until I reached my majority. There was a potion and a couple of charms that helped boost my power but it did have certain side effects at the time."

"A potion, side effects?" He seemed shocked by her confession but remained quiet as he awaited her answer.

"It was in a particularly dark tome in quite a nasty dark pureblood's family home. Was a blood sacrifice and took a part of me that I'll never get back. The side effects of course weren't written in the text or we possibly wouldn't have gone ahead with it."

"Possibly?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"We might have rethought our decision for about a minute." She smiled at looked up into her blood brother's blue eyes. "We needed the power and we got it. We also got continuous nightmares, like a boggart was living in our subconscious playing on our desperate deepest fears. It was horrible, and I could barely live with it, dreamless sleep would only do so much. Thankfully it only lasted a couple of months but the stench of dark magic clung to our auras. A friend of mine, also a werewolf, could always sense I was in the room by the change in magic."

Remus nodded in agreement. "That's exactly how I feel, it's like the air shifts when you walk in."

"It's hard to go from a regular magical power to something you can barely control, another reason why I took on muggle defence. It helped to discipline my mind and channel my power."

"Do you think I could-"

"No," Hermione said curtly. "I will not be helping you to increase your magical power."

Remus huffed. "I don't see why not."

"Do you really think I'd allow you to put yourself through what I have? It is an awful thing to endure and to be honest; you have enough on your plate already."

"I suppose you're right," He replied softly and led them towards the small-pebbled beach that Hermione and Dorea had destroyed only a few weeks earlier. "Are you going to the Graduation Ball?" Hermione was grateful for his change of subject and smiled up at him indulgently.

"I am going stag," She giggled when he laughed and smacked his arm. "Not James, you great prat. I don't have a date."

"You know Sirius doesn't have a date either," Remus gave her a sly smile and continued to lead her along the beach.

"Subtle, Moony," Hermione muttered but continued grinning. "I think he might piss his pants if I asked him to the ball."

"You should ask him at breakfast."

"Should I now?" Hermione looked at Remus from the corner of her eye and giggled at his naughty smirk. "You just want to see him embarrassed!"

Remus chuckled and nodded. "That would be amusing."

"What happened to the Hufflepuff with the big…" Hermione made a motion in front of her chest, big and puffy which had Remus holding his sides with laughter.

"Apparently her knockers were desired by a Slytherin that was a better match than a blood traitor."

Hermione giggled, thinking of Sirius's obsession with breasts then looked back at Remus.

"Who is the lucky witch to be on your arm?"

She watched in amusement as Remus flushed bright red to his roots and cleared his throat. "Just a Ravenclaw." He said softly and refused to look Hermione in the eye.

"And what might this Ravenclaw's name be?"

He let out an exasperated sigh and glared down at Hermione who was grinning at him impishly. "Stop teasing me."

"Awww come on, love, don't be a stick in the mud. I have to give this girl a talking to so she doesn't hurt my darling brother."

"Your sentiment in wonderful, however I do not need a sisterly chat to my date. We have been acquaintances for a long time."

"Fine I won't protect your virtue-" Remus snorted loudly. "As I was saying," She continued slightly annoyed. "I was just looking out for you."

"And I appreciate it." Remus said sincerely and grabbed her hand tightly, turning her to face him. "It's only a date for the ball and you will be there, no doubt watching the entire time."

Hermione licked her suddenly dry lips. "Bellatrix Black is going to be there."

Remus's eyes widened in shock. "You don't think she'd-"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think she'd try anything in front of the entire school and board of Governors; however we have to keep an eye on her. I don't want her or any other Death Eater's to get any of my boys alone."

"Do we know for sure if she's a Death Eater?"

Hermione quirked her brow then rolled her eyes. "Of course she is, I wouldn't be surprised if she's in bed with the Dark Lord."

"Hate to change the subject," Remus said with a smile. "But we're going to be late for breakfast."

"Your date's name?" Hermione asked and linked her arm with Remus as they headed back towards the school.

"Ansley Taylor, sixth year Ravenclaw."

* * *

"Good morning, Gentlemen," Hermione said politely to the Marauders who were shovelling food as if it were their last meal.

"Mrnng," Sirius mumbled with a full mouth of eggs. Peter nodded and smiled and James gave her a heated stare which was becoming the norm for him.

"Care to join us, Professor?" James asked and shuffled up the bench slightly, patting the empty spot.

"Thank you for the offer Mister Potter," Hermione sat down next to James and smiled, she could feel the heat coming off his body and the clean smell of his soap mixed with his cologne.

"How are you this fine morning, Professor Fenwick?" Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"I am in a wonderful mood thank you, Mister Black. Although I do have an ulterior motive for joining you this morning."

"Couldn't stay away from the most handsome wizard at Hogwarts?"

"Well, Peter was enticing but I came to speak to you, Sirius." Hermione grinned and gave Peter a wink, he was covering his mouth with his hand and shaking with silent laughter.

"Oi that's not very nice! You wound me!" He cried dramatically and held his hands over his chest in mock hurt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Would you care to see me after, oh my gods!" She yelped and jumped in her seat as warm fingers gripped her thigh tightly.

"Alright, Professor?" James asked with a devious grin. "You seem a little flushed." She glared at him angrily as his hand moved further up her thigh and ran along the elastic of her knickers.

"I'm FINE!" She squeaked and cleared her throat, her light pink flush turning red as his fingers ran along her upper thigh. "Fine thank you, Mister Potter, just feeling a little warm."

"Well you're looking hot," James said softly, drawing amused glances from his three friends.

"Sirius, will you come to my office after class today?" Hermione coughed and shifted her leg, she heard James snort under his breath and tighten his grip, even as his thumb drew lazy circles on her thigh.

"Sure, Professor." Sirius grinned.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must join my fellow Professors before the Headmaster blows a fuse."

She smoothed down her skirt, making sure to give James a hard pinch on the arm and left the boys to their laughter.

* * *

"Hermione!" She groaned as she heard the heavy pounding feet behind her, turning around it was the last person she wanted to see on a start to such a good day.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn." She said politely and opened her office door, allowing the red faced teacher to enter before her. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Hermione, dear please call me Horace, we are colleagues after all." He patted her on the back then sat comfortably in the chair at her teachers desk.

"What can I help you with, Horace?"

This was the first time Hermione had witnessed the usually jovial teacher looking anything but. His eyes were narrowed and he had a calculating look on his face and for the first time she saw why he was the consummate Slytherin.

"My dear, you need to watch where you step, you are likely to offend someone"

Hermione glared angrily. "And just where have I been stepping that is so offensive?"

Hermione felt her blood chill at the smile Horace gave her. "You know Tom Riddle was in the Slug Club in his day." He told her matter of factly.

"Is that so, and should that be of significance to me?" She asked curtly, her fingers curling around the cool smooth wood of her wand.

"I keep in contact with a lot of my ex students, dear. I think if you change your views and quickly you might find yourself on the right side of the impending war."

"I don't go about changing my loyalties, Professor. And I would ask you to kindly leave, lest you wish to fall prey to a few nasty curses."

Horace smiled chillingly again and nodded his head. "As you wish, Hermione," He stood so close she could smell his breath, it was tainted with elf wine and smelt slightly rancid. "The offer is always open, Professor Fenwick should you feel the need to change your pretty mind."

He ran his wrinkled fingers down her arm and she clenched her jaw, turning away from his leer. 

With a quick twist her wand was pressed tightly under his throat and she almost laughed at the shocked expression on his face.

"Touch my person again, Slughorn and you won't have any fingers left to brew your precious potions."

"N-no need for violence, Hermione," He stuttered as her wand dug painfully into his jugular.

"Tell your friends if they dare threaten me, whether it be in person or via a third person they will return to Tom Riddle in a matchbox."

He nodded curtly and backed away slowly. "You've got balls, Fenwick, I'll give you that. However don't think for a moment that your Marauders will get away as easily."

Hermione aimed her wand and whispered a curse as Slughorn hightailed it out of her classroom, his startled squeak proof enough that she had hit her mark.

"Dipsy!" Hermione shouted and grabbed a accio'ed a silver vial.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"I need you to deliver this to Headmaster Dumbledore, no one else is to see you or delay you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mistress." The little elf bowed its head as Hermione held her wand to her temple and withdrew a silvery strand of memory and placed it in the vial.

"Go quickly." She sunk down heavily in her chair and rested her head on the table while awaiting her seventh years. That had certainly been a surprise to the young witch; Horace Slughorn in her time was happy kind wizard. Although there had always been speculation as to why he'd have the knowledge of Horcruxes and willingly pass it on to Tom Riddle. She had never thought for a moment he might have actually been in leagues with the dark army, the most common theory was that he'd been attacked with a potent Imperio and forced into giving the information, but now she knew otherwise.

* * *

"Settle down!" Hermione ordered from the front of the class as the seventh years filed in noisily. "Sit down now!"

Remus watched her carefully, he could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off her in waves and that was thanks to his wolf senses. Their blood bond gave him even more, discomfort, anger, disgust and a little smugness which he couldn't understand.

"Today is your final class before NEWTs," A cheer went up in the class and Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "Alright calm down. I have one last test for you today and we'll be practising your Patronus'. I've gone over your former Professor's notes and you've known how to cast since your sixth year so this should be a walk in the park for most of you."

Hermione unsheathed her wand and smiled. "Unlike our other evaluations, we will be working in complete silence. You need to prepare your happiest memory and get yourself into a state of emotional contentment, before casting your charm."

Hermione quickly transfigured the desks into cushions and gestured for them to sit.

"Concentrate on your memory. I will give you two minutes."

She walked slowly around the class, taking in the various expressions on the students faces. As expected Sirius had his eyes closed and was smirking smugly, Peter also had a small smile on his face and Remus, well his grin was positively sinful. James was licking his lips slowly as his happiest memory surfaced and she felt a twinge of jealousy that perhaps it wasn't about her.

The Slytherins were the most interesting of the group, Snape was sneering with his eyes closed, clearly his memory wasn't anything pleasurable. Judging by the previous teacher's notes on the wizard he'd never been able to produce a corporeal patronus, only wisps of smoke and she knew he'd never been able to manage it even in their own time.

Rodolphus Lestrange was smirking maliciously, his eyes open and glinting at his Professor. She felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as he ran his finger over his lip, she felt naked under his fierce eyes and wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Alright times up. Everyone stand and point your wands to the opposite side of the room. You know the incantation and wand movements, we have an hour to practice so let's get…" She was cut off as the tall, bearded wizard burst into the room. "Professor Fenwick! A moment please."

Dumbledore ignored the various gasps from around the room and seemed disgruntled that the glass was shocked to see him in the classroom.

"Start practicing your charms, I shan't be long." She gave the class a reassuring smile and followed the headmaster out of the door, leaving it open a crack so she could still keep an eye on her class.

"What is it, Headmaster?"

"I received your information from the house elf." Dumbledore stated and stroked his long beard thoughtfully as he watched the young witch.

"And?"

"And it was surprising to say the least. More so the fact that my Potions Master is currently slithering around the hospital wing, while Madam Pomfrey searches for a cure."

Hermione snorted loudly and covered her mouth as a loud guffaw threatened to escape her lips. "He deserved it."

"I fail to see the humour, Hermione, Horace cannot remain upright, the lower half of his body is a giant flobberworm."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed gaily, just the image of Horace Slughorn with a human upper body and a flobberworm bottom half had her bent over in stitches as laughter wracked her small body.

"You will fix him," Dumbledore hissed and grabbed her upper arms as she laughed.

"I shan't!" She said indignantly and shucked off his hands. "He manhandled me and look where that got him!" She spat. "I won't return him to normal until after Graduation where I know he won't be informing his little pals of our discussion."

"Professor…" His voice held a chilling warning but she shook her head resolutely.

"You know how dangerous he is," She whispered quietly. "You saw the memory, you know who he is in league with."

"I know that but we cannot transfigure everyone we disagree with."

"I won't be putting him back until after Graduation." She repeated.

"Very well, I'll put him in an induced sleep until then." She was shocked that Albus let her get away with it so easily and smiled as she inched her way back towards the classroom.

"Anything else, Albus?"

The old wizard sighed and shook his head. "I trust your class is on its way to be prepared for NEWTs?"

"Indeed they are, Albus," She pushed open the door and stood halfway inside, snickering softly as the class scrambled to resume their earlier positions. "Would you care to oversee?"

"No thank you, Hermione I have a professor to charm."

* * *

"Mister Black!" Hermione called out after a successful revision class. "Stay behind please."

"See you boys later," Sirius winked at Remus who grinned and hurried off after James and Peter. "Yes, Professor how can I help you?"

He sat on the edge of her desk smirking, and Hermione couldn't help but notice just how handsome he was. He certainly had the aristocratic Black jaw and nose, but those wicked glinting blue eyes and the soft full lips were all his own.

"Professor?" She shook her head quickly and stared up into the knowing smile of Sirius who was leaning in towards her and swinging his legs back and forth.

"Uh yes sorry, Sirius." She smiled and cleared her throat. "We've gotten a little closer over the last few months, haven't we?" She tipped her head slightly to the side and smiled charmingly.

Sirius swallowed thickly while his eyes got much wider. "Um yes, yes we have, I think."

She smiled and placed her hand over his, liking the way his fingers jumped slightly and that quick gasp of breath. "I was wondering if you would be my partner…Ah!" She was cut of as with a cry Sirius suddenly fell off her desk. She dropped to her knees beside him, taking his head in her hands. "Sirius! Are you hurt?"

"No…no I'm fine." He sat up, looking embarrassed as he tried to smirk at her concerned face. "What were you going to say?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Graduation Ball."

* * *

It had been a long three days and she was desperate to see James. They hadn't spent the night together since Tuesday and all Hermione wanted was to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly.

"Professor!" She heard four voices cry and she squinted towards the sky, seeing four wizards hovering on their brooms only a few metres from where she stood.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could borrow Mister Potter for a little while?" Their brooms hovered lower so she could see them all grinning mischievously at her.

"Well we were going to have a game of Quidditch," Sirius said then shook his head sadly. "But if you reallllly need him then we could be persuaded."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James stared at Hermione with unbridled desire and need. He too had been feeling lost and lonely without her beside him at night and wanted to yank her onto his broom and fly off.

"Mister Potter, there's some wildflowers that need to be picked on the other side of the lake, would you care to join me?"

With a muffled screech she was laying across James' lap and he was speeding towards the lake. "James!" She cried. "What are you doing?"

She wiggled in his lap and he tightened his hold. "Keep still, little one," He ordered. "I don't want to drop you."

"We could have walked!" She protested and felt the broom start to make its descent towards the ground. She could see the lake coming closer and closer and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"You can open your eyes now," She could hear the smirk in his voice and didn't bother asking how he knew she had her eyes closed.

"Are we on the ground?"

"Yes, love," He replied and lifted her under the arms to help her off the broom, chuckling when he saw her eyes clamped firmly shut. Even her fists were clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white as she breathed heavily.

"Hey…" James said softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his hard chest. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I just wanted to be alone."

"You know I can't stand brooms," She whispered and finally opened her eyes, staring up at her lover's concerned gaze and stroking his cheek gently.

"I missed you," His voice was deep and husky and he cupped her face tenderly. "My love three whole days without you and I thought I would go crazy."

"Miss the sex?" She asked with a grin, but he certainly didn't miss the slight hitch to her voice or the uncertain gleam in her eye.

"I missed you, little one, missed your smile, your touch, your kisses. The sex doesn't matter that much to me and although it's more than nice," His lips quirked into a devious grin as his lips moved closer to hers. "Waking up with your hair in my mouth, your hand on my chest. Gods, I love you."

Hermione felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs as he moved within a hair of her mouth. "I missed you too, James. Now are you going to kiss me or just stand there staring at me?"

He chuckled and his breath ghosted across her lips before he took her mouth in a searing, demanding kiss, his fingers curling into her hair and holding her steady as his tongue ravaged her willing mouth.

"Don't stay away from me that long again," He panted, breaking their kiss and slowly lowering her to the grassy banks of the lake. "I can't stand being without you for so long."

"James…" She moaned as her back hit the grass and his body covered hers. "I promise ohhhhhhh…" Her back arched as his hardness came in contact with her womanhood. "Need you!" She cried and grabbed his face, bringing their mouths together again and thrusting her tongue into his heat.

"Mmmmmm…" He moaned and thrust his hips forward as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their mouths joined and kissing fiercely.

"Get your pants off!" She growled, causing him to chuckle but still push his pants down hurriedly while she pushed her own down. "In me, please!" She was scrabbling at him desperately, needing to feel him inside her, touching her.

"Gods, I need you," He panted and roughly spread her legs wide, falling forward and thrusting inside her tight wet heat. They both gasped at the sudden contact, not letting a second go by before he began thrusting against her, hard and fast on the shores of the great lake.

"Love you- oh gods, James, I love you!" She gripped his arse with her hands and bit down on his shoulder as he fucked her wildly, his smooth globes clenching with each rough thrust inside her.

"Oh little one- Merlin you're beautiful, love you so much, need you too much, can't live without you!" Each word punctured by a desperate thrust inside her soaking passage.

"YES!" Hermione screeched and bit down hard on James's shoulder as she climaxed, her pussy wrapping around him like a vice and forcing his own violent orgasm. He threw his head back and roared her name as her pussy was filled with his hot wet seed.

"Great Merlin," Hermione panted and kissed along his jaw to his mouth which she kissed slowly and passionately, her tongue seeking out his and engaging in a dance as old as time.

"I love you, little one, that was amazing." He broke their kiss to nuzzle her neck tenderly. "We should head back to the castle."

"Stay inside me for a bit longer, love?" She said softly and stroked his sweaty back. "I love you."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

**holds sides from laughing a flobberworm! sorry hehe that was another bright idea from my beautiful wickedswanz and one of our late night brainstorming sessions...wiki got alot of hits that nights for magical creatures :D I've always believed thatHorace Slughorn was more than meets the eye, it was just too easy that he would alter his own memories. not to mention he would have to be pretty clever to do it :D now who wanta a sneak peek?**

_"Ohhh that's quite a nasty burn you've got there." She ran her fingertips over his wrist to where his hand was burnt from the skrewts. "Want me to fix you up?"_

_ His pout got more pronounced yet she could see the corners of his mouth beginning to quirk as he tried to stay in his sulk. "What does fixing me up entail?" Those devilish blue eyes glinted with mischief as she tenderly touched the edge of his burnt skin._

_"Get your mind out of the gutter," She scolded but kept smiling, grateful that he was bantering with her, definitely a sign that he wasn't too badly injured. "I wouldn't have laughed at you had I known you were injured, love." _


	29. NEWT's

**Alright ya big whiners grins here is another chapter...plus a little spanking for my reviewers :D Hermione doesn't plan on being a Professor of Hogwarts any further than Newts so she won't be the boys teacher so has no qualms ingoing to the ball with Siri...need I remind you she's bonking her Student? coughs lol alright here is chapter twenty nine :D for those interested we have over 150 000 words left to go :D**

_"Aren't you going to wish me good luck, little one?" James murmured as she straightened his school tie then kissed him gently on the lips._

_"As if you need good luck after that performance you put in this weekend." Hermione grinned up at him._

_"Mmmm, but I'm all tired out," He lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. "However will I concentrate through my exams with your scent still on my skin?"_

_Hermione blushed. "I'm sure you'll manage."_

_"Yes excuse me, examiner may I fight the boggart later, see I've got a raging hard on and my girlfriend is over seeing the written portion." James laughed and held her close as she giggled._

_"Will you come see me after your exams?" Hermione pulled back and smiled into his hazel eyes that were rapidly darkening with renewed desire._

_"Do you want me to come here?" She nodded and snuggled into his warm embrace. _

_"If you don't mind, love."_

_"Of course I don't mind." He kissed her again, this time harder and passionately, leaving her breathless and wanting more. "Hold that thought because I plan to continue when we return."_

The sounds of scratching quills and the occasional frustrated groan filled the classroom. A soft, tap, tap, tap, joined them in the quiet as Hermione walked slowly up between one row of desks and down another.

She caught sight of Sirius' long black hair as he sat hunched over his desk, scribbling madly and smiled. He was going to do fine. Her eyes drifted to his large hand gripping the quill and felt her body respond. They were so strong and could be so rough when he wanted. Nothing like her beloved James, she shook her head and scolded herself inwardly for having thoughts of another wizard and when he looked up and smirked she quickly averted her gaze, allowing them to drift again to the boy next to him.

James' hair was a mess, as always and he was biting his bottom lip intensely as he read and scribbled his own answers on his parchment. Like Sirius as if sensing her gaze he slowly looked up and smiled at her lovingly, his eyes drifting over her body and his tongue licking along his lower lip.

Hermione groaned under her breath and gave him a small smile before moving on to the next row. Remus had already finished his written portion and was casually reviewing his answers while Peter tried to look over his shoulder. Hermione tapped the small wooden pointer on his desk and shook his head, causing the young wizard to blush and look back down at his paper.

"Ten minutes remaining." Hermione turned to the front of the class and scowled, Lucius Malfoy was the exams timekeeper, looking completely out of place with his regal robes, snake head cane and long flowing blond hair.

He'd barely taken his eyes off Hermione the whole exam and she hoped that James hadn't noticed or she'd be in for an earful later. His superior smirk was irking her like crazy today and as she made her way to the small dais he was standing on the smirk got wider and more pronounced.

"How is your little Gryffindor faring, Hermione?" he murmured and pulled out a chair for her to sit at the small desk. His brilliant grey eyes flicked to the exam floor then back to Hermione before smiling charmingly and taking the chair next to hers.

Hermione glared at him, knowing full well he was trying to provoke James into anger.

"It won't work you know." She murmured and smiled brightly at a NEWTs examiner strolled past, checking his watch to the ridiculously large clock on the wall.

"And what might that be, my darling?" He murmured back with a smirk plastered firmly on his cupid bow lips.

"Don't call me that," She hissed, losing her composure for a moment and causing his smirk to deepen smugly. "You trying to get under James's skin won't work."

"It's not his skin I'm trying to get under," Lucius drawled and she jumped when his hand caressed her bare knee. If possible her glare got darker and angrier as his fingers gripped her thigh tightly. "I can give you things that-" He sneered over at James who had finished his exam and was watching the pair intently, his hazel eyes flashing in hatred towards the blond pureblood. "Whelp could only dream of, show you things in my bedroom that would have you screaming my name so loud the entire Wizarding world would know I was fucking your beautiful pussy."

She inhaled sharply and felt a bright red flush roaring up her cheeks. "I told you this would never work out, Lucius, I'm in love with James and you are married."

"Tut, tut, my darling," He whispered and leaned over so his lips were pressing against her ear, his hand sliding higher to the top of her thigh and gently touching her smooth pale flesh. "One day you'll be begging me to take you, to stick my cock in your unworthy pussy and I shall deny you."

"Lucius, _darling_," She purred, pressing her breasts against his arm as she leaned in to him. "If I were to beg you, I doubt there'd be any power left in your-" She looked down at his tented robes and smirked. "head to deny me." Her hand gripped his knee and she felt him shudder, a ragged breath leaving his slightly parted lips. "Trust me, Lucius when I say that once you've had me, you'll be the one begging for more." She blew a puff of air into his ear and ran her index finger along his rock hard length. "Exams over."

She felt empowered and practically skipped down from the small dais, snickering under her breath as Lucius' whispered curse met her ears.

"Everyone remain seated!" She called out as the examiners levitated the exams to the front of the room. "Gryffindors and Slytherins are to make their way immediately out onto the grounds for their Defence Against the Dark Arts exams, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, please go to the back of the room where your practical Charms and Transfiguration exams will begin shortly," The students sat there staring at Hermione and not moving, she rolled her eyes in frustration and pointed. "Well get going!"

"How are they doing?" Hermione whispered to Moody who was helping to oversee the obstacle course.

"Quite well actually," He replied and passed over a small notepad showing the times and sections the students had failed on.

"Remus got through in ten minutes, is that some kind of record?" She asked and looked quickly down the names, noting that Lily only took twenty minutes and managed to get through the entire course.

"It is a record, girlie," He said gruffly and snatched back the notepad as the course spit out a Slytherin student with a puff of smoke.

"Just what is in the end of the course?" Hermione gasped as the student moaned, his hands were peeling from extensive burns.

"Blast ended Skrewts," Moody replied distractedly, she followed his gaze to where the obstacle course had been made transparent for the examiners to keep and eye on the students.

"What the bleeding hell is that?"

"Boggart," Moody led her over by the elbow and pointed to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked in awe, her hand reaching out to touch the obstacle course which was nothing more than a series of brick rooms, stacked one after the other. "It feels like stone?"

"It is stone," Moody replied. "Charmed so we can see through but the youngens can't see out."

"Clever," Hermione murmured as she recognised Sirius disarming the two hidden Aurors and moving onto the next room which held the dementor. She grinned and watched happily as the dementor was sent back and he hightailed it into the last room holding three blast ended skrewts.

"Damn they're cantankerous old skrewts," Moody grumbled as Sirius ducked a particularly nasty burst of fire. "Someone's been pissing 'em off right and proper."

Hermione let out an undignified squeak when Sirius's anguished scream reached her ears and he was thrown from the course covered in bits of skrewt flesh and a smoking head of black curly hair.

"MY HAIR!" He screeched and began rolling around on the ground, his hands flailing madly on his long hair. Hermione laughed loudly along with Moody who was holding his sides as Sirius covered himself in the dark green grass.

"Tend to him would ya, Fenwick? I've got to let in the next round of students."

"Sure," Hermione giggled and ran over to Sirius whose screeches had been reduced to small whimpers even as his hair smoked. "Alright, Padfoot?" She said softly and knelt on the grass next to him.

"Everyone is staring at me!" He hissed and clenched his jaw.

"Well you did just screech 'my hair, my hair'," She mocked and snickered when he glared at her angrily.

"Well it was on fire!" Sirius replied with a pout that never failed to make her smile.

"Ohhh that's quite a nasty burn you've got there." She ran her fingertips over his wrist to where his hand was burnt from the skrewts. "Want me to fix you up?"

His pout got more pronounced yet she could see the corners of his mouth beginning to quirk as he tried to stay in his sulk. "What does fixing me up entail?" Those devilish blue eyes glinted with mischief as she tenderly touched the edge of his burnt skin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," She scolded but kept smiling, grateful that he was bantering with her, definitely a sign that he wasn't too badly injured. "I wouldn't have laughed at you had I known you were injured, love."

Sirius leaned back on his left hand and smirked at her wickedly. "Love? What brought this on?" He winced slightly as she ran her wand over his hand and soothed the pain.

"Hush up you," She murmured and helped him to stand. "You know I love you, I shouldn't have to say it."

His smirk turned into a tender smile as he slung his arm over her shoulders. "I love you too, my naughty little professor."

Hermione bit back a grin that was threatening to overtake her face as she led him towards the hospital wing. "Don't tell anyone, they might accuse me of playing favourites."

Sirius snickered and gave her bum a quick squeeze. "If this is the kind of treatment your favourites receive I'm kind of glad you picked Prongs- ouch!" He cried in mock hurt and she punched him lightly in the ribs. "What was that for, witch!"

"Just can't be serious can you?" She huffed and stood quickly intending to stalk away when his roughened fingers encircled her wrist and tugged her back, she fell onto the hospital bed with a squeal as Sirius's arms went around her shoulders and held her close.

"I find it easier to joke, love, I've never had anyone who has been so-" He struggled to find a word as she snuggled into his strong arm. "-so motherly I suppose, apart from Dorea, no one has bothered with me before."

"Oh, Sirius," Hermione sighed and kissed his cheek. "I adore you and will care about your always, that includes a little mothering and a lot of hugs and kisses, think you can deal with that?"

He smirked against her hair and nodded. "I'm sure I can handle it."

"Gods, leave you alone for thirty minutes and you steal my witch!" Sirius snickered and ran his fingers down Hermione's back.

"Was almost in her knickers there mate, thanks for interrupting."

James laughed and sat on the bed as Sirius released Hermione into his willing embrace. "Good day, love?" She asked and stared up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"It was alright, I'm pretty sure I passed all my written exams." James nuzzled his nose into Hermione's riotous curls and stroked her back tenderly as she held him tightly.

"And your practical?" Hermione prodded as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm did well. Got through the course in twenty five minutes, managed a permanent transfiguration of a glass cat and got through my Charms relatively unscathed." He breathed deeply against her neck and gripped her thigh as she shivered in his arms.

"Great Merlin's balls you two, get a room would ya!" Sirius huffed and glared at the pair on his bed. "I am gravely injured here and you're making out!"

Hermione giggled and turned back to Sirius who was pouting, reaching out she cupped his face with her hand and ran her thumb along his chin. "Don't sulk, love, you can join us if you like?"

He blinked slowly, his face expressionless, the only movement was his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he watched the pair. She could feel James shaking behind her as he laughed silently, waiting for his best friend to come out of his stupor.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, looking between his friends, totally gob smacked.

"I'm just teasing, Sirius, you know how I hate to see you pout." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing and smoothing out her skirt. "Come by my room later, since you're no longer my students I don't feel guilty about sharing a delightful bottle of firewhiskey and some elf wine I managed to procure. We'll have some food, play some cards, it'll be fun."

"We'll be there," James answered for the both of them since Sirius was still slightly shell shocked. "What time?" He asked standing and taking her hand in his.

"Hmmm perhaps seven? After dinner, I'll let you celebrate with your friends then you're all mine." Like earlier that morning, she straightened his tie that he'd loosened and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips gently.

"Can't wait, little one," He cupped her face and kissed her back, pressing his lips to hers hard and pushing his tongue between her lips, exploring her heat passionately and eagerly.

"Ahem! Still injured and still sitting here!" Sirius grumbled from behind them, Hermione moaning softly as James gripped her arse.

"Shut up, Padfoot," James groused and kissed Hermione once more. "I can finally be with you without anyone saying anything. As of now I'm no longer a student of Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned and stroked his hip. "I'll see you later love," She murmured huskily, walking away slowly, leaving a searing trail through his pants as her fingernails scraped lightly over his erection.

"Minx!" He cried and slapped her arse, she danced away laughing and left the hospital wing, leaving behind one injured Padfoot and a extremely aroused Prongs.

Hermione grinned at her reflection as she scoffed down the rest of her dinner that she'd had the house elves deliver to her room. She'd set up her quarters especially for the boys and anyone that they wanted to bring along, food, drinks, cards and of course a soothing atmosphere to calm their nerves after a gruelling day of testing.

She'd dressed especially for James knowing he'd appreciate her new shirt that read 'Only Potters can come in my garden' and the tiny shorts she'd ordered from a clothing store in Diagon Alley that specialised in Muggle clothing. She went sans jewellery and had her hair in a simple ponytail so he could have easy access to her neck.

"Enjoying yourself, little one?" James's amused voice startled her out of her thoughts, she jumped with a squeal and turned around quickly.

"You're early!" She huffed, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks as he stared at her heatedly. With three quick steps she was pushed up against the wall and being kissed passionately, his tongue snaking in her mouth and thrusting into her mouth hard and fast.

"You drove me crazy today." He rested his forehead against hers and cupped her cheeks tightly. "And I love this new shirt." Hermione laughed breathlessly against his lips and his eyes drifted down to her chest, his fingers tracing each letter lightly.

"I'd hoped you would like it," She bit her lip as his nails scraped over her nipples.

"And these shorts, gods you're going to send me around the twist tonight. All I'll want to do is bury myself between these gorgeous arse cheeks and make you scream."

Hermione moaned again as his hand gripped her arse and his lips kissed along her neck slowly.

"Alright, you two?" Hermione gave James a gentle shove and ducked under his arm, laughing softly when he groaned in disappointment and pulled his robes down over his erection.

"Remus, I'm so pleased to see you!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Remus's waist and hugged him tightly. "You did so well today, I'm so proud!" He blushed as she stood on her toes and kissed both his cheeks.

"Oi, what about me!" Sirius cried and leaned over Remus's shoulder to give Hermione a quick kiss.

"You've had enough attention today, Mister Black," She mock scolded and gave him a wink. "Where's Peter?"

"Said he'd be along later, for now it's just the four of us."

"Oh well that's alright. Drink?"

"Whiskey thanks, Prof-Hermione." Sirius corrected and grinned madly as he plopped onto the couch.

"Remus, James what would you like?"

"Wine, please," James answered, his eyes perusing her body and groaning softly when she deliberately bent over in front of him. She could feel his eyes on her, sending shivers of awareness all over her body, a quick look out the corner of her eye and she nearly fell over from the intense, heated stare he was sending her way.

"Err wine," She licked her lips and handed him the wine, his fingers brushing against her as he accepted the proffered drink.

"Thank you," James said deeply and kept her gaze held in his, taking a long drink of his wine then running his tongue along his bottom lip sensually.

"Uh, Hermione?" She blinked slowly, the lusty haze that was covering her brain slowly lifting. James gave her a knowing smirk and darted his eyes to Remus who was holding out his hand for the drink she held.

"Oh- sorry, Remus," She blurted out and shoved the drink towards him, glaring at Sirius who was chuckling madly at her aroused state.

"It's alright," Remus smiled and started gathering a small plate of food.

"How about we play a little game?" Sirius smirked and drunk down his whiskey quickly, his eyes filling with water as he tried his best not to cough.

"If you say truth or dare I swear to permanently transfigure you into a pair of men's undies."

He laughed and shook his head. "I was thinking blackjack or poker but if you'd prefer a drinking game, love then I'm up for it."

"Strip poker?" James grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and rubbing his nose against the side of her breast.

"Not enough girls for strip poker, mate, perhaps we could try something a little different?"

Remus looked between the two wizards warily, well versed in their little pranks and schemes, especially the looks they got just before they were about to suggest something wicked.

"What do you have in mind, Padfoot?" James grinned around Hermione's chest at Sirius deviously.

"Dare poker."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at Sirius who was smiling at her adorably.

"You planned this!" She accused then turned to James who was shaking with laughter. "And you helped him!"

He held up his hand in defence. "I did nothing of the kind, witch!"

"Liar," She hissed and gasped as his hand worked its way up the back of her shirt and caressed her bare skin.

"Oh you've hurt my feelings, little one," He sculled the glass of wine and shifted slightly so her arse was resting on his obvious erection. "You'll have to make it up to me."

Remus and Sirius watched their best friend with identical grins on their faces. They'd witnessed him try to chat up witches before but had always been turned down for being too arrogant and sure of himself. Both boys had only caught glimpses of the love James and Hermione shared so seeing it first hand and unrestrained was a beautiful thing.

"How am I expected to do that? Ommp!" She squealed as he spun her legs around so she was straddling his waist and kissed her hard, ignoring the woots from his friends, his tongue entered her mouth and duelled with hers fiercely.

"Awww, ain't that sweet," Sirius cooed mockingly from the couch as Remus shoved a sausage roll in his mouth.

"Gods, Pads, do you ever shut up?" James chuckled and broke their kiss, trying desperately to control himself and the panting witch that was now wiggling delightfully in his lap.

"Nope sorry, mate, not when there's a hot bird baring her arse for us."

"Oi, that's my arse you're ogling," James growled softly and kept smiling as his hands caressed said arse.

"I think you'll find it's mine," Hermione said and gave Sirius a glare over her shoulder.

"Well it's a mighty fine arse you have there, Fenwick." He winked and drank down another glass of firewhiskey as Remus pointed his wand to the Wizarding wireless.

"Care to dance, my love?" James asked and helped her to stand, holding out his hand and bowing.

"I would be honoured, kind sir," She replied and spun into his arms gracefully, his hands gently cupped her back as they swayed to the soft harmonious music.

"Care to dance, Moony?" Sirius whispered in his lover's ear and ran his hand up Remus's thigh.

"You want to dance with me?" Remus looked slightly startled at the request but allowed Sirius to lead him in front of the hearth where he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him against his chest.

"Sure why not?" Sirius smirked and let his hands run down to his lovers arse, squeezing gently. "You're better than any bird."

Remus chuckled and nipped Sirius's neck lightly. "Mmm… I can do things to you a bird can't."

It was Sirius's turn to chuckle as he turned them to face James and Hermione. "Looks like they've started without us," He murmured, Remus followed his gaze and smiled adoringly at his blood sister.

"They're perfect for each other."

"Indeed they are." Sirius replied.

Across the room a similar conversation was playing out with the two lovers as they danced slowly, wrapped up in their love for each other.

"How long do you think it's been going on?"

"What?" Hermione said softly and slowly traced James's jaw with her fingertips.

"Remus and Sirius," He replied and closed his eyes, leaning into her tender touch.

"Since your parent's death," She said gently and inwardly cursed when his eyes flew open, full of sadness and hurt. "I'm sorry."

"It still hurts," James said quietly and bent down to kiss her temple, then each cheek before kissing her lips sweetly. "I feel like there's a gaping hole in my chest."

"I wish I could take away your pain," She felt bereft, not only for her lover's pain but also for the fact she felt insanely guilty over the whole ordeal.

"You do, my love, every day you keep me from falling and for that I will love you until the day I die." He kissed her again, this time deeper and passionately, his hands cupping her cheeks and holding her tenderly.

"I think we're being upstaged," He said with a grin and looked over her shoulder, she followed his gaze and giggled. Sirius had Remus pinned up against the wall and was currently ravaging his mouth while his hips thrust against him rhythmically.

"Get a room, you two!" Hermione called out, laughing louder when Sirius grunted in response and Remus moaned loudly. "Dipsy?"

The small elf appeared in front of her and bowed respectfully. "Dipsy find Mister Pettigrew and tell him the party was a wash out and he shouldn't bother making the journey."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Naughty witch," James murmured in her ear and ran a warm hand along her belly.

"Let's leave them to it shall we?" Hermione turned in his arms and pushed him slowly towards the door. "I want and need you all to myself."

"Mmmm…I like the sound of that." He spun her around quickly, his leg darting out to kick her bedroom door shut, within seconds her shirt was pulled up over her head and her shorts were being unbuckled.

"Eager?"

"Yes…who wouldn't be?" He gave her a lopsided smile and palmed her nipple, chuckling when she moaned and gripped the front of his shirt.

"Well I could think of a few people," She tilted her head to the side and pretended to think as his hands wandered over her naked chest.

"Mmmm… so could I but let's not think of them now, love, let's think about how good it's going to be with me inside you."

"You're such a bad boy, James Potter, what happened to the sweet young wizard I met in the Great Hall?"

James snorted and pushed her shorts down to the floor. "If you recall I tried it on with you then and you rejected me."

Hermione giggled. "I'd forgotten about that." She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip and kissed her way across his jaw. "I can't remember a time when I didn't want you, my love."

He pushed her forcefully against the wall and kissed her neck, his lips leaving a searing hot trail to her ear where his words caressed her mind in barely a whisper. "Every wizard's fantasy," He whispered hotly. "A beautiful sexy older witch, willingly writhing against them as she gets the shag of her life."

"So bad!" She moaned at his wicked words, grinding against his hardness as his hands gripped her hips tightly, his lips seared her skin and sent jolts of pleasure to her core. "I think after such a –hard-" She ground herself against him again, eliciting a long desperate moan from her lover. "long day." Her small hands unbuttoned his shirt quickly, pushing it back over his arms and leaving it hang around his elbows.

"Tie.." He panted and unbuckled his pants, kicking them off and standing before her gloriously naked except for the Gryffindor tie and his wrinkled white shirt. "Shirt…"

"Leave them on," She whispered and squeaked when he growled low in his throat and pushed her towards the bed powerfully. He had no hope of getting the shirt off as his cuffs were still buttoned; she loved how he looked so arousingly dishevelled.

"Fulfilling a school girl fantasy, Fenwick?" He purred in her ear and covered her small body with his larger one, his hot hard length pressing deliciously against her pussy and sending a keening cry from her lips.

"Every school girl wants to – shag their- ohhh Circe- Head Boy!" She grabbed his school tie and pulled him down closer, their lips meeting in a fierce passionate kiss as his cock slipped inside her slowly.

Strangled gasps left their lips as they joined, his hips moving slowly, thrusting in and out, enjoying the silken walls of her pussy gripping him tightly.

"So good-, Fenwick- beautiful, Merlin help me, I can't live without you!" His face dropped to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, licking and biting as his arse clenched in an effort not to thrust too fast. Hermione was mewling beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist and urging him on, words of love and encouragement falling from her lips as he made love to her.

"Faster please!" She begged, digging her heels into his arse and pulling him deeper and harder inside her.

"Hush, little one," He panted against her ear and gripped her hips tighter as his long controlled strokes grew faster and deeper, pounding into her with a desperate lust filled need. "Feel so good- so hot- gods, I'm going to- oh, baby!" He bit down hard on her ear as his pubic bone smashed into her clit, her desire laden screech filled the room as they come together, their orgasms rocking the small bedroom and sending waves of unrestrained power hurtling through her quarters.

"What is your answer going to be, Wormtail?" Rodolphus sneered down at the quivering mass on the floor.

"I-I w-won't betray my friends." He stuttered and whimpered in pain when Rodolphus delivered another blow to his stomach.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased with you, Pettigrew." Snape hissed and aimed a swift kick to the shaking wizards leg's.

"You can't sway me!" He cried and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"The day will come when you will wish to rethink your decision, Wormtail and I'm not sure we will be lenient on you."

Chapter End Notes: 

**heheh squeee! anyone can guess the secret fetish(mentioned at the start and ends of this chapter) your favourite mistress has gets three questions:D no one got the dress which is deep purple...**

**sneak peeeeeeek!**

_"Madame Malkins, of course," Hermione replied, keeping a wide smile on her face. "Frightfully expensive though. Lucky for me I have a very attentive and generous benefactor." She stared Narcissa directly in her ice blue eyes, slowly drifting over to Lucius who was glaring daggers at her. She slowly licked her lips and let her eyes burn with desire towards Voldemort's second in command, trying not to choke with laughter at her performance._


	30. A Ball to End All Balls

He looked unbelievably handsome and proudly smug as he stood with the other Gryffindors. His certificate was held tightly in his strong hand and his pointed wizard hat, tilted slightly to the side. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she'd felt this proud, standing in the back of the Great Hall watching her boys graduate Hogwarts.

Remus stood next to Sirius, grinning ear to ear as his best friend and lover slung his arm over the werewolf's shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze and a wink as his name was called.

Blushing beet red as he was announced the dux of the school and given a beautiful platinum fob watch, which Dumbledore announced was crafted by the premiere watchmaker in the Wizarding world. On one side was a normal timepiece, however on the other side was revolutionary, turning the watch over in his large hand revealed its secret. A circle of various signs, one: 'Home', another: 'travelling', another showed 'Mortal peril', the next had 'lost' and the last showing 'work'. Instead of the usual two hands like most clocks, it held five plain white hands.

"Those my boy are for your nearest and dearest, all you have to do is say a name and their likeness will appear on the white hands."

Remus walked to the podium and smiled out into the crowd. Hermione was now standing in front of Sirius who had his arms wrapped securely around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. James stood next to the pair, his eyes darting to where they were cuddled together, whispering and giggling in each other's ears. Remus suppressed a laugh at his obvious jealously and almost fell over when Sirius slung his arm around James's shoulder and pulled his two friends into a tight hug, a smacking kiss on the wizard's cheek and seconds later his envious gaze had turned into rambunctious guffaws, both wizards play fighting as Hermione squealed with laughter

"I will now call Remus Lupin to say a few words, may his knowledge and power take him far."

Remus smiled, his face turning red every moment he stood there with the entire Great Hall staring at him. He cleared his throat nervously and began to speak. "I can't believe we've finally done it. Seven years of Quidditch, inter house rivalry, house cups, OWLs, NEWTs and possibly the best feasts in the entire Wizarding world." Although softly spoken, he commanded the audience's attention. "I have made friendships that will last a lifetime and experiences that will guide my through my journey in the Wizarding world. I am proud to be a graduating member of the Hogwarts class of 1976."

A loud cheer went up through the gathered students and even from a few parents. Remus grinned widely, and felt like he'd finally garnered the acceptance he'd craved for so many years. He walked slowly down from the podium, Dumbledore taking his place, and straight into Hermione's open arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Remus." Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks. "You're parents would be so chuffed, love."

"Yeah good on ya, mate." Sirius gave him a wink and patted his back.

"If anyone deserved it was you," James added and shook his friend's hand, smiling broadly the entire time.

"Give us a look at the watch then, mate," Sirius peered into the small black gift bag as Remus pulled reluctantly out of Hermione's arms. "It's a weird one."

Hermione and James peered over Sirius's shoulder at the platinum watch. "Wow, it's beautiful." She ran her fingers over the watch face, scowling when the boys laughed at her.

"It's just a watch, Fenwick." Sirius said with a grin and handed it back to Remus.

"And you're just a prat," She responded, poking him in the ribs and squealing when he grabbed her arm and began tickling her. "STOP!" She screeched with laughter, trying in vain to tickle him back but being held firmly in his iron grip.

Hermione was just about to start pinching Sirius when a tiny voice interrupted their fun.

"Excuse me gentlemen, Professor," The diminutive Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick!" Sirius called out behind a mouthful of Hermione's hair, chuckling when she elbowed him for grabbing her arse.

"Mister Black," Filius' small face lit up with an indulgent grin. He among many of the Professors adored the Marauders and liked to pander to their sense of mischief, knowing the boys were always good for a laugh or three. "Mister Potter, Mister Lupin, may I speak with you in my office? There are some things we need to go over."

"Certainly, Professor," James replied respectfully, turning to Hermione who was still wrapped in Sirius's arms, he gave her a quick wink and followed the tiny Professor out.

"See you at the ball?" Remus asked and grinned when Hermione nodded and flicked her gaze to Sirius who grinned back and pulled the young witch against him, running a single finger down her arm.

"Do you mind, Black? We are in public after all." Hermione hissed and shrugged off his hand. He laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. "We'll see you later, Remus."

Sirius and Hermione stood together in the Great Hall as the students began filing out slowly, the parents having departed to ready themselves for the ball later that evening. She felt a little sad to be leaving Hogwarts again. Never having actually living through her own graduation or seventh year, only in her memories but that wasn't quite the same.

"H-Hermione?"

She snapped out of her reverie and smiled tenderly at the young wizard in front of her, he looked sad and defeated with a large bruise showing just under his collar.

"Peter, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Sure he's fine, aren't you mate?"

Peter looked between the pair carefully, before nodding and looking down at his feet. "I'm doing great thank you, Hermione." He replied and she could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Padfoot, can you give us a moment?" Hermione asked softly and gave Sirius a pleading look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He leaned in and allowed his lips to brush against her ear as he whispered to her softly. "I've got a naughty idea, Fenwick. Meet me at the gates in ten minutes?"

Sirius kissed her cheek as she nodded, and sauntered out of the Great Hall. She chuckled softly when he paused at a group of extremely pretty witches, preening and puffing his chest out as they fawned all over him.

"What's the matter, Wormtail?" Hermione asked gently and led him to a small-seated area.

"I was ambushed last night by Rodolphus and Severus. They tried to force me into joining the Dark Lord and said it was only a matter of time before I came running to them with my tail between my legs. They really hurt me." His voice was barely a whisper and Hermione could hear the slight hitch and sadness that tinged his very being.

"After tonight you never have to see them again if you don't wish it," She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You remember the password to my quarters?" He nodded. "In my bathroom there are several pink vials, you should drink one now and the other right before coming out for the ball."

"What will they do?"

"Potent healing potion, Peter, it also has a very strong calming draught so you won't panic tonight."

"Thank you, Hermione." He said softly and kissed her cheek.

"Listen, Peter, tonight there are going to be several undesirable characters at the ball. The Malfoy's and the Blacks will be attending and most likely taking the new recruits to the dark lord once the dance has been completed. I want you to promise me that you'll stick with the Gryffindors no matter what. Promise me?"

He nodded slowly and gulped. "I promise."

"No going off on your own or acting the hero by trying to curse any of them. Do I make myself clear?"

"I-I wouldn't do that, Hermione." He said and looked nervously around the Great Hall his eyes widening in fright. Peter stood quickly and removed his pointed wizard hat, Hermione was just about to ask him what the matter was, when a large shadow loomed over then. She didn't have to look up to know whom it belonged to, the expensive spicy scent was enough to get her blood boiling.

"Can we help you, Lord Malfoy?" Hermione said, turning her furious eyes to Lucius who, after dismissing Peter as a nobody, smirked down at her, his silver eyes flashing as they swept over her curvy form.

"Professor Fenwick, might you do me the honour of saving me a dance tonight?" Although he asked politely, Hermione knew there was no point in denying him; he always seemed to get whatever he desired.

"I've already reserved the first dance for my date and the final dance for the Head Boy," She smiled inwardly when his cheek twitched, even as his face remained cold and unfeeling she certainly did not miss the anger that flashed through his eyes.

He sneered down at her as she tried to keep the smile off her face. His cold steely eyes glinted briefly before the smooth angles of his snake head cane pushed her chin upwards, exerting his authority and hold over the young witch.

"You will come and find me at the dance, Hermione," He drawled and smirked amusedly when she huffed and glared at him.

"Yes, I will." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Excellent," He slowly licked his lips as his eyes perused her body, she felt naked under his intense stare and even though she was still attracted to him she would never have betrayed James with the elegant pureblood.

"Was there anything else, Lucius?" She stood quickly and linked arms with Peter who was now shaking violently.

"That will be all, Madam," He turned to Peter and nodded politely. "Mister Pettigrew." Hermione held Peter tightly as Lucius stalked away, his rich, regal robes swirling around his legs as he left the Great Hall.

"He-Hermione, are you fr-friends with Lucius Malfoy?" Peter asked, still shaking violently and rapidly turning pale.

"Hardly," She scoffed. "He likes to exploit his relationships with the teachers and I am just many in a long line."

"D-do you think the D-Dark L-Lord wants you?"

Hermione turned to Peter and smiled sadly. "Undoubtedly."

After seeing Peter safely to Gryffindor tower she took off in a run from the castle towards the schools gates, grinning as the handsome wizard came into sight. He was casually leaning against the iron gates, coat slung over his shoulders and a slow smirk spreading across his lips as he saw her headed for him.

"'Bout time you got here, Fenwick, was about to head off into Hogsmeade on my own. Wouldn't have been much fun though, can hardly be naughty on ones own."

Hermione laughed and reached out for Sirius's hand, he entwined their fingers and tugged her along, gently swinging their arms as they walked down the well worn path to the small Wizarding village.

"Should I be worried about your idea of being naughty, Mister Black?"

Sirius snorted. "Hardly, Fenwick, I am the essence of a gentlemen."

"Yes, because gentlemen frequently pinch arses of witches who are spoken for."

His eyes glinted with mischief as they rounded the corner to the village, the shops coming into view as the sun shone down on them brightly. "Well it is quite a delicious little arse you have there, Fenwick, who can blame me for wanting to touch it all the time?"

Hermione had never really appreciated the heart-wrenching struggle that Sirius had gone through when he'd been in Azkaban, content in writing him off as a child and ignoring his silent pleas for comfort and affection. Seeing him like this, carefree and without a worry warmed her heart and made her grateful for the time she'd get to spend with him, casually flirting and being playful was a far cry from what he'd been like in her time line.

"No, I can't blame you…" She said softly, he looked down at her curiously and smiled when she put her arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I'm so pleased we're friends, Sirius. I don't think I would have enjoyed my time here half as much if it hadn't been for you."

He looked at her strangely for a moment before clearing his throat and looking straight ahead, Hermione could see a slight shimmer in his eye and knew that he wasn't used to speaking about his emotions so openly. "I'm glad we're friends too," he finally said after a few moments of silence. "You're the only witch I'm close to, the only one I'd ever confide in and I've never been so thankful to have you in my life." She saw him swallow thickly, a hand on his chest stopped his journey yet he still refused to look at her.

"Sirius…" She looked up at his serious expression, his dark blue eyes finally looking straight at her, the unrestrained emotion in his eyes took her breath away and instead of speaking she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly.

"Silly witch," He chided softly into her hair but still wrapped his arms hard around her shoulders and held her to him for what felt like an eternity. "Thank you."

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "Now what was this about getting up to something naughty?"

Sirius grinned wickedly, stepped back and took a deep bow. "Madam, you are the ink queen, your tattoos inspire greatness as does your love for marking yourself with your loved ones initials. Now I am quite jealous over your little lover boy Prongsie having prime place on your back, not to mention our dear Moony who has two places to call his own. I, my dear just need one, one little mark on your beautiful skin to be marked Black territory. How about it?"

Even as his grin widened in mischief she could see the slight insecurity behind his eyes. She only thought about it for merely a second before nodding. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Hermione couldn't believe how good she looked in her ball gown; Madam Malkin had certainly outdone herself this time. She felt like a goddess, every inch of her skin tingled with excited magic as she did a quick twirl in front of the mirror.

Her dress was exactly how she remembered it, floor length and in the most luxurious purple silk she'd ever felt. It was completely risqué for this time period, backless and ending just above her arse it was practically indecent, and exactly what she was hoping for. The front of her dress started with a halter clip around her neck, held together by a simple diamond chain and spreading down her neck where it joined two long stretches of triangle fabric, covering her large breasts and ending just above her belly button, showing off her toned stomach and ribcage.

Her entire array of ink, minus her below the stomach rose vines were on display for the world to see. The large cross covering the entire length of her back looked magnificent and dark against the dark purple material of her gown. The small crescent moon on her neck was displayed proudly with her hair up into an elegant knot at the top of her head. Her ankles were also showing the up most finesse, housed in the elegant crystal encrusted silver heels and showing off her purple painted toes.

"Good lord, you look hot, Fenwick!" Sirius appraised from behind her, his dark blue eyes roaming her body greedily as she gave a twirl.

"It's going to make a stir that's for sure," She murmured and fiddled with the material covering her breasts, whispering a sticking charm just to be on the safe side.

"I think Prongs will be falling over himself to get a go at you," Sirius stood behind her and put his large warm hands on her shoulders, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her bare skin before moving along the cross on her back and then to her left upper arm where he smirked wickedly. "That healed quickly."

She followed his gaze and grinned. "James is going to pitch a fit, a fact I'm sure you were aware of when you suggested our naughty tryst today."

Sirius grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I thought he might have been a little pissed."

"It is my skin," She murmured, shivering slightly as his fingers traced the elegant black letters, tattooed with expert calligraphy. The B and F, representing Black And Fenwick entwined in a mass of curls and beauty, contrasting strikingly with the silky white flesh of her upper arm. It still tingled slightly when Sirius ran his fingers over it, following the curves of the letters. "I like it." She said and he smiled warmly back at her reflection.

She didn't miss the wicked smirk that crossed his handsome features as he gripped her arm and moved his other hand to her hip which he held somewhat possessively. She could feel his chest hard against her back and his lips on her ear, his voice barely a whisper. "You know it would be so easy…" He flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear, chuckling breathlessly when she shuddered.

"What would be?" She asked softly and licked her suddenly dry lips.

"To just bend you forward a little and…" His hand moved to the front of her dress and her eyes widened, turning quickly she slapped his arm hard. The half hearted glare on her face turning into a fit of giggles as he stared at her with a look of pure innocence.

"Can't blame a wizard for trying, love." He said with a grin and took a step back.

"Please don't do that, Sirius," Her expression turned grim as she lightly fingered the bracelet she wore on her wrist. "I won't betray James and I know you're only joking but he is your best friend."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "Alright, but you make it hard to resist, standing there looking all sexy and indecent."

"You know if I was single you'd be the first wizard I'd come to," She gave his hand a squeeze but he shrugged her off. "Sirius…"

"Don't humour me, love," She had never seen Sirius looking so solemn before and reached out to him only to have him take a step backwards.

"Sirius…you know I love you right?"

His deep blue eyes pierced into her heart as he stared at her sadly. "I love you too Hermione and I have Remus so don't feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you, I'm blessed and honoured that you would be my date tonight, Padfoot. I will be the envy of every witch in the Great Hall tonight."

His lips quirked and she knew he was breaking. "What with that gorgeous long hair," she ran her fingers through his long black unbound hair. "And this handsome face," her fingers traced along his jaw and then his lips as his frown curved into a devious smirk. "Well who wouldn't want you, my darling Padfoot?"

"You sure know how to make a wizard feel better, love," His arm went around her shoulder and gave her a tight hug, she could feel him rummaging around in his pocket and looked up at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I bought you something," He gave her a quick wink. The humour was back on his voice and his eyes glinting happily as he pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"Proposing?" She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"You wish, witch." Sirius held out the box and opened it slowly, Hermione gasped as the beautiful jewels were revealed.

"For me?" The pads of her fingers touched the cool diamonds on the necklace and smiled up at Sirius with glee.

"It's actually for my intended," Hermione's face fell and he laughed, tilting her chin up and staring into her eyes. "I think you can wear it for tonight though." He winked and pushed her shoulders, turning her around and clasping the platinum and diamond ankh around her neck.

"What is it?"

Sirius looked at her strangely. "You don't know what an Ankh does?" He snickered when she stared at him enraged through the mirror and huffed in frustration.

"Contrary to popular belief, Mister Black I do not know everything. I have heard of an Ankh but I don't really understand its meaning."

"In my family, the Ankh symbolises new life and the bringing together of family. If is passed down through our family to the eldest boy, regardless of their status in the tree."

"You were disowned?"

Sirius's eyes darkened in anger. "My first memory was my father raping a young witch that had dared to defy him."

"Oh, Sirius…" Hermione turned to face him again, wrapping her arms around his muscled back and holding him close to her. "You don't have to live with that pain anymore and whomever your intended will be, she will give you the life and children you deserve. This legacy is not what you will become; the Black name will forever be changed because of you."

"How can you have such faith in me?" he whispered into her perfectly shaped hair. "No one has ever cared for me as you do."

Hermione held his face between her hands and kissed his lips gently. "My darling friend, you deserve that and a whole lot more."

He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. "Is that so, my dear Professor?"

"Enough of that," She scolded. "We have a dance to get to."

"Spoilsport."

"James…" Lily hissed and pulled on his arm. He was staring up at the grand staircase expectantly and she knew he was waiting for Professor Fenwick, it made her heart sink to think that she'd spent so much money and gone to a lot of trouble to look pretty for the Head Boy only to have him ignore her.

"Huh?" He asked distractedly.

"James, they're calling our names we have to go inside."

She felt him sigh against her and gently pulled him forward.

"I'm not being a very good date, am I?" He finally turned to look at his partner, noting her sad eyes and downtrodden expression.

"Not really," She said softly and looked up into his eyes, feeling herself slowly getting lost in his hazel orbs as he stared down at her.

"I apologise. I'm just- I didn't," he ran his hand wearily through his hair. "I just want this all to be over with so I can be with my girlfriend."

Lily felt the tears welling in her ears and looked away quickly. "Let's go shall we?"

James felt awful for causing the witch he'd loved since a child any kind of pain and grabbed her hand in his. "You know I'd always dreamed that we'd get to attend the Graduation Ball together. I had a crush on you for the longest time."

He saw her smile through a curtain of red hair and looked up at him happily. "I had a crush on you too."

"Well then," He held out his arm. "Let's make an entrance shall we, Miss Evans?"

She laughed and nodded. "Certainly, Mister Potter. Lead away!"

Sirius led Hermione towards the Great Hall, she'd been strangely quiet since they'd left her quarters and he was a little worried about her.

"Alright, love?"

"I'm a little nervous to be honest," She said softly and smiled when he stroked the back of her hand gently.

He raised his brow but said nothing as they stood in front of the doors to the ball. "Here goes nothing."

They heard the booming voice of the announcer. "May I present Mister Sirius Black and his date…" The doors flew open and every eye in the Great Hall swivelled towards them, a collective gasp going up in the crowd as they locked on Hermione. "And Professor Hermione Fenwick."

You could have heard a pin drop from the deafening silence that rained down on the Great Hall. Hermione swallowed nervously aware of the intense stares and gaping mouths that were directed their way. A reassuring squeeze and a sexy wink from Sirius had her confidence returning as they slowly made their way through the archway of flowers.

Hermione gasped at the beauty the Great Hall had been transformed into. Gone were the long row tables and hundreds of chairs, replaced with an elegant lounge setting, dozens of luxurious couches in intimate settings, with personal bars and food on every table. Flowers adorned the hall everywhere, hanging from the enchanted ceiling, the windows and even petals on the floor, charmed to be slip resistant.

She was suitably impressed and admitted the committee had done an outstanding job. And felt herself being swept up in the magic of the occasion, she hadn't even thought of James since they'd been in her quarters.

"This is amazing," Sirius whispered as they reached the receiving line consisting of Professors, Governors and the Head Students.

"I know, I feel like I'm graduating."

Sirius laughed softly and shook the hands of several of the Governors as he led Hermione up the line. She felt Sirius stiffen beside her and glanced up to where he was staring.

"Just smile and move along," She whispered as the blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy came into view.

"Madam Fenwick," Hermione shuddered as the familiar voice washed over her, not having heard it since the final Quidditch Match.

"Minister, what a _delight_ it is to see you again." Sirius's shoulders were shaking in an effort to stem his laughter as Hermione's sarcasm completely washed over the Minister. He actually seemed pleased that she was 'happy' to see him.

"You must be commended, Professor, the NEWT scores for your class are the highest in over twenty years."

Hermione smiled patronisingly. "As you are well aware, Minister, I merely held the students hands through their revision work. They learnt everything from the fine teachers you have here at this wonderful school. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to keep the line flowing."

Sirius snorted as Fudge spluttered indignantly. "Well, I never!"

"I'm quite positive you have," She replied tartly and pulled Sirius along the line, greeting her fellow Professors and the Headmaster who looked down at her disapprovingly.

"Professor I thought I'd made it quite clear you were to receiving our guests this evening as a member of our staff."

Hermione plastered a fake smile on her lips. "As you are well aware, Headmaster, I am no longer a member of staff at Hogwarts. I could hardly receive guests and students in an official capacity."

"Come now, Headmaster," The cold drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy broke through the tension. "A witch as breathtaking as Miss Fenwick shouldn't be forced to bow to guests."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy, however this is between my Professor and myself."

Lucius smirked and bowed over Hermione's hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a slow opened mouth kiss to the back. "Lovely witches should be bowed to."

Hermione heard the sharp intake of breath next to Lucius and tore her eyes away from the stormy grey eyes of the Lordly pureblood. "Missus Malfoy, you are looking-" She looked the older witch up and down, a slight sneer appearing on her pretty face. "- wonderful this evening."

Hermione held out her hand for Narcissa to shake and for a moment thought the pretentious witch would deny her. So she was shocked when a cold smooth hand shook hers briefly before dropping back to her side. "As do you, Madam," Narcissa stared down at her disdainfully, the curling of her upper lip, cracking the icy cold exterior of Lady Malfoy. "Where ever did you find such an _interesting_ gown?"

"Madame Malkins, of course," Hermione replied, keeping a wide smile on her face. "Frightfully expensive though. Lucky for me I have a very attentive and generous benefactor." She stared Narcissa directly in her ice blue eyes, slowly drifting over to Lucius who was glaring daggers at her. She slowly licked her lips and let her eyes burn with desire towards Voldemort's second in command, trying not to choke with laughter at her performance.

Sirius could sense an impending explosion and cleared his throat, drawing two angry glares and a grin from Hermione who was staring up at him innocently.

"If you will excuse us, Lord and Lady Malfoy, we are holding up the line." Sirius bowed respectfully and pulled Hermione along who with one final look at the purebloods couldn't resist a parting shot.

"My fourth dance is free, Lucius just as you requested. You will come and find me won't you?"

His nostrils flared but manners prevented him saying what he really wanted to. "Certainly, Madam." He replied through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing with fury when Hermione winked at him and moved towards the end of the line.

"Look out, love, Prongs is coming up next." Sirius whispered in her ear, drawing her attention away from the wizard she was currently talking to and into the blazing hazel eyes of her love who at that moment, to everyone else, appeared to be having an in depth conversation with the Head Girl, even though his eyes were firmly locked on the deep brown ones of his girlfriend.

"Gods, he looks so handsome…" She felt herself getting lost in his intense stare, his eyes although amused held a heated desperate gleam that she knew only too well and it send shivers down her spine at the thought of what he wanted to do to her.

"I am your date remember, or did you forget?" Sirius said in mock hurt, covering his heart with his hand and faking a sobbing sound.

Hermione laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. "However could I forget such a devilishly handsome wizard on my arm, especially when you're looking and smelling that good, Padfoot."

"Looking good, Prongs," Sirius slung his arm around Hermione's shoulder and grinned at his best friend wickedly. "Evans, you're looking nice tonight, having fun?"

Hermione ignored the easy chatter between Lily Evans and Sirius, instead focusing her attention on her lover.

"He's right you do look good," Her hand trailed down his chest, feeling the muscles ripple under her fingertips.

"So do you, little one," He murmured and captured her hand in his, bringing her wrist to his lips and kissing her tenderly, his tongue darting out and the warm tip caressing her pulse point. She swallowed hard and shuddered, instinctively moving closer as his hand held her hip possessively. "Merlin's blue balls you take my breath away, I can't stop looking at you, love."

"Stop that," She scolded half heartedly, his eyes leaving a burning trail along her chest, his tongue dragging across his lower lip slowly. "Or I'll be forced to take you to a dark corner and have my wicked way with you."

He chuckled breathlessly and released her hand so he could cup her face, drawing her even closer against his body, allowing her to feel the reaction to her dress. "And what makes you think I wouldn't be pleased to have you do that?" His fingers ran down her neck, along her shoulder to her new tattoo where he gasped. "This is new?"

Hermione could hear the slight anger in his voice and instantly wrapped her hand around his wrist. "We'll talk about it later, alright?"

"Does this mean…?" He let the sentence hang and looked over at Sirius who had now been joined by Remus and Peter, then back at her accusingly.

"What? No! I love Padfoot but he's just my friend, love, I promise you."

His anger turned to relief instantly. "I'm sorry, it's just hard not seeing you for so long. And then when I do you're marked by my best friend."

Her fingers ran slowly across his jaw and she smiled when his eyes fluttered closed. "I'm in love with you, James Potter and as soon as this ball is concluded I will show you in every way humanly possible."

A barely audible moan left his lips and his hand tightened on her hip. "Mmmm… that sounds like a lot of fun, but for now how am I supposed to dance with Lily with a raging hard on?"

Hermione snickered and kissed both his cheeks. "Hmmm… I hope you won't be dancing close enough for her to feel your…wand…"

His brow rose as he stared down at her. "Jealous, love?"

"I just don't want her getting the wrong idea and thinking this-" Her hand ghosted over his hardness, rubbing gently and laughing breathlessly when he moaned this time a little louder. "-is for her, when it belongs to me."

"Point taken," he panted and rested his forehead against hers, his breath was warm and smelt vaguely of oranges. "As long as you don't wiggle that sweet little arse for Padfoot."

It was Hermione's turn to pant as she felt his warm fingers move up her spine, slowly moving over her tattoo. "I can't promise it won't wiggle on its own."

"Yes well it better be wiggling on purpose for me later, my love." He leaned down, his lips mere millimetres from hers when a booming voice tore them apart, both sending angry glares towards the Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Damn him," James muttered under his breath when Albus announced the first dance of the evening.

"Would our Head Girl and Boy please take to the floor to start off the Graduation Ball!" James huffed but kept a respectful smile on his face as the twinkling fireflies flew above him, illuminating his handsome face as he took Lily's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her back into the shadows as they watched their best friend. "She holds nothing on you, Fenwick."

"Thanks for being my date tonight, Sirius, I would have hated to come alone." She placed her hands over his and entwined their fingers.

"You're more than welcome, my dear Professor," he murmured into her hair then in a swift movement spun her out and back in again, bringing her against his chest. "Care to dance?"

"Would love to," Hermione grinned and allowed Sirius to lead her onto the dance floor, he was a wonderful dancing, spinning and twirling, dipping her back and making her feel like a princess. "Lessons?"

He chuckled and pulled her against him. "Of course, I am a proper Pureblood, my dear." Another twirl, to the side this time, she squealed with laughter as he did a little wiggle in the middle of the dance floor.

"Show off!" She cried and danced around him, with a quick pull she was back in his arms and spinning her around. She ignored the envious glares the other dancers gave them and laughed when Remus tripped over his feet and sent Sirius flying into her.

"Want to dance on my feet, Moony?" Sirius yelled over the loud sensual music, laughing when Remus flushed bright red and led his date away.

Hermione giggled and caught Sirius's attention when her eyes widened in disbelief, he followed her gaze, his own mouth gaping at the sight before them. Peter Pettigrew snuggled up in the bosom of a very beautiful voluptuous witch; she was golden blonde and looked like a precious china doll. She was cradling the back of Peter's head as they danced as one, blissfully unaware of the amazed glances being sent their way.

Sirius brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back softly, he gave her a lopsided smile and a wink as his eyes drifted over her shoulder. "It appears our dance is over, my fine witch." He murmured and kissed her hand again. "I'll be over at the bar, my dear." He bowed over her hand then spun her around, with a small shove she found herself wrapped up in the warm embrace of her lover, his heady masculine scent invading her nostrils and making her light headed.

"Hello, my darling little one," He held her tightly, his hands clutching at her bare back, slightly shaking as his mouth caressed her ear. "That dress is indecent, I want to tear it from your beautiful body and worship your soft skin until you cry out my name in ecstasy."

A strangled gasp left her lips and the pads of his fingers ghosted across her ink. "Have you been drinking?" She whispered, pulling back to stare into his clear hazel eyes.

"A little," He said softly, touching her cheeks with his fingers and smiling down at her. "Moony, Wormtail and I had a few shots of whiskey before coming down here. I needed some dutch courage to face the masses."

"You are being very bold, Mister Potter," She mock scolded and ran her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and caressing his skin with her thumbs. "We're causing a scene." She felt a blush course up her cheeks when a quick look around the hall revealed no one else dancing but them, everyone was staring at the pair as they danced body to body, hands and lips caressing each other as their love shone for the world to see.

James looked around and chuckled deeply, pulling her hand down from her neck and spinning her out, he took a deep bow and waved his hand imperiously, sending a cheer up through the gathered students and a few wolf whistles when he grabbed their Professors arse and gave it a hard squeeze. "I think our secret's out."

"Really whatever gave you that idea," She bit back sarcastically, keeping her smile plastered firmly on her face.

"Ashamed?" His eyes narrowed as he pulled her back against his chest, his lips instantly descending on hers and kissing her hard, his tongue snaking between her lips and causing the cheer to get louder reaching deafening proportions.

"Never, love, if anything I want to show you off so all those other witches keep their filthy hands off my wizard."

"Ohhh possessive I like it," He waggled his brows in true Sirius fashion and bent down to kiss her neck. He nibbled a path across her jaw line, she allowed him one final grope to her arse before laughing and spinning away out of his reach and into Remus's waiting arms.

"James…" Remus said sternly, desperately trying to keep the impending grin off his face. "Don't make me defend my sister's honour."

James laughed and gave Hermione a wink. "I'll be over in that corner," He pointed to where Sirius who drinking a beer and leaning casually against the back of a lounge, his dress robes slung over his shoulder. "Getting pissed with Padfoot."

Hermione shook her head and smiled as he sauntered off to get a beer, her eyes following his every movement, as if sensing her gaze he looked over his shoulders and gave her the most heated stare, his hazel eyes burning with desire and his tongue drifting across his lips.

"Ahem," Remus cleared his throat and raised his brow expectantly, failing to keep the amusement off his face as he stared at his flushed sister. "Alright? Care to pay me a little attention?"

Hermione laughed. "Sorry, love." She fell into a awkward dance with Remus, she could hear him counting under his breath as they moved around the floor mechanically.

"Remus…" His kept his eyes on his feet and his counting seemed to get louder. "REMUS!"

"Huh what? Oh sorry, Hermione were you talking?"

"Slow down and just feel the music, Remus, you're going to pop a vein if you take it this seriously." She gripped his hips and moved his body to the music, giggling when his face flushed and he held her shoulders tightly.

"I-I don't think this is such a good idea, Hermione." He stuttered unable to relax and tripping over his own feet, stamping on hers for the first time.

"Mister Lupin, perhaps if you paid attention to your dance partner you would see she is clearly not enjoying being trodden on." Hermione exhaled sharply as Lucius loomed over the dancing couples, his face twisted into a disgusted sneer as he stared down at Remus. Hermione felt an intense wave of protectiveness wash over her and glared at Lucius.

"We were doing quite well thank you, Governor." She snapped and tried to dance away with Remus, only to be stopped by the cool metal of Lucius' snake head cane, rapping smartly on her new tattoo.

"I believe you requested my presence for your fourth dance, Miss Fenwick."

Hermione flushed and looked at Remus apologetically. He bowed and kissed her hand respectfully. "Thank you for the dance, Hermione." He gave her a grin and snorted in Lucius direction who appeared to be puffing his chest out importantly. "Have fun, love." She could hear him chuckling as he walked away, but didn't have time to get angry as she was pulled into the warm and possessive embrace of Lucius Malfoy.

"That was quite a display you put on earlier, my dear girl. I have killed for lesser slights against my name." His voice came out in a soft, drawling purr. She could hear the dangerous undertone and shivered slightly at his furious grey eyes.

"You expected anything less, Lucius?"

He smirked. "Not at all, but the next time you embarrass me in front of my wife I will kill you."

"When did you start believing that I was frightened of you? Because I assure you I am not."

"Foolish girl," he murmured and dragged his nails down her back, pulling her against his hard, toned body. "You will regret saying that when you are writhing underneath me with your beautiful pussy on display for my eager tongue."

"You disgust me," She hissed as he twirled her around the dance floor, not wanting to admit that his coarse words had in fact aroused her.

"Liar…" he whispered and dropped her arms, taking a step back and bowing. "Thank you for the dance, Miss Fenwick. I think we will be seeing a lot more of each other in the future."

Not allowing her to respond he stalked away, his cane tapping on the stone floor. She fumed inwardly at his crass behaviour and even more so at her reaction, deciding she needed a drink desperately she hurried to the bar and ordered several shots of fire whiskey downing them quickly one after the other.

She felt the warm liquid hit her stomach and instantly felt better, taking the first opportunity to peruse the great hall and its occupants. She could see the segregation of the students, mixed into houses and class like they would during meals. The Slytherin's were flocking around the Blacks and Malfoys, and she noted Rodolphus and Severus were part of that pack and sneered in their direction. Her boys were in a dark corner of the hall, Sirius was standing on a small table gesturing wildly with his hands and sending the group into fits of laughter. Peter was snuggled against his date and looking very glassy eyed. Remus was also sitting with his date, the young witch staring at him adoringly; his arm was wrapped securely around her shoulder.

Hermione felt the alcohol start to take effect but downed two more shots just to be on the safe side. Her gaze drifted to James who was sitting back comfortably on the couch with Lily Evans almost in his lap, she felt a surge of anger rush through her veins and decided to go claim her wizard once and for all.

"And here she is ladies and gentlemen the beautiful…the amazing… the downright sexy…" Sirius used his best announcer's voice, jumping off the couch and sliding to his knees in front of Hermione who laughed along with the rest of the students. "The most wonderful Professor to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…Hermione Fenwick!"

The boys and their dates clapped loudly and wooted. Hermione rolled her eyes and stared down at Sirius who staring up at her with adoration. "Why oh why, did you not pick me, oh beautiful one?" He cried and sniffed loudly, much to the amusement of the Marauders.

"Because Mister Potter knows how to keep a witch interested," Her eyes drifted to James who was staring at her ravenously. She could see his chest rising and falling quickly as he stood slowly, his eyes locking with hers as his intentions were clearly written on his handsome face.

"I could have kept you interested," Sirius pouted. Whining loudly when James unceremoniously pushed him out of the way and swept Hermione into his arms, kissing her hard and deep.

"Sorry, Black, she's a taken witch." He entwined their fingers and kissed each knuckle, walking her back to the couch and pulling her into his lap, his hand instantly going under her skirt and rubbing her thigh.

"Drink?" He passed a glass of shimmering pink liquid into her hand then Accio'ed a platter of food onto the arm of the couch. He watched with hooded eyes as she slowly sipped the pink drink, shifting slightly with her tongue drifted out to lick a droplet of moisture off her lip.

"Something to eat, my love?" She looked down at the small platter of food and nodded, biting her lip when she felt the evidence of his desire for her. She wiggled her bum and pressed her breast into his cheek to pick up what appeared to be a spring roll and slowly bringing it to her lips, taking a small bite and grinning madly when James's hand gripped her thigh tightly.

"Keep that up, and I'll be forced to take you right here." He murmured so only she could hear, his free hand that was resting on the couch moved up her back and caressed her bare skin, his nails lightly scraping over her tattoo and sending goose bumps all over her body.

"Keep what up?" She asked innocently and wiggled again, eliciting a low moan from her lover. His eyes narrowed and glinted briefly before a devious smirk lit up his handsome face.

"You're going to pay for that…" He whispered and pulled his hand from her dress, tucking it under her knees he lifted her into his arms and stood quickly. "If you'll excuse us, ladies and gentlemen," He bowed with Hermione still in his arms, holding her pink drink and laughing gaily. "We have business to discuss." With a wink to his friends he stalked off to a dark corner of the hall, where it was deserted and plonked her down on the plush couch.

"James Potter, what are you doing?" She squealed when he sat next to her on the couch and pulled her bodily into his lap, allowing her to straddle him as she held onto her drink tightly.

"I'm about to snog my witch…do you have a problem with that?" His hands ran down her arms slowly, a lusty grin on his lips as she bit her lower lip.

"N-no problem." She stammered and ran her hands along his neck, leaning forward and licking along his lips. "No problem at all."

He closed the gap between them, slanting his lips over hers and kissing her with as much love and tenderness he could muster. "Gods, this dress is doing crazy things to my body little one. Did you wear it with me in mind?"

Hermione gave him a sexy grin. "Actually, I thought the Headmaster would appreciate it."

"Cheeky wench," He muttered and moved his hand across her collar bone and down her chest where he pushed the purple material covering her breast aside, baring her to him.

"Your tie has changed," She murmured, moaning softly when he palmed her hard nipple.

He looked down briefly and smiled. "Wasn't that the whole point?"

She laughed breathlessly and nodded when he squeezed her breast hard. "It was my point, so everyone would know who your real witch was."

"I think after tonight there will be no mistaking where my affections lie my love."

Her heart soared as his words washed over her, arching her back when his lips latched onto her nipple and his tongue began licking her languidly.

"Merlin!" She whispered between pants as he nibbled around the swell of her breast, placing open mouthed kissed on her sensitive flesh. His other hand had since snuck into the other side of her top and was massaging her right breast slowly and deliberately.

"That's it, love," He murmured encouragingly as she writhed above him, her hot centre rubbing deliciously against his hardness. "Gods, you're beautiful, I need you."

His mouth went back to her breast that he showered with affection, his tongue drawing lazy circles over her nipple. She was lost in a haze of lust and desire, James's hand and tongue taking her body and twisting it into a mass of arousal, vaguely she heard the sound of agitated voices then a shout, followed by a loud resounding slap.

"What was that?" She whispered as James stilled over her breast.

"Someone getting slapped I believe," He grinned up at her and tilted his head to the side as loud arguing filled their dark quiet corner.

"-can't believe you did that!" The witch yelled as another slap echoed through the quiet.

"Aww come on, baby, don't be like that."

"Sirius…" James whispered and chuckled when Hermione groaned and let her head drop to his shoulder. "Just ignore him and let me at those beautiful tits of yours."

"We can't… what if he comes over?" She looked over her shoulder but could see nothing in the darkness, the loud beat of the music starting up again as James's tongue went back to her nipple, this time he pushed her other breast out, baring her to the cold air of the hall.

"Then he'll see an amazing pair of breasts and how a wizard is meant to treat said pair of amazing breasts."

"James…" Hermione hissed, he chuckled around her nipple and kept up his ministrations.

"Hush…" He ordered and tenderly groped her right breast as another slap echoed through their corner.

"He's getting a beating," Hermione whispered and giggled as a new voice entered in the shouting match. "Ohhh… that's Evans…"

James laughed again and moved along her breast, licking his way down to her stomach and running his tongue around her belly button.

"-she said she wanted a shag but didn't want it like I did…" They heard Sirius protest to Lily, their voices seeming to get louder.

"Let's go over here…oh my gods!" Lily cried as her wand lit up the dark lounge area where James was nuzzling Hermione's breasts.

"Gods, Fenwick, you've got a great set of tits."

"I told you…" Hermione hissed and tried to pull up her dress but was stopped by James's hands then Sirius's on her shoulders as his lips moved along her ear.

"Need a hand there, mate? I'd be more than happy to join you…" he nuzzled his cheek against Hermione's and smirked mischievously at his best friend, who was glaring at Sirius murderously.

"I've got it covered thanks," He said through gritted teeth, quickly pushing Hermione's breasts back into her dress and whispering a sticking charm. "Did you need something, Padfoot?"

"Well… I originally came over here for a shag with some sixth year Ravenclaw but she wasn't happy when I made her get on her knees." His mouth twisted into a wry grin, and he moved his lips closer to Hermione's ear, keeping his eyes locked firmly on James. "And you know how much I love my witches on their knees."

He almost burst out laughing when James's eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously; he held his hands up in surrender and walked backwards slowly. "Sorry, mate."

James turned his attention to Hermione who was blushing furiously; the pads of his fingers touched her face briefly, drawing her gaze down to him. "Sorry, love," he whispered and pulled her down for a tender kiss. "We'd better head back."

Hermione smiled against his lips. "You'd best put your robe on…would hate for your Head Girl to get the wrong idea again."

"Now, now, love, no need to be jealous. You know all of this is yours and always will be."

"Mmmm… my very own wizard to play with," They were once more rapidly losing control until a loud throat clearing sounded behind her.

"Fenwick, I want to dance…" Sirius called out, she shot him a quick glare over her shoulder.

"Fine," She replied wearily and allowed James to help her to stand. His large callused hands ran down her dress, smoothing out the wrinkles and touching her arse.

"Little one…" His lips rested against her ear, his eyes locking with the blue ones of Sirius as he stared at the pair with a pout on his full lips. "Meet me in the garden in thirty minutes, by the pond. We have to finish what we started."

He gave Sirius a wink and let his tongue run over the shell of her ear, grinning smugly at his best friend when she gripped his shirt tightly and let out an audible moan.

"Anything you want, my love."

She allowed Sirius to lead her away, giving James one final dejected look over her shoulder. His eyes mirrored her sad look yet he gave her a reassuring smile, mouthing thirty minutes and winking before leading Lily in the opposite direction.

"So what did you do to that poor witch to have her slap you three times?"

Sirius laughed and swept her into his arms as the band began playing a slow song. "I like things a certain way and she wasn't up for it."

Hermione rested her cheek on Sirius's chest and laughed softly. "A lot of witches don't like being forced onto their knees and their hair used as reins."

She felt the rumble of his laughter and his hands drifting over her spine. "And a lot of witches do."

"They do indeed." Hermione replied. "You are happy for James and I?"

He pushed her shoulders back gently and stared into her eyes for what felt like eternity before speaking. "I couldn't be happier that the two of you have found each other. I love you both, you're my family."

Tears began welling in her eyes and she sniffed. "I think of you as my family too, Sirius. Although a bit flirtier than a brother."

He laughed again and kissed her hand as the music stopped. "Care for a drink?"

"Gods, I would love one, perhaps some of that pink stuff James gave me earlier?"

"Come on then love, let's go get you plastered." He held out his arm and she was about to take it when a large smooth hand darted out and grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me, Black," Hermione shuddered, knowing that voice only too well from her nightmares. "I wish to dance with the lovely Professor."

Sirius's growled low in his throat and was quickly joined by Remus who had his hand firmly on his wand. "She doesn't want to dance with you Lestrange."

"I'm sure the Professor doesn't wish to make a scene," He smirked darkly, his eyes darting to their left where several Governors and the Headmaster were watching the scene intently. In the distance she could see James trying to disentangle himself from Lily who was holding onto him for dear life.

"It's alright, Sirius," Hermione said softly and touched his arm, tearing his gaze away from the young death eater and back to her. "I'll be fine."

Rodolphus, always one for putting on a show, bowed respectfully and kissed the back of her hand. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," She replied politely and grimaced when he pulled her into his arms.

"You don't look pleased to see me, Professor."

"Straight to the point, Lestrange?" She spat, keeping the smile on her face.

"Why not?" Like James earlier, Rodolphus ran his hand down her spine, trailing over her full back tattoo. "That's quite some ink you've got there, Fenwick."

"I hear you have some also, left forearm I believe?"

He released a hissing breath and dug his nails into her back. "You want one there, too? I can organise it, you know."

"I also hear you've got a bit of a nasty scar on your cock." She whispered, smirking when he stiffened in her arms.

"How did you know about that?" He snarled. "Was it you that marked me, you filthy bitch?"

Hermione laughed. "You'll never know and I don't tell secrets to everyone."

His face twisted into an angry snarl. "I should fuck you again, Fenwick. Fill your filthy dirty cunt with my cock, show you what a real wizard can do. Don't go out alone, if I catch you, witch then you will be my whore. Servicing my entire family and my future wife."

"Where is the crazy- oops I mean, lovely witch tonight?"

His nostrils flared but he managed to keep himself under control. "My intended left a while ago to tend to her Mother. You on the other hand are still here and ripe for the picking. Merlin, I'm going to enjoy fucking you again, might even let you enjoy it this time."

It was only then she realised they had moved into a darkish corner of the dance floor and that he was leering at her dangerously. "Might have you now…"

He made a grab for her which she blocked with her hands. "Don't touch me or you'll regret it."

"I think I'll take that chance," He spat and made to grab her again, this time she balled her hand into a fist and swung her hand into his face, his nose made a sickening crack as blood spurted across his cheek and down the front of his dress robes.

"Touch me again and I will kill you."

"Alright, Fenwick?"

Hermione turned and nodded, Sirius and Remus were standing on either side of her, wands drawn and glaring angrily at Lestrange.

"Seems she has it under control, Padfoot."

"I agree, Moony, let's leave the boy to clean up his mess and escort our lovely witch outside for some fresh air."

"Come along, Professor," Remus held out his arm and gave one final glare to Rodolphus who was holding his nose to stem the blood flow.

"See ya later, Lestrange," Sirius grinned and as an after thought sent a bolt of purple light from his wand towards Rodolphus who yelped in pain.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked as they led her away.

"Just gave him a few boils on his cock."

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "That's one of our favourites."

"Yes, Snivellus was the first recipient of that nasty little number."

"This is where we leave you, my lovely." Remus kissed her left cheek and Sirius took her right.

"Will you two be alright?" Hermione asked, seeing James standing in the courtyard, his robes slung over his shoulder and looking breathtaking with his messy black hair and his crisp white shirt unbuttoned, showing off a smattering of black hair.

"Sure, love we'll keep ourselves occupied." Hermione tore her eyes from James who had now noticed she was there and began making his way over to his three friends.

"Thank you for finding her for me." James's soft deep voice entered their conversation.

"No problems mate, now if you'll excuse us, Moony and I have some business to attend to." Sirius licked his lips and stared down at Remus heatedly; the young werewolf growled softly and pulled Sirius towards the door.

"Bye then!" Hermione called out as they disappeared into the darkness. She felt James's hands run across her shoulders and down her back to her hips where he turned her slowly.

"Merlin, I've been hard since you first entered the hall, looking like a angel."

Hermione smiled up at James and sighed happily. "I love you, James."

His face lit up with happiness. "I know you do, little one and I love you more than anything in this entire world. You're my life and I'm not sure if I could even function without you in it."

Her heart warmed at his declaration even as a sliver of fear invaded her mind. All her future memories had been of the Potters in their marriage and her as a child so she knew she didn't stay around as an adult to be in their lives. She didn't want to lose James but knew it was inevitable so she would take anything she could at that moment.

"It's a little chilly out here." Hermione said softly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Would you like my coat?" He held it out to her but she shook her head, instead leading him over to a stone bench and pushing him onto it. "What…?"

"Hush, love let me touch you." She hiked up her skirt around her waist and whispered a cushioning charm to protect her knees and straddled his legs.

"Touch away," He rested his hands on her thighs as she began unbuttoning his shirt further. Bending down she kissed his chest as new skin was revealed, licking slowly around his nipples as he had done earlier and scraping her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

"Like that, James?" She asked against his chest, pulling his shirt tails out of his pants and wrapped her arms around his back. "Gods, you're so handsome."

"Why thank you, my love, I do try to look my best for you." He grinned up at her, his eyes darkening further when she pressed her lips to his and pushed her tongue between his lips.

"Less talk, more touching." She murmured and kissed him again, grabbing his hands off her thighs and moving them to her breasts. It took him mere seconds to take the hint and Hermione gasped into his mouth when she heard the ping of her diamond halter being torn and her breasts being bared to the chilly night air. "My dress!"

"Less talking more touching," He imitated. "Now where were we earlier? Oh that's right I believe I was here," He placed his right hand on her breast. "And here too, I believe." His tongue instantly found her hard peak and began licking and sucking, delighting in her deep resonating moan that rumbled up through her chest. Her small hands that were slightly cold went into his hair and pulled him closer.

"Feels good…" She panted and shifted slightly on his lap so her naked pussy came into direct contact with his aching hardness in his trousers. "Ohhhh… that feels even better."

"Want- you so – oh gods…" His moaned around her nipple as her hands hurriedly unbuckled his pants, her nails trailing over the straining fabric and sending jolts of pleasure to his already painfully erect cock. "Want you so bad." He finally managed to stutter out between pants.

"Want you too, my love," She freed his cock from the confines of his pants and rose up on her knees. "Lift." He raised his arse and she tugged his pants down, pushing them around his ankles and pressing herself into his cock.

"Merlin, you're so wet!" He moaned again this time for the hand that was pinching his nipple hard. Her hand on his cock was getting bolder by the second, fingers trailing down his length and over the tip, spreading the small beads of wetness that had gathered there from their hours of foreplay.

"Ready for me, my chaser?" She whispered and once again rose up to her knees, grasping his cock and running it along her wet folds.

"Stop playing," he growled and pushed her hand off his cock, only to thrust up into her hard. They both moaned at the sudden intrusion, a desperate need to feel each other fuelled their loud agonising moans and deep passionate kisses. "So tight…Merlin, love."

She threw her head back and pushed her breasts into his warm hands. He had never seen such a beautiful sight as Hermione writhing on top of him, he needed to see more wanted to feel more. His hands left her breasts and she whined at the cool air hitting her hardened nipples.

"Can't-see-you." James panted and gripped the bottom of her dress, with a quick pull the material tore, shredding all the way up to their joined sex and baring her entirely to him.

"My dress!" She protested and looked down at their coupling, watching as James's cock pistoned in and out of her quickly, covered in her release and feeling hard and delicious.

"Don't care about your dress…" He punctuated each word with a hard deep thrust. "Buy you thousands of dresses, my love."

"Oh, Circe!" Hermione moaned loudly as he hit deeper than before, her fingernail digging into his shoulders and leaving crescent shape cuts in his skin.

"Fuck, little one!" He groaned and gripped her hips tighter, pumping harder, faster. "Can't hold back…Merlin, I want to…can't…can't…so good…." He thrust once more and held fast, his fingers bruising her and his words pulling her over the edge with him.

Hermione fell limply against James's shoulder, breathing harshly and kissing his sweaty skin tenderly. "That was beyond amazing, James Potter." She praised and kissed up his neck, nipping at his chin then resting her forehead against his. "Amazing, wonderful, the best ever."

"I love you, little one," He murmured and kissed her sweetly, moving his lips over hers gently and tenderly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I will love you forever."

Hermione's closed her eyes and allowed the bliss to wash over her. "We should go inside; it's getting a bit cold."

"_Reparo_…" He whispered and Hermione felt her dress stitch itself back together.

As the couple walked away they were unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them jealously. Green and Grey both deciding they wanted what they'd just witnessed for themselves and would stop at nothing to get it.


	31. Ambush

Hermione threw her arms around the beaming Peter Pettigrew as the last carriage pulled into the driveway outside the main doors to Hogwarts. She was so proud of him for finishing seven years of school, whispering words of encouragement and inspiration in his ear. Sirius was next, the handsome Marauder grinning down at her devilishly. "Come on, Fenwick you know you want to," He gave her a lazy wink and held open his broad, strong arms. She went to him instantly wrapping her own arms around his waist and holding him tightly.

Not one for big displays of emotion she was quickly passed onto Remus who looked bereft at the thought of leaving his beloved sister behind. Hermione had told the Marauders she was going on a mission for the Order and wouldn't see them for a few weeks, which was obviously a lie. She held Remus for what felt like hours, stroking his hair and holding him tenderly when James cleared his throat insistently behind them.

Remus and Hermione both turned, laughing at the innocent wide eyed expression of their best friend, pointing to himself and grinning. "Forgetting someone?"

With a small squeak she launched herself into his waiting arms, laughing gaily when he spun her around, her feet leaving the ground as his talented lips peppered kisses all over her face.

"When will I see you again?" He asked seriously, cupping her face with both his hands and pressing their foreheads against each other.

"Soon, love." She replied and kissed him softly on the lips, her arms snaking around his neck as she pressed herself against him hard.

"How soon?" He pouted and drew teasing guffaws from his mates who stood mere metres away.

"Stop pouting, Potter!" Sirius called and pulled open the carriage door. "We're going to miss the train!"

"Very soon, that I can promise you." She kissed him again, this time he kissed back with an almost frantic need.

"Gods, I want to crawl inside you and make love to you all night long." She moaned softly and although wanting him desperately, pushed him away. "Train…"

He sighed in frustration and picked up her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist tenderly. "Soon?"

She nodded and smiled as all four boys hung out of the carriage waving and wooting as they made their journey towards the station.

"Are you ready to leave, Hermione?" She jumped a mile as Dumbledore's serene voice broke through the quiet, placing her hand over her heart to still the quick beating.

"I am ready. Is the plan still the same?"

He nodded and handed over her reduced suitcases and an old dirty soup can. "You are on rendezvous two. You must not reveal yourself, they will be tested at the end of the trip."

"Understood." She took the can and counted down to five, disappearing in a whirl of rainbow colour as the Portkey whisked her away.

She landed with a thud and cursed as a spike of pain ripped through her behind, there was nothing worse than Portkey travel and she hated it above all others, well except brooms.

It only took her a minute to take her place, pulling out a luxurious black woollen cloak, securing her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head and pulling the hood up. Taking a comfortable stance against the door of the decrepit shack.

"Hush up, you three; you're drawing attention to us." Remus whispered and sure enough a large crowd of Muggles was staring at them. James and Sirius had been arguing for the better part of half an hour, deciding whether to go get a beer or wait for the Portkey, in their heated argument neither had realised they were being watched intently.

"Well, I'm thirsty." Sirius whined and looked at Remus pleadingly, who just rolled his eyes and checked his fob watch.

"It's only five minutes until our Portkey activates, have you all memorised the address we were given?"

"There you are!" An angry feminine voice broke through the roar of the Muggle crowd.

"Merlin, save me," Sirius groaned and banged his head against Remus's shoulder, his friend chuckling in response and shaking his head as he plastered a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, Lily what are you doing here?"

"Catching the Portkey with you lot. Hi, James," She smiled sweetly; James nodded then turned his attention to his fingernails which had suddenly gotten extremely interesting.

She frowned briefly then smiled again as Remus held out the small stuffed teddy bear for everyone to hold. "Peter, did you cast the notice-me-not spell?"

Peter nodded and placed his hand on the leg of the bear. "What about our luggage?"

"It's been sent along already." Sirius told him and took an arm of the teddy bear, standing next to Remus and pushing him playfully with his hip. "Better hurry up, Jamesy Poo here is desperate to see his naughty professor."

James snorted as the tingle of magic went up his arm, signally the final ten second countdown for the Portkey. "She isn't even going to be there for weeks."

"Awww, poor love," Sirius mock pouted and gave James a hard poke in his side as the Portkey activated.

"What the hell was that for?" James grumbled from where he fell, noticing everyone bar Peter was on their bums.

"Come on, mate you've been in a snit since we left Hogwarts, we all know you're pining your bird and I don't blame you she is a hot tottie, but we have places to be."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James snapped and brushed off his pants, looking around the dark, foreboding forest that they'd found themselves in. "Where are we?"

"Wands out," Sirius ordered, all playfulness gone as he felt the tingle of dark magic pulse around them.

No one dared to argue and pulled out their wands, standing in a five sided circle, wands aimed into the darkness.

"Lower those wands," Came a soft croaky voice from the shadows. "You'll put someone's eye out."

"Show yourself." Sirius ordered and aimed his wand where he though the sound was coming from, spinning around when his next words came from the other direction.

"I have something for you, Black."

Sirius reared back as a small can came flying through the air and landed at their feet. "You have five seconds."

They scrambled for the Portkey, all attaching a finger just as it activated and spun them away to their next destination.

"I'm pleased you have arrived…" All five were on their feet instantly, pointing their wands at the shapely witch whose face was covered by a long black hood. Remus sniffed the air, noting that she had no scent, she chuckled and walked around the small group, stopping at the young werewolf and running a nail down his cheek. "There are spells to remove scent, my darling wolf." She purred, and Sirius noted she had a slight accent that sounded Italian.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked curtly, causing her to laugh again, throatily.

"So many questions, Mister Black, perhaps you should take a leaf out of your friend's book and stay silent." He shivered as her cold pale hand ran down his chest. Hermione was laughing inwardly at her acting ability, thankful she'd listened to Blaise Zabini often enough to fake his purring Italian accent.

"May we have the Portkey?" James asked politely as the young woman faced him, her head tilted to the side as she appeared to regard him.

"Lord Potter, it is an honour to meet you. What makes you think I come bearing a Portkey?"

"Be-because we've had two already." Peter stuttered.

"Is that so, Mister Pettigrew?" Her cold hand ran along his chest. "And tell me do you have your original Portkey on you?" She bent down and picked up the small can, pushing it down into her enormous pockets.

"I have the original Portkey." Lily said and held the teddy bear out for the witch to take.

"Why thank you, Miss Evans. Accio brooms." Five brooms came sailing through the air and fell to the ground in front of each of the initiates. Each one with equally confused expressions on their faces.

"You will fly east for an hour, until you see a white church. Find the playground and your next contact will be waiting for you, he will only wait for you five minutes past the hour so you'd best hurry."

Lily looked down at the broom. "But I don't fly- gods where did she go?" The four wizards looked up from their brooms and stared into the empty spot the witch had just been standing.

"She didn't Apparate, we would have heard it, maybe she reactivated the old Portkeys?"

"Come on you lot, we have to go or we'll miss the next Portkey."

"But I can't fly!" Lily protested as the four wizards mounted their brooms.

Sirius made a groaning noise along with Remus and Peter who were already flying out the large gaping hole in the side of the shack.

James being the well bred wizard that he was stayed behind to help her. "Lily, just say up then mount your broom."

She stood nervously next to her brook and spoke 'up' the broom soared into her hand, she slung a leg over and squeaked as the broom lifted her off the ground and she sailed up to James. "Now what?"

"Well it's kind of like a horse, want to go left, move the handle left and the same for right. To stop just pull back on the handle, to go faster lean down on your broom and let it take you as fast as it can go."

"What if I fall?"

"Stop letting your fear control you, Evans or you'll never make it in the Order." Sirius shouted from a few feet above. "Moony's figured out our direction and started the stop watch so we have to leave now."

"Well how did they go?" Moody asked gruffly as they sat around the table at Fenwick House drinking tea and waiting for the signal to take their places in the garden.

"Absolutely horrible. Evans actually handed over their first Portkey without question, James actually asked where the next Portkey was, and Peter told me how many they had been through already. Remus and Sirius were the two stand outs, Sirius asked who I was but was taken off track when I teased him with my hands and Remus used his wolf senses to try and sniff me out."

"Impressive," Moody said with a smirk. "Did you alter yourself in anyway?"

"I used a spell from the Fenwick library that masks your natural scent also used just about the worst rendition of an Italian ever heard."

A few chuckles went around the table as more tea was poured. Kingsley jumping to his feet as his wand vibrated. "That's my cue, perimeter wards set for the air around the church. Take your places."

Moody and Hermione stood and made their way into the garden to take their hidden spots for the mock ambush.

"Look it's down there," Remus pointed impatiently at the playground, a swing moving gently in the breeze as slowly descended to the ground. "Shite, it's four minutes past the hour we have a minute to find out contact."

"I don't like this place," Lily said softly as they walked into the deserted playground, her wand aimed in front of her as they surveyed the location.

"Me, either," Said Peter and stumbled over a tree root, causing Sirius to snort in amusement.

"You almost missed the designated time." A cold hiss came from the trees, sending shivers down their backs.

"Yes, but we didn't." Remus bit back, angry that they seemed to be getting stuffed around quite a bit.

"Come closer…" The voice hissed. "I want to see you."

"I don't think so," Sirius raised his wand and had a _Lumos_ on the tip of his tongue when a large staff was thrown towards them.

"Do not light your wand." He hissed and then loud pop was heard signalling his apparition.

"Er, well that was interesting." James said and picked up the staff, feeling once more the ten seconds countdown. "Ten seconds, quickly."

They each grabbed a spot on the staff and were whisked away by the Portkey, landing in a dense scrubland. Within seconds of their landing several stunners lit up the area, whizzing over their heads and hitting the trees behind them.

"GET DOWN!" James shouted and dropped to the ground as a stunner hit Lily in the chest and sent her flying backwards into the grass. A startled 'ommpf' and Sirius was down too.

"James?" Remus hissed as he crawled along on his stomach towards his friend. "We need to get out here."

"I know but how?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" James huffed as Peter stood up a few metres away, as soon as his head left the scrub he was stunned and sprawled on his back.

"Idiot," Remus shook his head angrily. "We can't send out stunners if we don't know how many there are."

"Or where they're located." James said and flattened himself in the grass as a yellow light flew over their heads. "Shit, that was a slicing hex!"

"Death Eaters?"

"It has to be," James shuffled along the grass, gesturing for Remus to follow him. "We need to get into the trees, there is more cover."

"I don't think so, gentlemen," Both wizards stiffened as the soft purring Italian accent could be heard from behind them. They both turned their heads slowly as the young witch from earlier came into view. "Nighty-night, boys." Both groaned as twin jets of light shot towards them, darkness becoming their friend.

They woke to find themselves bound to chairs in a cold dark cell, several hooded figures lined the walls. James looked around slowly, a sharp pain in his neck from where he'd hit the ground in the first round of stunners.

"I see our lovely Lord Potter has awoken." The cold hissing voice from earlier chilled his blood and now the light from a set of levitating candles illuminated his friends who were also staring around in fright. Sirius had a large bump on his head, Remus had a trickle of blood running from his nose, Peter was sniffling and had a soaked shirt and Lily was bound to her lap, her hand twisted awkwardly and obviously broken.

"What do you want?" James snarled. Not caring that he was unarmed and his friends in danger.

"Oh isn't that sweet," The witch purred, her hand coming out of her cloak and caressing James's face. "The bitty wizard wants to play with us."

"Get your filthy hands off me." He spat as the witches fingers touched his temple.

"Don't be rude." She scolded and moved around the back of his chair, she seemed to stop for a moment and stare at Remus who was watching her with a quirk of his lip. She cursed under her breath as he made a show of sniffing loudly.

"Good work, Lupin," Moody barked and pushed down his hood. "You got her."

"Gods be damned," Hermione cursed and pushed off her hood, glaring down at Remus who was smirking up at her smugly.

"Forget your scenting spell, Fenwick?" Kingsley asked. He removed his hood and started untying the captured initiates.

"This was all a game?" Sirius snapped angrily.

Moody, Hermione and Kingsley stood together at the front of the room. "Yes," Moody barked. "And one you'd be dead at the moment if this had been a Death Eater revel."

"I don't understand." Lily said confused as a healer started working on her wrist.

"Heal the bones, leave the pain." Moody ordered. "It's quite simple, Evans, we didn't think you lot were up to scratch and we were proved right."

"We being who exactly?" James asked and glared at Hermione who smiled sheepishly.

"For the record Potter, Fenwick was against our little ambush but as a good little witch took her orders seriously. If you had been in charge of actual refugees they would all be dead now. Kingsley, go through their mistakes would you I need to report to Albus."

"Right, mistake number one. You took a Portkey from the middle of a crowded platform at Kings Cross Station, not only talking loudly about magic and the Order but opening yourselves up to numerous tracking charms. Myself and Hermione managed to put seven on Potter, five on Evans,-" he huffed at the next name. "Twelve on Pettigrew, and two each respectively on Black and Lupin. Black only because he moved around so much and Lupin because he was wearing a deflecting charm."

Remus grinned and pulled a small gold chain from under his robes. "It was my mother's, woven with several protective charms."

"Like I said we only managed to get two to stick to you and that was because we used your shoelaces as anchors, so well done. Mistake number two. Obviously it never occurred to you that the contact you were meeting could have been compromised, you took the Portkey without any verification of who you were meeting. You two," Kingsley pointed to James and Sirius. "Were making so much noise you could have woken the dead, discretion is the key in our business." Both wizards had the grace to blush and look down at their feet. Hermione slipped her hand into James's and squeezed it gently, when he didn't respond she sighed almost inaudibly and released his hand, she was about to take a step towards the front of the room when he grabbed back her hand and stroked the back tenderly, she knew she was forgiven.

"Mistake number three. When you met with our lovely Italian, Fenwick here," The boys and Hermione snorted causing Kingsley to grin and shake his head. "Black, you were taken down by a mere touch of her hand, Lupin here was rendered useless by a scent dispelling charm, Evans and Pettigrew you two were pathetic, one, handing over the previous Portkey and two, informing your contact just how many Portkeys you'd already been through. Potter, you outright asked for the Portkey again not even finding out if she was your contact, yet giving her enough information to determine where you'd come from. Next we have the brooms, Evans you were pathetic, not even able to fly a broom and needing a crash course before you could even get off the ground. A witch that can't fly a broom is as useless as an owl with no wings"

"Hey!" Hermione interrupted indignantly. "Just for the record, Kingsley, I can't fly a broom either and I am impressed Evans even managed to stay on. Merlin knows I would have fallen off before I'd even left the ground."

Kingsley laughed, his dark face lighting up with amusement. "Good lord, witch you can't fly a broom either?"

"Shut up." Hermione grumbled. "Weren't we discussing their mistakes not my faults."

Kingsley grinned. "Sorry, Fenwick but that one's just too good to pass up. Now where was I?"

"Brooms."

"Oh that's right, Evans, you're ear marked for broom training two days from now, might have Fenwick join you I think."

"No, I think not," Hermione snapped tartly, she could feel James laughing silently next to her and it made her ire grow.

"Alright then your next mistake, once again trusting that your contact had your best interest in mind. Black, points to you for not coming into the trees when I asked you to come closer and you refused, even prepared to light the playground to reveal who I was. Now let's get to the heart of the matter, when you arrived by Portkey, you were ambushed and had no idea how many of us there were. Just for the record there were three of us and five of you. You had the advantage of trees to hide in if only you'd made it that far. Evans, you were taken out first, not heeding Potter's call to get down, you'd have been dead if it was anything but a stupefy. Black, you were next, thanks to Fenwick for that one-" He paused as Sirius's indignant cry at being hexed by Hermione echoed through the small dungeon cell. She merely laughed and slung her arm over his shoulders as he sat being tended to by the healer.

"It wasn't full strength if that makes you feel any better." Hermione soothed, running her nails down his neck and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Not really," He replied petulantly. "It hurt."

"Awww, love," She ran her fingers through his hair and he smiled, closing his eyes in bliss as she took the chair next to him. "I'll make it up to you."

He cracked open an eye and raised his brow. "Yes?"

"I have a bottle of Firewhiskey in my room and you five have the day off tomorrow for your induction into the Order."

"Hmm sounds good. We'll be up after we settle in." He smirked and kissed her cheek, ignoring the glare from James and resting his head on her shoulder to snuggle into her arms.

"If you two are finished…may I continue?" Kingsley barked and looked down at his list again. Pettigrew, you were next, foolishly standing up and calling out for your friends. Do you believe a Death Eater would be as easy on you as we were?" Peter shook his head and stared down at his shoes as a red flush stole up his cheeks. "Lupin and Potter managed to evade us for several minutes, not realising that their attackers had ears and could hear every word they were saying. Again, thanks to Hermione you were stunned fairly easily."

"Thanks, Hermione," Both wizards grumbled as she played with Sirius's hair.

"That's it for now," Kingsley sighed. "In a couple of weeks you'll get your training schedules for now you'll be training in basic field defence and Hermione will continue your combat classes from Hogwarts. If your wand is taken from you then you'll need everything on your side. There will be an Auror present at all times to help with the training and bring you all up to scratch. Right then, that's it, you're all dismissed."

"Excuse me?" Lily spoke up just as Kingsley was moving towards the door, he turned back briefly, brow raised in question.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Where are we sleeping?"

"Sleeping quarters were decided by Hermione, she has the arrangements and cleaning schedules."

"Cleaning?" Sirius protested from Hermione's arms. "Don't you have house elves?"

"Spoilt," Hermione chided. "The cleaning schedule teaches your discipline and how to clean your own toilet."

"That's disgusting," Lily said, even James had his nose screwed up in disgust.

"Disgusting as it may be, the whole house is charmed to recognise who is doing the work and who isn't. If you fail to do your share you're added for extra duties that might include scrubbing the entire house with a toothbrush."

"That's hardly fair…" Lily had a slight whine to her voice and it grated on Hermione's nerves. How could this witch grow up to give birth to her best friend. Harry was so like his father in personality and looks, the only thing his mother seemed to have given him was his brilliant green eyes.

"Everyone is doing their share including the Headmaster."

James yawned loudly and held out his hand for Hermione to take. "Sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh right," She pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Lily, top of the stairs third door on the left is the witch's dorm. You're sharing with six others."

"Peter, you're in with Kingsley. Tenth door on the right."

Peter grinned and held out his arm to Lily, she took it with a small smile and allowed him to lead her up the stairs.

"Padfoot, Moony. I thought you'd appreciate having the same room you did when we originally stayed here."

James snorted from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Nice one, love."

Sirius smirked and slung his arm around Remus's shoulders who was blushing madly. "Thanks, Hermione. We'll be in your room after we've cleaned up."

"And had a shag!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he tugged Remus out of the room.

"Who am I bunking with, love?" His teeth nipped her ear, sending delightful jolts of pleasure down to her core.

"Me, of course, in our bedroom."

"Mmmm I remember that room, the first time we made love was in that room."

Hermione laughed breathlessly. "I remember."

"Good, let's go have a shower and get in our pyjamas."

"Come on, Moony, I'm parched!" Sirius once again tugged his friend and sometime lover to Hermione and James's room where they could hear James laughing and Hermione giggling.

"I don't want to intrude…"

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tough, she invited us to her room and if she isn't decent that's her problem."

"Come in, you two!" Hermione called from behind the closed door.

"See told you," Sirius pushed open the door and gaped at the beautiful room, Hermione certainly had the best one in the house, with its huge king sized bed, roaring fireplace, small two seated lounge and a mammoth en suite, where he could see a huge sunken bath tub.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" Sirius turned his gaping mouth to Hermione who was wearing a short tank top with, 'The hedges need pruning' emblazoned on the front and the tiniest pair of shorts he'd ever seen also bearing a slogan that had Sirius gaping even further. 'Property of James Potter' proudly displayed on the front.

"Bed clothes, why what are you wearing?" She grinned at his red silk pyjama bottoms that hung low on his hips, showing off his toned stomach and black hair pointing to his pelvis.

"Having a good look there, Fenwick?" He grinned back at her when she flushed, drawing James's attention from Remus and to his girlfriend.

"Be quiet." She hissed, but kept grinning. "Thirsty?"

All three boys nodded as she poured out generous amounts of the amber liquid, fixing herself something clear with a slice of lemon. She levitated the glasses to each wizard then plumped up the bed with dozens of small cushions before getting comfortable and patting the mattress next to her, gesturing for them to join her.

Sirius sipped his firewhiskey and sauntered to the bed plonking down between her legs so his back was flush against her chest. "Play with my hair again, Fenwick?"

"I will if you stop calling me Fenwick." She said playfully and took a sip of her drink.

"That should be my spot," James grumbled, sliding onto the bed to Hermione's right and propping his head up with his hand. Remus took her left and sat up high with the cushions against his back.

"Stop pouting, Prongs, there's enough Hermione for all of us."

Hermione took another drink and ran her fingers through Sirius's hair, to the front and all the way down to his scalp, her nails scraping across his skull. "How's it healing?" She asked and ran her index finger over his identical tattoo to hers.

"All healed, still stings a little though."

"Mind telling us what prompted you to get another tattoo?"

"My excellent powers of persuasion of course, Prongs." Although Hermione couldn't see his face, she knew he was smirking, judging by the look James was sending him.

"Was only fair," Hermione said softly and ran her nails along his scalp, smoothing out his long black hair.

"How so?" Remus asked and sipped his firewhiskey, his eyes were closed and his face a mask of bliss.

"Well I have a Lupin and Potter mark on my body so only fair that my darling pup got a spot too. Plus I wanted another tattoo and it is beautiful."

"It is," James murmured, not looking at the tattoo but right at his lover who blushed under his intense stare.

"Alright, you two," Sirius grumbled and shifted to get more comfortable in Hermione's arms. "Forgot me for a minute there, Fenwick."

Hermione snickered and finished off her drink, noting that the three wizards had done the same and their eyes were beginning to droop.

"Sleepy…" Remus fell down on the pillows and started snoring, a quick look to James and she realised he was asleep too.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still awake?"

"Sleeping draughts don't work on me." She could hear him grinning and huffed.

"How did you know?"

"I could smell it, luckily for you those two had no idea."

"I'd best be checking on Peter and Evans, I left vials next to their beds but theirs were laced with pain potions too."

He pushed himself up with a grunt and rolled over, his eyes heavy even without the sleep draught.

"Back soon."

"Our Ministry spy has alluded to a raid tomorrow at a secluded warehouse in London. We will be attacking the Aurors and showing them who will reign the Wizarding world."

The Death Eaters bowed in submission to their lord.

"Lucius, step forward."

"Yes, my Lord." He kissed the hem of his Lord's robes.

"You will not be telling your whore of these events, my servant. It is time we decimated their ranks."

"Yes, my Lord."

Hermione peered into Lily's room and smiled at the empty vial, at least the young Muggleborn knew a sleeping draught when she saw one. She closed the door quietly and moved onto Peter's room.

He was sitting in his bed staring at the wall, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Peter?"

He blinked absently and slowly turned to face Hermione who was staring down at him concerned. "Yes?"

"Drink this." She handed him the vial and he drank it without question, showing a trust he'd never have with anyone else.

"Go to sleep, Peter, we'll chat in the morning."

It was a quiet journey back to her room, a soft smile falling on her lips at the sight that met her. Remus and Sirius curled up against each other with a small gap between him and James, just enough for Hermione to crawl into.

She lay facing James, entwining their fingers as he slept comfortably, feeling happy and safe despite the turmoil oh the war outside.

Chapter End Notes:

"_You willingly send us out to die, yet won't protect us when we fall?"_

_Remus could see Dumbledore starting to get angry and was getting a little frightened himself. "That is enough, Mister Potter. Do not speak of things you do not understand."_

"_What is there to understand?" James bellowed, his face turning a disturbing shade of red. "The only thing I need to understand is the witch I love is in danger, and if found by Aurors will be tried for crimes against the Ministry or as a Death Eater."_

"_She pledged her life to the Order," Sirius said quietly, coming up behind James and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "And we pledged to protect her to our dying breath. We should be out there looking for her and the others that haven't returned. You are happy to let them die and protect the secrets of the Order, rather than keep your members safe."_


End file.
